I Want You To Need Me
by BDavis427
Summary: AU: Lucas and Peyton have been dating since high school but neither of their hearts was in it they were afraid of what would happen if they let go, but what happens when Lucas goes after Brooke? Major Brucas!
1. What If?

Okay so this is my first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous, so please be nice! Let me know what you think and if I should continue!! Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!!

_**Summary:**__AU__Lucas and Peyton have been dating ever since high school, but neither of their hearts was in it, they were afraid of what would happen if they let go. Brooke is successful with Clothes Over Bro's and lives in NYC with Rachel. MAJOR Brucas, maybe some Naley ((haven't decided yet)) But the focus will definitely be Brucas._

_**Disclaimer:**__I own nothing_

Chapter One: What If? 

96. She placed the unopened letter in the box filled with 95 other ones and stuffed it back under her bed. 96 letters, all from him. He had written one a day since he had broke up with Peyton, 96 days ago. Brooke would know that Lucas and Peyton broke up if she opened Letter 1, but just like all the others, it's stuffed in the box unopened.

Lucas could never replace Brooke, not with Peyton, and not with anyone else on the planet. Unfortunately it took him 4 years to realize this all while staying with Peyton. Brooke was his first love, the one who took him to get a tattoo on their first date, the one who called him Broody, and the one who took his virginity. Dating Peyton was unfair to her, himself and to Brooke because his heart has and always will be with Brooke Davis. Peyton knew this was coming sooner or later, she could tell that Lucas' heart had never been in their relationship, it was still with Brooke whether Brooke knew that or not. It was quite evident to Peyton that Brooke Davis would always be Lucas' first and only love.

Why is Lucas sending me all these letters?!? He's dating Peyton, my best friend for God sakes! Sure Peyton and I haven't talked in a long time, and it's both of our faults. She's doing her music thing and I'm busier than ever with Clothes Over Bro's but we know that we will always be there for each other even if we haven't talked in months.

"Hey hoe!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked through the door of the penthouse apartment her and Brooke were sharing.

"Hi" Brooke responded quietly. When Rachel heard Brooke's tone, she knew something was up; Brooke was always perky and cheery. Lucas didn't give her that nickname for nothing.

"What's on your mind Brooke?"

"Nothing, why do you think something's bugging me because nothing is Rachel. I'm totally fine, never been better, just peachy!" Brooke rambled

"Because you're rambling Brooke, and you only do that when either A you're nervous or B you're hiding something. So spill."

_Why does Rachel have to know me so well?_

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to pass any judgment on me okay? I just really don't know where to go from here, I mean I'd call Peyton but she's with Lucas and Lucas is where this whole thing starts so I really need someone to talk to."

Rachel could tell that her best friend was frazzled and needed help because Brooke usually didn't ask Rachel for advice it was usually the other way around.

"Okay, I won't." Rachel said to Brooke

"Well for the past 96 days I've been receiving letters from…Lucas" the last word she said in such a whisper it was barely audible but Rachel heard it loud and clear.

"Well what do they say!?!?" Rachel asked

"Ummm…I don't know." Brooke confessed

"What!!!" Rachel yelled

"I'm scared Rach, he hurt me so bad by cheating on me with my best friend, I let him go because I had to, not because I wanted to, and…"

"And what Brooke?"

"I think I'm still in love with him Rach." _There I finally said it._

"It's so obvious you do Brooke, I'm just so glad you realized it on your own." Rachel explained

"How is it obvious?" Brooked wanted to know

"Because Brooke, every time he's mentioned on T.V. for his book, has a book signing, or anything you _always_watch it and your facial expression says it all. You look happy and sad at the same time, happy for Lucas but sad that you can't be there with him. And, Brooke how many guys have you been with since you and him broke up? I'll tell you none. Not one guy Brooke! And why? Because you will always compare them to Lucas, you always do, when Victoria will arrange dates to accompany you to big events, that's all you're doing is comparing them to Luke. There's only one Lucas Eugene Scott and I _know_ for a fact that you are still madly, deeply in love with him, you've never stopped loving him."

"How do you know me so well?" Brooke asked with a single tear streaming down her cheek. It was all true she wanted to be the one with Lucas when all of his dreams were coming true.

"Oh I don't know I guess by living with you for the past 4 years and helping you jumpstart your multimillion dollar business you know…"

"Okay so now that I know how _I_feel, how do I know if he feels the same way, I mean he's with Peyton for Pete's sake! Obviously he doesn't feel the same way, if he did he'd break things off with her. Don't get me wrong Peyton's my best friend and I want the best for her, but I want Lucas, Rachelllll!! Why can't I have Lucas???"

"Brooke, take a deep breath, everything is going to be fine. I know that you want Lucas, heck you need Lucas because even though in high school we weren't that great of friends I saw how much of an impact he had on you."

"You watched me in high school?" Brooke asked Rachel

"Well, yeah but not in a creepy stalker way, just a "I want what she has" kind of way, but SO not the point right now. Point is; when I saw you with him, your eyes lit up, you were always happy, nothing could get in your way and you wanted to be a better person, not that you aren't a good person or anything Brooke. I guess what I'm trying to say is that he brought out the best in you and you brought out the best in him."

At this point tears are streaming down Brooke's face.

"Why are you crying Brookie?"

"Because in the 5 years we have known each other that is one of the best things you have ever said to me, I am so lucky to have a friend like you Rach."

"Thanks Brookie, I feel the same about you. Okay so I have an idea."

"Please don't let it be anything crazy…you know what happened last time and I'm SO not doing that again!" Brooke said to Rachel

"No, this one's actually a **good** idea. You have 96 letters right?"

Brooke nodded not sure where her friend was going with this.

"Well, don't you want to know what he has to say? For all you know he and Peyton could be married!"

Brooke's expression on her face quickly changed when she heard Rachel say "he" "Peyton" and "married" all in the same sentence.

"Sorry, too soon for jokes?"

Brooke nodded.

"Besides its now or never Brooke."

"How do you even know I even saved all the 95 before the one I got in the mail today? For all you know I could have burned his letters, I've done it once and I'd do it again."

"Brooke, do you honestly think you'd throw away anything that Lucas has given you? His Keith Scott grey hoodie still hangs in the back of your closet!"

"How'd you know about that?!?!" Brooke questioned Rachel

"Because the other night I was looking through your closet to find something to wear to the club and it was the last thing hanging in your closet."

"Nice to know that I have privacy, in an apartment I'M paying for!"

"Sorry Brookie."

"It's fine."

"So what do you say? Can Letter 1 be our bedtime story for tonight?"

"I don't know Rach, what if it says something I don't want to hear?"

"Brooke at some point you're going to have to stop running from your fears and actually face them."

"Now or never, right?"

"Right" Rachel responded

"Well I choose now."

Rachel was delighted to see her best friend making an effort even if it was a small step to her; it was a big step to Brooke.

"Here goes nothing." Brooke whispered as she dug out the box hidden under her bed loaded with 96 letters from Lucas. Slowly she pulled out Letter 1 not knowing what it had in store.

_Pretty Girl,_

Brooke gasped at the name written at the top of the letter, it had been so long, too long, since she heard him call her that.

_Pretty Girl,_

_Well if I know you, you probably aren't reading this letter the day you received it in the mail, you probably waited awhile to read it, unsure of what it had to say. I have so much to say to you; first of all, I miss you like crazy. You are the first thought that pops into my head in the morning and the last thought I have before I fall asleep. I know what you're thinking, "_This isn't fair to Peyton." _Well, you don't have to worry about that because yesterday Peyton and I called it quits. We both knew it was coming but we were holding on to something because we were afraid of what would happen if we let go. Peyton always knew that I would always love you and the whole time in our relationship we had countless fights over my feelings for you. She would argue that I still loved you, I would argue if I were in love with you then why was I with her? She was right though. I was and I still am and I will always be in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize this; I was just scared I guess. Scared that you wouldn't feel the same way, even though I know you do. I know I hurt you in the past and I regret it everyday of my life, I think "_What would my life be like if I never hurt you twice in high school"_personally I believe we would be married with two kids a girl and a boy, live in Tree Hill the place we call home. I could write books from anywhere, and you could open a boutique in Tree Hill; we'd have the perfect life. If only I didn't screw up. I regret this everyday Brooke; I miss you so much, please give me a chance. I want you to need me, like I need you. I know this may sound a little cheesy but I sent along a song that I think you should listen to. Today, when I sat down to write this letter to you, I turned on my iPod to shuffle and this song came on. Please don't laugh at me for having her on my iPod but Celine Dion's "I Want You To Need Me" came on and all I could think about was you. Brooke I love you, I always will. I just want you to need me._

_I love you pretty girl._

_Love, Your Broody_

Tears were streaming down Brooke's face after reading Lucas' letter. This was only the first one; she couldn't imagine what all the others had to say. Rachel, who was sitting on the bed, asked Brooke what the letter said. Brooke responded by putting the C.D. into the player and pressing play.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

_I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you_

_I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need_

_[Chorus_

_More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are..._

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

Brooke and Rachel just listened to the song. Rachel didn't know word for word what Luke had written to Brooke, but she got a pretty good idea just by the song he had sent. Rachel laughed a little to herself when she realized it was Celine Dion. What 21-year-old guy listens to _her?_She laughed a little bit more but quickly contained herself.

"Rachel do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"He feels the same way about me as I feel about him. Why didn't I open that letter sooner? If I had opened it the day I got it I could be with him right now! God! Why do I have to be so stubborn Rach?"

"Brooke, this happened for a reason. As far as you being stubborn? You sure as hell are stubborn but it's what makes you who you are and why we all love you!"

"Okay…so where do I go from here Rach?"

"Tree Hill?"


	2. I Can't Do That!

Chapter Two: I Can't Do _That!_

"And do what? Show up on Lucas' doorstep after 4 years of almost no communication? I can't do that Rach, he'll think I'm crazy!"

"Brooke, he **wants** you to come home, his letter, the song, he wants you to come back to him."

"Well…I can't." Brooke responded

"WHY Brooke?! He broke up with Peyton because he loves **you **what other proof do you need?"

"I can't go because I have a multimillion dollar business to run Rach."

"I can handle everything for a couple days, Lucas is more important than Clothes Over Bro's Brooke and you know that."

Brooke remained quiet for a couple minutes; Rachel was unsure what was running through her crazy head so she just stared at her waiting for some sort of response.

"I need a ticket to Tree Hill!" Brooke exclaimed, "I'm going to see Broody!"

"Okay, I'll handle the ticket and you pack your bags missy." Rachel told her best friend.

"Alrighty." Brooke ran into her room and drug out her large suitcase then opened her closet that could be someone's bedroom and screamed.

"Rachel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What Brooke, what is it are you okay??" Rachel ran into Brooke's closet and saw her just standing there.

"Yeah everything's fine, I just need to know how long I'm going to be in Tree Hill so I can plan my outfits accordingly." Brooke responded

"A week?" Rachel questioned, unsure if Brooke could handle being away from the company that long.

"A week sounds good I guess, are you sure you'll be able to hold down the company and not have 4 years of work go down the tubes in the 7 days I'm going to be gone?" Brooke asked, scared that she was making a mistake leaving Rachel in control, but then again she's been the only stable person in her life for the past 4 years, why shouldn't she be able to trust her?

"Yes, Brookie everything will be fine!" Rachel assured Brooke

"Okay so now I just have to pack!" Some may hate packing but Brooke Davis loved it, she packed for Rachel when they would go on C/B trips and Rachel was in awe about how much she loved packing.

"Yep, I'm going to order your ticket be right back." Rachel said.

Rachel sat down at the computer searching for tickets to Tree Hill, North Carolina with a plan.

"Brookie I got the ticket and it leaves in 5 hours." Rachel waited for Brooke's reaction.

"Rachel what are you thinking?! 5 hours?!? I'm not going to be ready in 5 hours!" Brooke was livid with Rachel for planning such an early flight.

"Because I know you, if I planned it for later you would find some excuse not to go because I know you're scared, and it's okay to be scared, but you need to do this. Now or never right?"

"Rachel, I still can't believe you know me like you do." Brooke enveloped Rachel into a hug.

"Okay now finish getting ready you need to be at the airport in 2 hours." Rachel told Brooke as she swatted at her butt.

Two hours later Brooke and Rachel were at the airport about to say goodbye to each other, this was the first time they would be away from each other since high school.

"I'm going to miss you so much Rach, please just take care of yourself and the company okay?" Brooke told Rachel with a few tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too slut." Rachel said with tears threatening to fall.

"Alright, now or never right?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Right." Rachel answered.

"Rach, I'm so calling you every night to tell you what's going on okay?"

"Well, you may not be able to call _every_ night, you may be busy with Luke." Rachel responded while kinking an eyebrow

"RACHEL, I'm going to go see him for the first time in 4 years and I'm not sleeping with him…well at least not right away." Brooke said with a smile.

"Okay, you better go or else you'll miss your flight and you wouldn't want that now would you?" The redhead asked Brooke

"Nope, see you in a week hoe!" Brooke waved to Brooke as she walked through the airport doors.

_It's now or never_ Brooke kept repeating in her head, her head didn't feel like she was doing the right thing but her heart felt as though she was, and for the first time, in a long time, she listened to her heart.

Brooke boarded the plane and could not sit still. She knew she was doing the right thing but that didn't make the nerves go away. When the plane took off Brooke took a book out of her bag and began reading. Pretty soon she was asleep and she had a dream she would never forget.

"Morning Pretty Girl" Her husband exclaimed 

"_Morning Broody" She responded_

_She awoke in her husband's arms a place she never could get tired of. She rolled over to face her husband and his and her hands made their way to her very pregnant tummy. _

"_Morning Baby" Lucas said to Brooke's stomach _

"_Want me to go start breakfast?" He asked her while getting out of bed_

"_That would be great, chocolate chip pancakes please with some pickles!" Brooke exclaimed her eyes lighting up while saying it._

"_Anything for my wife." Lucas said with a smile_

_Half an hour later Brooke made her way downstairs after showering and getting dressed. She had just sat down to eat breakfast when a boy and a girl came running down the stairs._

"_Morning mommy and daddy" they said_

"_Good morning angels" Brooke said to the two most precious things she had ever seen._

"_Breakfast is ready guys!" Lucas yelled into the family room where the kids were watching Hannah Montana_

"_Yay! Pancakes!" The little girl exclaimed_

_She's just like Brooke, from the way she looks with wavy brown hair and dimples to her bubbly personality and the way pancakes can make everything better, Lucas thought._

_A family breakfast, something Brooke never had because her parents were never around. _

"_This is it," she said to Lucas_

"_This is it." He said back to Brooke before giving her a kiss and her tummy a kiss._

Brooke awoke when the flight attendant's voice came over the speaker alerting people to return their seats to the upright position, for they were landing in Tree Hill in a couple of minutes. She looked down to find "An Unkindness of Ravens" lying on her lap, the book she was reading before falling asleep.

_**That**__ was it. She thought, that's what I want with Lucas, I want __**everything **__with Lucas._


	3. Now or NeverRight?

Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews, they definitely make me feel better and not so nervous! I'm open to any ideas that you guys might have so let me know!

Lucas had just mailed Brooke's 97th letter and was heading back to his house, the same house he lived in during high school. With Lily, he didn't want to miss a thing, he loved being a big brother and Lily was the best little sister someone could ask for. In many ways Lily reminded Lucas of Brooke. The way that her long chestnut hair bounced up and down when she would run, the way her laugh was so infectious it made you laugh even if you were in the worst mood, and the thing that reminded Lucas the most of Brooke was Lily's personality. Always happy, giggling, she saw the best in life and wouldn't let anything get in her way; she was also stubborn just like Brooke Davis.

"Back from the post office already?" Karen asked Lucas as he walked in the front door and gave Lily a kiss.

"Yeah, mom do you think what I'm doing is hopeless?" Lucas asked his mom looking for a truthful answer, not a copout.

"Lucas, when I got back from Italy and you were in the hospital and you were still dating Brooke, I could tell that even though I didn't know her very well she was someone special. I could tell when you're around her that you are the happiest person alive; you don't want to be anywhere else than with her. I know this may sound cheesy Lucas, but she really does complete you." Karen said with a smile. She really missed Brooke.

"If you thought of Brooke like this and you knew that we were supposed to be together why didn't you talk to me and tell me to go after her and not Peyton?" Lucas asked. He wanted to know why his mom let him make the biggest mistake of his life when she knew that Brooke was it.

"Because, you had to make that realization on your own, I won't always be there to tell you how to live your life Luke." Karen explained to Lucas

"I know mom, but it would have helped." Lucas said defeated.

"I know you're hurting right now, and I have a feeling Brooke is too." Karen stated to Lucas

"Why do you say that Ma?"

"Have you seen her interviews and photos?" Karen was on to something, Lucas could tell.

"Yeah…what about them?" Interested to see where his mom was going.

"There's something missing, I mean don't get me wrong Clothes Over Bro's is Brooke's dream, but there is something big missing in Brooke's life, and that's love." Karen said to Lucas

"Now that you say that, it's true. To everyone else she may seem happy and like she's on top of the world but to the people who know her best we can tell when she's hiding something." It had finally dawned on Lucas.

He was what made her happy. Her smile was sincere, she was glowing, her dimples, bigger than ever whenever she was around him.

"And I let her go." Lucas whispered to himself. "I let her go."

"Luke, don't beat yourself up about Brooke." Karen tried to comfort her son.

"But mom it all makes sense! Have you seen her in the 4 years since high school with _anyone_ else?" Lucas asked his mom

"No…" Karen responded

"Exactly." Karen expected Luke to say more but he jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and went into his room and started Letter 98.

Peyton was sitting in her office going over some band's application for a record deal. She had been upset when Lucas confirmed her worst fear even though she knew that her best friend and Lucas were meant to be, it hurt nonetheless.

_**Flashback:**_

"Lucas Scott you better have a damn good reason as to why you missed our 4 year anniversary dinner, we made reservations months ago!" Peyton said as she stormed through the front door.

"_Peyton! I am so sorry!" Lucas felt extremely guilty._

_Lucas stuffed the magazine he was reading under the bed praying Peyton didn't see what he just did._

"_So, what's your reason?" Peyton huffed._

"_My reason?" Lucas looked at Peyton_

"_Yeah, the reason you missed our dinner." Peyton was getting angrier by the minute._

"_Um…" Lucas stuttered looking everywhere but Peyton's eyes._

"_You don't even have a reason? Hell yes you do and it's under the bed isn't it?" Peyton stormed over to the bed, reached down and pulled out the magazine. _

_Busted. _

_It was the latest issue of InStyle magazine with Brooke Davis on the cover. Peyton opened up the magazine to her article and saw the corner folded down; obviously Lucas had been reading it. _

"_You missed our dinner because of Brooke didn't you?" Peyton whispered._

"_Peyton I am so so sorry. I was on my way home from the office and I stopped to get a cup of coffee and her magazine was there. I picked it up, bought it and brought it home. That's the truth Peyt." He said to the curly blonde. _

"_You still love her don't you?" Peyton whispered looking Luke in the eyes for the first time._

"_I know this isn't what you're going to want to hear on our anniversary but it's the truth, I've been in love with her since the day I met her." Lucas finally admitted _

"_Lucas, I'm hurt and angry right now but not at you completely I'm mad at myself too. We both held onto this because we were afraid of what would happen if we let go. I knew 4 years ago today that you were in love with her and I pushed that to the back of my head thinking "_Maybe he'll forget about her and fall in love with me just like he fell in love with Brooke." _But that's not fair, not to you, not to me, and sure as hell not to Brooke. What you and Brooke have is undeniable; it's the kind of love you can't get enough of, and the kind you should __**never **__let go. Lucas, I will always love you, but for a while I feel like we have been falling out and it's not fair to keep going on like this."_

"_Peyton, I am so sorry." Lucas said with tears threatening to fall; everything Peyton said was true. Why did he have to hurt two girls in the process? _

_Lucas got up and went and gave Peyton a hug, a friendly hug. Peyton whispered in Luke's ear; "I will always love you, I'm just not __**in**__ love with you, go get her Luke, she needs you like you need her."_

End of flashback 

Peyton took out a box that she had in her last desk drawer. While flipping through all the pictures of her high school days she realized who she was meant for, why'd she have to screw up so bad in high school? She then came across the phone number Brooke had given her when she told Peyton she'd moved to the penthouse apartment with Rachel. Peyton pulled out her phone and dialed the number it had been too long since she had heard her best friend's voice.

No one answered. Hmm. That's odd, Brooke always answers her phone, Peyton thought.

Hi you've reached Brooke Davis owner of Clothes over Bro's and Rachel Gattina co-owner, please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you soon!

Peyton could tell that something was missing in Brooke; her voice on the answering machine wasn't the usual perky Brooke Davis voice.

BEEEEEEP. Peyton was brought back to her thoughts with the loud beeping noise to let Peyton know she could leave her message now.

"Hey B.Davis it's me, I was just calling because I miss you, so much. I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch as well as we should have, I really am. Okay so 97 days ago Luke and I broke up, I don't know if you already know this or not but, I just wanted to let you know. He still loves you Brooke, he always has. Trust me when I say this; he's going to fight for you. So, I'm thinking of coming up to New York sometime soon to hang out with you. I know, I know kind of unexpected but I just miss you so much I want to see you and the life you worked so hard to achieve. I'm so proud of you buddy! Alright I gotta go, I have a record deal meeting with some bad ass rockers, ha, so I'll talk to you soon. I love you best friend and wish you all the best. Bye.

Rachel was standing over the answering machine listening to Peyton's message. _If only Peyton knew what she was in for… _Rachel thought.

Haley was standing in the kitchen with year and a half old Savannah resting on her hip as she stirred the pasta. Nathan was in the backyard playing basketball with his 4 year old son who thought Nathan was the greatest person alive, he wanted to be just like him in every way possible. Haley called Nathan and James in for dinner and James responded with "Wait mom! I haven't gotten the mail today!!"

Nathan and Haley both knew how important the mail was to Jamie because everyday he hoped he'd get a letter from his friend Tyler who moved away to Cape Cod, MA.

"Okay buddy, be quick though dinner will get cold!" Haley yelled from the porch.

"K Momma." He replied

Nathan went with his son to get the mail at the end of their driveway and the look on his face when his son pulled out something special from the mailbox, was priceless.

"Momma, Momma, Momma!!! Look!!" Jamie yelled as he ran all the way back to the house.

"What baby? Did you get a letter from Tyler buddy?" Haley asked.

"No, better momma! Look! It's Aunt Brooke!" Jamie said as he pointed to the cover of Haley's latest issue of InStyle magazine.

"Yeah buddy it is!" Haley responded as she looked at the cover, wishing Brooke could be there with them more often but understood the demands of Clothes over Bro's it was her dream come true after all. Haley wondered if Brooke was truly happy by the smile on her face. It wasn't the usual Brooke Davis smile, she was missing something; Haley thought.

"Haley, can we eat? I'm staving!" Nathan said not trying to interrupt anything.

"Yeah of course, can you get Savannah's booster seat?" She asked Nathan.

The family of 4 sat down and shared stories from the day they had. Haley and Nathan had everything they ever wanted, they could not ask for more, except that maybe Brooke come home; they missed her, especially Jamie. Little did they know their lives would soon change for the better.

Brooke had landed 30 minutes ago, got her luggage and picked up her rental car. She was ready to face her fears once and for all.

She drove to the house that became all too familiar during her high school days. Lucas Scott's house, her second home. She parked the car on the side of the road and stayed in it contemplating if she should go up to the door. _Now or never_ she thought.

"And I choose now." She whispered to herself.

Brooke stepped out of the car and walked up to the door that led to Lucas' room. She gasped when she saw his door was still red, two thoughts ran through her head. Either A) he really does still care about her or B) he was too lazy to paint it over. Brooke stands outside his door for about 5 minutes pacing back and forth. She finally rings the doorbell. "_Now or never_ "she repeats

No one answered the door.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Brooke says aloud not talking to anyone but herself.

She turns away from the red door that Luke had painted for her years before and heads back to her car but something stops her.

"Brooke?" a voice she could never forget yells from the house.


	4. I'm Scared

_Okay, so when I was writing chapter three I was positive the person calling after Brooke was going to be Lucas. Then I thought, well maybe it should be Peyton or Karen. Peyton would bring some drama, but Lucas would cause some emotion. I really didn't know whom to use, so I hope you're happy with whom I ultimately decided to go with! _

_Once again thanks for the reviews, they all bring a smile to my face because I'm so happy you like the story so far! Keep them up!!_

_**Seth-n-Summer4ever**__- the reason the updates are so quick is because I started this story last night at about 1 in the morning, I couldn't fall asleep so I turned on my iPod and the Celine Dion song came on and I was listening to it and I was like "Oh my gosh this would make one heck of a Brucas story." So I got the laptop and just started writing! I finished the first chapter at about 2 o'clock this morning and posted it! Then I woke up this morning and I was like I have to do more! This is my new addiction haha! But since I have to go back to school tomorrow, I'm going to probably have one or two updates a week! Definitely more after this week since I won't have midterms anymore! Hope you like this chapter!!_

_**othfan326**__- glad that you like the red door!! I always love that scene when he shows her the door and his room how it's been transformed into her room!_

_**Brooke6404**__- I love packing too! Haha!_

_Okay on with the story:_

"Brooke?" the voice called out once again.

Brooke stopped frozen in her tracks, God; it had been too long since she heard that voice.

"Lucas…Hi…" She stated.

Before either of them knew what was going on Lucas was sprinting towards Brooke, lifted her up and swung her around breathing in her scent just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Pretty Girl, you're back!" Lucas could barley get the words out he was so damn excited, she came back!

"Yeah, I guess I am." Brooke replied.

"Let's go inside it's kind of chilly out here." Lucas said to the brunette standing before him.

Brooke followed Lucas inside the house, his room hadn't changed one bit; it was the same room it was in high school. While Brooke was looking around Lucas went into the kitchen to get them both a drink. The room brought back so many memories, the time she almost had to leave him behind and go and live in California but he transformed his room into a room for her. The time they first made love after the basketball game. This was also the place that after he had been discharged from the hospital, he broke up with her because of Peyton. _This is too much, I don't know what I'm doing here, _Brooke thought to herself. _Then again, if he didn't matter so much, then what am I doing here? I came here for a reason and the reason is I love him. _

Brooke sits down on Luke's bed and when she does a picture frame falls down that was resting on the table beside Luke's bed. Brooke reaches over and fixes the frame but the picture she sees shocks her. It's the picture she took on her cell phone right before she left for the summer.

"Oh my god" Brooke whispers right as Lucas walks in.

"What's the matter Brooke?" Lucas asks slightly concerned.

Brooke doesn't say anything she just holds up the picture frame.

"Brooke I can explain." Lucas starts to say but is cut off by Brooke.

"Luke can I just say something?" Brooke asks looking him in the eyes.

"Of course Pretty girl." Lucas responds, _God, it feels so good calling her that again._

"Okay, I came here because of your letter. You know me better than anyone and you were right, I didn't read your first letter the day I got it in the mail, I read it yesterday Lucas. And it scares me. It scares me how you can have this effect on me that makes me jump on the next plane to Tree Hill just to come and see you, even though we haven't seen or spoken to each other in 4 years. It scares me because I feel so safe next to you, a feeling I don't feel often. And it scares me how much I love you Lucas. I love you so much that I'm scared to get close to you again. I know you said you wouldn't hurt me again like you did before and I believe you, but I'm just scared that one day you'll wake up and not want me, just like you woke up and realized that you didn't want to be with Peyton anymore after 4 years. I've been holding this in for the last 4 years and finally saying it to you makes it that much more scary. You make me **so** happy Luke, the way you can make me feel better no matter what kind of hell I've been through, the way I know you'll always be there, and the way you make me want to be a better person. I know you and every other one of our friends thinks I'm this strong person, which I am, but I have weak moments too, times when I need reassuring, encouragement, and most importantly love. Ever since high school I've been searching for that feeling I have when you're around and I can't find it anywhere else Luke, nowhere but here, with you, I want to be with you Broody." Tears were streaming down Brooke's face from the very beginning of her speech to Lucas and they sure as hell weren't letting up at the end.

Lucas just stood there listening to Brooke declare his love for him, something he'd replay over and over in his head thinking what that moment would feel like and what he would say. Now that it's finally here, he doesn't know what to do. That's when he just does it; he doesn't need to think about it, he knows in his heart that it's right.

Lucas, who was standing on the opposite side of the room as Brooke, practically ran over to her, who was still crying, and kissed her, passionately. She wanted to savor this moment forever, this was the kind of thing that happened in fairytales and movies, the epic love story that no matter how long they had been apart they would find their way back to one another; so to be happening in real life to her, she thought was pretty unbelievable.

Lucas finally pulled away from the kiss and they rested their foreheads against one another.

"I love you too Pretty Girl, I always have, and I always will." Brooke smiled, the Brooke Davis smile that was sincere, not the one that graced the cover of magazines, not the one she gave on the red carpet, not the fake "I'm happy" smile, _her_ smile that only Lucas could bring out in her.

Brooke Davis finally found what was missing. Lucas Eugene Scott.

Lucas and his Pretty Girl soon moved to the bed and the scene resembled that of which when Brooke once again, declared her love for Lucas when she brought him her 82 letters. Nothing sexual, just pure, innocent kissing between the two lovers.

After a little while of making out a thought popped into Brooke's head.

"Uh Boyfriend?" She asked in the raspy voice he loved.

"Yes?" He responded. _Once again, another nickname I love to hear come off her lips. _He thought.

"You may think this is kind of ridiculous and I can't believe I actually forgot to do this I mean who forgets to –" she was cut off by Lucas laughing at her.

"Lucas Scott this is not funny!" She yelled at him

"Yes it is, you always start rambling when you're nervous, so whatever it is just spit it out." He told Brooke, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Okay…umm…I kind of forgot to book a hotel, so now I don't have anywhere to sleep." She said quietly, ashamed that she forgot something so important while on a vacation.

"Brooke, you can stay here, there's plenty of room in my bed for the two of us." Lucas replied to Brooke. _Leave it to Brooke to forget to book a hotel_ he thought to himself.

"Are you sure you're mom won't mind Broody?" She knew how Karen was about them sleeping in the same bed in high school.

"Brooke, she's missed you so much I'm sure she'll love to have you!"

"Okay, then it's settled I'm spending the week here." Brooke exclaimed.

"Week?" Lucas questioned, hurt that it was only a week his girlfriend was staying.

"Yeah, Broody I'm so sorry but I had no idea that things would end up like this, if I could I'd stay longer. Trust me I do not want to leave you, but I have no choice." It killed Brooke to say this to Lucas, they had just gotten back together and she was leaving, again.

"No, Brooke it's okay, you have done so well with the company, it needs you back there so it won't fall apart!" Lucas tried to make the conversation light; he didn't want Brooke to see how hurt he was with the fact she was leaving in 6 days. _But we __**will**__ make this work. _He said to himself.

After Brooke and Lucas went out to the car and collected her things and brought them back into the house, they started unpacking. Lucas moved a few things out of his closet so Brooke would have room to hang her clothes. Lucas went out to get some Chinese food for them to share while they finished unpacking. Brooke was trying to reach a shelf in the closet to put some of her jeans on when a box fell from the shelf and spilled all of its contents onto the floor.

Brooke was speechless at what fell out.

It was every article, picture, or cover Brooke had been in or featured on since she started Clothes Over Bro's. Tears came to her eyes when the realization set in that he was saving all of this stuff while he was dating Peyton.

"He really cared about me the _whole_ time." She said aloud.

Little did she know, Lucas was standing in the doorway and heard her.

"Brooke, I've cared about you since the day I met you in the backseat of

my car after my first game, and I will **never** stop caring about you pretty girl." He said as he sat down with Chinese food in tow and enveloped Brooke into a hug.

"Thanks boyfriend." She said to him.

"For what?"

"Everything." The brunette said.

They finished unpacking and eating their Chinese food, and got ready for bed. They both dozed off to sleep in each other's arms; Brooke knew she found what was missing for so long in her life, her Broody.

**A/N:** okay so I hope you liked that! I don't know if Brooke's speech to Lucas makes complete sense, but hopefully it does! I decided to go with Lucas being at the door because there had been NO Brucas interaction at all, and Breyton will come later on like sometime in the next 2 or 3 chapters. So next chapter, everyone will find out that Brooke is back and Brooke has a big decision to make about her future….


	5. What If The Hate Me?

Brooke and Lucas awoke the next morning to the sound of a little girl laughing uncontrollably.

"Mommy, look!" Lily shouted from where she stood in the doorway of Lucas' room.

"Lil, Luke's sleeping, don't disturb him." Karen scolded; she knew Lucas loved his sleep.

"No mommy, look! It's the girl from all the pictures in Lucas' room!" Lily said to her mom.

Karen made her way to the doorway and peered inside the room, sure enough, Brooke was laying there in Lucas' arms. Karen smiled and thought; _"that's the way it's supposed to be."_ Karen took Lily by the hand and asked her if she wanted to make Luke and "the girl from the pictures" as Lily knew her, breakfast. Lily's eyes lit up at the idea.

"YES MOMMY" she yelled.

"Okay, Lil but you have to be quite." Karen said, smiling at her daughter.

Brooke and Lucas were pretending to be asleep when Lily and Karen were talking, as soon as they were out of earshot Brooke spoke up.

"Girl from the all the pictures?" She asked her boyfriend.

Lucas shut his eyes and just started laughing. "Yeah, when I broke up with Peyton I had your pictures all over my room Brooke, every time I would look at your beautiful face I would think; "If only I could get one more chance with her, I will never screw things up the way I did." They were my inspiration to get you back Pretty Girl." Lucas explained to Brooke.

"Aww, Broody you're so sweet." Brooke replied to Lucas giving him a small kiss on the lips.

They remained in bed a little longer just enjoying each other's company, "_it feels so good to be here with her_" Lucas thought.

Lily came running in to Luke's room telling them to get up because she had just finished making them breakfast and was super excited to meet the girl from the pictures.

When Brooke and Lucas got out of bed Lily went right over to Brooke and introduced herself to her.

"Hi, my name is Lily Scott, little sister of Lucas Eugene Scott and I think you are the prettiest person I have ever met in my entire life." Lily said looking up at Brooke.

The brunette crouched down to Lily's height and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear; "I think you're pretty too."

Lily giggled when Brooke said that to her and ran out of the room running into the kitchen to tell her mom what Brooke had said to her.

Lucas stood back and watched the two interact thinking how perfect of a mother Brooke would be to his children.

Brooke and Lucas finally moseyed their way into the kitchen to enjoy the meal Lily had so kindly cooked for them.

Karen was ecstatic that Brooke was back and even more excited when she discovered that her son and the brunette were back together.

"So Brooke are you excited to go and see everyone today?" Karen asked the girl she thought of as a daughter.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous." She replied truthfully.

"Why would you say that sweetie?" Karen asked not sure why one of the most confident people she knew was scared to go see the people she was closest to in high school.

"I'm scared that they won't like me anymore because I've been away for the past 4 years. Karen, I haven't been home in 4 years! Oh my gosh this is so bad, 4 years?! I've missed out on so much of my own godson's life, he probably doesn't even know who I am! What if he hates me for not being there Luke?" Brooke was just now realizing how much of the life she left behind she'd missed out on.

"Pretty Girl, no one could ever hate you, you have the biggest heart I know. And don't worry, Jamie knows who you are; he was so excited when you were on the cover of InStyle magazine, he ran in the house telling Haley to look at his Aunt Brooke. So don't worry, we know you've been busy and no one resents you for living out the dream you've always had." Lucas assured Brooke.

"You're right, you guys have been through thick and thin with me and I love you all for that." Brooke said feeling relieved.

After eating her breakfast in record time she looked up to see everyone else staring at her.

"What?" she said even though she knew exactly why they were looking at her. "I was hungry." She said as she began to blush.

"It's okay Brooke, I can make you more if you want! I love cooking, my mommy taught me!" Lily said super happy that her idol loved her food so much.

"Oh that's okay sweetie, I'm full but you are an amazing cook, you can cook for me anytime!" The look on Lily's face was indescribable.

"So when can I go see everyone Broody?" Brooke asked Lucas as she got up from the table and put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Whenever you want Pretty Girl." He told her.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, get dressed and then we can go." Brooke responded to her boyfriend hoping that wouldn't be _too_ soon but she really couldn't wait to see the people she left behind 4 years prior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas were walking hand in hand as they made their way up the front steps to Nathan and Haley's house.

Brooke stopped short causing Lucas to look back.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned, he thought she got past all of this at the breakfast table this morning.

"Yeah, I just hope I can be a good godmother to Jamie." She admitted.

"Brooke, you are one of the most kind and caring people I know, you're going to be the best godmother a kid can have." Lucas assured Brooke with a smile on his face.

"You're so right, I can definitely do this!" Brooke said feeling a hundred percent better.

Dinggg-Donggg, Lucas rang the doorbell and waited for Jamie to come running to the door and answer it.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie yelled.

"J Luke!" Lucas yelled back at Jamie picking him up and swinging him around, that's when he caught sight of Brooke.

"Is that Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked Lucas like he couldn't believe she was actually standing there.

"Yeah, buddy it is." Lucas told the little blonde haired boy he was holding.

"Put me down, put me down Uncle Luke!" Jamie told his uncle while trying to wiggle free of his grasp.

Brooke had tears in her eyes because this was the first time she had seen Jamie since he was born. Of course Haley sent her the usual Christmas card but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

"Aunt Brooke, why are you crying? Don't you like me?" Jamie asked his aunt.

"Yeah, of course Jamie, I love you. These are happy tears buddy." She said as she lifted him up and gave him a tight hug.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked the brunette.

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

"I've missed you too buddy, I've missed you too."

"Momma, Daddy look it's Aunt Brooke!" Jamie said as he walked into the house hand in hand with his aunt.

"Yeah I know buddy you already told me she's on the cov—'' Haley began to say until she looked up from the magazine she was reading and screamed.

"OH MY GOD, BROOKE YOU'RE HERE…WITH LUCAS!!!!" Haley was so excited that her best friend was back in town. She ran over and gave Brooke a long overdue hug which definitely helped ease Brooke's nerves a little more.

"Tutor wife I've missed you _so_ much." Brooke told her friend. "I'm so sorry that I didn't stay in touch with you as much as I should have." Brooke began to feel guilty.

"Brooke, I understand it's okay that we didn't stay in touch that much because you're here now aren't you? Oh, Tigger I missed you too!" Haley said. "So how long are you staying?" She asked.

"A week." Brooke said softly.

"Oh…okay well we better make the most of it!" Haley told the perky brunette.

"Where's Tutor Husband?" Brooke asked as she looked around the spacious house.

"Outside fixing the car, the we're having brake issues." Haley said.

"So, why are you in town Brooke and most importantly why are you back with Luke, not that I'm not loving the Brucas, but what happened?" Haley asked; she needed to know what was going on.

After Brooke explained everything to Haley, she was so happy for them; she knew they had something special and it was only a matter of time before they figured it out themselves.

Nathan soon walked in from the garage and was greeted by the one and only Brooke Davis.

"Am I dreaming or is Brooke Davis, owner of Clothes over Bro's standing in my kitchen?" Nathan asked a giggling Brooke.

"You're not dreaming Tutor Husband, I'm actually here!" Brooke was so excited to be back and everything was going the way she wanted.

Nathan hugged Brooke after he washed all the grease off of his hands and he offered to make everyone a drink before they all sat down.

"It's so good that you're home Davis." Nathan told her, he would never admit it but he really did miss Brooke a lot in the past 4 years.

"It's good to be home Nate." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

After the 4 friends had caught up on everything, Brooke offered to take care of Jamie and Savannah on Wednesday so Haley and Nathan could have a night alone.

"Brooke I'm so happy you're back home, we missed you way too much, you definitely have to visit more often!" Haley told her best friend.

"I know, and I will; I have to after all me and Luke _are_ dating so I kind of _have_ to make time for visits." Brooke said with a smirk.

"I feel **so** loved." Lucas told his girlfriend.

Haley and Brooke just laughed at Lucas when he feigned a hurt expression.

"Davis, listen to my wife, she's quite wise you know; anytime you want to come down, our house has more than enough room for you." Nathan told his friend.

"I know Nate, thanks and I will definitely be visiting a lot more; don't you worry!"

"Bye Aunt Brooke, I'll see you soon right?" Jamie asked her, in the few short hours he had gotten to know his aunt he could already tell she was one of the best people he had ever met and loved the fact that she was his aunt.

"Of course buddy, I'll see you soon! Guess what? Wednesday we get to spend the whole day **AND **night together!" Brooke told the 4 year old.

"YES!" Jamie exclaimed he was pumped.

"Alright good night everyone, we'll see you soon!" Lucas told the gang.

"Night." They all responded.

After Brooke and Lucas had left and Haley had shut the door, Nathan said something that surprised Haley.

"I'm glad they're back together; I was pulling for them the day they started going out." Nathan told his wife.

"What? You've never told me that." Haley said, shocked at her husband's comment, he was such a mush at times.

"Yeah, I want them to have what we have, and plus they're perfect for each other, they balance each other out: cheery and broody. Catching my drift?" Nathan asked

"Yes, I'm just surprised you picked up on all of this, that's all." Haley told him.

"I'm quite observant when I want to be, I just hope he doesn't hurt her again. I think of Brooke as a sister and I don't want to see her hurt again like she did, she loves him so much it would _kill_ her to go through it again.

Brooke and Lucas were pulling out of Nathan and Haley's driveway and were on their way home thinking about tomorrow and showing up at Peyton's office to surprise her.

"Are you sure this isn't going to be awkward for you Broody?" Brooke asked, "Because I can do it on my own if you want, you don't have to come."

"Yeah, we ended on a mutual decision. We both knew that you were the one for me." Lucas admitted to the brunette sitting beside him.

Lucas was going through the intersection in which he had the right away when a car going the opposite was came barreling down the street heading straight towards their car. Brooke's side of the car. Within seconds the two cars collided and the last thing Brooke heard was the screeching of the tires and Lucas yelling, "Brooke hold on!" before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **sorry about the cliffhanger!! I hope I didn't rush the Brucas in the last chapter with them getting together so quick but I couldn't help myself! Leave lots of reviews please!!


	6. She's Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_ in this chapter!!

P.S.—Thanks for ALL of your wonderful reviews, keep em' coming!!

Chapter 5: She's Everything… 

"21 year old female, injuries to the right side of body, paramedics concerned of internal bleeding, book O.R. immediately and get someone to sign the consent forms." The nurse barked as she raced through the Emergency room with Brooke's body in the stretcher beside her.

Lucas ran into the E.R. with a few scrapes and cuts and a large gash on his forehead, nothing compared to what Brooke was going through right now. As soon as he spotted the front desk, he sprinted over to it.

"Can you please tell me where Brooke Davis is?" Lucas asked, fearing for the worst.

"Oh, sir; you need to have your head looked at you have a very large cut." The woman behind the desk exclaimed.

"No! My head can wait. Can you tell me where my girlfriend is or not?" Lucas yelled at the receptionist, he just needed to know where his Pretty Girl was.

"Excuse me, did you say Brooke Davis?" The nurse who was running down the hall minutes earlier with Brooke on the stretcher asked a frantic Lucas.

"Yes, do you know anything about her?" Lucas asked.

"Does Ms. Davis have any immediate family that would be able to sign these forms saying we can take her into surgery?" The nurse asked the boy before her.

"Her parents are in Italy, but I'm her boyfriend and my family is more her family than her own, they abandoned her. If Brooke needs the surgery, let me sign." Lucas pleaded.

"Alright, but—" The nurse started to say but was cut off by Lucas.

"No, buts; just try to save her, she's everything to me." Lucas said with sincerity to the nurse standing before him.

"We'll do our best. Now if you'll just sign here." The nurse asked Lucas.

After the nurse headed back down the hall and left Lucas alone in the waiting room he decided now would be a good time to call everyone. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Savannah, Karen, Lily, and Deb were all on their way to the hospital to console a very petrified and nervous Lucas. They all told him everything was going to be just fine.

Everyone arrived and gave Lucas hugs and then the tears started flowing.

"She's going to be fine" Haley whispered in Luke's ear, "She's the strongest person I know, she'll pull through this Luke." She told her best friend.

"Bro, I'm so sorry, but I know Brooke and I know she's a fighter." Nathan told his brother. He thought of Brooke as a sister and couldn't imagine anything happening to her.

"Lucas, you should really get your forehead checked out." Karen told her son in a motherly tone while still being gentle to her fragile son.

"I know, I know." He responded.

"If you want I can go get someone to look at it so you don't have to go very far incase we get word of Brooke." Deb offered.

"That would be great Deb, thanks." Karen told the woman whom she had grown quite close with over the 4 years, closer than ever before and now that Deb was clean, it was a much healthier friendship.

"Welcome back to E! News. Word of a horrible car crash in Tree Hill leaves Brooke Davis, owner of Clothes Over Bro's, in critical condition at Tree Hill Hospital. She and boyfriend Lucas Scott, New York Times best selling author, were heading home from a high school friend's house when a drunk driver struck them. Lucas Scott escaped with only a few scrapes and cuts, much luckier than Brooke Davis. Tune into E! News for the latest on the Brooke Davis tragedy. We hope everything is fine." The reporter said.

"How…the…hell…do…they…know…that?" An extremely irritated Lucas said through clenched teeth. "This is such a hard time for us as it is, why do they have reporters covering Brooke?" This only happened 2 hours ago!" Lucas was enraged at how belligerent the media could be. "Don't they know what Brooke's family and friends are going through right now? Do they have _any _compassion or respect for us?" Lucas continued on.

Everyone knew Lucas needed to vent about everything so they let him rant on. Haley got up and turned the T.V. off so they wouldn't have to hear anymore. Soon Deb returned with a doctor in tow ready to fix up Lucas' forehead that only needed a few stitches. This was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton was sitting in the house she grew up in with a little girl on her lap when the same news report of Brooke and Lucas' car accident came up on E! News. Peyton gasped and called a man's name out while running into the kitchen where he was making dinner.

"What is it Peyt?" He asked the shocked blonde.

"Brooke…car…accident…Lucas…Tree…Hill…critical condition." Peyton said fighting off tears.

"Brooke's back in town?" The man asked.

"I guess so." Peyton responded. _But why didn't she come see me if she was back in town? _She thought.

"And she was in a car accident and is now in critical condition? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" The man asked the blonde standing in front of him.

"That's what the news said."

"Well then we better get to the hospital." The man told Peyton.

"You're right, she may not of told me she was back in town, or back with Lucas for the matter, but she is my best friend." Peyton reasoned.

"Alright let's just get this little one packed up and then we can head out, okay?" He asked.

"Sounds good." Peyton said.

15 minutes later the 3 of them were walking through the doors of Tree Hill Hospital looking for a familiar face.

"Lucas!" The girl called out and ran over to him giving him a big hug; which was kind of awkward for them as well as the man standing behind Peyton.

"What happened?" Peyton asked with tears streaming down her face.

"We were heading back to the house from Nathan and Haley's and we were going through an intersection and…" Lucas started to say before he too broke down, reliving what had just happened 3 hours prior. "And a drunk driver came speeding down the street and collided with Brooke's side of the car." Lucas finally finished.

"Oh my god." Was all Peyton could say.

Lucas finally caught sight of the man standing in the background with a little girl in his arms.

"Jake?" Lucas asked, full well knowing that that was indeed Jake standing a few feet away from him.

"Buddy I am so sorry for Brooke and for not staying in touch it was just with Nikki and everything, I was scared. But now I don't have to worry about that." Jake told his friend.

"What do you mean?" Lucas wondered.

"Nikki was caught drunk on a surprise visit from the court when she was granted custody of Jenny, they deemed her an irresponsible mother; I got full custody, a few things happened with Peyton and now we're here." Jake explained.

"But how'd you and Peyton get here, together?" Lucas inquired, interested to know what really happened.

Flashback 

Peyton took out a box that she had in her last desk drawer. While flipping through all the pictures of her high school days she realized who she was meant for, why'd she have to screw up so bad in high school?

_Peyton looked at the picture of her and Jake thinking about how good she had it back when she was with him. She just __**had**__ to think she liked Lucas, lose her best friend in the process, and not even get Lucas in the end. _I know who I'm supposed to be with. _She thought to herself. And with that she whipped out the phone book and her cell phone and dialed his number._

"_Hello?" The voice answered on the opposite end, Peyton knew it was Jenny._

"Hi hunny, is your daddy home?" Peyton asked with tears in her eyes; she missed that little girl so much.

"_Yes he is." She responded politely, definitely a trait she inherited from Jake, not from Nikki._

"_Can I talk to him?" Peyton asked_

"_Yep, hold on one minute." Jenny said into the phone._

"_DDDAAADDDDDDYYY!" Peyton could hear Jenny yelling._

"_Hello?" Jake stated._

"_Jake, it's me, Peyton." She said praying he wouldn't hang up the phone._

"_Peyton, it feels so good to hear your voice." He said _

"_Yours too, yours too Jake. Umm. I have something to tell you." Peyton couldn't believe she was actually doing this._

"_Peyton, I still love you." Jake said, he couldn't help himself; he'd been waiting 4 years for her to just show up or call and now she was doing exactly what he prayed she would. He wasn't going to let this moment pass him by._

_Jake was greeted with laughter from the person on the phone._

"_What's so funny? I just told you I love you!" Jake asked_

"_What's so funny is that, that's what I had to tell you; way to ruin it!" Peyton joked into the phone._

"_How come it took you so long to realize we were meant for each other Peyt?" Jake asked._

"_I don't know, I guess it took almost 4 years of being with Luke to figure out that he was meant for Brooke and I was meant for you, me and Luke were just a lost cause holding onto our relationship because we hurt Brooke in the process we wanted to make sure our reasons were justified by true love. But they weren't; our hearts the whole time were with other people and we both knew that; we were just both scared to let go of what we had with each other in fear that we wouldn't be with the people we __**wanted**__ to be with." Peyton explained to her one true love._

"_All that matters is that we can be together now, no more waiting, no more second guessing, we know that we are meant to be together; that's just the way it is." Jake said ecstatic that he was going to be with Peyton again, and that Jenny would have a mother figure growing up._

"_I love you Jake" Peyton said with tears threatening to fall._

"_I love you too Peyton." Jake responded._

**End of Flashback**

"I hope it's not too soon Luke, I know we broke up 3 months ago, but –" She was cut off by Lucas.

"No buts Peyton, we both knew who we were meant to be with, I'm happy for you." Lucas told his friend.

"So how come you and Brooke didn't come see me?" Peyton asked feeling hurt.

"We were going to go see you tomorrow, Brooke just got into town yesterday, we just got back together yesterday too." Lucas explained

"Oh my god, I thought you guys actually didn't want to see me." Peyton said feeling embarrassed at her accusation.

"No, not at all Brooke was excited to go and see you, that's what we were talking about right before…" Lucas trailed off. _Why is it so hard for me to talk about the crash? _He thought to himself.

"I understand Luke." Peyton said as she embraced her former lover in a hug, this time it wasn't awkward, it felt like a normal, "been friends for years" kind of hug.

Just as they broke apart, the doctor who had been working on Brooke came out to give them the news. Lucas jumped up from his seat as soon as he saw her coming out of the room.

"What's going on with Brooke? Please don't let anything happen to her, she's everything to me." Lucas pleaded with the doctor.

"The good news is, is that she made it through the surgery. The bad news is, she's in a coma." The doctor explained gently to the broken boy in front of her.

"What does this mean?" Lucas asked with tears already falling.

"It means that it's up to Brooke when she wakes up. I can tell you that the voices of people near and dear to her, and music she likes can help. There's also one more thing Mr. Scott." The doctor told the boy, knowing this would crush him.

"What?" Lucas said without looking up.

"Due to the impact and where the car hit Ms. Davis, she may wake up with no memory of the past 21 yeas of her life."

"No, no, no! There must be _something_ you can do to make sure that won't happen, doctor! You don't understand she's **everything** to me, I don't know what I'd do without her, hell I don't know if I'd survive without her!" Lucas could not grasp the fact that his Pretty Girl might wake up with no memory of her life. With no memories of _**him**_.

"I know this is tough to hear, but like I said music and your voice may help her." The doctor said to him.

"When can I go see her?" Luke asked the doctor.

"Follow me." She said.

Lucas was not ready for the sight he saw when he entered Brooke's room for the first time. She was even more banged up than he originally thought. _Why couldn't this have happened to me? She doesn't deserve this._ Lucas thought.

Brooke lay motionless on the hospital bed, no color on her face, wrapped in white bandages, with her leg in a cast. Brooke was a fighter; she had to get through this.

Lucas sat down in the chair that was next to Brooke's bed and grabbed her hand, which he almost dropped when she didn't squeeze back like she always did. Tears started pouring down Lucas' face and he couldn't help but feel guilty for putting her in the position she was in.

"Pretty Girl, I know you may not be able to hear me but I want to think that you can because I heard you. I heard you when I was in that car accident with Keith and you were by my bed the entire time talking to me. Remember when you said all you wanted was for me to wake up so you could eat the French fries off my plate? I heard that. Now I'm asking you to wake up. I need you Brooke. I need you so much, more than you'd ever know. You might think I'm crazy but last night, after we finished putting all your clothes away and settled into bed, I had a dream about you and our future. I had a dream that we were married and had a couple of kids, a dog, and a big house. We had it all Brooke, and I woke up thinking that's what I want. I want it all with you Pretty Girl and I wouldn't have it any other way, and in order for me to keep that dream alive, I need you to wake up for me. You have so much going for you, you have people who care about you and who need you and then you have Jamie. A boy who looks up to you and thinks you are the best person to grace the face of the planet. I don't know what I'd do without you; I don't think I'd survive to tell you the truth. You are what keeps me going everyday, the way you can brighten up my day even if it's been the crappiest one I've had, you have that effect on me that makes me feel grateful for what I have. I miss your laugh, and you dimples, and the way you ramble when you get nervous, but most importantly I miss **you** Brooke. I hope you can hear me and I hope you wake up soon. Oh, just to let you know, Peyton and Jake are back together. Just thought you'd like to know that Pretty Girl, I know that you were secretly rooting for them in high school. I'm going to be right back; it's kind of quite in here." Lucas said as he finished talking to Brooke.

Lucas ran back to his car and grabbed his iPod and portable speakers and brought them into Brooke's room. He turned the iPod on shuffle and the most fitting song for Lucas came on; some would call it fate, while others would call it luck. Lucas just smiled at Brooke while the song filled the room.

She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

After Brad Paisley's song finished playing, Lucas gently climbed into the bed trying his best not to disturb the brunette lying beside him. He knew she couldn't sleep without knowing someone was there and this was the best way, he thought, to let her know he was there and wasn't going anywhere no matter what. Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Deb and Karen all were informed that they could go and visit Brooke but when they got to the door and peered into the little window in the door and saw Lucas lying there with Brooke talking to her, they decided to let them be. While walking away from Brooke's room, they were unaware that they were all thinking the same thing; "He loves her so much, she needs to wake up, they have been through so much; they don't deserve this."

"Brooke, I know you're a fighter, I need you to fight through this, I need you to be strong and wake up. Please give me a sign that you can hear me, anything, even something simple as moving your fingers or feet. Please just open your eyes." Lucas looked at her with his eyes filled with hope. Nothing. Lucas couldn't hold it in anymore, he just started crying desperately wanting his girlfriend to wake up.

"Goodnight Pretty Girl." Lucas said to the girl lying in the bed. He cried even harder when she didn't respond in her perky voice, "Goodnight Boyfriend."

"I miss you so much Pretty Girl, please wake up." Lucas pleaded with the brunette one last time.

Pretty soon, Lucas had fallen asleep and could only hope that tomorrow would be better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Alright I hope you liked that chapter!! I just thought the song "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley fit Brooke and Lucas so perfectly, like the lyrics and everything!! Hope you enjoyed it, leave LOTS of reviews!! Next chapter will focus on Rachel finding out and some other things…


	7. She Doesn't Deserve This

Chapter 7: She Doesn't Deserve This 

Lucas had woken up multiple times during the night swearing he thought Brooke had moved. She hadn't. Each time Lucas had woken up, he fell asleep holding her closer desperately wanting her to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel opened the door to the apartment she shared with Brooke, headed over to the T.V. and turned it on while she made her way over to the refrigerator where she crossed out a number 6 and replaced it with a 5.

"5 days until Brookie comes home!" Rachel said to an empty apartment. She then proceeded to get a snack out of the fridge, running a multimillion-dollar company was much harder work than she thought it was. She couldn't wait for Brooke to get home; she didn't give her enough credit for what she has done.

Rachel plopped herself down on the couch and changed the channel just in time to catch the end of her favorite show, or so she thought. A news report replaced her show at which she sighed.

"Unbelievable, all I wanted to do was come home, eat some ice cream and finish watching my show." Rachel once again said aloud to the empty apartment. She was just about to change the channel when she heard her best friend's name mentioned on the news.

"Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were traveling east bound on the road right behind me here when they were struck by a drunk driver. Lucas Scott, Ms. Davis' boyfriend, escaped with minor injuries while Ms. Davis is in critical condition at Tree Hill Hospital…" Rachel's mouth fell open and for the first time since she could remember she began to cry. Brooke was Rachel's best friend, she couldn't imagine her life without her Brookie and really didn't want to. Rachel got up off the couch, still crying, and proceeded over to the phone.

"Hi, umm, I'd like to book a ticket to Tree Hill, North Carolina as soon as possible please?" Rachel said into the phone.

"Alright, thank you." The distraught redhead replied.

Rachel had 40 minutes to pack before she had to be at the airport. She knew she had promised Brooke that the company would be taken care of but Brooke had changed Rachel into a caring person over the years and couldn't not go and see the girl who had given Rachel a chance when no one else did. In Rachel's eyes she was doing the right thing, something Brooke had taught her to do. Rachel was forever grateful for everything Brooke did for her; it was her chance now to "save" Brooke.

Rachel made a few calls and in 35 minutes she was out the door on her way to JFK Airport to see her best friend who, only 2 days ago she was talking to, Rachel feared that would be the last time she would ever hear Brooke Davis' perky voice. With that thought a singe tear escaped Rachel's eyes and made its way down her flawless face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas awoke the next morning to see his mom staring at him in Brooke's hospital bed.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" He inquired

"Same thing as you, waiting for Brooke to wake up." She told her son.

Lucas smiled at his mom as the doctor walked in.

"Do Brooke's parents still not know of her condition?" She asked the two sitting before her.

Both of them shook their heads. Lucas and Karen both knew of Mr. and Mrs. Davis but neither of them had actually talked to them, and the way Brooke described her parents, Karen and Lucas weren't sure they even _wanted_ to talk to them.

"Well, one of you should just in case Brooke doesn't make it out of her coma. It's better for them to know that their daughter is still living and they have a chance to say goodbye than for them to get a phone call saying their daughter is dead." The doctor tried to reason with Karen and Lucas.

"Don't you **dare** say she won't make it out of this!" Lucas yelled at the doctor who was taken aback by his tone of voice.

"I'm just trying to prepare everyone for the worst." She replied

"She's going to make it through this, she's the strongest person I know, she _has_ to make it through this." Lucas said on the verge of tears.

Karen made her way over to the side of the bed Lucas was currently occupying and gave her son a hug while the doctor excused herself from the room.

"She's going to make it right mom?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Mmhmm." Karen replied knowing she could be lying to herself as well as her son. It was up to Brooke if she was going to make it through or not.

"Well, I guess I should go inform Brooke's parents about her situation." Karen told her son.

"No, I'll do it. Just stay here with Brooke; she hates to be alone." Lucas pleaded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just talk to her, let her know you're here." Lucas said with a smile on his face while looking at Brooke.

"Will do." Karen promised her son.

Lucas made his way out of the room and called up the Davis'.

"_Hello?" The voice on the other end asked._

"_Um. Hi, this is Lucas Scott; Brooke's boyfriend." Lucas told the man on the other end._

"_Yeah, and…listen kid, I have things to do today so whatever you have to tell me just hurry up." Mr. Davis told Lucas._

"_Your daughter has been in a car accident and is now in a coma and may or may not wake up and if she does wake up she could wake up with no memory." Lucas told the man with tears in his eyes just thinking about losing Brooke._

"_Oh, well thanks for letting us know. But if she doesn't wake up in a year, go ahead and pull the plug." Mr. Davis said in all seriousness and with no emotion in his voice to Lucas. _

"_What the hell kind of father are you?!" Lucas screamed into the phone, "Who would ever pull the plug on their own daughter, she's only 21 years old, she hasn't even lived her life yet!" Lucas was enraged at how heartless this man could be._

"_Trust me, she's lived her life. She lived it as a slut. Sleeping around with every guy she met, getting drunk every weekend. She lived a pretty full life if you ask me." He said into the phone._

"_You want to know why she did that? Because of __**you**__. You were never around for her when she needed you, she never had parents. My mom was more of a mother to her than her own mother. She has grown more than anyone I know and she's become one hell of a person, someone I want to be. Someone I love." Lucas told the man on the phone._

"_Are you sure she doesn't have you under one of her spells? You're probably the 5__th__ man she's slept with this week." Mr. Davis laughed into the phone._

"_You've been absent in your daughter's life for almost 9 years so who are you to judge her? And to let you know, Brooke hasn't been with anyone in almost 4 years because she was constantly comparing guys to me, because she's in love with me just like I'm in love with her." Lucas defended the girl he loved to a man he thought should love her just as much as he did. _

"_Whatever, just pull the plug on my slutty, skanky daughter if she doesn't wake up soon." Mr. Davis almost laughed into the phone._

"_Brooke __**will**__ wake up and don't you ever come near her or me or the family we'll have when she wakes up or you will deeply regret it." Lucas fairly warned the man who shouldn't even deserve the title "Dad"._

"_Ha! My daughter's going to get married? And have kids? I always pinned her down as the type with a different guy every night of the week." The man told Lucas._

"_Don't come near us and do not try to contact us. Goodbye Mr. Davis." And with that a very enraged Lucas hung up the phone._

Lucas walked back into Brooke's room to be greeted by Karen falling over from being hit with the door.

"Ma, what are you doing?" Lucas said while trying not to laugh.

"I couldn't help myself, I needed to hear how your conversation with Mr. Davis went down." Karen confessed.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Yes." Karen confessed once again.

Lucas broke out laughing, something he hadn't done since the accident.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked his mom.

"I didn't think you had it in you to tell you the truth." Karen told her son, she was very impressed with the way he handled everything.

"Well, I learned it all from you." Lucas said honestly.

"I think I'm going to go on a walk to clear my head from all the horrible things Mr. Davis said about his own daughter. Do you mind staying here with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Not at all my boy." Karen responded.

Lucas gave Brooke a peck on the lips and walked out the door to clear his head. Karen turned and looked at the girl lying in the bed she had come to think of as her own daughter.

"Brooke, hun, you need to open your eyes. You wouldn't believe how much Lucas misses you, I have never seen him like this before and it's starting to scare me. You know how you were in here talking to Luke after the car accident he was in with Keith and you told me all those wonderful things about my son that you love? Well, I have a few things to tell you too. I have a confession to make, when you and Luke where together in high school and you would think I left the room or wasn't listening to you guys, I was. I hid behind so many things back then, I stopped short and stood behind some walls too just to hear you guys and think of how lucky you both were to find each other. One of my favorite times was when I had grounded you for going out drinking with Bevin when you were living at the house and you were scrubbing the floors…on your hands and knees. Lucas just walked in the house and started laughing asking what you were doing and you said scrubbing the floor, he responded, "on your hands and knees" and then you said back to him "is that wrong?" and then when he helped you for the rest of the night. Or when you came over and gave my son all of your letters? I was standing in the hallway and heard everything. I had tears in **my** eyes that night. Brooke, my son's life has been made better because of you, you have an effect on him no one else in the entire world has and for that reason you need to wake up. You are the only girl Lucas has ever truly loved with his entire heart and I know he's the only guy you've loved, it's obvious in the way you two act around each other and it's obvious you were meant to be together. For that, you need to wake up so you and Lucas can live the rest of your lives together with each other." Karen told the girl who had made Lucas weak at the knees and she knew why.

Lucas soon returned to find his mom asleep in the chair next to Brooke's bed. He gently woke her up and told her he could take care of Brooke for the night and she could go home. Karen said goodnight to her son as well as his girlfriend and said a prayer that she would wake up.

Lucas was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. Lucas had no idea who it was and when he opened the door, it was the last person he expected to see.

"Rachel?! What are you doing here?" Lucas asked the redhead standing before him with tears streaming down her face.

"I came to see Brooke, oh my god" Rachel had caught sight of Brooke lying in the hospital bed causing her to cry even harder.

"Rach, come here." Lucas said and gave the girl a hug, seeing she could use one.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel finally broke it.

"What happened Luke?" she asked.

"We were heading home from Nathan and Haley's and we were at the intersection where I had the right away, and…" Lucas trailed off.

"GOD, WHY CAN'T I EVER FINISH THE END OF THE STORY??" Lucas yelled, he was so mad at himself for not being able to finish. This was the third time he wasn't able to.

"Luke, it's okay. I understand." Rachel comforted.

"No it's not! It's all my fault!" Lucas finally told someone how he had been feeling since it all went down.

"What do you mean "your fault" Lucas, you had nothing to do with this, you couldn't have prevented this." Rachel was unsure why Lucas felt so responsible.

"Because Rachel, if I hadn't written her all those letters she never would have jumped on a plane to come and see me, we never would have gone to see Nathan and Haley and we never would have been at the intersection and we never would have gotten hit!" Lucas just let it all out by this point, all the anger he'd been holding in since the thought dawned on him.

"That all may be true Luke, but if you hadn't written her all those letters, you guys wouldn't be dating again." Rachel told the blonde sitting before her beating himself up.

"You have a point but I still can't help feel guilty for what happened to her." Lucas told the redhead.

"I know, but that feeling will go away, trust me." She assured him

"How'd you know me and Brooke were back together?" He asked.

"Oh, it's all over the news." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Great…" Lucas responded sarcastically.

"So, when's she going to wake up?" Rachel asked Lucas with hope in her eyes.

"Rach, she may not wake up and if she does, there's a chance she may not remember the past 21 years of her life." Lucas told her without looking her in the eyes.

"Wait, that's like her whole life right?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, she may forget everything." Lucas answered with tears threatening to fall. That seemed to be all he was doing lately was crying, something Lucas Scott rarely did.

"Oh my god, she can't!" Rachel started crying again silently praying that her best friend wouldn't forget everything she had worked to hard to achieve. "She didn't do anything to deserve this Luke." Rachel told the boy standing next to her.

"I know Rach, I know."

"Well, I think I'm going to go; I mean I love Brooke and everything but hospitals creep me out. The last time I was in one was when my dad died after a heart attack. I'll see you tomorrow Luke." Rachel said, breaking the comfortable silence there had been between the two.

"Okay, I'll call you if anything changes." Lucas told the girl Brooke had grown so close to over the past 4 years. Rachel really was a different person now, all thanks to Brooke.

"Night Lucas, night hoe." Rachel said back to the couple and almost broke down again when she didn't hear Brooke respond, _"Night slut!" _like she usually did.

"It's okay Rach, I did the same thing last night, it'll get better." Lucas assured Rachel he knew exactly what she was going through at that moment.

"I know. She's strong; she'll get through this. She's Brooke Penelope Davis for Pete's sake!" Rachel told Lucas.

"Night Rachel" Lucas called after the redhead who was on her way out of the room.

Lucas fell asleep soon after Rachel left in the same position as the night before, cuddling as close as he could get to Brooke whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Anyone could tell Lucas Scott was completely head over heels in love with Brooke Davis; all he needed was for her to wake up.

The next morning Lucas woke up to Jamie poking his arm.

"Hey buddy!" Lucas greeted the little boy.

"Hi Uncle Lucas. Why is Aunt Brooke all wrapped up in white cloths? She looks like a mummy." Jamie asked his uncle.

"Jamie, buddy, she was in a really bad car accident and got really hurt." Lucas gently explained to his godson.

"When is she going to wake up? I want to play with her!" Jamie said excitedly.

"No one really knows, the only person that knows is Brooke." Haley told her son.

Nathan, Haley and Savannah had all been standing off to the side of the room and finally made their presence known.

"Well, this isn't fair momma." Jamie whined to his mom.

"What's not fair buddy?" Nathan asked his son.

"That I met Aunt Brooke like a day ago and now she's not moving so I can't play with her!" Jamie tried to explain to his parents.

"Aunt Brooke will wake up soon buddy then you can play with her all you want." Lucas explained.

"Like on Wednesday? She promised me that I get to sleep over her house!" Jamie remembered.

"Umm. J. Luke, Aunt Brooke's going to have to have you sleep over another day, she's not going to be ready to have one on Wednesday." Lucas gently told Jamie.

"Oh, okay." He responded and went to sit in the chair next to his aunt's bed.

Lucas, Haley and Nathan started discussing Wednesday's plans because they had already made reservations at a restaurant and really didn't want to cancel. Lucas told them that he'd take care of the kids, maybe have them sleep in the hospital; what kid wouldn't want to sleep in a hospital he reasoned.

The 3 adults were brought out of their conversation when Jamie spoke up;

"Uncle Luke?" He asked

"Yeah bud?"

"Is Aunt Brooke supposed to be moving her feet or hands?" Jamie asked while looking in awe at his aunt.

Lucas rushed over to the bed and took Brooke's hand, which to his surprise she squeezed back.

"Brooke, Brooke can you hear me?" He asked leaning over the bed pushing her hair behind her ears.

Brooke didn't respond.

"Brooke, if you can hear me squeeze my hand again." Lucas told his girlfriend.

Brooke squeezed her hand against Lucas'. The smile on Lucas' face was huge, she could hear him!

"Nathan, Haley go get her doctor!" Lucas yelled to his brother and sister-in-law.

Haley and Nathan along with their kids ran out of the room in search of Brooke's doctor.

"Brooke, baby; open your eyes." Lucas pleaded.

After a few moments of no response, Brooke's eyelids started fluttering, and pretty soon were completely open. She was greeted by Lucas crying at the sight of his Pretty Girl.

"Broody, why are you crying?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Pretty Girl, you're awake, I love you so much!" Lucas said to Brooke and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she finally returned.

"Wait, you just called me Broody?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's been your nickname for awhile now, you call me Cheery. Remember?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just you remember everything!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Brooke inquired.

"There was a chance you would have woken up forgetting everything about your life Pretty Girl." Lucas told the brunette before him.

"I could never forget you Lucas Scott." Brooke told her boyfriend.

"I love you Brooke Davis." Lucas told the girl he had waited for so long to wake up and with that, he gave her a passionate kiss which was interrupted when the doctor, Nathan and Haley all walked in.


	8. Some Kind of Miracle

Alright, so I had a snow day today so I decided to write you all a chapter!! Thank you so so so much for all of your reviews, I love them all! Keep them coming, the more reviews, the faster the updates! If there's anything you want to see more or less of or if you have any ideas for where I should take this fic, let me know!! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8: Some Kind of Miracle 

"Glad to see you're up Ms. Davis." The doctor told Brooke.

"I'm glad to be up." Brooke responded with a smile.

"Let's just check your vitals okay?" The doctor asked.

"Yep, when can I leave?" Brooke couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

"Well, we're going to keep you here for a couple more days just to make sure everything is fine." Doctor Watters explained.

Brooke sighed and looked over at Lucas who knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Brooke, you don't want to leave too early and then have something go wrong do you?" He asked his Pretty Girl.

"No." She huffed. Nathan and Haley laughed at how stubborn Brooke could be, this definitely being one of her moments.

After Doctor Watters checked all of Brooke's vitals and told her everything looked well, she excused herself from the room.

"So Aunt Brooke, now that you're awake can we still have our sleepover on Wednesday?" Jamie asked his godmother.

"Well since they want to keep me a few more days, I'm sorry buddy but I'm going to have to reschedule." Brooke told the disappointed 4 year old.

"Okay…when will that be?!" He asked excitedly

"Um, probably the next time I come down?" Brooke responded.

"Aunt Brooke, why do you have to leave?" Jamie asked, he didn't want to see his aunt leave him again; he didn't know when she'd be coming back.

"Because I have to run a big business." Brooke put it in the simplest terms so Jamie could understand.

"Jamie, I think that's enough questioning Aunt Brooke, she just woke up." Haley told her son.

"But—" Jamie started to say before being cut off by Nathan.

"Buddy; you heard what you mom said." Nathan said.

"I know…" Everyone laughed at Jamie and how cute he could be.

"Well Tigger, I hate to say it but we have to get going, we have a parent-teacher conference with Jamie's preschool teacher." Haley told her friend.

"Oh, Tutor Mom, it's okay; Luke will keep me company, right Broody?" The brunette asked her boyfriend.

"Right Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled at his girlfriend.

"Bye guys, we'll stop by later on tonight with some dinner, I know you don't really like the hospital food Davis." Nathan said to the couple.

"Ohhh Tutor Husband you know me so well." Brooke smiled.

"Bye guys!" Lucas said to his brother and sister-in-law.

After Nathan and Haley left Brooke and Lucas started talking about their future and how they were going to work out visits between them.

"Broody, I have something to tell you." Brooke said without looking him in the eyes.

"What's that Pretty Girl?" He asked.

"I heard everything you said to me while I was out of it." She said as she smiled meekly.

"I meant every word." Lucas told her.

"And I heard what your mom had to say too." Brooke admitted.

"My mom talked to you?" He inquired

"Yep, about you."

"What'd she say?" Lucas asked.

"Ohh nothing…just how lucky we are to have each other, and she's right." Brooke said.

Lucas just nodded his head thinking about how in tune his mom could be to everything in his life.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence that had fallen between the two, Brooke finally broke it.

"Boyfriend, why do I always have to go somewhere? I really don't like living in New York, I'm away from everyone and I hate it. Sometimes, I know this is going to sound horrible but, sometimes I wish I didn't even have the company." Brooke admitted to her boyfriend.

"Why would you say that Brooke? You have everything you could ever dream of." Lucas was flabbergasted that Brooke had even thought about not having the company.

"Because even though I technically own it I'm really not in charge. The company hired some bitch of a woman to run it and I feel like an employee rather than the owner. And sometimes I get lonely. I mean I thought I had everything I wanted success, fame, good looks, money but at the end of the day I don't have anyone to go home to. Clothes over Bros is my life and sometimes I wish there was just more to my life than work. I want a family and a husband and the house with a picket fence in the front yard, I want all of that just like anyone else, but people just assume I have the best life because of the fame and fortune I have when the reality is I'd do _anything_ to have my old life back. Without the whole love triangle thing between you, me and Peyton." Brooke said trying to lighten the mood, she hated when she let people see she wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was.

"Brooke, you have me. You've found love, you came home and you got exactly what you were looking for. I know that you get lonely sometimes because I feel the same way, but whenever you're not feeling like yourself I'm only a phone call away Pretty Girl." Lucas told Brooke, he hated seeing her like this, she wasn't supposed to be the broody one; that was his job.

"I know I have you but how are we supposed to make this work if we are a thousand miles away from each other?" She asked.

"We'll make it work." He assured her.

"But how do you know that?" Brooke asked, still unsure of the situation.

"Because I know that you're worth it and I'll do whatever it takes as long as we're together." He said honestly.

After a few minutes of silence Brooke asked Lucas something he was not expecting.

"What if I stayed down here?" She asked timidly.

"What do you mean, "stay down here?" Lucas asked, dumbfounded that she was asking him that question.

"I mean, not go back to New York, move everything down here, open a shop here in Tree Hill and most importantly stay here with you. Tree Hill's my home, not New York. I belong here." Brooke said honestly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Everyone will be okay with you staying down here like the company and everyone?" Lucas wanted to make sure.

"Luke, I own the company I can do whatever the hell I want." Brooke said laughing.

"Okay then, you're staying here!" Lucas said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"My Pretty Girl is coming home for good." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm comi—" Brooke started to say before her whole body started convulsing uncontrollably.

"Brooke, can you hear me?" Lucas said as he stood over her body pressing the call button.

Seconds later nurses and doctors stormed into Brooke's room practically peeling a crying Lucas off of Brooke.

"Please let her be okay!" Lucas said to all the doctors who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Book an O.R. ASAP, she's bleeding internally and we don't have much time." Doctor Watters called out.

Lucas was standing over by the window and when he heard Doctor Watters say Brooke didn't have much time he pretty much lost it. After Brooke had been wheeled out of the room he started calling everyone to let them know what had just happened. Within minutes Karen, Lily, Deb, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Savannah, Rachel, Peyton, Jake and Jenny were all in the waiting room with Lucas.

"I just don't understand, she was awake 2 hours ago talking to us." Haley said between tears.

"She woke up?" Peyton asked.

"Oh my gosh, Peyton I am so sorry I completely forgot to call you and Jake. Damn it! I'm so sorry!" Lucas said, he couldn't believe he had forgotten to call Brooke's best friend.

"But why did it happen?" Haley asked once again.

"Doctor Watters said this could happen, she could start bleeding out of her brain causing her to convulse like she did." Lucas whispered without looking at anyone.

"But why?" Nathan asked.

"Because of the impact and where the car hit her head." Lucas told the group.

An hour and a half went by and there was still no word on Brooke's condition. The scene seemed like déjà vu to Lucas when he saw Doctor Watters walking out of the room she was just in with Brooke.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"She was lucky; we were able to stop the bleeding from her brain, but I have to warn you the risks that I informed you on before are once again in play." The doctor told Lucas who was on the verge of tears again.

"Meaning, she could wake up with no memory…" He said looking at the floor.

"Unfortunately, and I don't mean to kick you while you're down but the odds of her waking up remembering her past are less likely then they were the first time." At this comment from the doctor Lucas completely lost it.

He was consoled by everyone enveloping him into a hug telling him everything will be okay.

"Can I see her?" He asked; barely audible.

"Follow me." Doctor Watters responded.

Brooke lay in the same hospital bed she was in just hours before talking to Lucas about their future, this time she was once again in a coma. Lucas walked over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to let her know he was there. Lucas was about to fall asleep when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey Luke, why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'll stay with her for a little bit." Peyton offered.

"You sure Peyt?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend I should be there for her." Peyton replied earnestly.

"Okay but I'll be back in two hours, I can't stay away from her that long." Lucas said to the blonde.

"I know. I'm surprised you're actually going to be gone for two whole hours." Peyton joked with Lucas.

"Me either, but you need some time with her. She doesn't even know you know she's home."

Peyton was surprised at the comment Lucas had just said, she was sure he would have told her, but people always surprise you.

"Okay, bye Luke. Don't worry I'll keep her company." Peyton said and with that, soon the room was quiet.

"Hey B.Davis. I don't know if you can hear me, and if you can it pretty much ruins the surprise for when you wake up, but I'm here. I know that we haven't talked in 4 years and I'm so, so sorry for that but I have so many things to fill you in on. First I just want to say there are **no** hard feelings between you and me because of Lucas, we all knew that you two were meant for each other and for 4 years we just kept lying to ourselves praying that those feelings would go away. They never did. I'm so happy that you and Luke are back together again; it's the way it's supposed to be. Brooke, you have to understand that I notice the way he looks at you and the way he talks about you; every time your name is mentioned his whole face lights up. That never happened when we were together and I knew that only one person could _ever_ make him feel the way he felt in high school and that person was you. I am so happy for you B.Davis. Okay, let's see what else can I tell you? Oh, did I mention Jake and me are back together. It happened a couple days after Luke and I broke up. I know that it may seem really sudden but you can't help who you love right? Um. Right now I'm going through the process of legally adopting Jenny as my daughter, which will be finalized the day Jake and I get married. Oh right, I didn't tell you. Jake and I are also engaged. I know it happened super fast but deep down we knew that we were right for each other and it just took a little while to figure that out, but now we know that we are meant to be together forever; just like you and Luke. So, I was thinking that you could make my wedding dress, and the bridesmaid's dresses and the maid of honor's dress who would be you of course, but in order for you to do all this you need to wake up. I know we haven't talked in 4 years but I'd rather not talk in 4 years than not talk ever again. I miss my best friend, the person I could come to with any problem and she'd think of a way to fix it, the girl I could always count on to cheer me up if I was in one of my moods, the person who came over my house every day after my mom died just to make sure I was okay, the person who saved me from death on prom night, the girl I would trust with my life. I miss you so much Brooke Penelope Davis and I really need you to wake up so we can talk again and get back to the way things used to be. I need you in my life again B.Davis." Peyton said to the brunette lying in the hospital bed beside her. Peyton was still talking to Brooke about their high school days when a refreshed Lucas retuned to the room.

"You look nice." Peyton admired Lucas.

"Thanks, it's called a shower all the cool kids are doing it." Lucas joked.

"Ha ha very funny, is that supposed to be a hint?" Peyton asked.

"Yep, you stink." Lucas said with a straight face.

"Thanks." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Anytime Peyt, anytime."

"You know, I'm glad that we ended on such good terms and that we're with the people we were supposed to be with all along." Peyton told the brooding boy before her.

"Me too, it's kind of funny when you think about it." Lucas replied.

"Why is it funny?" She asked.

"The fact that we both knew when we got together that we weren't going to make it because there were 2 other people that we were supposed to be with. The fact that we had something so many people search for and never find, but we had it all along." Lucas said honestly.

"And what was that?" The blonde asked.

"A soul mate. A soul mate that we found in high school." He responded while looking at Brooke.

"Yeah, you always hear about the "high school sweethearts" and never think it could happen to you, but here we are two living examples that it does happen." Peyton answered.

"I can't lose her Peyt, I just can't I really don't know what I'd do without her. I mean yeah I lived 4 years without her but I knew she was out there; still living and breathing and that's what kept me going. But I mean what am I going to do if she dies and she's not living and breathing anymore, where do I go from there?"

"You just can't think that you're going to lose her, you need to believe that she's going to make it through this. Think on the positive side, things will get better." Peyton responded sincerely.

"Thanks Peyt."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Peyton let herself out of the room and went home to the family she had waiting for her at home. A family she couldn't wait on expanding with Jake. Before she went home she made a quick stop at CVS to pick up a few things for Jenny and a few things for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pretty Girl, I'm back. I hope you had a good time with Peyton today. She really misses you." Lucas told his girlfriend.

Lucas climbed into bed with his Pretty Girl and whispered sweet nothings into her hear again as he had done the previous night. He was telling her about Lily and how she was asking when Brooke was going to come back over when he felt Brooke move her hand.

"Pretty Girl? Can you hear me?" Lucas asked.

Lucas was answered by hearing Brooke moan and her head thrashing back and forth. He gently grabbed her head to try and get her to stop while he also pressed the call button. Doctor Watters rushed into the room to see Lucas straddling Brooke's bed holding onto her head which she wouldn't stop thrashing.

"Help me please! She won't stop shaking her head." Lucas pleaded with the doctor.

The doctor told Lucas to do a few things since he was already on top of Brooke and rather than switching positions she just decided to talk him through it. Within a couple of minutes the thrashing stopped and Brooke's eyes opened.

"Brooke can you hear me?" Lucas asked.

"Who's Brooke?" She responded.

Lucas looked from Brooke to Doctor Watters and the expression on his face fell.

"You're Brooke." Lucas told the girl before him.

"My name's Brooke?" She asked the man sitting beside her who had tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, your name is Brooke Davis." Doctor Watters took over seeing how distraught Lucas was.

"Oh, who is that?" Brooke asked pointing to Lucas.

"That's Lucas Scott, he's your boyfriend." The doctor told her.

"I have a boyfriend?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes you do." The doctor said with a smile.

"I'm sorry but is it normal for me to feel tired even though I've been sleeping for a long time?" Brooke asked the doctor.

"Yeah, it is. You want to get some sleep?"

"Yes please, if you wouldn't mind." Brooke responded.

"Not at all. Lucas can I speak to you in the hall?" Doctor Watters asked.

Lucas got out of the chair and followed the doctor out into the hall.

"I am so sorry about Brooke, but you did know the chances of her fully recovering were slim." The doctor informed the broken boy before her.

"I know but I didn't think that this would actually happen I mean she made it out fine the first time. I just don't understand, this is the kind of stuff that happens in the movies." Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

"I know."

"Is there a chance she will ever fully recover her memory?" Lucas asked.

"Probably not, the best thing you and your friends can do is help her build a new memory." The doctor tried to explain.

"Speaking of my friends, I should probably call them, excuse me." Lucas said to the doctor.

A few minutes later the whole gang was back at the hospital where Lucas was informing them about Brooke, none of them could believe what happened. They all went into Brooke's room so they would be there when she woke up.

After about an hour of just sitting in Brooke's room, she began to wake up.

"Hi everyone." Brooke said groggily.

"Hi Brooke." Everyone responded.

"Broody, why do you look so down?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, do you know what you just said?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I said, Broody why do you look so down?"

"Why'd you call him Broody though?" Haley asked again.

"Because Tutor Mom that's been his nickname since high school." Everyone gasped when she called Haley "Tutor Mom" and remembered high school.

"What's so wrong with that?" Brooke asked.

"Because 3 hours ago you woke up with no memory of anything, you didn't even know your own name, and now you wake up after a nap remembering everything." Lucas explained, still shell-shocked from everything, he didn't know if he was dreaming.

"I'm going to go get Doctor Watters." Karen said.

"How could I forget any of you guys?" She asked the gang.

"I don't know, but you did." Nathan said.

"Did you tell them Broods?" Brooke asked her boyfriend.

"Tell them what?" He asked.

"That I'm staying in Tree Hill?!?" She exclaimed, she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Brooke, you remember that?" Lucas asked still shocked that his girlfriend's memory seemed to be back.

"Yeah, how could I forget that conversation, it happened right before I, you know." Brooke drifted off.

"Brooke that's great! I'm so excited!" Peyton shouted as she gave her best friend a hug.

Brooke hugged her friend back and whispered in her ear, "I heard everything P.Sawyer." Peyton had tears in her eyes, as did Brooke as they pulled out of their hug.

Karen returned with the doctor who was shocked to hear that Brooke had remembered everything. Lucas was the first to speak up.

"Why does she remember everything, 3 hours ago she didn't even know her own name." He asked.

"I really don't have an explanation for you, some things even doctors can't explain happen. Some would consider this a miracle." Doctor Watters explained not even believing what she was saying, never in her years as a doctor had she heard of anything like what was happening before her.

"Is there a chance that she'll forget everything again?" Lucas asked.

"There shouldn't be, she should be all set to get out of here in about a day or two; we just want to keep you here to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens." Doctor Watters explained.

"I think that already happened." Nathan said.

Doctor Watters finished checking Brooke's vitals and made her way out of the room leaving the group to talk.

"I can't believe this happened Brooke." Lucas said looking Brooke in the eyes.

"I know, I can't believe I forgot who you guys were. But we don't have to worry anymore because I **do** remember." Brooke said.

"I know." Lucas whispered and gave Brooke a passionate kiss, which she gratefully returned.

"Look at us, all back together like we were in high school." Rachel commented on the group.

"Yep, just like high school, except this time everyone's staying, no ones leaving." Peyton said looking at Brooke.

After a few hours of everyone catching up with each other, it was time for people to go home. Nathan and Haley to see their kids, Karen to put Lily to bed, Jake and Peyton to put Jenny to bed and take care of a few things, Rachel to call the company and inform them about Brooke's condition, and Deb to go home and enjoy a nice bubble bath in the silence of her own house.

Lucas crawled into Brooke's bed and for the first time since the accident he fell asleep knowing Brooke was going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton and Jake returned home and relieved the babysitter that had been watching Jenny. Jake went to take Jenny to bed while Peyton went into the bathroom with the bag that was full of her CVS purchases. Jake had put Jenny to bed, brushed his teeth, and locked the house while Peyton was still in the bathroom.

"Everything okay in there Peyt?" Jake asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

There was no response.

"Peyton, I'm coming in." Jake said as he opened the door.

Inside the bathroom was Peyton sitting on the floor with 7 pregnancy tests lined up in front of her.

"Peyton, what's all this?" Jake asked, knowing full well what was in front of him.

"Jake, I'm pregnant." Peyton said as she looked up at her fiancé.

**A/N:** There you go! I hope you all liked it and now how should Jake respond to Peyton's pregnancy? Let me know!! Thank goodness I had a snow day today because I have no idea when I would have gotten this chapter up if I didn't have one, I'm super busy for the whole week so I don't know if I'll get a chance to update, but if I have a free moment I'll try!! Leave lots of reviews and how should Jake react??? And once again if there's anything you want to see more or less of or if you have any ideas for where I should take this fic, let me know!!


	9. 3 And A Half Months 110 Days

Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a week, I was super busy this weekend chaperoning a church retreat all weekend up in Worcester, Ma, ((I know it doesn't sound fun but it was amazing, so many cute guys, haha)) I only have about 6 days of school left before I'm on February break so I'll update a lot while I'm on break!! Alright, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this chapter

Chapter 9: 3 ½ months. 110 Days.

"You're pregnant?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Peyton responded with tears threatening to fall.

"Babe, why are you crying?" Jake asked his fiancée.

"Because I don't know if I'm ready, I mean I love Jenny as my own daughter but isn't it too soon? I mean we're not even married yet!" She explained.

"Peyton, we're engaged, you will be an amazing mother you already are one to Jenny, and I would have kids with you any day, I'll always be here for you Peyt." Jake reasoned.

"I know you will be but that doesn't make me any less scared." She quietly admitted.

"This is all going to be okay. So I guess one of us is going to have to call Haley to get her doctor's name." Jake told the disheveled blonde sitting before him.

"No, we can't I mean I don't want them to find out that we're having a baby by me asking for a phone number, I want to find out first for sure then have a big announcement with all of our friends." Peyton pleaded.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I'll go look for a number and make an appointment for as soon as possible." Jake said.

"Sounds like a plan." Peyton said as a smile appeared on her face.

Peyton got up off the bathroom floor and brushed her teeth and washed her face. As she was climbing into bed Jake returned to the room laughing to himself.

"What's so funny mister?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, you know just the fact that it's 10:30 at night and no doctor's office would be open." Jake said.

"Ohhh right. So I guess we have to call first thing in the morning." Peyton whispered as she turned to give Jake a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Peyton."

"Goodnight Jake."

And with that both of them cuddled up together and Peyton's hand, without realizing, slowly made it's way to her tummy.

The next day didn't come fast enough for the eager couple waiting for the clock to strike 9 so they could call the doctor. As soon as the clock said 9:01 Peyton dialed the phone number they had found the previous night.

"Hello." A woman's voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hi, my name is Peyton Sawyer and I was calling to make an appointment with Dr. Jordan as soon as possible." She said shakily into the phone.

"Okay, let me see what we have available. Um, we could fit you in today around 10:15, if that's not too early we just had a cancellation, the next one we have available is one in about 2 weeks." The receptionist said.

"We'll take the one at 10:15." Peyton exclaimed.

"Alright, looking forward to seeing you then, goodbye Ms. Sawyer." She said.

"Bye!" Peyton almost screamed into the phone, excited that she was going to find out for sure in less that an hour and a half if she was in fact pregnant with her fiancé's baby.

Peyton and Jake hurriedly got ready and thought about how much their lives would change with a new baby, a good change though they both thought.

Brooke had just gotten off the phone with the company explaining that she was going to stay in Tree Hill for good when Lucas came and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"Mmm, good morning Handsome." Brooke said huskily as she reciprocated to Lucas as he was doing to her.

"Morning Pretty Girl, who were you on the phone with?" Lucas asked.

"The company in New York. I was explaining that I would be staying here for good and let me tell you they are **not** happy; even though I don't even understand why because it's _my_ company." Brooke huffed.

"Brooke, I know that you own the company and I know how successful you are, and how many friends you have in New York, I just want you to be 100 sure that you are fine staying in Tree Hill. The last thing I want to do is be the reason you don't get any further; my biggest fear is that you'll wake up one day and realize that you made a huge mistake staying here and it'll be all my fault. I love you Brooke I always will and if you need to be in New York to run the company, I'll still love you. We will make this work Pretty Girl." Lucas said feeling guilty that maybe she was staying just to make him happy.

"Lucas, Tree Hill is my home. New York, yeah it had some pretty amazing things but it had one thing I needed and can only find here and that's love. I was so lonely in New York without you but now we're together and I am the happiest person on the planet. I will never regret my decision to stay here, I belong here, plus I can run my company from anywhere and Rachel offered to take over the New York company and I know I can trust her." Brooke said honestly.

"Okay, I'm glad because even though I said you could go back to New York if you needed to; I think I would have died without you. I need you in my life so badly Brooke Penelope Davis." Lucas said with a devilish smile.

"Oh Broods, I need you too." Brooke exclaimed as she pushed him down on the bed and began passionately kissing her boyfriend.

Brooke's blackberry began buzzing and reluctantly she got up off Lucas to answer her phone. A few minutes later she returned to the room still talking on the phone.

"Rach, it'll all be fine, I trust you with everything; you can do it." Brooke said into the phone.

"Okay, love you too bitch, bye!" Brooke said as she shut her phone.

Lucas just sat on his bed shaking his head and laughing to himself, Brooke and Rachel's friendship was something he would never understand; they were so alike but yet so different.

"Did I just hear you say you trust Rachel with everything?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Brooke responded not sure where her boyfriend was going with this.

"I don't know just the fact that personally I wouldn't trust Rachel with "everything." He admitted.

"Luke, she's really changed over the past 4 years. She's changed into a person most wouldn't even recognize as Rachel Gattina; she has a clear view of right and wrong, she knows whom she can and can't trust and she has a healthy relationship for once in her life." Brooke said proud of the person Rachel had come to be.

"I think I know who's responsible for her dramatic change." Lucas said winking at Brooke,

"Who? Me?" Brooke asked, as if she didn't know.

"Yes, you Pretty Girl. You changed from this party girl to student council president in less than a year; you've changed more than anyone I know and I am so grateful for that." Lucas said honestly.

"Me too, and you know what Boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"What?"

"It was all because of you." Brooke had held that in for almost 6 years and it felt so good to get it off her shoulders.

"What do you mean it was all because of me?" Lucas asked shocked; he had no idea he had had that much of an effect on Brooke. Sure he knew he had _some_ effect but he truly didn't think he was responsible for her change in high school.

"Because you make me want to be a better person, someone you would be proud to call your girlfriend, someone you could trust and someone you could see yourself in the future with. I knew back in high school you weren't like every other guy I had met, you weren't into me because of my body or the fact that I was the captain of the cheerleading squad, you saw something in me that I didn't even see in myself and you gave me a chance. I knew that if I continued the life I was leading before I met you that we wouldn't be together for very long because I thought you'd at some point be embarrassed of me, so I wanted to change, and I did. You were the first guy that I could see myself actually having a relationship with not just some one night stand where on Monday we'd pretend we didn't even hook up. You changed me Luke, and I am so grateful for that because you made me see that hard work does pay off, I mean look at me now. I have the life I've always dreamed of, I have amazing friends, and I have you Luke, I have _you._" Brooke said as she took Lucas' big hand in her own.

"You'll always have me Pretty Girl." Lucas responded as he kissed Brooke's forehead.

"I know. So Broods, I was thinking that I'd move all my stuff down here since I'm going to live down here anyways and since my parents still own the house I can put it all there and so I'm not too much of a pest I'll stay there for a little while." The brunette said.

"That plan sounds perfect except for one little thing. You're not staying in that big house all alone, you'll stay here, with me." Lucas said with his boyish smile that no girl could resist.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to overstay my welcome." Brooke asked, she knew Lucas' house was small and she didn't want to overcrowd it.

"You could never overstay your welcome Brooke." Lucas said.

"Well then I guess it's settled, I just need to go call the moving company and Rachel just to make sure she oversees the workers so they don't steal anything!" Brooke laughed.

"Sounds good." Lucas responded as he headed over to his computer and for the first time in months, his writers' block had been lifted and he began to write again, all thanks to a little brunette he could never replace.

Haley and Nathan were sitting out by the pool with their children just relaxing and taking in the perfect life they had; most would envy the life they saw Nathan and Haley living but they had no idea how hard they had worked to get where they were today.

Nathan was just about falling asleep when Haley spoke up.

"Nate?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He responded groggily.

"I know that Savannah is only a year and a half but, I really want more kids." Haley said quietly.

At this, Nathan propped himself up on his elbow and faced his wife sitting adjacent from him.

"Are you serious Hales?" He asked in a tone Haley couldn't depict if was good or bad.

"Yeah, I mean not right away like we have to start trying tonight; but I definitely want more kids. I know that you came from a small family being only you and your mom and your dad for a long time before Lucas came into the picture, but I grew up in a large family and that's what I want. You know the kind of family that's chaotic 99 of the time but so full of love? That's what I want and I want it all with you." Haley said.

"Hales, I want all of that too. I've actually been thinking of it for awhile but I just didn't know how to bring it up because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." Nathan admitted quietly.

"So, we both want more kids?" Haley asked as she smiled at her husband.

"Hell yeah, and I do have to admit we make pretty amazing looking kids." Nathan commented as he looked over to where his two children were playing near the swing-set.

"We do don't we?" Haley asked.

"I love you Hales." Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

Doctor's office-- with Peyton, near the end of her appointment when she finds out for sure if she's pregnant.

"Okay Peyton, we have the results of your test." Dr. Jordan told the anxious couple sitting before her.

Peyton looked at Jake for reassurance who nodded at her as if to say, "it'll all be okay."

"Okay, so?" Jake asked the doctor.

"You're definitely pregnant, Ms. Sawyer." The doctor exclaimed.

Peyton immediately broke down, but with tears of happiness, she was going to have the life she had always wanted with the man she could only dream of; finally something was going her way.

After Jake and Peyton had celebrated as much as they could in the small hospital room the doctor asked them a few questions and suggested monthly doctor appointments until the baby was due.

"How far along am I?" Peyton finally asked the doctor.

"About 3 ½ months almost 4." The doctor responded.

"That far! How come I didn't find out sooner? I mean only have like 5-6 months left!" Peyton exclaimed worrying something was wrong.

"Ms. Sawyer this is quite normal, it's nothing to be concerned about; your baby is fine." Doctor Jordan assured the frazzled woman before her.

"You're sure?" Peyton asked.

"Peyt, she is a doctor and she said everything was fine, so you and the baby are going to be okay." Jake said as he placed his hand on top of Peyton's.

"I know, I'm just a little scared about everything, I mean I have a baby inside of me Jake!" Peyton said.

"Yeah, you do Peyt. Our little baby is inside of you." Jake looked up at his fiancée smiling.

Jake and Peyton talked to the doctor a little more and soon left the room stopping to make an appointment at the front desk for a month later. As the couple was walking out of the hospital hand in hand, a thought occurred to Peyton. A thought that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Peyton, you coming?" Jake asked.

"Jake, how far along am I?" Peyton asked him even though she had just found out 20 minutes ago.

"3 ½ months, almost 4, just like Doctor Jordan said." Jake responded unsure why that made Peyton react the way she did.

"Oh my god." Peyton whispered, luckily Jake didn't hear what she had just said.

As Jake and Peyton were driving home, Jake could tell something was off with her but didn't know what; he brushed it off as maybe nerves concerning the baby.

"So when do you want to tell everyone about the little bundle of joy?" Jake asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"As soon as possible, I mean I'm already about 4 months along, I'm going to start showing really soon." Peyton said looking out the window.

"Alright, so I'll call everyone when we get home and tell them all to meet us at our house around 2?" Jake asked.

"Sounds good." Peyton said, as she looked Jake in the eyes for the first time since they got in the car.

A short while later the parents-to-be arrived back at the house and were greeted by an energetic Jenny.

"Jenny Penny!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Jenny said as she ran towards Peyton. Peyton knew that she wasn't Jenny's biological mother, but she would raise her as if she was her mom and would always think of Jenny as **her** daughter.

"Jenny, mommy and I have something exciting to tell you!" Jake told his daughter.

"What is it?!?" Jenny asked as she jumped up and down.

"How about we go in the house and we'll tell you then." Peyton asked.

"Okay momsie." Jenny responded as she skipped into the house.

"Alright, Jenny. Mommy is growing something very special in her tummy. Something we are all going to love very much." Jake began explaining not really wanting to get into the whole "how babies are made" talk with his daughter; he'd let Peyton handle that question.

"Is it a watermelon because she ate one of those yucky black seeds? I hate those seeds and Jamie told me that if you eat one, a watermelon grows in your tummy." Jenny explained to her parents.

"No, sweetie that doesn't really happen you can eat the black seeds, they don't do anything. But mommy has a baby in her tummy and soon the baby will be here living with us; in a few months you're going to have a new baby sister or brother. Jenny do you understand?" Jake asked. He knew Jenny could be jealous at times and it had been her, himself and Peyton for so long he didn't know if she'd understand.

"Yeah, Daddy I understand. I'm so excited!" Jenny exclaimed as she ran up the stairs into her room.

"That went better than I thought." Peyton told Jake.

"I know, I expected a tantrum or something." Jake laughed.

Jake got up off the couch and went into the kitchen and began calling all of their friends and when Peyton was alone in the family room she went over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She lifted up her shirt revealing her toned tummy that was showing a small bump that was beginning to form; she placed her hand on the bump and was just in awe that there was a little human inside of her.

Jake came back into the room and noticed the blonde looking at herself in the mirror and just stood back listening to her say things to her tummy. When Peyton noticed Jake's presence she jumped a little bit then laughed shyly.

Brooke and Lucas had spent the day lounging around enjoying each other's company. Brooke had called the moving company and her things would be arriving on Thursday, Lucas was writing again, a lot, everything seemed to be going perfect for the perfect couple.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked as they were sitting on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"You know how things are going so well for us?"

"Mmhmm…" Lucas responded unsure where she was going with this.

"Well, I feel like every time life is finally looking up something always goes wrong." She admitted.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he pulled her closer, "nothing is going to happen."

"But how do you **know **that?" Brooke asked pulling away looking him in the eyes.

"Because Brooke, I have something worth fighting for and I will do whatever it takes to protect you and make this work." Lucas told the broken girl in front of him.

"I want so badly to believe you, and most of me does but there's always going to be a little part of me that will always feel like you might hurt me again and I want so badly to just ignore that feeling but it is so hard. I mean you hurt me twice with my best friend, Luke." Brooke said with tears threatening to fall.

"Brooke, why are you trying to find flaws in this? You're trying to fight something we both know is so right," Lucas took Brooke's hands in his, "I know this is going to work for so many reasons; and I'm going to tell you those reasons okay?" He asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Because I give a rat's ass about you, because you quote Keimoo even though I've never seen you read, you were my first time, you make me laugh, because you visited me when I was in the hospital, you got me my first fake I.D., because when my mom grounded you, you thought mopping the kitchen floor meant with a sponge, because I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and because I've never felt this way with any other girl, and because Keith knew "That was definitely something", because on our first date you had me get a tattoo, because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, because when we are together I can be myself and you can be yourself, because you miss your parents even though you'll never admit that, because you made me a poster when I was in the hospital so when I woke up I'd feel better, because you and my mom are such good friends and that means the world to me, because you know what you want and aren't afraid to go after it, and because people that are meant to be always find their way in the end. And because I love you Brooke, but if you need to know why I love you I can go on all night." Lucas finished his speech using the same line he had used when Brooke had stormed out into the rain 5 years prior. He looked over at his Pretty Girl who had tears escaping her hazel eyes and that sight completely broke him.

"I'm sorry Luke, I know everything you just said is true and I feel the same way I just can't help but fear the worst; but I know that whenever I'm with you I'm going to be okay." Brooke said between the tears.

Lucas sighed, happy that the tears Brooke was crying weren't sad tears, rather happy tears. Brooke looked over at Lucas who pulled her closer to him as Brooke rested her head on his chest. Brooke knew that this would work, she just needed reassurance every now and again; she just couldn't imagine living a life without Luke.

Lucas, as if he could read her like a book, whispered in her ear "everything is going to be okay" at which Brooke nodded, knowing that what he was saying was true. Lucas and Brooke took a nap on the couch and when Lucas woke up at 1:54, he panicked knowing they needed to be at Jake's house in 6 minutes. He gently roused Brooke who looked so peaceful, but knew that they only had limited time. Brooke awoke without a fight and they walked hand in hand out of the front door on their way to their best friends' house.

"So we okay?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"Better than ever Broods." Brooke said winking at the most important man in her life.

"I'm so glad." Lucas said as he planted a kiss on Brooke's lips.

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan had made their way to Jake and Peyton's house wondering what the deal was.

"So guys what's the deal?" Nathan finally asked.

"Well we have some big news." Jake started.

All four nodded waiting for the couple to go on.

"I'm pregnant!" Peyton blurted out, she couldn't contain herself.

"Oh my god P.Sawyer this is so amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Brooke jumped up and shouted, running over to give her best friend a hug.

"Yeah, Peyton that really is great news!" Haley and Nathan told the expecting blonde.

"Thanks guys." Peyton replied.

"So how far along are you Peyt?" Brooke asked.

"3 ½ almost 4 months." Peyton responded staring at Lucas who was looking at the floor.

When Peyton said how far along she was, his eyes shot up looking her in the eyes with a disbelieving look on his face at which Peyton just nodded at Lucas; no one read anything into the nod for they didn't know what happened 110 days ago. 3 months and 2 weeks ago. 3 ½ months ago.

**A/N:** Okay, so tell me what you think!! Where do you think I should take the story from here? ((In case some of you don't understand, the baby could be Jake's OR Lucas'. Just wanted to clear that up)) Alright I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try to update before break but if I don't, there will DEFINITELY be lots of updates during the week of February 17-24. ((I'll be on break)) Leave lots of reviews!!! Suggestions always welcome!!

-Thanks

-Lya


	10. Waiting

Chapter 10: Waiting

Jake and everyone proceeded to the kitchen to celebrate Peyton's pregnancy. Peyton said she'd be right there saying she had to talk to Lucas; Brooke gave a questioning look to Lucas who shrugged. Brooke knew that Lucas and Peyton had caused her enough heartache in high school that they wouldn't think to do anymore so she got up and followed Jake into the kitchen.

"Peyton, please tell me that the baby is 100 Jake's." Lucas pleaded with the curly blonde.

"I can't do that Luke." Peyton said with tears threatening to fall.

"How could this have happened? Brooke is finally trusting me again, something that is so hard for her to do, she's happy and so am I, everything was going great until this." Lucas whispered in a harsh tone.

"Luke, you really think I wanted this to happen? Jake and I broke up 5 years ago because in my sleep I said I loved YOU! It took me a long time to convince him that I loved him, not you. I really don't need this in my life either, I'm set to marry a great guy in a couple months, adopt Jenny as my own and have the life I've always dreamed of. I want this baby to be Jake's more than you could ever know!" Peyton responded.

"Well how soon can you find out?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, I could call the doctor tomorrow and set up an emergency appointment if you want me to."

"Yes, you're going to call because I need to know if I'm going to break the heart of the only girl I have ever truly loved and tried _so_ hard to get to trust me again." Lucas said fearing that he was going to lose everything he had tried so hard to get back.

"Okay, I'll do it; but until I find out for sure, we're not going to tell Brooke or Jake right?" Peyton asked.

"Not going to tell Brooke or Jake what?" A petite brunette asked from the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other with shocked faces not knowing what to do. In high school, they lied to Brooke and everyone knows how well that turned out, but if they told her, what _would_ happen if they told her?

Peyton looked at her best friend and then at Lucas. She shook her head no at the brooding boy in the corner.

"Peyton, I'm not going to lie to her, I need to tell her!" Lucas yelled, he couldn't lie to Brooke, not after everything they had been through. Hell, 2 hours ago he had just promised Brooke that everything was going to be okay. 2 hours ago and now he's breaking his promise to a girl he cares so much about.

By this time Nathan, Haley and Jake had made their way into the family room after hearing Lucas yell at Peyton.

"Luke, what's going on?" Brooke questioned her voice shaking; _this cannot be happening again _she thought to herself.

"Brooke, I need to tell you something that you are not going to be happy with at all and –" Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke.

"Luke, please just tell me, I can handle it." Brooke knew that the last 4 words that had come out of her mouth were a complete lie.

"Okay, three and a half months ago Peyton and I were still together but soon broke up after that…" Lucas didn't want to have to tell the last part, he was hoping Brooke would put two and two together.

"And Peyton's 3 ½ months pregnant…oh my god." Brooke said as she stared at the wall.

"Brooke you have to understand, you and Luke weren't together and we were still putting on the façade that we were in love but the reality was we weren't. That was the last time we ever had sex, and it sucks to know that because of that night we could of ruined the lives we love right now. I'm so so sorry Brooke." Peyton said with tears in her eyes. Why was she always hurting her best friend whenever she seemed to finally be happy?

"It's okay, I understand but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." Brooke said in a whisper still not making eye contact with either of the blondes.

Jake was in a state of shock; he hadn't said anything since the revelation and no one knew what he was thinking. Peyton walked over to her fiancé and reached out to touch his arm.

"Peyton, don't." Jake said as he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

At this, Peyton burst into tears and looked over at her group of friends.

"Are you happy we told them? Look at where we are now Luke! All I had to do was go and get a paternity test done and find out for sure if you are the father or not; we could have saved everyone the agony!" Peyton yelled, angry that Lucas had told everyone.

"Yeah actually Peyton, I am. I'm not the guy I was back in high school and I'm not going lie to Brooke again." Lucas said looking Brooke in the eyes meaning every word.

As much as she wanted to hate Lucas for maybe impregnating her best friend, she couldn't. She knew that Lucas was the guy for her and he was going to fight for her no matter what. She knew that, but that didn't mean that sometimes it felt like the world just wasn't on her side.

Nathan and Haley were standing off in the corner when Nathan whispered over to his wife, "Brooke is taking this **so** much better than I thought she was, Jake; didn't expect that reaction."

Haley nodded in agreement. She was so angry that Lucas and Peyton were once again coming between Lucas and Brooke, but in a way she couldn't because 3 ½ months ago he was still with Peyton and no one knew he would soon be with Brooke.

Brooke had put on a strong face in front of everyone when she first found out but she needed few minutes to herself to take everything in.

"Excuse me." Brooke said as she got up and opened the front door. Everyone expected her to run, so Nathan decided to go after her; she couldn't be alone right now and seeming as Lucas and Peyton were responsible, Peyton needed Haley, Nate was the only logical choice.

Nathan expected to have to do a lot of running to catch up with Brooke but when he opened the door he almost tripped over her.

"Davis, what are you doing?" Nathan asked the broken girl before him.

Brooke didn't say anything, she was crying too hard to form words.

"Brooke, come here." Nathan said as he enveloped Brooke into a hug. Nathan had never had a sister but if he did, he'd want Brooke. Sure she could be a little crazy at times but she had one of the most loving and generous hearts he had ever known and deep down he knew that she was just like everyone else; trying to find their place in the world.

Nathan let Brooke cry for as long as she needed as he rubbed small circles on her back trying to get her to calm down. He knew Brooke was a strong person; she always put on a smile, a fake smile, no matter what. She didn't want others to see her as "weak," but no one knew what was really going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Brooke, when you want, you can talk to me." Nathan told her.

"Why Nate? Why does something always have to happen between Luke and me? I know that inside I said I was fine with it, and for the most part I am but, Luke and I were supposed to live happily ever after." Brooke sobbed into Nathan's shoulder.

"I can't tell you why this happened but I do know that it happened for a reason and we may never know that reason. But Brooke look at it this way there's a fifty percent chance that the baby isn't Luke's." Nathan tried to explain hoping to cheer Brooke up a little.

"I know that but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Brooke responded.

"It's all going to be okay Brooke, I know that you and Luke will get through this." Nathan tried to assure the brunette he was holding in his arms.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Brooke finally broke it.

"Nate?" She asked.

"Mmhmm?"

"Is it wrong for me to wish that the baby was mine?" Brooke asked barely audible, but Nathan heard her.

"No, Brooke it isn't." Nathan whispered in Brooke's ear.

The window in the family room overlooking the front porch had been open and sitting right next to it the entire time was a brooding boy. Lucas had heard Brooke and Nathan's entire conversation and the part that hurt him the most was when Brooke asked if it was wrong for her to wish the baby was hers. He hated seeing his Pretty Girl like that and wanted to do everything in his power to protect her.

After a few more minutes of just sitting on the porch, Nathan and Brooke thought it was time to head back inside.

"Brooke, I am so –" Lucas started to say but was cut of by Brooke's lips crashing into his for a passionate kiss.

"Luke, I know that what you did with Peyton may change our lives forever but we weren't together then so you didn't cheat on me. I know that this will be hard if she's carrying your baby but I love you so much and I'm not going to let you go because of something you did in your past. I can't do that Broody." Brooke told Lucas the entire time not allowing one of the several threatening tears to fall; she had to remain strong.

"Brooke, I love you too, and I know that this will be hard, if in fact I am going to be a father, but are you sure you'd be okay with this?" He asked.

Brooke couldn't hold anymore in, she had to let what she was feeling out.

"I have to be." Brooke said in between sobs.

Lucas could see how broken the petite brunette was and it was killing him. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Brooke be pregnant with his child instead of the possibility of Peyton? Lucas took Brooke into a hug, and like Nathan, rubbed circles on her back and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be okay, but truthfully he didn't know if thing were really going to be okay.

Brooke knew that Peyton wasn't responsible for the predicament they were in, well she was but Brooke just didn't know how to approach Peyton. Brooke and Lucas left together just wanting to go home and Nathan and Haley left soon after they did. It had been a very emotional day, but no one knew that tomorrow the truth would come out. Peyton had made a phone call to the doctor's office after everyone had left, still not knowing where Jake was; Peyton began to worry.

Peyton couldn't sleep without knowing that Jake was okay so she decided to stay up and wait for him on the couch. She soon fell asleep though drained from the emotional day she had had. Jake quietly snuck in the house around 1:30 the next morning and on his way up to bed slipped a blanket over Peyton's small frame. Peyton awoke the next morning to find a blanket on top of her and when she noticed she knew Jake had come home. She quickly ran upstairs to try and talk to him and to let him know about the doctor's appointment in just a matter of hours.

"Jake, babe, can I come in?" Peyton asked after she knocked on the door and got no response.

"Go ahead." Jake responded.

"Jake before you say anything, I know you're mad and I'm sorry. I want this baby to be yours so bad, so bad!"

"Peyton, I know yesterday when I left I seemed angry and I was but while I was out I came to the realization that I love you and even if this baby is Luke's it'll be half of you and I love you so much that I know I can love this baby as if he or she were my own. But this doesn't mean that I'm not praying this baby is mine." Jake told his fiancée.

"So am I Jake, so am I." Peyton said.

"So when do we find out whose baby your carrying?" Jake asked.

"Today, in about 2 hours." Peyton responded.

"Well then we better start getting ready." Jake said to the curly blonde girl.

Jake and Peyton proceeded to get ready to go to the doctors, their heads full of nerves and what ifs. Before they knew it, it was time to head to the doctors office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was one thing Brooke Davis hated most it would have to be waiting. It reminded her of when she was 5 years old and her nanny would tell her that her parents would be coming home from their latest vacation in 4 days, then 3 days, then 2 days, and then tomorrow. With each passing day Brooke would grow more and more excited to see her parents but when the day would finally come for her to see them, something would come up and they wouldn't be coming home. This was always the case, and each time the same process would start all over each time she would think, _this time is going to be different, they want to see me. _Nothing ever happened, Brooke believed this is the reason she would always hate waiting.

Lucas hadn't slept well at all the previous night thinking about how much his life would change if Peyton was pregnant with his child.

Brooke picked up on her boyfriend's behavior quicker than most would because of his constant brooding but to Brooke, he had taken it to an extreme.

"Broody, what do you say we do something fun today to take our minds off of this?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know Brooke…" Lucas said.

"Come on Broods, it'll be fun. We could go to the beach, it's a win-win situation really." Brooke said with a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Really how's that?" Lucas asked playing along.

"Because I get a tan while you get to see me in a bikini." Brooke said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"To the beach!" Lucas yelled.

"To the beach!" Brooke cheered after him, running to get her suit out of her bag.

Lucas and Brooke had made their way to the same beach where Lucas had told Brooke he was the guy for her. The beach held a sentimental feeling to the couple, a feeling most would never understand.

Broody and his Pretty Girl enjoyed a day of fun in the sun and splashing around in the waves, completely forgetting about the situation at hand. For once in a long time, Brooke and Lucas felt like they didn't have a care in the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Sawyer I understand you are here for a paternity test?" Doctor Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I am." Peyton said while looking at the floor.

"Okay, this should be a relatively quick procedure, all I'm going to do is draw some amniotic fluid from around the baby, send it to the lab and you should have your results by the end of today." Doctor Jordan gently explained.

"Sounds good." Peyton whispered.

"Now, this may hurt a little so be prepared." The doctor told Peyton.

Peyton reached out and grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed it when the needle entered her body.

"Okay, all done." Doctor Jordan said when she was finished.

"Now what do I do?" Peyton asked.

"You go home and get some rest and wait for me to call." She said.

Peyton got dressed after Jake stepped out into the hall deciding to give her some privacy. When she was done she stepped out of the room, placed her hand in Jake's and together they walked out of the hospital. Unbeknownst to each other they were both silently praying the baby was indeed Jake's.

The phone call came quicker than Peyton expected, but nonetheless she was relieved when it came. It was now or never. She was going to find out whom the father of her baby was.

"Hello?" Peyton said into the phone.

"Yes, this is she."

"Are you sure?"

"Thank you."

And with that an emotionless Peyton hung up the phone. She immediately called Lucas to let him know the results.

"Lucas, hi it's Peyton. The results of the paternity test came in and I just thought you should be the first person to know…"

"Bye Luke." Peyton said as she hung up the phone and went to the family room to tell Jake the news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke?" Lucas asked as he stumbled out of his bedroom, he had just gotten off the phone with Peyton and was about to tell Brooke what she had just told him.

"In the kitchen Handsome!" Brooke yelled back.

"Pretty Girl, you might want to sit down, I just got off the phone with Peyton and she has the results." Lucas began to say.

"Oh my god." Brooke said as she sat down, not once taking her eyes off the beautiful blonde standing before her.

"Brooke, Peyton's baby…isn't mine!" Lucas screamed.

"Broody don't you **ever** scare me like that again!" Brooke yelled as she jumped up and hugged Lucas tightly. Lucas kissed her on the crook of her neck and lifted her up off her feet and spun her around.

"Pretty Girl, I love you so much." Lucas whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I love you too Broods; you don't know how happy I am right now. Finally it seems like something is going our way." Brooke smiled.

"I know, and everything is going to get better; trust me." Lucas said and whispered the last part which Brooke luckily didn't hear…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake, I just got off the phone with the doctor." Peyton said as she entered the family room to see Jake playing Candyland with Jenny.

Jake immediately rose to his feet and was by his fiancée's side within seconds.

"And…?" He asked.

"The baby's yours Jake!" Peyton said as she kissed him.

"Thank you Jesus!" Jake yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Brooke and Lucas climbed into bed thinking about the perfect day they had had together. Lucas was thinking about the past and how they had worked so hard to get to where they were right then, while Brooke was thinking about the future. A big house with a picket fence, 4 kids, a dog, the whole nine yards and she wanted it all to be with her Broody. Little did she know that Lucas was planning something extraordinary that Brooke would never expect, not in a hundred years.

**A/N:** Okay I hope you guys liked it! The baby was never going to be Lucas' I could _never_ do that to Brucas!! Okay, I don't really know where to take it from here, what Lucas is planning is big and I want it to happen in the next couple of chapters but other than that, I really don't know where to take it. So _any_ suggestions that you guys have would be greatly appreciated!! I should be updating a lot this week since I'm on break, but I'm not making any promises I'll try as hard as I can!! Please leave reviews and suggestions on where to go from here!!

-Thanks!

-Lya


	11. The House

Chapter 11: The House

It had been a week since Lucas had found out that the baby Peyton was carrying was not his. Life with Brooke had been going perfectly, and it was times like these when he wondered for how long. In Lucas' life whenever something seemed too good to be true something bad always happened; he was praying that that spell was over, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Brooke.

"Broods, we have the house to ourselves." Brooke said tearing Lucas from his thoughts.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The tall blonde asked.

Brooke responded with a kinked eyebrow.

"Come here," Lucas said as he picked her up and laid her gracefully down on his bed.

After a few items of clothing had been discarded from each, Brooke and Lucas were really getting in to it; that is until there was an audience.

"Lucas what are you doing to Brooke, you're hurting her!" A little girl yelled from the doorway.

"Oh my god." Brooke whispered.

Lucas and Brooke quickly separated wrapping themselves up in the sheets.

"Lil, he wasn't hurting me; don't worry." Brooke said as she crouched down to the little girl's level.

"Oh, well I thought he was. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Lily whispered.

Karen heard Lily yell and quickly came running in only to see her son and his girlfriend wrapped up in a sheet. It didn't take too long for her to figure out what Lilly had walked in on.

"Lily, why don't you and I go make some lunch for the four of us? How does that sound?" Karen asked her daughter.

"Okay!" Lily responded.

After the mother and daughter had left the room, Brooke broke out in a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at? That was **so** not funny!" Lucas was confused at why she thought it was funny; he didn't think it was funny in the least.

"Broods, come on you have to admit that it was a little funny getting caught by your four year old sister." Brooke inquired.

"No, it wasn't." Lucas retorted.

"You're no fun boyfriend." Brooke stated knowing she'd get a reaction out of her last comment.

"I am too fun, it's just that I feel really creeped out with the fact that my little sister almost saw me naked!" Lucas said.

"Well, what can we do? We need a place to sleep because we are so not sleeping on the streets!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Pretty Girl, don't go to the extremes." Lucas said laughing.

"Well, what do we do then Luke?" Brooke asked.

"We could go house hunting if you wanted to?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"True Broods, we could because we have enough money, like that wouldn't be a problem. We could move in like next week!" Brooke said, getting excited about decorating a house, her own house, hers and Lucas' house.

Brooke and Lucas decided to start looking for a house today, so they each took a shower, got ready and were greeted in the kitchen with a very energetic 4 year old that had made them lunch.

"Look Brooke I made grilled cheese!" Lily said to her idol.

"Lil, this looks so good!" Brooke said.

After everyone had finished eating the delicious lunch Lily had made, with a little help from her mom, Brooke and Lucas headed out to go house hunting.

As they were driving around in the car, many thoughts were running through their heads.

"Boyfriend, what if we don't find any houses today?" Brooke asked.

"We'll find one, and if we don't then it's just not meant to be right now; but I have a feeling we will." Lucas said as he pulled into the driveway of one of the most gorgeous houses he had ever seen.

"Oh my god." Brooke said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Pretty Girl, I've been looking at this house for a couple of weeks now, ever since all of your stuff had been moved down here from New York. I called the realtor while you were in the shower and told him that we'd be stopping by today." Lucas explained with a small smile on his face hoping his girlfriend wouldn't be mad at him.

"Broody, this is amazing! Come on let's go look inside!" Brooke almost screamed as she jumped out of the car.

Once inside Brooke's breath was literally taken away. When she walked in there was a spacious foyer and to the right the most elegant staircase she'd ever seen. As she climbed the stairs all she could think about was raising a family with Luke in this house. When she reached the top of the stairs she found 8 doors, she peered in each one curious to see what was behind each door. Two of the eight doors were bathrooms, five were bedrooms, and the last door at the end of the hallway was the master bedroom. She opened the door and she was speechless. Even though the room didn't have any furniture, she thought the room was breathtaking. There was a large bay window on one side of the room which when she looked out of it was a view most would kill to have. It overlooked the sandy shores of the beach and an ocean that seemed to go on forever. There was another door inside the master bedroom, which Brooke presumed to be a bathroom. The bathroom was huge; there was a Jacuzzi on the left with another large window overlooking the same ocean view, his and her sinks, and a shower that could easily fit ten people.

"This is it." Brooke whispered to herself.

"Do you like it Pretty Girl?" Lucas whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love it. I have everything planned out too Broody. You see, there are two bathrooms; a girls bathroom and a boys bathroom, then there's five bedrooms, so the two boys can each have their own room and then the twins, who will be girls, can share a room since it's the biggest bedroom other than the master, and then that leaves one room for guests or maybe a fifth kid." Brooke said caught up in the moment, she didn't realize that she had told Lucas what she had been planning since their first date.

"Whoa, Pretty Girl slow down. We're having four kids?" Lucas asked.

"Well yeah, but maybe five." Brooke said.

"Oh, okay and you think that you're going to get two boys and twin girls?" Lucas asked, trying to stifle his laughter at how Brooke just thought that she should _get_ two boys and twin girls.

"Well, I'm hoping. Luke I've had this planned out since the day I met you, weird I know, but even back then I knew that we were going to be together. Sure, that idea got put to the test in high school with you and Peyton dating, and again all through college, but I had faith that we'd make it through and look at us now; we're buying a house!" Brooke finished.

Lucas was shocked at what Brooke said, not because he didn't want everything Brooke had said, but because he thought the same thing back then; he just didn't know that Brooke had felt the same way.

"Well then, let's go downstairs and meet with the realtor." Lucas said.

"Oh Boyfriend, I forgot I haven't even seen the downstairs except for the foyer!" Brooke exclaimed excited to get to see more of the house.

Brooke and Lucas made their way down the stairs and were greeted by the realtor.

"Mr. Scott, nice to see you again." Steve said.

"You can call me Lucas," he said, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Brooke Davis." Lucas said as he introduced the two.

"Brooke Davis as in THE Brooke Davis, creator of Clothes Over Bros?" Steve asked.

"The one and only." Brooke replied.

"My wife loves your line, is there anyway you could sign something for her. She wouldn't believe me if I just went home and said, "Guess what, I met Brooke Davis." Steve rambled.

"Of course." Brooke responded politely.

After Brooke had signed a piece of paper for Steve's wife, she wandered off to explore the rest of the house leaving Lucas to work everything out with Steve.

Brooke loved everything she saw. Beyond the foyer was the kitchen and to the left of that was the breakfast nook which had another large bay window behind it. Brooke stopped and looked out of the window imagining her life with Lucas and their kids running around the house. Brooke continued to look around coming across the family room, two bathrooms, a pantry, a formal dining room and two offices; one for her and one for Luke. As she was about to go back and see what the guys had settled on, she saw a walkway leading out to the beach. The petite brunette opened the door and was met with a salty gust of wind that blew through her chocolate brown hair. As Brooke walked around the porch she noticed that there was a boardwalk that led from her house all the way down to the beach. Brooke leaned up against the railing of the porch and closed her eyes, taking everything in.

"This is definitely it." Brooke whispered to herself again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Steve and Lucas walked out onto the porch.

"So, is the house ours?" Brooke asked eagerly.

Lucas and Steve just looked at each other; Lucas really didn't want to break his girlfriend's heart after she had just told him her plans for them.

"Pretty Girl, the owners of the house called Steve and told him to take the house off the market because their daughter needed somewhere to stay." Lucas said knowing this was breaking her heart.

"Oh, okay." Brooke said just above a whisper, "Excuse me." She said as she opened the door and went into the bathroom.

Although to some it may be just a house, but to Brooke this was supposed to be **the** house where she and Lucas raised their kids, this was supposed to be **their **house. Lucas had knocked on the door a few times just to make sure she was okay, each time getting a little whimper as a response.

Brooke emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, her porcelain skin stained with tearstains. It killed Lucas to see his Pretty Girl cry; they said their goodbyes and thank yous to Steve and got into the car. Steve watched the car drive off with a smirk on his face.

Brooke sat slumped in the car her face leaning against the cold glass window.

"Pretty Girl, are you sure you're okay?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"Mmhm." Brooke responded, "It's just that house was supposed to be ours Luke, it was perfect."

Lucas could tell how much this was hurting the brunette but knew that in time they would find a house, a better house, it just wasn't meant to be that one.

"We'll find a better house babe." Lucas said.

"I don't think that's possible." Brooke whispered looking out the window.

When they returned to Lucas' house Brooke decided she'd take a nap, Lucas took this as an opportunity to make some phone calls and to run a few errands.

"Brooke, I'll be back soon I just have to run out and get a few things." Lucas whispered in her ear, gently pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, love you." Brooke whispered back.

"I love you too Pretty Girl." Lucas responded on his way out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Hales, it's Lucas."

"_Hi Luke."_

"Um I was wondering if you could help me out tonight."

"_Yeah, sure anything."_

"Okay, can you, Nathan, Jake and Peyton all meet me at Brooke's house in about an hour?"

"_Yep, see you then."_

"Thanks, bye."

This gave Lucas an hour to finish running his errands, get to Brooke's house explain what had happened with the house to the group, and get back to his house before Brooke started to worry.

Once he had finished the errands he raced over to Brooke's old house. He jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed as he walked through the front door.

"Luke, man what's going on?" Nathan asked his brother.

After Lucas had explained what had happened at the house just hours before the gang was ready to help Brooke forget about what had happened. Lucas, Nathan, and Jake headed out to the car to unload all of the bags Lucas had acquired while running his errands while the girls decided how they should approach the situation. After Lucas had explained his ideas, he left to go home to see Brooke.

"I'll call you later on." Lucas said as he left the working group.

"Bye Luke!" Haley called after him.

"Bye." Lucas said as he walked out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas said as Brooke began to stir.

"Hi Handsome." She replied.

"How was your nap?"

"Good, it helped me realize that maybe that house wasn't for us."

"That's good. Now I need you to get ready because we have a date tonight." Lucas said as he proceeded to his closet, which was now Brooke's.

"A date? What am I going to wear Lu—" She stopped mid-sentence when he pulled the most elegant dress out of his closet.

"This." Lucas said nonchalantly.

"This is gorgeous, this is what you got when you ran your errands?" Brooke asked.

"Yep, now go take a shower, put this on, and I'll pick you up in about two hours." Lucas told his girlfriend.

"Wait, where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"Well, this is going to be a real date and in order for that to happen I need to pick you up, so I'm going to get ready at Nathan and Haley's place okay?" He asked.

"Broody, you think of everything." She responded.

"Okay, I'll see you soon baby girl." And with that Lucas left the brunette to get ready.

Brooke turned the shower on and felt the warm water run between her fingers, dried her hands off, discarded all of her clothing and stepped into the shower. She ran her small fingers through her chocolate locks, gently squeezed out her coconut shampoo and scrubbed her scalp. She stayed in the shower until her fingers turned all pruney and decided that it was time to get out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was getting ready at Nathan and Haley's house and thought that he should call the group to let them know that they'd be there in an hour.

"Hey Hales."

"_Hi Luke!"_

"How's everything going?"

"_Great, did she like the dress you picked out?"_

"Yeah she loves it."

"_Is she looking forward to your date?"_

"Yep, I was calling to let you guys know that we should be there in about an hour."

"_Okay, we'll see you then."_

"Bye Hales."

"_Bye Luke."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke slipped into the pink dress Lucas had picked out for her. She thought it looked elegant on the hanger, but it looked stunning on her. Brooke finished doing her hair, her make-up looked perfect, slipped on her kitten heels, and sat down on the bed waiting for her Prince Charming to arrive.

The doorbell rang at 8:00 on the dot. Brooke gracefully got up and answered the door. Lucas took one look at her and his breath was taken away, she was stunning. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places, it was sexy but not too revealing, it was her.

"Brooke, you look amazing." Lucas said kissing her lips.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She teased him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep, I just have to quickly go to the bathroom, be right back Handsome." She said.

Lucas used this time to call Haley to let them know they were less than 10 minutes away.

"Ready Broody?" Brooke asked emerging from the bathroom.

"More than you could ever know." He told her.

The couple walked out of the house hand in hand and when they approached the car Lucas opened the door and eased Brooke into her seat.

"Brooke, close your eyes." He told her.

"Broody, what!? Why?!" She questioned.

"Because I told you to, trust me it'll be worth it." He assured the brunette.

"Fine." She said giving in.

Lucas took out a blindfold and gently tied it around her eyes, making sure she couldn't see he danced around her at which he didn't get any laughter. He knew she couldn't see a thing.

Brooke was talking his ear off trying to get the slightest clue as to what he had up his sleeve. Lucas wouldn't budge, which annoyed Brooke even more.

They finally arrived to their destination and Lucas helped a still blindfolded Brooke out of the car. He led her up a few steps, opened a door and saw that Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton had really come through. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

"Broody, where are we?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas didn't say anything. He continued to lead her through the building amazed at what his four friends had pulled off in such a short amount of time. Lucas finally got to where he wanted to be, let go of Brooke's hands and looked up at her.

"Take your blindfold off Pretty Girl." He whispered.

Brooke unfolded the blindfold and opened her eyes to see more candles than she could count lit up all around the room, rose petals tossed around the room, and a large bay window that acted like a picture frame to the full moon glistening off the water. They were in **the **house.

Tears came to Brooke's eyes as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Broody, what is all this?" She asked barley audible.

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives together, I love you Brooke Davis and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Six years ago tonight is when we first met, you were naked in the back of my car with a pair of mittens on, and it was right after my first game. You asked me how many moments could you point to and say, that's when it all changed? This is one of those moments, Pretty Girl. You know me better than I know myself, you make me feel safe and happy, you make me laugh and I know that you'll be there for me no matter what, you've always been there for me and I realize how rare that is. I never want to lose you again; I just want to be with you, next to you, wherever you are. We've had our ups and downs but we know that our love for each other is everlasting, I want to raise our kids together in this house, I want to be with you forever. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" Lucas asked bent down on one knee.

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed through her tears.

Lucas slid the six-carat diamond ring on his fiancée's slender finger and swung her around, he was the happiest man in the world.

"Broody, I have a question though." Brooke said.

"Why are we in this house?" Lucas asked knowing that was going to be her question.

"Yeah." Brooke giggled, he knew her so well.

"Well you know how today I told you that the owner's daughter wanted the house and it was taken off the market?" Lucas said.

Brooke nodded.

"I completely made that up. The house is ours Brooke." Lucas whispered the last part.

"Are you serious?"

Lucas nodded.

"I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke said as she kissed her fiancé.

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis almost Scott." Lucas replied as they pulled out of their kiss.

"That sounds good." Brooke whispered.

"What does?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke Scott." She said smiling.

"It does, doesn't it?" Lucas said as he kissed Brooke again.

The two enjoyed a romantic night taking everything in, the house, their engagement, the beach, the candles and rose petals, the fact that they were going to spend the rest of their life together.

"Broody, you want to take a walk?" Brooke asked out of nowhere.

"I'd love to." Lucas got up, offered his hand to Brooke who graciously accepted it.

Brooke was still in her dress and Lucas in his tux, as they walked barefoot along the shoreline of the beach, the only light source was the full moon in the sky.

"This is perfect." Brooke whispered in her fiancé's ear as they began dancing with each other in the moonlight.

"It is Pretty Girl, it is." Lucas whispered back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Okay I wasn't planning on having the Brucas proposal so soon but I couldn't help myself! I hope you guys liked it, a whole chapter of Brucas!! Leave lots of reviews on what you'd like to see happen next because to tell you the truth I have no idea where I should take it!! Enjoy && review!!

-Thanks!

-Lya


	12. Pink, White and Yellow

Chapter 12: Pink, White and Yellow 

Lucas and Brooke woke up the next morning to find themselves in a heap of crumpled sheets. Thanks to Peyton, who had left a pile of blankets and sheets in the corner just incase, the newly engaged couple took what was offered to them; even if they didn't have a bed.

"Morning fiancé." Brooke said in her husky voice that sent shivers down Lucas' spine.

"Morning Pretty Girl." Lucas said back to her, giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I can't believe we actually own a house!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know it's all pretty surreal huh?" He asked.

"Definitely." Brooke agreed.

Brooke sighed deeply catching Lucas' attention.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…except for the fact that your little plan ruins the whole telling all of our friends part of our engagement; I was looking forward to that." Brooke pouted.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl, but you can still tell my mom and Lily." Lucas said.

"Yeah I know; and I have to admit, last night was perfect." She said looking up into his baby blue eyes.

"Mmhmm."

"Luke, why did you say your mom and Lily? How come you didn't say my parents?" The brunette asked, oblivious to the conversation her fiancé had had with her father when her life was hanging in the balance.

"Pretty Girl, there's something I need to tell you." Lucas started.

When he was finished, Brooke was in tears; it was expected. Her own parents saying they could pull the plug on her, parents were supposed to be nurturing and caring and want the best for their kids, not wish they were six feet under.

"They are so not coming to the wedding Broody." Brooke managed to get out after hearing everything Lucas had just said.

"That's fine, it's up to you and to tell you the truth I really don't want them near us at all." Lucas admitted.

"Me either, but this leaves a big problem. I mean this is a major part of the wedding; my dad won't get to walk me down the aisle and I won't have a father daughter dance." Brooke began to tear up again.

"If Keith was still here I know he'd step in in a heartbeat but he's in a better place now. I know that it might be weird but Nathan could walk you down the aisle?" Lucas suggested.

"You know what Broody? You're pretty smart, Nate's been like a brother to me ever since I can remember, I think he'd make a perfect step-in father." Brooke giggled thinking of how weird it sounded; Nathan taking the place of her father.

"Fiancé? Do you think it'll be weird if Nathan steps in as my dad during the father-daughter dance?" Brooke had dreamt of her wedding day since she was a little girl and she wasn't going to let her sad excuse of a father ruin that day for her.

"Not at all Pretty Girl, not at all." The tall blonde said as he planted a kiss on his fiancée's lips.

"Broody you know what I just thought of?" Brooke asked.

"What?"

"Did you actually tell everyone that you bought this house?" She asked praying he didn't so she could tell their friends _some _sort of big news.

"Sorry Pretty Girl, I did." Lucas said as he tried to stifle his laughter at how Brooke so desperately wanted to surprise everyone with their engagement and new house.

"Broods, you ruin everything." Brooke teased.

"I know, what can I say?" He asked playing along.

Brooke and Lucas got up and headed off to Lucas' old house to take showers and get ready since they didn't have any clothes at their new house.

"Where were you two last night?" A very angry 4 year old said as she tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Um, we had some stuff to take care of." Lucas said praying Lily wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Well I guess that's okay as long as it was good stuff you had to take care of." Lily said.

"Lily, it was really good stuff we took care of." Brooke said as she crouched down to the little girl's level looking up and smiling at Lucas.

"I was just worried, when I came in here last night to say goodnight and you weren't here." Lily explained, she sounded so much older than a 4 year old.

"We'll show you where we were last night in a little bit, it's a big surprise that you're going to love."

"Oh goody, I love surprises!" Lily said as she started jumping up and down.

After Brooke and Lucas had played with Lily for a little bit so Karen could get some stuff done, they each took a quick shower. Brooke took the first shower since it took her longer to get ready; so when Lucas came out of his fifteen-minute shower and she was ready to go, Lucas was surprised.

"Pretty Girl, you got ready awfully quick this morning." Lucas commented.

"It's just that I'm so excited to tell your mom about us and show her the house." Brooke gleamed.

"Me too." Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Ma?" Lucas asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Hm?"

"Brooke and I have a couple of surprises for you and Lil, so if you don't mind you want to go for a ride with us?" He asked his mother.

"Sure, let me just go get Lily."

"Brooke already has her." Lucas said

"She really loves her doesn't she?" Karen asked referring to Lily loving Brooke.

"She does." Lucas whispered referring to Brooke loving Lily.

"Big brother where are we going??" Lily asked, she was getting antsy in the car; she hated waiting, just like Brooke.

"You'll see in just a few seconds sweetie." Brooke said turning around and giving the little girl a genuine smile.

Lucas had pulled into the driveway of the engaged couple's new house and turned around to the backseat.

"Lucas, where are we?" Karen asked.

"Come on!" Brooke said practically jumping out of the car, she grabbed Lily and led her up the front steps.

"Mom, welcome to mine and Brooke's new house!" Lucas said as he opened the front door.

"You live here now?" Lily asked her older brother.

"Yeah, Lil I do, but don't worry you can come over as much as you want." Lucas tried to explain.

Brooke showed Karen around the house explaining all of her decorating ideas for their new house. Karen was shocked that they had bought a house together.

"I can't believe Lucas bought a house." Karen exclaimed.

"Well there's more…" Brooke said.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Broody, can you come in here?" Brooke yelled, her voice echoing throughout the empty house.

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked appearing in the kitchen a few moments later holding Lily on his hip.

"I was going to tell your mom our other news." Brooke tried to explain.

"Oh, okay." Lucas responded smiling.

"Karen, last night Lucas proposed to me!" Brooke practically screamed thrusting her left hand in her soon to be mother-in-law's face.

"It's beautiful Brooke." Karen exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Ma, why are you crying?" Lucas asked.

"Because this is actually happening, I mean I always knew that you guys were meant to be together but I can't believe it's actually happening. I'm so happy for you guys." Karen said bringing her son and his fiancée into a hug.

"Thanks." Brooke said pulling out of the hug.

After Brooke and Lucas had finished showing Karen and Lily the house, they decided to take a walk on the beach together.

"This is so perfect." Karen said.

"I know, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this." Brooke said shyly.

"I think that you and Luke were put through so many hardships when you were in high school so that you could appreciate moments like these. You know that everything won't always be perfect and when things are going the way you want them to, you have to savor them because you don't know when it will happen again; but I have a feeling that you guys will be happy together for a long time. All you two need to feel complete is each other." Karen replied honestly.

Lucas looked at his mom, and then at Brooke. His mom was right he knew that all he needed to feel complete, happy and safe was Brooke. Lucas, Brooke, Karen and Lily made their way back to the couple's house and headed home. Brooke was excited to talk to Haley and Peyton about her wedding plans; as much as she loved Lucas she could never get him excited about planning a wedding, it was a girl thing she figured.

Lucas pulled into his old driveway and put the car in park but didn't turn the engine off. Karen and Lily got out of the car and went inside to start making dinner; Brooke stepped out of the passenger seat and after Lucas got out, slipped into the driver's seat.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Handsome." Brooke said as she rolled down the window.

"I'll be waiting." Lucas replied as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Bye Luke." She said as she backed out of the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke knocked on the door of a house she had once called her own during high school, it was the door of her best friend Peyton Sawyer.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Peyton!" Brooke reciprocated as she pulled Peyton into a bear hug.

"So how's last night go?" Peyton asked nudging Brooke on the arm.

"Well, it was so romantic P.Sawyer, it was everything I imagined it to be, I know that sounds so cliché but it was. It was probably the best night of my life. Oh, thanks for the blankets and sheets." Brooke finished winking at Peyton.

"Well you know me, always thinking." Peyton smiled.

"So I came here to talk to you and Hales about the wedding." Brooke started.

"Yeah I know, Haley's on her way over." Peyton said.

"Okay good, because no matter how hard I try I can't get Luke excited about planning a wedding." Brooke said.

Peyton got up and got three glasses of lemonade for her and her two friends, while she was pouring the lemonade the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Brooke yelled from the foyer.

"Tutor-Girl!" Brooke yelped when she saw her.

"Hi Tigger!" Haley said pulling her best friend into a hug.

Peyton joined her two friends in the living room with 3 glasses of lemonade in tow.

"I can't believe we now have two weddings to plan!" Haley exclaimed.

"Well actually, mine's completely planned I just need Brooke to make my dress." Peyton said.

"Okay, well now we just have one." Haley said defeated.

"It's okay Tutor-Girl, planning my wedding it'll seem like we're planning 5." Brooke said.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Okay well, first thing is I think I should narrow down the dates. It's January now, P.Sawyer you're getting married in 3 weeks, which would make it the first week of February. I don't want to get married in March because it's the green month." Brooke said.

"Green month?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, you know; St. Patrick's Day, four leaf clovers, green everywhere. And besides it's not really one of my favorite colors." Brooke said as if it were obvious.

"You have one crazy mind, B.Davis." Peyton said to her friend.

"Okay, so not the point right now, but anyways, I'm kind of thinking like a spring wedding. This way, it's not right after yours P.Sawyer, and it's not in the summer so the guests won't be sweating. I'm thinking sometime in April. How does that sound?" Brooke asked after she had finished rambling.

"Sounds good, but you do know that you're going to have to run this all by your fiancé right? We're kind of just acting as your sounding board." Haley asked.

"Yeah I know, but I really don't think he's going to care because he has absolutely no interest in helping." Brooke said smiling.

"Alright, so what's next?"

"Um, this is going to be hard, but I need to choose a maid of honor." Brooke said avoiding eye contact with her two best friends.

"Brooke whatever you decide it's okay with us." Peyton said.

"Brooke, you don't have to choose." Haley spoke up, receiving questioning looks from both Brooke and Peyton.

"What do you mean Tutor-Girl? I can't have two maids of honor, no one does that in a wedding and I don't want to be some freak that does that I'm supposed to have one and –" Brooke was cut off by Haley.

"Tigger, slow down. I'm saying you don't have to choose because you've known Peyton longer than you've known me and it would only be logical to have her as your maid of honor." Haley finished.

"Tutor-Girl are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Absolutely." Haley responded.

"Okay, but you are so being my first child's godmother." Brooke responded giving her friend a hug.

"Okay…if you insist." Haley teased.

"Thanks Haley." Peyton said.

"No problem Peyt."

"Okay, so now on to the color scheme." Brooke spoke up.

"Right, so what are you thinking?" Peyton asked.

"Well since it's a spring wedding I think that it should be fun colors, but not too pastel-y because that will just remind me of Easter." Brooke said scrunching up her nose.

"So, what were you thinking?" Peyton asked again.

"Well definitely pink and white, but I need another color." Brooke said.

"What about yellow?" Peyton suggested.

"Yeah, but do you think that's too Easter-y?" The brunette asked.

"No, not at all. I think that it'll look really good, like just picture your bouquet; bright pink and yellow with some baby's breath." Peyton said.

"I think that sounds really good actually." Brooke said thinking about it.

"Now, let's see what else is there in a wedding?" Brooke asked.

"Um, your dress, our dresses?" Haley suggested.

"Oh right, probably the most important part." The brunette laughed.

"Probably." Peyton laughed.

"So for my dress I'm thinking, strapless, tight bodice, then poofing out at the waist like a Cinderella dress. On the bodice there will be a few crystals, enough to notice but not so it looks cheap, and there might be a few on the poofy part but I haven't decided yet. Then for your dresses I'm thinking pink because sorry to tell you P.Sawyer you don't look that great in yellow, it's just not your color, greens and blues are totally your colors though. Tutor-Girl, you look great in yellow **and** pink so for Peyton's sake your dress will be pink too." Brooke said receiving nods from her two best friends.

"So your dresses I'm thinking straps, slightly below knee cut, pink, not magenta but not baby pink, empire waist, V-neck. What do you think?" Brooke asked as she quickly drew a sketch on a piece of paper.

"Brooke, that looks amazing." Haley said, she knew Brooke was talented but she literally sketched that dress in less than a minute and it looked amazing.

"Thanks, Tutor-Wife." Brooke said.

"I think we've done as much as we can right now so I think I'm going to head home to my fiancé and tell him all about what we discussed today." Brooke said hugging each of her friends and skipping out the front door.

"I'm so happy for her." Haley said after Brooke had left.

"Me too, I mean she went through so much heartache in high school and then she ends up like this, happy and having everything she could ever dream of. It makes me think that anything's possible." Peyton replied honestly placing a hand on her growing belly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Broody, I'm home!" Brooke yelled as she opened the door to Lucas' old house.

There was no response.

Brooke wandered over to Lucas' bed and found a note in her fiancé's handwriting:

_Hi Beautiful,_

_Meet me at our house when you get home, I'll be waiting._

_Love, Broody._

The petite brunette grabbed her keys and got back in the car and headed off to her new house thinking about everything she had just discussed with Haley and Peyton.

Lucas, Nathan and Jake had been quite busy while the girls were talking about the wedding, Lucas couldn't wait to see the look on Brooke's face when she got to the house.

Brooke pulled into the driveway of the house and gasped. Lucas was sitting on the front porch in a rocking chair reading the newspaper when she pulled up. Except, Brooke didn't gasp at the sight of her fiancé, rather what was to his right. When Lucas had purchased the house a mere 36 hours ago the front door was white, it was now red.

Brooke jumped out of the car and ran up to he front steps.

"Lucas, you painted the door red?" Brooke asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know you love being the girl behind the red door." Lucas told his fiancée.

"Thank you." Brooke said looking into his baby blues.

"Follow me." Lucas said taking Brooke's hand in his leading her through the front door.

Again, Brooke gasped. The entire interior of the house had been done, complete with freshly painted walls and furniture.

"Luke, what, when, how?" Brooke tried to get out, taking the entire house in.

"Well, I have another surprise for you. I called Rachel about a week ago explaining what I was planning on doing; you know the proposal and house thing, and so she and I were talking and I asked her to pull together some ideas on how you'd decorate your house, so she did. She sent down two entire truck loads of furniture for our house, paint, and even 20 guys from your company that were willing to do this for you." Lucas finished.

"Oh my god, Luke." Brooke said walking around the house touching things just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked.

"It's perfect." Brooke responded walking over to Lucas and giving him a kiss.

Brooke and Lucas made their way up to their bedroom and just laid down on the bed holding onto each other. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Brooke broke it.

"It finally feels like I have a home." Brooke whispered.

"What do you mean? You've always had a home Brooke." Lucas questioned.

"Not a real one, not one full of love. I mean I know it's only you and me right now, but I feel love and to me that's what a home is. When I was growing up, I always had a nanny; not my parents, and I know that my nannies said they loved me but I don't think it was the same. It wasn't the same kind of love that a parent feels with their child or the love I feel when I'm with you. To tell you the truth, I didn't really think I'd ever find it, but you proved me wrong just like you always do." Brooke said with a single tear that rolled perfectly down her cheek.

Lucas didn't know how to respond with words, so he just pulled her closer to him rubbing small circles on her back.

Brooke started telling Lucas about everything she had talked about with Haley and Peyton earlier and he agreed that everything she was thinking sounded like a good idea. They had even come up with a date that satisfied both Brooke and Lucas' schedules.

Brooke and Lucas soon fell asleep holding onto one another. They were woken up when Nathan slammed the door downstairs which he didn't mean to slam.

"What was that?" Brooke asked as she shot up in bed.

"Stay here, I'll go check." Lucas said getting out of bed.

"Luke, man you home?" Nathan yelled throughout the house.

Lucas appeared at the top of the staircase to see his brother standing there with a basketball in his hands.

"It's just Nathan, babe." Lucas called back to his bedroom.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Lucas asked his brother

"I just stopped by to see if you wanted to play some basketball." Nathan said.

"Nice to see you Boytoy." Brooke teased as she walked down the stairs.

"Davis." Nathan said back to the brunette.

"How've you been lately?" She asked.

"Good, you?"

"Really good," She said, "But I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"Um, well I'm pretty sure you know about the situation with my dad?"

Nathan nodded.

"And so he won't be there to walk me down the aisle or be there with me for my father daughter dance at the wedding." Brooke continued.

Nathan nodded again, not sure where Brooke was going with this.

"So I was thinking that maybe you could step in that day as my dad, but only for the walking me down the aisle part and the dance other than that you're going to be Lucas' best man. If that's okay with you of course." Brooke finished.

"Brooke, I would feel so honored to step in as your dad on your wedding day, and I'd love to be your best man, big brother." Nathan said.

"Aw, thank you Nathan." Brooke said hugging Nathan.

"Anytime Davis."

Just then, a black car pulled into the driveway and someone Lucas and Nathan hadn't seen in a long time stepped out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffhanger guys!! Alright, so this isn't one of my best chapters, but I just wanted to get another chapter out so I worked on this for the majority of the day. Hope you guys like it and leave lots of reviews!!

One other thing—I have no idea if I want Jeyton's baby to be a boy or girl so I need your help, when you leave a review say if you want a girl or boy baby and then if you say a girl baby, leave a girl's first and middle name that you like ((same thing goes if you want them to have a boy)) I'll see which sex has the majority then next chapter I'll put down the two names that I like best and then you guys will choose whichever one you like better. I know that sounds confusing but it'll make more sense next chapter. So leave a review saying if you want the baby to be male/female && a name you like for that sex!! Thanks so much guys!!

-Thanks for reading!

-Lya


	13. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 13: Unwelcome Visitor 

"Oh my god." Lucas whispered as he looked out the front window.

"What?" Nathan and Brooke asked in unison.

Lucas just pointed out the window to two people walking up the front steps of their house.

"I don't want him here, Luke." Brooke said in a whisper when she spotted one of the people walking towards the house.

"Neither do I, Pretty Girl. Trust me, I'll do everything I can to protect you from him." He said, wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist.

The doorbell rang, no one wanted to answer it but they knew that they had to.

Nathan opened the door to reveal one person they all loved and one person they could definitely live without.

"Brooke, please don't kill me. I know that you didn't want to see your father again but he came down to the company, demanded I take him to see you or else he would have shut down the company; I had no other choice." Rachel said in tears when the door opened.

"It's okay Rach." Brooke said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"What the hell are you doing her Richard?" Lucas asked through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to ask my daughter why all of a sudden she's decided to move down to this scum of a town where she has nothing, instead of New York where she had everything at her fingertips, I have a feeling the reason is you." Mr. Davis said to Lucas.

"Dad, you have no right to insult Tree Hill. Tree Hill's my home, it may be nothing to you but it's where all of my greatest memories have been made, where all the heartbreak happened, and most importantly where I found Lucas, my fiancé." Brooke finished showing her dad the ring Lucas had picked out for her.

"You're engaged to _him?_" Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah dad and there's nothing you can do about it." Brooke said.

"He has nothing Brooke, you can do so much better in New York." Mr. Davis exclaimed, enraged that she had made such a big mistake agreeing to his proposal.

"No dad, unlike you I'm marring Lucas because I love him. Love is all I need to be happy in my life; money means nothing to me. I saw how unhappy it made you and mom and I will not let that happen to me." Brooke said with tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucas took this as his cue to step in and defend his Pretty Girl, his Cheery, his fiancée.

"Richard, I think you should leave before things get worse." Lucas said to the man who considered himself a father.

"I'm not leaving without Brooke." He replied.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because she can do so much better in New York, she's destined for greatness and Tree Hill will do nothing for her."

"She's already achieved that greatness and you weren't even there when she discovered that talent, you just want to be apart of her life now because she has money and fame; something you will always envy." Lucas replied harshly.

"Brooke, pack your bags." Richard said sternly to his daughter.

"No." Brooke whispered.

"Brooke, pack your bags or I will shut down the company." Richard said.

It was times like these when Brooke really regretted hiring her father as financial manager at her company.

Brooke looked at Lucas as if to say, _what can I do?_ With that, she climbed the stairs in their new house and began packing her bags for New York.

Nathan and Rachel, who had shimmied their way into the corner of the room, were baffled at how Mr. Davis treated his own daughter.

"I can't believe this guy." Nathan whispered to Rachel.

"I know, I don't understand why she lets him treat her like that." Rachel said.

"I think it's because she wants so badly to do something that her father will be proud of. She's spent her entire life trying to impress her parents and they have paid no attention to her, she just wants to be loved by them, you know that unconditional kind of love." Nathan whispered looking at Lucas and Mr. Davis.

Rachel nodded, not knowing that Nathan could read that much into Brooke, but then again he'd been there for her when no one else had.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked, growing more and more aggravated with each moment he had to spend with Richard Davis.

"Showing Brooke that New York is her home, not some small town where she can't accomplish any of her dreams." Richard replied simply.

"Incase you didn't know, Tree Hill is where Clothes Over Bro's was born, not New York. She's happy for the first time in God knows when and you want to know why? Because she's home again, she's with the people she grew up with and were there for her through thick and thin. The people who made her the person she is right now."

"Think what you want, but Brooke's coming back to New York, and if I have it my way she won't be coming back." Mr. Davis said coldly to Lucas.

"Brooke, let's go!" He yelled up to his daughter.

"I'm coming." Brooke replied making her way downstairs with her bags.

"I love you Lucas." She said, giving him a passionate kiss before stepping out the door.

"I love you too Pretty Girl." Lucas replied.

Brooke could sense the uneasiness in Lucas' voice.

"Luke, you know that if I wasn't being forced with an ultimatum I wouldn't be going back to New York. I'm going because I have to, not because I want to." She whispered.

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better." He told her.

"I'll call you when I land. I love you Broody." Brooke said, as she walked out of the door.

"I love you too, Cheery." Lucas said after the door had shut.

Nathan and Rachel walked over to Lucas after Brooke and her father left the house.

"I can't believe I just let her walk out of the house with that guy." Lucas said to his two friends.

"I know, as much as you're going to beat yourself up for not saying anything Luke, you have to know that I don't think you could have stopped him from taking her." Rachel honestly told him.

"But Rach, it's still hard. I'm supposed to protect her and defend her and keep her away from people like him and I didn't." Lucas was really beating himself up.

"Luke, man, don't do this to yourself; Brooke wouldn't want you to." Nathan said trying to comfort his brother.

"I guess you're right, but what am I supposed to do?" Lucas asked.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we all hang out here tonight and reminisce about our high school days." Rachel suggested.

"Rach, I'd love to but Haley and I have plans for tonight. Maybe some other night?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, me and Luke will hang out then. How does that sound Broody Boy?" Rachel said nudging Lucas in the stomach.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas responded.

"Dad, I don't understand why you have to do this." Brooke inquired while on their way to the airport.

"Because you obviously can't see what's right for you and need someone else to do it for you; so that's what I'm doing. I'm not about to stand back and watch you throw your life away." Richard told his daughter.

"Dad! What have I done to make you think that you can't trust me or that I can't run my own business?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing…yet." Mr. Davis said harshly.

Neither Brooke nor Mr. Davis said anything else en route to the airport; Brooke's thoughts were consumed with Lucas while Mr. Davis' were focused on making his daughter's life "better."

At first Lucas was a little hesitant about spending an entire evening alone with Rachel Gattina, but as the night when on he became a lot more comfortable.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"How'd you know I was thinking about something?" Lucas asked, being ripped away from his thoughts.

"You're always thinking, Luke." Rachel responded.

"Brooke." Lucas stated.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Brooke, that's what I'm thinking about."

"Figures." Rachel chuckled.

"It's just I've never met someone like her before and when she's around me I want to be the best person I can possibly be." Lucas exclaimed, smiling the whole time.

"You're really in love aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"I really am Rach, and you know it's probably the best most scariest feeling I've ever felt." He said.

"You know, there are so many times when I'm jealous of Brooke, this being one of them. She'd never know that I was jealous of her because I hid it so she wouldn't see, but seeing the two of you together gives me hope. I know that I have the reputation of being the class slut and all, but so did Brooke and she changed. All I want in life is to be as happy as you guys are." Rachel declared.

"Rachel, you've changed just as much as Brooke has, she left you in control of her company and look at the amazing job you've done with that. She's been gone for almost a two months and the company is doing great. You need to believe that you're going to find what you're looking for, because if you don't; then no one will. I found Brooke in high school; a time when all everyone cared about was the petty stuff and look where we are now. I'm engaged to an amazing girl with an amazing heart whom I found in high school when I just trying to survive and make it through one day at a time. Brooke has changed you into a wonderful person who deserves everything she has coming to her." Lucas finished.

Rachel had never had someone say so many incredible things about her before, so it wasn't unexpected for tears to be streaming down her face.

"Thanks Luke." She said between sobs.

"Anytime Rachel." Lucas said, pulling her into a hug.

Richard and Brooke pulled up to the airport and got out of the limo while the driver retrieved all of their bags from the trunk.

"Come on Brooke, we can't miss our flight." Richard barked from the threshold of the airport doors.

"Coming." She whispered.

This was not what Brooke wanted and she was sure of it, but she had stood up to her dad once before and she didn't want what had happened that night to her to happen again.

Brooke looked like a zombie as they walked through security, completely absorbed in her thoughts of Lucas and leaving him behind for God knows how long.

"Flight 427 for New York now boarding." A flight attendant announced over the loudspeaker.

"That's us, let's go!" Richard exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat.

While they were sitting waiting for their flight, Brooke had done a lot of thinking and she decided on something.

"No." Brooke simply responded.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Richard asked.

"I mean, no; I'm not going with you to New York." Brooke said shakily.

"Brooke, you better get your scrawny ass on that flight right now." Richard yelled.

"Dad, you can't make me do anything, I'm twenty-one years old! I own the damn company, you work for _me!_" Brooke yelled back.

"I'll say it one more time, get your ass on that plane _now!"_

By now, a crowd of people had gathered around the feuding father and daughter, whispering and pointing at the two.

"I said, no." Brooke said grabbing her bags off the seat she was sitting in and walking away from the terminal. Mr. Davis was too quick.

He grabbed her arm, tightening his grip once he had a good hold, and whipped her around so she was facing him.

Brooke yelped.

The flight attendant who had announced the flight's departure quickly called security when she saw the way Richard was treating Brooke.

"Let go of me." Brooke demanded.

"Don't talk to me like that Brooke." Richard harshly replied.

"Yeah, this coming from the guy who claims to be my father but told my fiancé to pull the plug on life support when I was in the hospital, yeah I'm going to listen to you." Brooke huffed, trying to squirm free from her father's grasp.

Richard's hand suddenly collided with Brooke's cheek, causing the crowd that had gathered to gasp.

Brooke's face stung from where her father's hand had been and a red handprint began to form.

Security had arrived a little too late, but that didn't stop them from taking Mr. Davis into custody.

"Officer, wait!" Brooke called after the man who was currently cuffing her father.

"Richard, you're fired from the company and don't you ever even think of coming near Luke or me. Do you understand, because if you try and come near me or anyone I love I _will_ get a restraining order okay?" Brooke viciously asked her father.

Richard nodded.

Not once, had Brooke ever referred to her father as "Richard" but he had crossed the line; just like he had the last time she tried to stand up to him, at least this time the police were able to respond. Richard knew he had ruined his relationship with his daughter and he probably would never see her again.

Once Richard had been escorted away and the crowd had dispersed, Brooke whipped out her cell phone and called the one person she could always depend on.

"Brooke?" Luke answered.

"Luke, I need you to come and get me." Brooke said with tear threatening to fall and her voice cracking.

"Pretty Girl, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"I just need you to come and get me at the airport." She whispered.

Lucas knew that Brooke was in distress and needed him, badly. He grabbed his coat, told Rachel to follow him, and sped down the road to go and get his Pretty Girl.

"Luke, what's going on?" Rachel asked once he hung up with Brooke, she had just been thrown in the car with no idea what was happening.

"Brooke didn't get on the plane and she needs me to pick her up; that's all I know right now." Lucas said as he weaved in and out of the traffic on the highway.

Once Lucas and Rachel had arrived at the airport and parked the car, Lucas raced into the airport in search of his Pretty Girl. He spotted her within a few seconds upon entering the double doors and that's when he sprinted over to her.

"Luke!" Brooke cried when she saw him running towards her.

"Brooke, what's wrong sweetie?" He asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

Rachel looked on from a few feet away, as much as she wanted to know what was plaguing her best friend; she knew that Luke should handle this.

It was then that Lucas noticed the giant red handprint on Brooke's face.

"Brooke, who did this to you?" Lucas asked, instantly feeling guilty that someone did this to his Cheery and he wasn't there to protect her.

"Richard." Brooke whispered.

"Richard as in your dad?" Lucas inquired, enraged.

The disheveled brunette nodded.

"Where is he?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The police have him and I told him that if he _ever_ comes near us there'll be hell to pay. I knew that I shouldn't have stood up to him, this is what happened last time except it was much worse." Brooke whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, backing away but still holding on to his Pretty Girl.

"I mean, last time I stood up to him he beat me. Badly, to the point of unconsciousness. I was in the hospital for almost a week because of what he did to me, but I didn't tell anyone Luke. I knew that he might hit me again but I still stood up to him and he did exactly what I thought he was going to do. I shouldn't have done that." She said.

"Brooke, no this is **not** your fault, I need you to believe that. You did nothing wrong Pretty Girl." Lucas said, pulling her into another hug and squeezing her tighter. He couldn't believe that a father could do that to his own daughter.

"Can we go home?" Brooke asked after her tears had soaked Lucas' shirt.

"Let's go." He whispered, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Rachel joined the couple as they headed out of the airport in silence.

Brooke was exhausted so she fell asleep shortly after the group returned to the house. Lucas on the other hand, tossed and turned all night; he couldn't get the image out of his head of Mr. Davis beating Brooke so badly, why would anyone do that?

Brooke awoke first the next morning and for a moment, forgot where she was. She wasn't used to waking up in her and Lucas' new home, but each time she did she fell more in love with the fact that she and Luke were together, engaged, and had bought a house.

Brooke got out of bed, careful not to disturb Luke, got dressed and headed downstairs.

She grabbed a granola bar and scribbled a note for Luke so he'd know where she was when he woke up, and with that she was out the door.

Good morning Broody, I had to go see Peyton and just talk about everything that happened yesterday. Plus she wants me to go shopping with her for the new baby, she found out the sex but won't tell me until I get there. I'll be home later on today.

I love you so much Luke.

_-Your Pretty Girl_

"P.Sawyer almost Jagelski open up!" Brooke yelled as she pounded on the door.

"Good morning to you too, B.Davis." Peyton said groggily as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah; good morning so what's the sex of the little babe?" Brooke asked touching Peyton's growing belly.

"Well, it's a boy!" Peyton screamed.

"Oh my gosh, buddy I'm so excited for you! I'm sure Jake must be thrilled!" Brooke said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"He is."

Peyton and Brooke headed into the kitchen were Peyton put on the kettle for tea. Brooke broke down and told Peyton what had happened at the airport complete with tears streaming down her perfect skin.

"Brooke, I am so sorry." Peyton said hugging her friend.

"Okay, so you want to go shopping now?" Brooke giggled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You bet!" Peyton laughed.

Brooke pulled the car up to the largest fabric store Peyton had ever seen.

"Brooke, we're shopping for the baby, not you." Peyton said, confused.

"I know that, but I have a surprise planned for you." Brooke exclaimed clapping her hands.

Brooke and Peyton walked into the fabric store and when Peyton opened the door, she was overwhelmed with white fabric.

"P.Sawyer, welcome to your very own wedding dress fabric picking-out store!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Oh my god Brooke! This is amazing!" Peyton screamed as she ran up and down the aisles looking at all the different fabrics.

"Okay, now pick out the fabric you like best, I'll buy it, and by Saturday you'll have your wedding dress." Brooke stated.

After about two hours in the store, Peyton had finally come to a decision. The fabric was a white satin that had a lace overlay on top, it was stunning.

"Brooke, I can't thank you enough for that." Peyton said to her friend when they got in the car.

"Anything for you buddy."

The two girls finally arrived at the baby store and went wild picking out all sorts of new clothes for the new baby. Brooke had so much fun registering Peyton and Jake with the hand held device, she went a little crazy; but she was having fun. Brooke insisted that she pay for everything, something Peyton was not too pleased about.

"Brooke, you didn't have to do that." Peyton said when they were done shopping.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to, this little guy is going to be so spoiled P.Sawyer." Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton looked down at her rapidly growing belly, she couldn't believe that in 4 ½ months she'd be holding her baby boy in her arms, and that's when she felt it for the first time.

"Oh my god!" Peyton yelled.

"What's wrong Peyton!?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke give me your hand!"

"Peyton! I'm driving if you haven't noticed!"

"Give me your hand Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"Fine!" Brooke said as she took her right hand off the wheel.

She felt it too.

"Oh my god! Is that the --?

"Baby? Yeah." Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

"Peyton, that's amazing." Brooke said with tears in her eyes too.

Brooke pulled into the driveway of Peyton's house and unloaded all of the bags they had acquired while shopping.

Once she put all of them in the new baby's room, she said goodbye to her best friend and headed home to her fiancé.

"Fiancé! I'm home!" Brooke yelled as she opened the door to her house.

"In the kitchen!" Luke yelled back.

Brooke walked into the house and was met with the smell of marinara sauce, pasta, meatballs, and garlic bread.

"What's this Broody?" She asked.

"Just a little something to show my wonderful fiancée how much I love her." Lucas responded, walking over and giving her a kiss.

"Your fiancée is one lucky girl." Brooke teased.

"Yeah, she is isn't she?"

Luke and Brooke enjoyed a romantic dinner for two in their house talking about everything for their wedding.

"Luke, what's today's date?" Brooke asked.

"January 6th. Why?"

"Because you know how our wedding is April 27th? Well that's not too far away and we really need to book the hall and church where we're going to get married; those things fill up fast."

"Brooke, you're a celebrity I'm sure you'll have no problem booking somewhere for us to get married." Lucas said.

"True. Okay, now I'm leaving you in charge of something big." Brooke stated.

"And that would be…?"

"Choosing our first song." Brooke replied.

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Broody, you have to take this seriously." Brooke whined.

"I take everything seriously." Lucas retorted.

"I know you do." Brooke said, giving him a kiss.

Brooke and Lucas finished eating dinner, cleaned up and headed up to their bedroom for a night both of them would remember for a long time.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh guys! I am so sorry about the lack of updates, I was planning on updating last Saturday but I went shopping all day, then Sunday I went to a Carrie Underwood concert ((it was AMAZING, she is super talented and gorgeous! Pretty much the best early birthday present _ever!)) _and then, school has been crazy busy this week! So, let me know what you think of this chapter && any names you may have for Jeyton's baby, the majority said boy so that's what I went with. If any of you have _**ANY**_ idea what song Lucas should choose as his and Brooke's wedding song, let me know!! Leave lots of reviews, they make me feel good!!


	14. February 23

Chapter 14: February 23 

A month and two weeks had passed in Tree Hill making the date February 23; Peyton and Jake's wedding day.

"Argh! I look horrible Brooke! I'm so fat!" Peyton cried from the bathroom where she was putting on the dress Brooke had made for her.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." Brooke replied.

"Fine. I _feel_ fat." Peyton sneered.

"I'm probably not going to get through to you huh?" Brooke asked.

"Nope." Peyton huffed.

The scene that followed reminded both Brooke and Peyton of when they were in Honeygrove, Texas getting ready for "prom." Except this time, Brooke was with Lucas and Peyton was hours away from marrying Jake.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked, looking at her best friend through the mirror as she curled Peyton's hair.

"Hmm?"

"How come you didn't come to the mall on your birthday senior year?" Peyton asked.

Brooke had no idea where the question had come from; it had pretty much come out of left field.

"I came Peyt, you just didn't see me." Brooke whispered.

"Why didn't you make your presence known then?" Peyton asked turning around to face Brooke.

"Because when I showed up I saw you and Luke walking out of the mall and he had his arm wrapped around you." Brooke stated, her voice cracking a bit.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you all upset. I was just thinking about how everything turned out you know? Like less than a year ago I was with Luke and I thought that _we _were going to get married and here I am marrying Jake and pregnant with his baby. I mean I guess I'm just really thankful for how everything turned out." Peyton said.

"I know what you mean. Like what if Luke and I weren't going through a hard time and Haley never told me heal my hurt with something I love, I might not have Clothes Over Bros. And what if you never told me that you still might have feelings for Luke the night before Naley's wedding." Brooke said, whispering the last part. Even though Peyton was hours away from marrying a great guy and Lucas was with her, Peyton and Lucas' history was a painful time in her life that she never wanted to revisit.

"Brooke, I am so, so sorry that I said that to you, I really don't know what I was thinking. I mean I guess I was just really heartbroken because I had just gotten back from asking Jake to marry me and he said no because I said "I love you Lucas" in my sleep. I guess I just needed to know if what I was saying in my sleep was true, and in the process I hurt the one person who's been there for me when no one else has and I am so, so sorry for that Brooke." Peyton explained to her best friend.

"I know you are P.Sawyer." Brooke said taking her best friend into a hug.

"I just think it's a process we'll never understand." Brooke said after a peaceful silence settled between the two best friends.

"What is?" Peyton asked.

"Fate, the way things are supposed to be in the end. As much as I would have loved to tell you in high school that Lucas and I would be engaged, I'd own a multi-million dollar company, and Lucas would be a New York Times Best Selling Author, I wouldn't have been able to. I always felt like that was going to happen but I didn't know how I was going to get from point A to point B, and then there were the times when you and Luke were together that really made me question what I had originally thought. But look at us now, you're pregnant and getting married to a great guy, I'm engaged to my high school boyfriend –" Brooke was cut off.

"We have pretty amazing lives don't we?" Peyton asked.

"That we do." Brooke said as she giggled.

"I didn't mean for it to be funny B.Davis." Peyton said, looking over at her best friend who was in a fit of laughter.

"I know, but if you asked me in high school if we had pretty amazing lives, I would have laughed in your face."

"Brooke. You had probably the best life in high school, little Miss Popular, you were hot as hell, had the star of the basketball team as your boyfriend…yeah, you're life was **horrible.**" Peyton said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny. No what I meant was we were put through so much heartache in those years between you with your mom and Ellie, Keith and Jimmy, the emotional stuff Nikki put you and Jake through, and Lucas cheating on me. Those were really tough times in our lives and we made it through all of them." Brooke tried to explain.

"Yeah, like we were put through all of that when we were young so we'd appreciate the good times in our lives and so that right now we can be happy." Peyton responded.

"Exactly."

Peyton and Brooke had talked in the recent years but not like this, they'd been more honest in the couple hours they talked then they had been since high school; and it felt good.

"You ready to get married?" Brooke asked.

"You bet." Peyton answered.

After the blonde and the brunette reapplied their make-up which had become smudged from all the crying, they headed out into the bride's room to meet Haley, Rachel, Jenny, Karen and Deb.

"Peyton, you look beautiful." Haley said as soon as Peyton and Brooke stepped into view.

"No I don't, I look fat." Peyton retorted.

"P.Sawyer, you're going to need to learn how to take a compliment because people always tell the bride she looks stunning. And look at that, you're a bride!" Brooke responded sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to feel like you look pretty when I feel huge!" Peyton exclaimed.

"But you're huge because you're pregnant with one lucky guy's son." A deep voice said from the door.

"Broody!" Brooke exclaimed running over to him.

"Brooke, you look absolutely gorgeous." Lucas told his fiancée while giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Brooke teased.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Lucas asked smiling.

"I'm hilarious." Brooke said spitting her tongue out.

"So you guys about ready? Jake sent me in because we're about to get started." The broody boy asked.

"Yeah, we're just about ready, we should be out in about ten minutes." Karen told her son.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled after Lucas had left.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled back.

"I don't have anything new, borrowed, old or blue!" Peyton exclaimed, panicked.

"Oh dear." Deb said.

"Well here, you can borrow my…oh god, what can you borrow of mine?" Brooke said aloud while going through her purse.

"Well you can wear this blue anklet I made in school the other day." Jenny said.

"Thanks Jenny Penny." Peyton responded, delicately slipping the anklet on her ankle.

"Anytime Mom." Jenny winked at Peyton, causing Deb and Karen to laugh at the little girl.

"Well I guess I could give you one of your presents now and that would count as something new." Brooke said walking out of the bathroom with a wrapped gift in her hand.

"Please!" Peyton yelled.

"Here you go buddy." Brooke said handing her friend the gift.

"Brooke, it's gorgeous." Peyton said as she took the bracelet out of _the_ box. It was a Tiffany & Co. bracelet that had been inscribed with the words; _People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end._

"It's what I said to Lucas and it proved true and I thought it proved true about you and Jake." Brooke explained.

"I love it." Peyton answered as she clasped it around her wrist.

"Now you just need something old and something borrowed." Brooke said.

"Okay, there has to be something old in here. Let's see, what about…" Karen started but was cut off.

"Does this count?" Peyton asked as she held up the picture Ellie had given her; the picture of Peyton with her birth-mom on their last day together.

"Peyt, that's perfect." Brooke told her friend.

"I know what you can borrow!" Brooke screamed after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"What's that?" Everyone asked.

"A pair of my shoes, follow me!" Brooke barked.

When they stepped into the room Brooke was occupying they were in awe, leave it to Brooke to bring her entire shoe closet with her to a four-day retreat at a hotel.

"So, which ones will it be?" Brooke asked.

Finally, the girls were ready and they headed out to the alter.

"Dad!" Peyton screamed when she saw her dad waiting for her.

"Peyton, you look absolutely stunning." Larry told his daughter.

"No, I loo—Thank you dad." Peyton said, stopping herself before she said the word _fat._

"What are you doing here though?" Peyton had sent her dad an invitation but didn't think he would have gotten it being at sea and all.

"You really thought I'd miss my only daughter's wedding?" He asked.

"No, I'm just so surprised and happy you're here." Peyton told her dad.

"Come on, it's time for you to get married." Larry said.

Jenny walked down the aisle first with Jamie, she the flower girl and he the ring bearer. Next came Haley, then Rachel, followed by Karen and then Deb. Brooke was the last to go out before Peyton, being the maid of honor. Everyone rose when Peyton made herself known at the end of the aisle; she really did look stunning even if she was 5 months pregnant.

After the vows had been said and the rings had been exchanged, everyone headed over to the reception. Jake and Peyton could not look more in love than the did right then, this did not go unnoticed by Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley. Finally things were looking up for the girl who claimed "people always leave." Soon everyone dispersed from the dance floor leaving only the newlywed couple to dance to their first song as husband and wife.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I _catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Brooke and Lucas sat in their seats looking at their best friends thinking about their wedding, which was only in about 2 months.

"Have you thought of a song yet?" Brooke asked.

"I'm really torn between two, but trust me both of them are amazing; you will not be disappointed." Lucas assured.

"I can't wait for that to be me." Brooke said.

"It can't come soon enough." Lucas told his fiancée.

"Tell me about it, I just want to go to bed tonight and wake up and have it be April 27th. I love you so much Lucas." Brooke said looking into his baby blue eyes.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Brooke Davis."

After hours of partying, Brooke and Lucas decided to head out, they had to pack since instead of going on the normal honeymoon; Jake had paid for all six of them to go away for two weeks to Turks and Caicos.

"We're going to go home, we'll see you guys tomorrow morning around 7:30?" Brooke asked Jake and Peyton.

"Yeah, we'll be at your house to pick you up." Jake responded.

"Sounds good. Congratulations you guys." Lucas told the couple.

"Thanks Luke." Jake and Peyton said in unison.

"Have fun tonight!" Brooke winked at the couple.

All Peyton and Jake could do was laugh at the petite brunette.

As Brooke and Lucas pulled out of the parking lot, so did a black car that had been following them since Brooke arrived back in town four months ago.

The next morning came too fast for all three couples.

Peyton and Jake picked up Nathan and Haley first because they all knew that Brooke would need all the time she could get.

Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley pulled into Brooke and Lucas' driveway and honked the horn a few times.

"Pretty Girl, they're here!" Lucas called up the stairs from the foyer.

"I'm not ready yet!" Brooke yelled down.

"Brooke, you've been packing for 4 hours, I'm pretty sure you have everything you own in your 4 suitcases."

"Five." Brooke huffed as she tried to make her way down the stairs carrying all 5 but she was having extreme difficulty.

"Here, let me help you." Lucas offered.

"Thanks Handsome." Brooke said giving him a kiss.

"Anytime babe."

And with that, Brooke and Lucas joined the gang in the car and headed for the airport. Little did they know that the black car was right behind them.

"Jake!" Brooke yelled from the backseat.

"Yes Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Can we stop at the next gas station?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to pick up US Weekly, Star, Glamour, Cosmopolitan and People, oh and a few snacks." Brooke stated.

"I'm pretty sure they have all that at the airport Pretty Girl." Lucas told the girl who was currently snuggled up against him.

"Yeah but I also have to go to the bathroom…really bad." Brooke said.

"Okay, the next gas station I see, we'll pull into okay?" Jake asked from the driver's seat.

"Sounds good to me, and I promise I'll make it quick." Brooke exclaimed.

When Jake pulled into the gas station, they all decided to get out of the car and go in. Brooke in pursuit of her magazines and snacks, Lucas was thirsty, Jake and Nathan were hungry, Peyton had to go to the bathroom every five minutes because of the baby, and Haley went in so she didn't have to sit in the car alone.

The driver of the black car pulled into the same gas station right behind them, got out of the car, and headed into the convenient store ready to cause some havoc.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry about the length I just really really wanted to get this chapter up! I saved the vows for Brucas's wedding and thanks to Brucas224 for suggesting "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers as a wedding song, I know I said for Brucas but I needed one for Jeyton and I have a different one planned for Brucas' wedding! I hope you guys liked the chapter and be sure to leave lots of reviews, next chapter will be extremely intense and the driver of the black car will be revealed…who do you all think it is??

Leave lots and lots of reviews, they make me happy!!


	15. Something In His Eye Only She Could See

_**This chapter is pretty intense just a forewarning. **_ Chapter 15: Something In His Eye That Only She Could See

"Okay, you guys ready to go? We have a flight to catch you know." Jake told everyone.

"Yep, I'm all set. I got everything I need." Brooke simply stated.

"No one's going anywhere!" A voice boomed from the entrance of the store.

No one could make out whom the person was because his or her face was covered with a ski mask. 

"Oh my god." Peyton exclaimed, her eyes bulging out of her head. 

"Everyone get down!" The voice screamed, pulling out a gun.

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley all did as they were told, as did the store clerk and two other customers. 

"Hand over all your cell phones." The voice barked. 

That sentence rang all too familiar to Nathan and Haley; it was the same thing Jimmy had said the day of the school shooting. 

Everyone sent their cell phones over to the gunman; no one wanted to get on his bad side. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't Brooke Davis, class slut." The voice said. 

"You have no right to call her that!" Lucas piped up.

"Oh and look Lucas Scott always protecting the women he loves." The voice replied sarcastically. 

Brooke knew that voice but she couldn't figure out where she knew it from.

"Aww, isn't that cute, Nathan and Haley are still together." Said the masked person shifting his attention to the other couple. 

"Why wouldn't we be?" Nathan asked shakily.

"You really want to question someone with a gun in their hand?" The man asked. 

"Who are you?" Brooke inquired.

"I'm surprised you don't know me by my voice." The gunman retorted. 

"Well I know you know us and I know your voice but I just can't put a face to it." Brooke replied.

"You should be able to, we spent enough time together."

"Well I guess you're not a dyke anymore, since you married Jake." The voice said turning his attention to the curly blonde.

"Felix?" Brooke yelled.

With that, the gunman took off the ski mask to reveal he was indeed Felix Taggaro. 

"What the hell do you want from us?" Nathan asked.

"Revenge." Felix stated simply.

"Why would you want revenge?" Jake asked.

"Because of you guys I was sent to military school which was probably one of the worst experiences I have ever been through." Felix shouted.

"You did that to yourself." Peyton snidely remarked.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Felix said thrusting the gun in Peyton's face causing her and Jake to tense up.

"I'm sorry." Peyton whispered, her eyes on the gun the entire time.

"That's what I thought." Felix huffed.

"Lucas?" Felix asked sauntering over to Brooke and Lucas.

"Yeah?" Luke answered. 

"Do you know how it feels to not be able to wake up every morning and see the person you love so much beside you?" Felix asked.

"Yes." Lucas whispered trying to avoid eye contact with Peyton.

"I don't think you do, you see I wake up every morning knowing that Brooke is with you and that kills me. Kills me Lucas, do you understand?" 

Luke didn't really understand but nodded anyways. 

"What are you trying to say?" Brooke inquired.

"I'm trying to say that I'm still in love with you Brooke." Felix stated.

"This is so not happening." Brooke whined. 

"Why not?" 

"For so many reasons Felix! One being you spray painted the word 'dyke' on my best friend's locker, two you just wanted me for my body, three you were never there when I needed you most, four because I'm engaged to Lucas and five because you're a lying, cheating, ass of a scumbag who doesn't deserve to live." Brooke finished, enraged at Felix.

"Brooke, don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Felix said slapping her across the cheek with his right hand. 

Brooke yelped.

Lucas looked like he was about to jump up and kill Felix. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was a hand that had found its way to his leg as if to say, 'don't.' The hand belonged to Brooke. 

"You have no right to hit her." Peyton chimed in.

"This coming from the dyke." Felix told the blonde. 

"I'm not a lesbian Felix." Peyton responded.

"Your locker proves otherwise." Felix said. 

"Okay, I think that's enough." Brooke said standing up.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Lucas asked slowly looking from his fiancée to Felix. 

"Standing up for my best friend." Brooke said looking at Peyton and smiling weakly. 

"Brooke, you don't have to play the role of hero." Peyton told her best friend.

"I know, but I left you after you'd been shot in high school and I'm not going to let you get shot again." Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't come here to shoot Peyton." Felix stated.

"Then who'd you come here for?" Nathan asked. 

"Brooke and Lucas." Felix said. 

The two customers and store clerk had no idea what was going on before them except for the fact that a man had a gun and came with a vengeance for two of the six people. 

Brooke and Lucas shared a glance that was full of fear and panic. 

"Why?" Haley asked; breaking the silence that made its way into the store.

"I already told all of you why!" Felix screamed becoming more enraged.

"Felix, I'm sorry that I'm with Luke and that you had to go to military school but I can't help that. You can't help who you fall in love with." Brooke whispered. 

"Brooke, you don't understand the pain I feel everyday when I think about how I'm not with you and how you deserted me for something I did to your best friend. All I did was paint a word on her locker, Lucas cheated on you with her, **twice**. I –"

"Don't you _dare_ bring that up Felix!" Brooke yelled jumping up from the floor, now only inches away from the man holding a gun. 

"You have no idea how much that hurt me nor do you know what I did to myself when I found out. I blamed myself for everything that happened between my boyfriend and my best friend; I thought to myself "am I not good enough? Not pretty enough? Smart enough? Popular enough?" I felt like I drove Lucas to cheat on me as much as I didn't want to believe it that's how I felt. So many times I felt like no one could love me for who I am because my parents abandoned me and Lucas cheated on me. I felt like I would never be enough for anyone so I took it to an extreme. I went into the kitchen in search of the sharpest knife then I proceeded to the bathroom to find a sharp razor, I knew where my main artery was so I could cut my arm and bleed to death in a matter of minutes. I had everyone fooled too, that's what scared me the most. It was a Tuesday and I had gone to school knowing that tomorrow I wouldn't be there, I'd be dead. I said goodbye to everyone, to them it may have seemed like a goodbye that meant only till tomorrow but I thought of it as a goodbye for forever. I went into my bedroom when I got home, wrote a letter to Luke, Peyton, and Nathan and Haley saying I was sorry but I felt like nothing I did would ever be good enough for anyone. I had the razor in my hand and I took what I thought to be my final look around my room when something caught my eye. Sitting on my dresser was a picture of Luke and me, which had been taken two weeks before then. We were both so happy and that's when I put the razor down and I completely broke down. Looking back at what I almost did 4 years ago makes me sick, I almost killed myself because I thought I'd never be good enough, but I am, I am good enough. It took a lot for me to forgive Luke and Peyton but I did because they make me, me and I know that what they had together was an exploration to know for sure that they were meant for different people. I was set to die that Tuesday but I didn't and it was all because a picture of Luke and me that gave me hope, I knew in that moment that I had a full life ahead of me. Felix, let me be that picture for you, let me give you hope that there **will be** a better tomorrow. Things don't have to be like this. No one knows you have a gun and are holding the 9 of us hostage except the 9 of us, you haven't hurt anyone, you can get out of this and become the person you're meant to be." Brooke finished with tears pouring out of her eyes. She had never, ever told _anyone_ what had happened that Tuesday.

Lucas, Nathan, Haley Jake and Peyton were all in shock; they too had tears in their eyes. None of them had **any** idea the pain Brooke had experienced over the years. Even the two customers and store clerk who didn't know Brooke personally had tears that were threatening to fall, no one deserved to have to bear that much pain at any time in their life. 

"Pretty Girl, I am so, so sorry." Lucas said pulling his fiancée into a tight hug and kissing her softly on the lips.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Brooke told him.

"But I should have." He retorted. 

Brooke just snuggled closer to Lucas who had his strong arms wrapped around her. 

Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake looked at the couple before them, all knowing they were perfect for each other. 

"So what do you say Felix?" Jake asked. 

"I just can't walk away from all this with nothing." Felix said. 

"What are you talking about?" Haley piped in.

"I mean, I've been following you all from the time Brooke got back and I had it planned that I was going to shoot Brooke so Lucas would wake up everyday feeling the pain I've felt since junior year of high school. The pain of knowing she's gone. Except for you, she'll be gone for good." Felix said, the entire time looking Lucas in the eye. 

A look of terror washed over Brooke's face, there was no way she was going to be taken away from her Broody. Dan took Keith away from Lucas, she was not going to allow Felix take her away from him too; he didn't deserve it. 

"Don't you dare shoot her." Peyton said standing up. 

"Peyton sit down." Brooke told her best friend, as she too rose to her feet. 

"I'd listen to your best friend if I were you fake Goldie Locks." Felix stated. 

"No." Peyton said simply. 

"Peyton sit down." Felix ordered.

"I said 'no.'" 

Felix inched his way closer to the pregnant blonde. 

"Felix get the hell away from her!" Lucas screamed. 

"Well, well, well, Lucas Scott once again coming to the defense of his women. Didn't I just say that to Brooke?" Felix asked.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you." Jake said, knowing the Peyton/Brooke/Lucas love triangle was a sensitive topic. 

"He speaks!" Felix exclaimed. 

Felix proceeded to walk around the store, gun in tow. Brooke saw something in his eye, knowing something was going to happen. That's when he aimed the gun at her pregnant best friend and pulled the trigger. 

Brooke knew what she had to do even if it meant her friends would be planning her funeral instead of her wedding; Peyton was pregnant with an innocent baby who deserved to live.

"Peyton, get down!" Brooke screamed as she lunged in front of the curly blonde. 

Lucas screamed when he saw his fiancée hit the cold ground with blood spilling out of her left shoulder. 

Felix dropped the gun when he had seen what he'd just done, Nathan and Jake took this as their opportunity to tackle Felix and make him pay for what he had just done. The store clerk immediately grabbed his cell phone from the counter and dialed 911. Lucas, Peyton, Haley and the two customers swarmed around Brooke, some may call it luck but one of the customers who had been held hostage with the group was a doctor. 

"Are you Lucas?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, please do something to help her." Lucas said with tears in his eyes. 

"Okay, I need you to check for a pulse." Dr. Riley told him. 

"She has one!" Lucas exclaimed. 

"Okay, now carefully move her so her head is on your lap." Dr. Riley said, helping him do so.

"Luke?" Brooke whispered.

"Pretty Girl, don't strain yourself, help's coming okay? You're going to be okay." Lucas told her, trying to convince himself that things were really going to be okay. 

"This is good, keep her awake for me okay? Talk to her, do whatever it takes." Dr. Riley told the group.

Nathan and Jake rejoined everyone after they tied Felix up behind the counter using some of the materials they found in the back of the store.

"Tell me about a good day." Lucas told his Cheery. He got chills when he said this, it rang all too clear to him. He said the same thing to Peyton when she'd been shot in high school. 

"A day that happened or a day that I want to happen?" Brooke asked still whispering.

"Either one." Lucas told her. 

"Okay, a day that I want to happen is when our first child is born, it'll be a boy so he can protect his little sisters. He'll have you're baby blue eyes and my chocolate brown hair. I don't know what his name will be yet, but he'll be ours, a perfect mix of you and me. Something that only we could create, something that will mean everything to us. I'm going to live to see that day right?" Brooke asked.

That question broke Lucas' heart, he needed her to live through this, and she needed to survive. 

"Of course you are Pretty Girl, you're a fighter." Lucas told her. 

"Why'd you do it Brooke?" Peyton asked.

Jake nudged her for asking the question, he thought it was a little too soon for that sort of thing.

"It's okay Jake," Brooke had seen the nudge, "I did it because you have a baby inside of you, a little innocent baby that needs to live. You have so much going for you P.Sawyer and I told you that I wouldn't let you get shot again, I'm just keeping my promise buddy." Brooke said. 

Peyton had tears in her eyes, if it wasn't for her best friend and her act of bravery she would be in the position Brooke was currently in. 

The paramedics and police soon stormed the convenient store taking Felix into custody and Brooke to the hospital. Lucas rode right beside her holding her hand the entire way. 

"22 year old female, gunshot wound, left shoulder…" The paramedic shouted as he wheeled Brooke down the hall upon arriving at the hospital. 

Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton and Lucas all gathered in the waiting room. The same waiting room they had been in four months prior waiting to hear about their best friend. And here they all were again doing the same exact thing. 

"Why does this always happen? What did Brooke do to deserve this?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing Luke." Haley said giving her best friend a hug.

"Then why do I always feel like I could have done something to prevent this?" He asked.

"Luke, you can't think like that. Brooke saw something in Felix's eye, something none of us would have seen because we don't know him like she does, something snapped in him and she did what she felt she had to do." Haley told him. 

"You know, if you asked me about 6 years ago if Brooke would have been this selfless to take a bullet for someone I probably would have laughed at you. She has changed more than anyone I know, she has one of the biggest hearts and she will go to the ends of the earth to protect those she loves." Jake said joining the group. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor called after coming into view.

Lucas jumped up as did all of his friends, and made his way over to the doctor.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"Um, were you aware of Ms. Davis' pregnancy?" The doctor asked. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Okay, sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm really torn on whether or not to make Brooke pregnant. Believe me I want to so so so so so badly,( I wanted to make her pregnant instead of Peyton but I had to develop the story more ) but my best friend is telling me not to make her pregnant until after Brucas gets married. I know pretty much everyone will want Brooke to be pregnant, but maybe if I hold it off for a little bit she could become pregnant during their honeymoon. But then again, Brucas has been through so much already making Brooke have a miscarriage may be too much…but let me know what you think because I need some help…


	16. She Saved You

Chapter 16: Chapter 16: She Saved You

"She's what?" Lucas asked the doctor, not sure he heard correctly the first time.

"She's pregnant." The doctor replied.

"Oh my gosh." Lucas exclaimed. So many emotions came over his body in just a matter of seconds, excitement that he and Brooke created something together, fear that he wouldn't be a good father, realizing he would constantly worry about this person for the rest of his life, and hurt. Hurt that Brooke didn't tell him that she was expecting.

Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton were watching from afar and they couldn't hear anything so they only had actions to go on. The way Lucas was acting made them fear the worst. He was rubbing his forehead with his hand, asking the doctor a ton of questions and pacing back and forth.

"How far along is she?" Lucas finally asked.

"Um, almost 3 weeks." The doctor responded.

"Does she know she's pregnant?" Lucas asked the doctor.

"It would be nearly impossible for her to find out she's pregnant with a home pregnancy test. We used one of our devices and she does not know she's pregnant, I thought it'd be better if you told her, I figured it'd be a moment you two would love to experience together." The doctor kindly remarked.

"Thank you so much doctor." Lucas said pulling the doctor into a hug, which he was not expecting.

"Your welcome, but I do have to advise you of a few things. Brooke has lost a substantial amount of blood, which we are currently putting back into her system. We have yet to extract the bullet from her shoulder, that's one of the reasons I came out here, I need to get your consent to take her into surgery." The doctor said extending a clipboard and pen to Lucas.

"Are there any risks?" Lucas asked while signing the paperwork.

"As with any surgery there are risks, but with Brooke's current condition there is one risk in particular; the location that the bullet is in right now will cause an extensive amount of bleeding, I'm talking **a lot** of blood. Now I'm going to tell you this because I want you to know everything and anything there is to know about Brooke's surgery. There is a risk, a very small risk, that she could bleed to death." The doctor said quietly, he really did hate breaking all the dreary news to the families.

"Because of a shoulder wound?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"I know, it seems like it would never be possible but because of the location of the bullet, it is. But again, the risk is small…" The doctor began.

"But it could be a reality." Lucas finished.

Lucas handed back the paperwork he had finished filling out and it seemed like everything around him was a blur.

"Lucas, I will do everything in my power to keep your fiancée and baby alive." The doctor told the broody boy placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Lucas uttered barely audible.

Lucas skulked back to his group of friends that were waiting to hear about Brooke's condition. He felt like his legs were made of lead, something always seemed to go wrong when he was just starting to be happy again.

"Luke, man are you okay?" Nathan asked as his brother sauntered over.

"No." Lucas responded his eyes welling up with tears.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked her best friend.

"She lost a lot of blood and she's going into surgery right now to extract the bullet." Lucas told everyone.

"That's not too bad, she just has to have a little bullet removed right?" Peyton asked she couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to her best friend.

"S-she cou- she could…" Lucas tried, but he couldn't form the words, words that he so badly did not want to utter ever about Brooke.

"She could what?" Haley asked.

"She could die." Lucas finally stated tears were now streaming down his face.

Peyton gasped and immediately blamed herself for the state her best friend was in. _That should have been me. _

"Peyton, it's not your fault." Lucas told her pulling her into a hug, he knew what she was thinking and he could not let her think that.

"But it is Luke, Felix aimed for me, me Luke!" Peyton screamed pounding her fists into Lucas' chest. Lucas knew she needed to do this and just get everything out.

After Peyton had calmed down, the two former lovers separated and all five sat in silence until Luke had finally broken it.

"You know what makes this so much harder?" He asked, not really aiming the question at any one of his four friends in particular.

"What?" Jake asked.

"She's pregnant, with my baby. A baby that may never get to live his or her life." Lucas expressed completely breaking down. He wasn't sure if he should have told all of their friends before Brooke, but he just couldn't hold anything in anymore.

"Luke, she and your baby are going to make it through this okay? Brooke's going to grow to be huge and she's going to complain and make you go out at 3 in the morning and buy her pickles and ice cream because that's what she's in the mood for at that very second, she's going to scream and curse and squeeze your hand until it's blue when it's time for the baby to be born, and then you'll realize it was all worth it when you see a miracle looking up at you. Something you and Brooke created. You're going to see that day Luke, you and Brooke deserve to see that day." Nathan told his brother.

Nathan really felt in his heart that Brooke and Lucas deserved to be happy, they had been through so much together and apart, more pain than one person would go through in their entire lifetime, Brooke and Lucas had experienced in 22 years. Sure Lucas has screwed up in high school by cheating on the girl Nathan thought of as a sister, but they got through that and now they were expecting a baby together. A baby that had to make it through the surgery, as well as their mother.

The doctor informed Lucas that it would be a long night so he advised him to go home and get some things that would make him comfortable throughout the night as well as a few things that Brooke would enjoy when she woke up. _If she woke up, _Lucas thought. He really had to stop thinking about the worst possible situation.

Lucas returned to the hospital to se that all four of his friends were still there. He had his laptop, a book, a blanket, and his iPod. For Brooke he brought her her bear which she had named Bear simply based on the fact that he was a stuffed bear and thought it was the only logical name, her iPod, and a few sketchbooks just incase she felt up to it.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, looking over to see the curly blonde rubbing her growing belly and crying.

"Luke, I am so sorry." Peyton told him.

"Peyton, I need you to understand something," Lucas started. "You didn't do anything wrong okay? Brooke will make it out of surgery, she's strong and she won't let something happen to her that she doesn't want. We both know that. You cannot blame yourself for what happened, Brooke jumped in front of you to save you and you're baby Peyton. Even after all this time, Brooke still amazes me. " Lucas told her.

"I know. You know what's so weird?" Peyton asked.

"What's that?"

"You always hear how people say they'd "take a bullet for you" like when friends joke around; Brooke actually took a bullet for me, she saved my baby's life as well as my own and I know that I shouldn't be thinking so negatively but people always seem to leave me and if Brooke does die I don't know how I'm going to explain that to my son when he asks about the girl in all the pictures with mommy you know? We're supposed to be the little old ladies getting in trouble in the nursing home for chasing each other around in our motorized scooters, that's supposed to be us in sixty years Luke." Peyton finished with tears streaming down her face.

"Peyton, you're going to get to do that. I promise." Lucas stated, looking the curly blonde in the eyes.

Peyton nodded trying so desperately to believe his words.

A few hours later, nothing had changed except the layout of the waiting room. Lucas had moved from sitting in a chair to sprawled out on the floor of the waiting room laying on his back and listening to his iPod. Peyton and Jake were over in the corner of the room sitting in one chair together talking about who the baby would look like and possible names for him. Haley had called Deb who was watching Savannah and Jamie for the night to let her know about what happened to Brooke and let her know that they weren't going to Turks and Caicos anytime soon. Nathan had been in his own world for most of the night, he didn't really deal well with tragic situations, which sometimes worried Haley. She knew that if one of his friends was in a dangerous situation it was best if no one talked to him but she'd realized that whenever it was Brooke he took it much harder.

"How you holding up?" Haley asked as she walked over to her husband and resting her head on his strong shoulder.

"Not very well. You know, I really don't know what it is about Brooke that makes me so worried. I mean this is her second time in the hospital in 4 months Hales." Nathan told his wife.

"I think it's because you have _always_ been there for Brooke. She knew you before she knew Peyton and I think that you've always felt like a brother to her rather than a friend. You've seen her get her heart broken, you've seen her at her worst and at her best, you know what she does and doesn't like just by looking at her facial expression. You were there when she had no one, like senior year when Luke was with Peyton." Haley said.

"She had you and Rachel though too." Nathan defended, what Haley had said was true but he really didn't like admitting it because it made him feel like a mush and he was supposed to be strong.

"Nathan, that's not the point. You've been there for her since day one and I think that you're afraid that every time something bad happens to Brooke and she won't make it and you'll feel guilty because you didn't get to save her like she saved you." Haley whispered.

"How did she save me?" Nathan asked, he couldn't recall any moment in his life when Brooke had ever "saved" him.

"She saved you from yourself." Haley told him.

"What are you talking about Hales?" Nathan asked getting up from the chair he was occupying and began pacing on the strip of carpet in between Haley and where his brother was laying on the floor.

"Remember back in high school when I came over to your house to drop off some desserts for that party your dad was throwing for the basketball team?" Haley began.

Nathan nodded.

"And remember how I gave you that study kit to use because I was tutoring you?" Haley asked.

"The one that Brooke found in my room?"

"Yep. Remember how badly that night ended for us because of what Brooke had said about the note that I left for you?" Nathan nodded, not exactly sure where Haley was going with this whole thing.

"Well if I remember correctly, Brooke came back the next day and apologized to you for everything she did at the party and then told you that you had to pick me up that night for a date she was setting up for us, and well you know the rest of the story." Haley finished, winking at him.

"Hales, I'm sorry I really don't see what's so significant about that whole thing, she really didn't "save" me." Nathan said.

"Nathan she changed your entire life in that one moment. She knew that you wouldn't have gone after me without a kick in the pants and as much as you want to deny it you know I'm right about Brooke. She saved you from growing up and living a life like Dan's, not caring about anyone but yourself, being cocky and arrogant; a man no one really wants to be around. You did a lot of it on your own to get where you are right now but Brooke played a part too." Haley finished.

Nathan was not the kind of person who cried; to tell you the truth he really couldn't remember the last time he did. Probably when Jamie was born because it was the happiest day of his life, it was the day his entire life changed, it was the day he became a dad. But after Haley had explained how Brooke had "saved" him, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes because he had never looked at that moment in that way before and he realized that what Haley had said made so much sense.

"I love you Hales." Nathan said walking over to his wife and pulling her into his strong arms.

"I love you too Nate, and she's going to be okay. She's a fighter." Haley whispered in his ear. Nathan laughed at Haley's last comment because he knew how feisty the former cheerleader could be.

Lucas remained laying down for a little while longer, still pretending to be asleep and listening to his iPod. The truth was, he'd never fallen asleep he had just been resting his eyes and had heard Nathan and Haley's entire conversation which just made him want Brooke to wake up even more. As much as he wanted to hate Nathan for having such a close bond with Brooke, he couldn't because he was his brother and he had been there for her when he hadn't. Lucas knew he'd screwed up with Brooke countless times and every time he looked back on that he was full of guilt but he was thankful that his brother was always there to heal the wounds Lucas Scott always left behind on the bubbly brunette's heart. He needed to hear her voice, he needed to tell her that she was pregnant with his child, but mostly he just wanted to hear her laugh. The laugh that always made him smile because it was so infectious, the laugh that made him feel better no matter what he'd experienced, the laugh that made Brooke Davis his Pretty Girl.

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor who'd taken Brooke into surgery asked as he looked around the waiting room, which only had five occupants: Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton.

Within seconds Lucas was by the doctor's side anxious to hear news on his Pretty Girl.

"Doctor." Lucas said, greeting the doctor.

"Brooke made it out of surgery just fine and sh—" that was all it took for Lucas to fall to his knees and start crying in his hands. Of course, Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton perceived what he had just done as a reaction to bad news so immediately they were at Lucas' side.

"Luke, it's going to be okay," Haley said, beginning to cry herself. "She's in a better place."

Peyton immediately felt guilty for what had happened to Brooke and began to cry uncontrollably.

"No," Lucas said looking at his four friends, "She made it out of surgery." He exclaimed.

"What?!" The four of them cried out in disbelief.

"Yeah, the doctor just said she's fine, Brooke is going to live! I'm sorry that I made it look like that I didn't mean to. My knees just buckled after hearing that she was okay I guess." Lucas told everyone. "The baby's okay, right?" Lucas asked shifting his attention to the doctor.

"As far as we know, the baby made it out unharmed." The doctor told the five friends.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a dad!" Nathan said, high-fiving his brother.

"I'm going to be a dad." Lucas said shaking his head and smiling, "Now I have to go tell my beautiful fiancée she's going to be a mother." He said smiling even wider.

Lucas walked down the hallway following the doctor to Brooke's room, excited to break the news to his Cheery. Nathan and Haley stood holding hands watching Lucas walk to Brooke's room and they smiled, as did Jake and Peyton who'd joined the other couple.

"It finally looks like things are looking up for them." Nathan said.

"Don't jinx it." Peyton said, never taking her eyes off the brooding boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he walked into her hospital room.

"Broody?" A weak voice called out.

"I'm right here, baby girl." Lucas said rushing over to her side and giving her a loving kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." She whispered after pulling apart from Lucas' lips.

"I missed you too." Lucas whispered back.

"Brooke, I have to tell you something." Lucas told his fiancée.

"I'm paralyzed aren't I?" Brooke asked.

"From a bullet that went into your _shoulder?_" Lucas said looking at her with disbelief while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Well you never know." Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry Cheery, it's not bad." Lucas said taking her small delicate hand in his own strong hand.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Brooke asked him.

"Pretty soon, there's going to be three of us living in our new house." Lucas told her.

"We're getting a dog?" Brooke asked incredulously.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "We can get one if you want but that's not what I mean." Lucas said.

"Well I don't get it." Brooke said looking confused as ever.

"You're pregnant." Lucas whispered.

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears, "There's a baby inside of me right now?" She asked.

"Yeah, our baby is inside of you right now." Lucas told his fiancée, tears springing to his eyes too.

"Come here, fiancé." Brooke said in her husky voice, patting the side of the hospital bed.

Lucas happily obliged and climbed into the bed and snuggled up against Brooke, her head resting on his chest.

"We're having a baby, Luke." Brooke said after a few minutes of silence.

"That we are." Lucas whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake all looked in on the happy couple from the window that was in the door and not one of them had a dry eye, they were all truly happy for Brooke and Lucas and while the four of them turned away from the door and headed to their own houses, a single thought ran through each of their heads; _they're going to be okay._ And for the first time in a long time, they all believed that Brooke and Lucas _would_ be okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Alright, so everyone but my best friend wanted me to make Brooke pregnant, so she is! I tried to get this chapter written and put up last weekend but no such luck, I was extremely busy with school work and family things. Please leave lots of reviews and if you have any ideas for a baby name for Jeyton's baby with is a boy that would be greatly appreciated. Hope you all liked the chapter!!


	17. Just Me, My Aunt and My Uncle

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17: Just Me, My Aunt and My Uncle

A full week had passed since the convenient store hold up and in that short amount of time several things had occurred. Brooke was discharged from the hospital, Lucas had been making quite a lot of progress with his next book thanks to a certain brunette, Peyton and Jake went in for another doctor's appointment and scheduled their cesarean section since the baby was breech, and Haley had finished her teacher's program and started her first official day as Mrs. Scott at Tree Hill High School and Nathan had started practice up again with the Bobcats.

"Momma, momma!" Jamie yelled as he ran through the front door.

"What babe?" Haley asked matching his enthusiasm.

"Daddy let me play with him on the court!" Jamie shouted.

"He did? That's awesome buddy!" Haley said giving her husband a kiss.

"Yeah and momma, everyone was watching me and clapped for me when I got a basket!"

"I bet you had fun huh?" Haley asked.

"Momma, I had so much fun!" He said.

"That's good, now can you go help daddy get a few things ready for dinner?" The young woman asked her son.

"I guess so." Jamie pouted; it amazed Haley how fast his demeanor could change.

Just then the telephone rang and Jamie sprung to answer it.

"Scott residence," He said into the phone.

"_Jamie! Hi it's Aunt Brooke!" She said._

"Aunt Brooke! Why are you calling me?" He asked.

"_I can't remember." Brooke teased._

"Aunt Brooke…" Jamie pleaded.

"Oh, now I remember. I was calling to ask you what you're doing tomorrow."

"Hold on let me go ask momma." He said as he put the phone down on the countertop.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked once he returned.

"_Yeah buddy?"_

"Momma said I'm free tomorrow. Why do you want to know?" He inquired.

"_Because I was thinking that we could spend the whole day together, just you Uncle Luke and me." Brooke told her godson._

"And the baby." Jamie added, ever since he found out that his aunt was pregnant he couldn't wait to meet the baby.

"_Of course. So what do you say Jimmy-Jam?" _

"I say it's a date Aunt Brooke!" Jamie screamed into the phone.

"Good, me and Uncle Luke are very excited to spend the day with you. Can I talk to your mom now buddy?" She asked.

"Yep. Bye Aunt Brooke, love you." Jamie said as he handed the phone to his mom.

"Love you too buddy." Brooke said as the phone was being passed from one Scott to the next.

After Brooke and Haley finished their conversation, Haley returned to the dinner table and Brooke snuggled up closer to Lucas on the couch.

"Luke?" She asked.

"Pretty Girl?"

"I know this may sound really weird since we only found out about the baby a week ago, but have you thought of any names for the baby?"

"A little, but not a whole bunch, why?"

"Because lately that seems to be all I think about. Like what if I give my kid the wrong name or something? I want their name to mean something you know?"

"Brooke, don't get yourself all worked up about it when the name is right, you'll know it." Lucas said.

"Tomorrow's going to be like a huge learning experience." Brooke said.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"We're going to be like parents for an entire day!" Brooke exclaimed.

"A whole day? Really?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Not funny Broody." Brooke said as she playfully hit his arm. "No, what I mean is that I'm going to need all the practice I can get. My own mother practically deserted me so I really have nothing to go on." She expressed.

"Brooke, you're going to be the best mother there is. You're heart is the biggest I know, I know that it's hard for you because you're mother was never there but you did a great job raising yourself and if that's any indication you're going to raise our child in the best environment with the most love and care possible. Don't doubt yourself Pretty Girl, you're full of surprises." He told her.

"You always know the right things to say don't you?" Brooke asked him.

Lucas simply nodded his head and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

The next morning came fast, Brooke had begun to dread mornings because that's when she found herself hugging the toilet emptying her stomach. The morning sickness had begun. But every time Brooke got up and dashed towards the bathroom Lucas was right behind her to hold her hair back and comfort her when she needed it. If there was one thing Brooke Davis hated, it was throwing up.

"Broody, I don't like this." She whimpered after she heaved one last time into the toilet.

"I know you don't Pretty Girl but it's only for a little bit." He assured her.

Brooke slowly nodded her head as she turned the shower on and began taking off her pajamas.

Lucas was on his way out the bathroom door when her raspy voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You coming?" Brooke asked as she stepped into the steaming shower.

Lucas tore off his shirt and shimmied his pants off then quickly climbed into the shower. Brooke's infectious giggles soon filled the entire house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Momma! Hurry up!" Jamie yelled up the staircase.

"Jamie, patience is a virtue." Haley told her son as she descended down the stairs.

"Mom, you tell me that all the time." Jamie exasperated.

"Well it's better you learn it now then five years from now." She said as she kneeled down and tied her son's shoes.

Nathan had left for practice and had taken Savannah with him to drop off at the babysitter's house leaving just Haley to deal with Jamie.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go to Aunt Brooke's house now?" The impatient four year old asked.

"In a couple of minutes, momma needs to do few things first."

"Like what?!" Jamie practically screamed.

"Jamie." Haley warned.

"Sorry. I'll just go outside and play with the basketball Uncle Skills gave me." Jamie said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be ready in ten minutes okay?" Haley told him.

"Momma, I can't tells time." Jamie told his mom shaking his head.

"You can't _tell_ time." Haley corrected.

"Momma." Jamie complained, he hated when Haley corrected his grammar.

"Sorry buddy, just trying to help." She said smiling at her son.

"I'm going to play with the basketball now." Jamie exclaimed as he ran out of the house.

Haley just shook her head smiling at her son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, we should definitely do that more often Broody." Brooke told her fiancé as she brushed her chocolate locks.

"We should." Lucas whispered in a husky tone as he kissed the crook of her neck sending shivers up her spine and causing goose bumps to appear on her arms.

"Luke, stop!" She giggled. "Jamie and Haley are going to be here any minute."

"All right, but we'll finish this later." He told her.

A few minutes later, Brooke emerged from the bedroom wearing jeans that hugged her body in all the right places and a simple salmon top with white flip-flops; Lucas was wearing jeans and a green polo with his worn flip-flops. The couple looked casual but comfy and Brooke made it a point to wear shirts that would compliment the other's. As they were heading downstairs hand in hand, the doorbell rang meaning only one thing. Jamie was there.

"I'll get it!" Brooke exclaimed letting go of her fiancé's hand and sprinting down the stairs.

"Jamie!" She yelled once she opened the door.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled.

"Hi Brooke, Lucas." Haley said.

"Hi tutor mom!" Brooke said.

"Well, he should be all set for the day, I'll be back when school gets out." Haley told them.

"Hales, if you want a night alone with your boy toy, Luke and I can watch the kids tonight." Brooke said kinking her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you guys wouldn't mind?" Haley asked.

"Not at all." Lucas said.

"As long as you guys don't mind watching them."

"I need all the practice with kids I can get." Brooke nervously laughed which didn't go unnoticed by Haley or Lucas.

"You're going to be a great mother Brooke." Haley assured her friend.

"Thanks." Brooke whispered.

"All right, well I'm going to head out. You know where the key is Luke so just let yourselves in and get all their stuff for the night. Oh, Savannah's at the babysitters and needs to be picked up by 4." Haley informed the couple.

"We could go get her now if you wanted." Brooke offered.

"Um, I don't think Jamie would like that very much." Lucas said as he motioned over to the pouting boy sitting on the steps.

"Yeah, this is your day to just hang with him for a little bit." Haley said.

"Come here buddy, give me a kiss." Haley said as she crouched down and opened her arms for her son.

"Momma? Am I sleeping over Aunt Brooke's tonight?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Haley asked, this was his first sleepover ever.

"Yes!" Jamie exclaimed. "Bye momma." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips and running to the back porch.

"Jamie wait up!" Brooke called after her godson.

"Come on Aunt Brooke!"

"Bye Hales." Lucas said to his best friend.

"Bye Luke. Bye Brooke, bye Jamie!" She called after the two who had disappeared from eyesight.

After Haley left, Lucas went to find his fiancée and godson.

"Brooke?" Lucas called out.

"Over here Broody." He heard her answer.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled.

"What?" She asked as she picked Jamie up and carried him towards Lucas.

"Put Jamie down." Lucas said forcefully.

"Why?" Brooke countered.

"Because you're pregnant." He told her.

"I'm only 4 weeks along Broody, it's okay." She assured him.

"I don't want you straining yourself." Lucas told her as he took Jamie from her arms. As much as Brooke would deny it, she loved the protective side of Lucas.

"So, Jamie what do you want to do today?" Lucas asked his godson as they all walked into the house.

"Go swimming?" He asked.

"Jamie," Brooke laughed. "It's March, it's way too cold to go swimming."

"Okay, um…" Jamie said as he tried to think of something.

"Oh I know what we can do!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What's that?" Lucas asked as he cracked three eggs into the frying pan.

"You know that place that just opened up down the street from my shop? It's where you can like paint pottery and stuff and then they fire it in the kiln and then you bring it home?"

"Color Me Mine?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah that place! We could go there and Jamie could paint something for momma and daddy." Brooke exclaimed.

"Do you want to do that buddy?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah!" Jamie screamed.

"All right," Brooke laughed. "As soon as we finish the yummy breakfast Uncle Luke is making we'll head out."

"This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Jamie.

After Brooke, Jamie and Lucas finished their chocolate pancakes, turkey bacon and eggs, they were out the door en route to Color Me Mine.

Brooke skipped holding Jamie's hand all the way to the front door of the pottery place, while Lucas hung back and watched his fiancée and godson interact. _She's going to be a great mother_. He thought to himself.

"Broody, you coming?" Brooke asked when she realized he wasn't at her side.

"Yep." Lucas replied jogging over and grabbing Brooke's other hand.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked looking up at his aunt as they walked into Color Me Mine.

"Yeah bud?"

"How come you call Uncle Luke, 'Broody?' That's _not_ his name." Jamie told her with a questioning look on his face.

"You're too cute you know that?" Lucas asked his godson. "She calls me that because she thinks I have a tendency to be a little broody—"

"A little?" Brooke asked cutting him off.

"Fine a lot, she thinks I brood **a lot.**" Lucas stated emphasizing the last word.

"And so he calls me Cheery and Pretty Girl." Brooke told him.

"He calls you that because you're always happy and a pretty girl?" Jamie asked.

"Exactly." Brooke said as she kneeled down to his level and gave him a kiss.

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie warned. "Not _here._" His face turning all shades of red as a table of little girls giggled at him.

"Sorry buddy." Brooke laughed.

"Jimmy-Jam, you want to pick something out for momma and daddy?" Lucas asked the little boy.

"Yes!" He exclaimed running to a table and putting his coat down.

Brooke and Lucas helped Jamie pick out a plate to paint on which he would paint his hands and stamp them onto the plate, and then Jamie helped Brooke and Lucas pick out something to paint for the baby. He decided they should paint the baby a piggy bank that ironically was the shape of a pig.

"So Jamie, what color are you going to paint your plate?" Brooke asked as she wiped down the piggy bank as well as the plate to get all the dust off.

"Blue, like Grover." Jamie stated matter-of-factly.

"And what color are your hands going to be? Remember you have to have the darkest color on the bottom." Lucas told him.

"White?" Jamie asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"White sounds like an excellent choice." Brooke said smiling at him.

"What color are you going to paint the piggy bank? We don't know if we're having a boy or girl yet." Lucas pointed out to his fiancée.

"I know, that's why I'm painting it yellow. That way if we have a boy it won't be too girly, and if we have a girl it won't be boyish." She stated.

"You're always thinking Brooke Davis." Lucas replied winking at her.

After Jamie had painted his plate royal blue, and Brooke and Lucas had finished painting their pig, Brooke helped Jamie paint white paint all over his hands.

"This reminds me of when me and daddy made mud!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I'm sure your mom loved that." Lucas chuckled.

"No she really didn't Uncle Luke, she likes when the house is clean and I kinda ruined it when I walked throughed the house with muddy hands and feets." He said.

"Well today it's okay to be messy." Brooke told him.

The second that statement left Brooke's mouth she regretted it because Lucas took a paintbrush, dipped it in paint and swiped it across her cheek.

"You did not just do that." Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"I think he did Aunt Brooke." Jamie giggled.

"You are so dead!" Brooke exclaimed as she dipped her own paintbrush in paint and painted a line down Lucas' nose.

Pretty soon they were all in fits of laughter and Jamie had joined in on the fun too and in less than five minutes the three of them were covered in pottery paint. To anyone in the shop at the time, they looked like the perfect family, the family everyone wished they had.

Brooke, Jamie and Lucas eventually calmed down and returned to painting their pieces. Brooke added decorative detail around the pig's body making sure not to make it look too girly or too boyish. As Brooke decorated the piggy bank, Lucas took it upon himself to help Jamie finish his plate. They boys decided to write _"Momma's Little Angel. Jamie 2008"_ around the edge of the plate and they both got a kick out of it.

"Are you guys all done?" One of the workers asked.

"Yep, here you go." Brooke said as she handed her the piggy bank.

"Is this for your little brother or sister?" The worker, whose nametag read Chelsea, asked Jamie.

Brooke and Lucas both looked over at each other and just smiled, and Lucas' hand made it's way to Brooke's flat tummy and when he rested it there Brooke placed hers on top of his. To most sitting around, it wouldn't have seemed like anything special but to Brooke and Lucas it meant everything.

"No, that's for my new baby cousin." Jamie stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you guys were a family." Chelsea said, her face turning a pink hue.

"It's okay, a lot of people think that Jamie looks like Luke's son." Brooke told Chelsea.

"Oh." Chelsea nervously laughed.

"But we are having a baby and that's who the piggy bank's for." Lucas told her.

"It's very cute. Are you done with that plate?" Chelsea asked Jamie.

"Here." He said as he handed her the plate.

"All right, this stuff should be ready in about a week, we'll give you a call once its been fired."

"Thanks." Brooke, Lucas and Jamie replied simultaneously, at which they all laughed including Chelsea.

"That was so much fun Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke." Jamie told his godparents as they walked towards the car.

"I'm glad you had fun buddy, that's what today was all about." Lucas replied.

"You ready to go to your house and get all your stuff to sleepover?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but that means we have to get Savannah's stuff too." Jamie replied sadly.

"Buddy, you can still have fun with your sister around." Brooke told him as she crouched down.

"But I'm not going to have you to myself." He pouted.

"Jamie, sharing is caring." Brooke said.

"That's what momma always says." Jamie responded looking up at Brooke.

"And she's right." Lucas piped in.

"Well I guess I can still have fun." Jamie told the couple.

"You 'guess?' You're going to have tons of fun Mr. Scott." Brooke said to her godson as she bent down to pick up.

"Brooke." Lucas sternly warned.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"Come 'ere." Lucas said as he picked Jamie up and thrusted him onto his shoulders.

"Whoa!" Jamie exclaimed, "I can see everything from up here!" Brooke and Lucas both laughed at how cute their godson was.

Brooke and Lucas walked hand in hand down the sidewalk talking to Jamie who sat on Luke's strong shoulders.

"Broody, this is it." Brooke whispered.

"What is?" He asked.

"This," Brooke said looking around her. "You, me and our little baby." She said as she placed her free hand on her toned tummy.

"Life really can't get better than this can it?" Lucas asked her as they continued walking.

"It really can't." Brooke replied looking up at him and over at Jamie who seemed to not have a care in the world. Everything was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**All right, so there's chapter 17. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been so busy with school, it's ridiculous as soon as one project is due, another gets assigned. I felt like I kind of forgot about Jamie so I wanted to bring him back in and I love the relationship he and Brooke have on the show. They're so cute together! So let me know how you liked this chapter and check out my new story **_**It's The Little Things You Do**_** …chapter 2 should be up by the end of this weekend. **

**Oh and one more thing, how many babies should Brooke be pregnant with ((1, 2+?)) I'm pretty much open for anything so let me know!!**

**Thanks for reading!! **


	18. A Fairytale Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. **

Chapter 18: A Fairytale Wedding

A few weeks had passed in Tree Hill making the date April 27, 2012, Lucas and Brooke's wedding day. Over the past couple of weeks Brooke had made her dress, gone to see the doctor a few times concerning the baby, and Peyton's due date was approaching rapidly. Lucas still didn't know what to do about his and Brooke's first song. That was until one night while he was lying in bed wide-awake he thought of something Brooke wouldn't really expect and hoped she wouldn't be upset with his unorthodox song choice.

"Peyton, why can't you tell I'm pregnant?" Brooke asked as she lifted her shirt to reveal her still perfectly toned tummy.

"Brooke, it's normal not to show very early with you're first kid. Remember me? I didn't start showing until I was four months pregnant; you're fine." Peyton assured her.

"I know, but I just want to know that something's in there you know?" Brooke asked as she took off her shirt and pants and walked over to get the wedding dress she had made.

"I know." Peyton replied. She knew that Brooke was one of those people who needed proof to believe in something.

"Can you go check on Haley and Rachel and ask them what's taking them so long, all they had to do was get my shoes out of the car." Brooke asked as she slipped her dress on. The dress was probably one of Brooke's best pieces of fashion she had ever designed. It was elegant, yet sophisticated, modern yet timeless. The strapless dress had a tight bodice and then at her waist the dress flared out, she had been on the fence up until the last moment on whether or not to include swarovski crystals on the dress but she decided to include them. ((Imagine Lindsey's dress)) "But before you go, can you zip me up?" Brooke asked as she turned her back to Peyton.

"Anything for the bride." Peyton smiled as she zipped the dress.

"Now, go find those two and bring them back in here." Brooke ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready?" Nathan asked his brother.

"I've waited so long for this day, and now that it's here I just can't believe it." Lucas gleamed.

"I know, next to the days that Jamie and Savannah were born the day I married Haley was probably the best day of my life." Nathan said as he remembered his own wedding.

"Thanks for doing this for Brooke, Nate." Lucas said as he fought with his tie.

"Let me help you," Nathan offered as he began to tie Lucas' tie. "And you're welcome, but you really don't have to thank me I'm just doing what's right."

"It's amazing how much has changed." Lucas said.

"Like what?" Nathan asked as he finished adjusting Luke's tie.

"Like the fact that Haley turned you into someone who cared about someone other than himself, or how I realized that Peyton wasn't the one for me, and that for the first time in a long time I feel like I'm finally doing something right." Lucas said honestly.

"I know what you mean. I mean seriously, if it hadn't been for you joining the team I don't think that our lives would be _anything_ like the way they are now and that really scares me because I like where I am and I don't really want to think about where I'd be if you hadn't come into my life." Nathan replied.

"I know, I would have never met Brooke, Haley would have never fallen for you, Jake and I wouldn't have become as close friends as we are, Peyton and I would have never dated, you wouldn't have Jamie. It really is crazy how much our lives changed because of basketball." Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Tell me about it." Nathan said as he sat down next to Lucas.

"So, did you listen to the CD I gave you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, the one you put you and Brooke's first song on?"

"Yeah, that one."

Nathan nodded.

"What'd you think?" Lucas asked.

"I think she's going to love it Luke." Nathan told him honestly.

"You think?"

"You did an amazing job of thinking of something like that, I wish that I was that creative." Nathan said with a grin gracing his face.

"I hope she thinks the same thing." Lucas said as he looked out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Brooke who was in the room across the courtyard from his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you so long?" Brooke asked when Haley, Peyton and Rachel came strolling back into the room.

"Well, you sent us out there to get your shoes but then we realized that you didn't have anything new, old, borrowed or blue so we went on a little scavenger hunt." Rachel explained. In high school, Rachel and Haley hated each other to say the least. But as they grew, they learned to accept the other for whom they are; they aren't exactly best friends but they know how to tolerate each other.

"I see, and did you find anything during you're little excursion?" Brooke asked.

"Well, you see. We didn't exactly go anywhere." Haley tried to explain.

"I don't get it." Brooke said shaking her head.

"We scavenged through your car." Rachel replied.

"You do realize that I have nothing new in my car, and I can't borrow something from myself so you got fifty percent of what I need." Brooke huffed.

"Well that's where Peyton's car came in," Haley said.

"Yeah, we got you something new and something blue out of her car." Rachel said.

"What exactly did you get me?" Brooke asked her friends.

"This." Peyton said as she moved towards her friend with a box that was neatly wrapped, an envelope, a bobby pin, and blue nail polish.

"What's this?" Brooke asked as she took the box, she knew what was in the envelope because it had been in her trunk for quite sometime and she also knew that Peyton always had bobby pins in her car so she'd be borrowing that she guessed. The blue nail polish was something Brooke always carried around with her to always remind her of high school; the way she'd paint her toenails blue every night there was a game it was tradition.

"Just a little present." Peyton replied.

Brooke tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box only to reveal a bracelet that was identical to the one she had given Peyton on her wedding day and sure enough inscribed on it were the words, _People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end._

"Aw, thank you so much P.Sawyer." Brooke said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"No problem," Peyton replied.

"Why'd you bring me this?" Brooke asked as she held up the envelope.

"Because it's the letter Lucas wrote to you that made you get on a plane and come see him, that letter led you to today." Haley pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't see why I need it now." Brooke said.

"We figured it qualified as something old, seeing as he wrote it awhile ago." Rachel responded.

"You guys are the best you know that?" Brooke asked as she hugged them all.

"We know." They all laughed.

"Guys, do you think it's weird I'm getting married _here?_" Brooke asked while she screwed the cap onto the blue nail polish, she had just finished doing the second coat.

"Here as in Tree Hill?" Rachel asked not really sure where she was going with this.

"No I mean here as in the River Court, this isn't exactly where I saw my wedding happening but it just makes so much sense." Brooke said as she gazed out the window of the hotel that overlooked the River Court.

"Not at all Brooke, this place holds so much history for you and Luke. I mean yeah, some people are going to think you're crazy for getting married at a stupid basketball court but they don't know the meaning behind it…" Peyton began but Brooke started to drift off and remember the conversation she and Lucas had had about the location of the wedding.

**Flashback**

_"Broody, we really need to start thinking of places to have the wedding, wedding halls fill up fast." Brooke said to Lucas._

"_Brooke, you're a celebrity I'm sure you'll have no problem getting a wedding hall." Lucas responded. _

"_I know, but still." Brooke whined. _

"_You want to take a walk?" Lucas asked out of the blue._

"_We have a lot of planning to do Luke." She told him._

"_Can't we just take a break?" He asked. _

"_Fine, but not too long." Brooke sighed. _

_A short while later, Brooke and Lucas found themselves at the River Court. _

"_Remember when I brought you here after the school shooting?" Lucas asked as he looked around. _

"_Yeah, and you said that this is where you came from and where you belong. You also said that it was you're world." Brooke said as she remembered that night. _

"_I also said that you got to be part of that world..." Lucas said as he took her hands in his. _

"_The biggest part," Brooke finished. "Why'd you bring me here tonight Luke?" She asked. _

"_Because this is where I feel like I'm at home, I mean this is where I go when everything just becomes too much. It has this soothing effect you know? Whenever I come down here I feel at peace and it gives me hope that everything is going to be okay. I know that that probably sounds ridiculous because this is just some crappy basketball court but that's what kind of effect this place has on me and I wanted you to know that." Lucas told her. _

"_Luke," Brooke asked as she looked up at him. _

"_Hm?" _

"_I think I know where I want to have our wedding." She said. _

"_Where's that?"_

"_Here." She said simply. _

"_Brooke, you don't have to do that. I know that you want the big wedding hall and everything to be perfect and—" _

"_Luke, none of that matters. Those are all material things and I can live without them. This place, the River Court, has such a sentimental value for us I can't see us getting married anywhere __**but**__ here." Brooke said as she looked around. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked her._

"_I'm sure." Brooke nodded._

"_You're really something Brooke Davis." Lucas said as he picked her up and swung her around causing her to giggle uncontrollably._

**End of Flashback.**

"Brooke!" Rachel yelled.

"What?" Brooke asked being yanked away from her thoughts.

"You kinda zoned out." Rachel told her.

"Sorry," She replied.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Everything's going to be okay." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Let's get you married then." Peyton said as she retrieved Brooke's bouquet of pink, white and yellow Gerber daisies from the table.

"Let's do it." Brooke said as she took the bouquet from Peyton.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The River Court had been transformed into something magical. A long white carpet ran down the length of the court acting as an aisle. On either side of the white carpet where rows and rows of chairs that each had a flower pinned to the back of it. And then there was the alter. Beautifully decorated with pink, white and yellow flowers, draped with a piece of white fabric that fluttered in the breeze, everything was perfect. The guests had all been seated and were waiting for the wedding to begin. Bevin, Skills, Karen, Deb, Mouth and Millie all sat in the front row growing more and more impatient with each minute that passed. They had all waited so long for Brooke and Lucas to realize they were meant to be together and now it was all happening but they still had to wait, and then the music began to play. Lucas and Jake walked in from the left of the alter as Jamie and Lily made their way down the aisle as ring bearer and flower girl. Next came Rachel, followed by Haley and then Peyton. The music shifted and everyone stood. Brooke and Nathan came into sight and everyone was left speechless because of how stunning Brooke looked. Lucas could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second, she was gorgeous. Everyone thought she was a pretty girl but today there was something that made her sparkle brighter and that was the fact that she was finally marrying Lucas Scott. Brooke and Nathan made their way down the aisle and finally arrived to the alter.

"You look stunning." Lucas whispered once she joined him at the front of the River Court.

All Brooke could do was smile.

"Normally I would read the vows and ask you to repeat after me, but the both of you have prepared your own vows so Lucas you may go first." The preacher said to the couple.

"Brooke, where do I begin? I met you six years ago in my car and you were wearing only mittens, and that's when I knew you were different. You knew what you wanted and you weren't afraid to go after it and that's what I love about you Brooke. You've seen me at my worst and you've seen me at my best and you still love me unconditionally. Someone wise once told me that there are six billion, four hundred seventy million, eight hundred and eighteen thousand six hundred and seventy one people in the world. Six _billion_ people in the world, six billion souls but sometimes all you need is one; and that one is you Brooke Davis. What can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, Hand in hand and heart in heart." Lucas finished with tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he gently slipped the platinum wedding band on Brooke's finger.

Brooke tried to regain her composure, how was she supposed to follow Lucas' vows? She was crying so hard but this time they were tears of happiness and love not tears of sorrow.

"Luke, I know that I can be myself around you and that you won't judge me for something I'm not. I realized one night that so many people focus on other's imperfections but then it dawned on me that you love me _for_ my imperfections. You're the person I can laugh with and cry with, who I can share everything with, who I consider my best friend. I was so afraid of the way you made me feel that I ended up pushing you away from me because I would get scared, but I realized that I wasn't scared I was just falling in love. Love is a funny thing for me because I don't think I ever experienced it before I met you, I never had a clear understanding as to what love was but you changed all that. You changed my life Lucas Scott for the better and I am eternally grateful, you taught me how to love someone else but also how to love myself. I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Lucas, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: today I join that life with yours." Brooke said with tears falling down her porcelain skin. She gently pushed the wedding band onto Luke's shaking hand.

"By the power vested in me and the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said to the couple.

Everyone erupted in cheers as Brooke and Lucas shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Brooke pulled away from the kiss sooner than Lucas would have like but she knew that if she didn't pull away she would have gone a little overboard on the PDA.

"Finally." Brooke whispered as she looked into his crystal blue orbs.

"We did it." Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way down the aisle to the horse and carriage that was waiting to take them down the road a little to the place they had reserved for the reception.

About twenty minutes later, everyone had arrived and was now waiting the arrival of the newlyweds.

"Lucas! Stop, we have to go to our reception!" Brooke giggled as Lucas continued to smother her in kisses.

"Can't we just skip it?" He asked.

"No!" Brooke giggled.

"Please, this is so much more fun," He whispered into her ear.

"We're here." The driver of the carriage called back to the couple.

"Thank you!" Brooke called up to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucas said sarcastically so only Brooke could hear causing her to giggle some more.

"Come on Handsome." Brooke said extending her hand to him.

"No, I don't think so." Lucas told her as he jumped out the side of the carriage and offered his hand to her.

"Come on Mrs. Scott." He said as he helped her down.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." Brooke smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"I've waited so long to say it." Lucas said as he graciously returned the kiss.

"Come on, we're already late!" Brooke urged.

"Please welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" The d.j's voice echoed over the loudspeaker.

Everyone cheered as Brooke and Lucas made their way into the dance hall. After everyone had danced for quite some time, Lucas thought now would be a good time for his and Brooke's first dance together so he handed the CD over to the DJ and told him to play it.

"If everyone would please clear the dance floor for the bride and groom," The DJ announced via loudspeaker.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" Lucas asked his new bride.

"You sure can." Brooke accepted.

"What song did you end up picking anyways?" Brooke asked as they neared the center of the dance floor.

"You'll see." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms protectively around Brooke's waist.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

"This is the song that was playing on the radio when I got in you're car six years ago." Brooke said as she looked up at him.

"I know." Lucas smiled.

"I can't believe you remember that," Brooke said shaking her head. 

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

The song began to fade and another one began to play.

_I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end_

_You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_

_There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed  
It's fallen into place  
This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday_

"Luke, I don't understand. This isn't the same song." Brooke said as she looked at him quizzically.

"Just listen all the way through and I'll explain at the end." Lucas told her.

This was the song that had been playing at the end of the Princess Diaries, which Brooke had pretty much begged Lucas to watch with her while they were in high school. At the end, when Mia and Michael were dancing and the song was playing, Brooke had asked Lucas if he believed in happily ever after and he said he did at which Brooke smiled.

The song faded and another one began to play, Brooke was extremely confused.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

"This is the song that was playing on the radio when we thought we need 'a song.' Brooke mumbled as she was pressed up against Lucas leaning her head on her chest.

Lucas nodded, "Kind of funny how fate worked on that huh? All we did was turn on the radio to any station and said the next song that came on would be our song; and it was this one." Lucas said thinking back to that day.

Soon, Rascal Flatts began to weaken and Brad Paisley started up.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

Brooke smiled once she figured out what song it was. It was the song Lucas had played for her when she was in a coma in the hospital.

"This is the song you played after my accident." Brooke said as she looked up at him.

"You heard it? I didn't think you'd know how this song fits in." Lucas said looking at her.

"I heard everything Luke."

"Good, because this song describes you to a tee." Lucas told her. 

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_  
_  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
and my unborn children's mother_

Once the line was sung; 'she's my unborn children's mother' both Lucas and Brooke placed their hands on Brooke's toned tummy. Everyone watching the couple looked on with happiness and hope for them.

_  
She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for  
_

_She's everything to me_

The next song began to play and Brooke instantly recognized. It was the song that had gotten her to come back to Lucas in the first place, it was the reason her and Lucas were standing there as a married couple.

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

_I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you_

_I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need  
_  
_More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are..._

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between_

After the songs had stopped playing, Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"I don't understand why they were all different songs." She said to him.

"Each of these songs holds a special meaning between the two of us. I couldn't pick just one song for us so I kind of did a whole arrangement of songs, I hope you're not mad." Lucas said, praying she wouldn't be mad that he screwed up the one simple thing she had asked him to do.

"I can't believe you did this, I can't believe you remembered all the songs and memories to go with them," Brooke said with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much Lucas."

Shortly after Brooke and Lucas finished their dance as bride and groom, Nathan took over to dance with Brooke to the song she had picked out for her father daughter dance. Of course the day had been everything Brooke had ever dreamed of and as much as her parents had hurt her, she couldn't help but wish they were there. Although the song didn't really make sense with Nathan dancing with her, Brooke loved the song nonetheless and imagined that's what her dad would have felt on his daughter's wedding day. Tears began to roll down her face as the song began to play.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

"Congratulations Brooke." Haley said after Brooke and Nathan finished their dance.

"Thanks Hales," Brooke said giving her a hug.

"Look at us, we're all married now." Peyton said as she joined her two friends.

"I know, and we all married people we met in high school, how weird is that?" Brooke asked.

"It's crazy," Peyton laughed.

"I'm so happy for you B.Davis." Peyton told her friend.

"Thanks, P.Sawyer, but it's going to have to be B.Scott from now on," Brooke replied.

"I know, but it doesn't sound as good as B.Davis just like P.Jagelski doesn't sound that great." Peyton told her scrunching up her nose.

Brooke just laughed at her best friend.

"Can't we just keep it the way it's always been?" Peyton pouted.

"Fine," Brooke smiled.

Brooke then felt the need to gather all the girls around so she could toss her bouquet. Rachel caught it. No one was going to let up with the jokes once she did, she cursed Brooke for throwing it but Brooke pointed out that she just threw it, she didn't make Rachel catch it.

Lucas then had some fun when he pulled the garter belt off of Brooke's slender leg. He pulled it off extremely slowly, enjoying every minute of it. He then turned around and tossed it and it landed in hands of none other than Skills Taylor. Bevin was overjoyed when she realized what had happened, Skills just looked at Lucas with a look on his face as if to say, 'help me.'

Soon, a song came on that all the girls instantly recognized and they all screamed. Just like at their last high school party, all the girls fell into the beat of 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls. They were surprised they all remembered the dance steps, it had been five years and they still remembered. All the guests at the wedding looked on at the girls and just smiled. Lily loved Brooke so when a song came on that she recognized she ran in to join them. Lucas looked at how Lily and Brooke interacted and his heart melt, _she's going to be an amazing mother _he thought to himself. Jake, Lucas, and Nathan all just looked at their wives with smiles on their faces, could this day have been any better?

"So Skills, you ready to be a groom?" Lucas asked as Skills joined the group.

"What are you talking about man?" Skills asked.

"Well, Bevin clearly thinks you guys are getting married soon because you caught Brooke's garter." Lucas pointed out.

"We are going to have a serious talk, and I'm going to be very clear that I don't want to get married anytime soon." Skills explained.

"Okay," Lucas and Nathan laughed.

Later on, the reception quieted down and everyone returned to their homes. Brooke and Lucas headed off to the airport ready to board their plane for Paris where they were to spend their honeymoon. Their wedding day had gone off without a hitch it couldn't have been more perfect. Everything that was supposed to happen did, Brooke and Lucas couldn't have been happier.

_--_

**A/N: Okay, so there's the Brucas wedding!! I hope you guys liked it and you want to know what would make me extremely happy? Today is in fact my birthday ((hint: Bdavis****427))**** so please leave me some great reviews as a birthday present!! Thanks so much for reading this!! **


	19. Where There's Fire

**Okay guys, I am SOOOO unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated since April!! I feel horrible! School is finally coming to a close so I should be updating a lot more frequently. Once again, I am so sorry for the lack of updates recently! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 19: Where There's Fire…

Two weeks had passed in Tree Hill since Brooke and Lucas had tied the knot and today they were coming home from their honeymoon in Paris.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

"What?" Brooke asked, not opening her eyes.

"We're getting ready to land," Lucas said as he shut the top to his laptop. He had written almost two hundred pages during that nine-hour flight and he was positive it all had to do with the sleeping brunette beside him he now called his wife.

"Already?" Brooke asked as she began to sit up.

"Yeah, time flies huh?" Lucas asked as he looked over at her smiling.

"How long did I sleep for?"

"Eight hours." Lucas replied nonchalantly.

"No way!" Brooke gasped.

"Yes way. You were awake for the first hour of the flight and that was about it," Lucas told her as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well what did you do for those eight hours while I was asleep?" Brooke asked him.

"Wrote a book." Lucas told her simply.

"Okay, now here's the thing I don't understand. You published _An Unkindness of Ravens _almost four years ago and you haven't been able to write anything else since. Now all of a sudden you bang out an entire book in eight hours. How do you explain that?" Brooke asked as she shifted her position in the seat. She now sat looking him square in the eye.

"I think it all has to do with a certain someone." Lucas told her simply.

"And who would this someone be?" Brooke asked as she moved closer to her husband.

"You," Lucas whispered when Brooke's lips were only centimeters away from his own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put you're chairs in the upright position. We will be descending into Charlotte International Airport shortly. Thank you." The flight attendant's voice announced over the PA system.

"Looks like our vacation is over," Brooke sighed as she slumped into her seat and looked out the window.

"But our life together is just beginning." Lucas told her.

"You know, sometimes you can be so cheesy it's not even funny." Brooke laughed.

"I can't help it." Lucas responded.

"Well lucky for you I love you for it." Brooke giggled as she pulled him closer to her and planted a kiss on his lips.

An hour and a half later, Brooke and Lucas were en route back to their house in Tree Hill. It felt good to be home.

"Broody?" Brooke asked as she looked out the car window.

"Brooke," Lucas countered.

"Are you scared of anything?"

"A lot of things actually, why?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Brooke who had a hand placed on her tummy.

"Please don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want this baby because I do, I really do, but I'm just scared that I'm going to be a horrible mother." Brooke expressed.

Lucas felt like he couldn't concentrate on the road as well as the heaviness of the current conversation so he pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to face Brooke.

"Brooke, look at me." He said to her as he reached over and lifted her chin up with his finger. "I don't doubt for a second that you will be a bad mother. Yes, you practically raised yourself but looking back on it all do you really think that you would have turned out like this if your mother raised you? Probably not, you would have only cared about the material things just like she does. She doesn't know what love is and she probably never will but you do, Brooke. You taught yourself how to love others just like you're going to teach our baby how too. You're going to do an amazing job Brooke and I'll be there every step of the way." Lucas honestly told her.

"I really needed that," Brooke replied as a small smile started to appear on her face.

"I know you did, and every time you need a pep talk like that one I'll be there." He smiled.

"I know you will be."

"You ready to go home now?" He asked.

Brooke nodded.

An hour later, Brooke and Lucas found themselves turning into their driveway, it felt good to be home.

"I feel like we haven't been here in forever," Brooke told Lucas as he helped her out of the car.

"I feel the same way,"

Brooke walked up to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob when she heard Lucas clearing his throat behind her.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"Well, it's just that I should be carrying you over the threshold of our house, Pretty Girl." He told her.

"Luke, that's really not necessary," Brooke tried to reason.

"I think it is," He said as he lifted her up.

"Lucas, I swear to God if you drop me!" Brooke squealed.

"What, don't you trust me?" Lucas feigned hurt.

"Just carry me inside already," Brooke laughed.

Lucas did more than just carry her inside; he carried her up to their bedroom and gently laid her down on their bed. Lucas could tell Brooke was extremely tired so he was going to let her just lay there while he went to the car to get their bags. That was his plan at least.

"Broody," Brooke called, as Lucas was about to exit their room.

"Yes, Cheery?"

"Lay with me," She whispered.

Lucas couldn't say no to his wife, so he happily climbed into bed and let Brooke snuggle up against him. Everything in that moment felt so right, the world was peaceful for one moment and it felt incredible. Lucas sensed that Brooke was asleep so he decided to carefully get up out of bed so he could go get the suitcases; but he was wrong.

"Luke, where are you going?" Brooke asked groggily as soon as she felt him move from beside her.

"I was just going to go get the bags out of the car, I'll be right back." He said to her.

"Okay, but hurry back, me and the baby like when you cuddle with us." Brooke said without opening her eyes.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at Brooke's comment. She may have not meant for it to be so significant, but Lucas still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Brooke was carrying his child, it meant the world to him; Brooke meant the world to him. "I will Pretty Girl, I will." Lucas said softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead and brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Lucas returned within moments with five bags in his hands. Four of them belonged to Brooke; it amazed her when she discovered that Lucas could pack two weeks of clothing into one bag.

He climbed into their big bed with just as much grace as before and scooted Brooke closer to him. Lucas couldn't help but notice that when he moved Brooke closer to him, the small bump that had formed on Brooke's stomach. It was as if it had appeared overnight. Lucas figured Brooke was asleep because she didn't fuss at all when he moved her around on the bed when he climbed in, so he took this time as an opportunity to talk to the baby. He inched his head closer to Brooke's tiny baby bump of a tummy and began to whisper softly to the little human inside.

"Hi buddy, this is your daddy. I know that you don't have any idea about what's going on out here, but I just want to let you know that you are going to have the best mommy there is. I know that a lot of people say that, but it's true about you're mommy; she's amazing. You know, once you're born you are going to bring so much love and hope to me and your mom, we can't wait to see you. Now, I know that you know if you're a boy or a girl but we have no idea what you are. So for the next six months instead of referring to you as an 'it' I'm going to call you buddy okay? Is that okay with you bud? Let's see what else can I tell you? Well I know that if you're a girl, you're going to be exactly like your mom and to tell you the truth in a way that scares me. Your mom was one crazy girl when she was younger, we really don't have to go into the details about that but you should just know she was a wild child in all aspects of that word, but then something changed. Now, she'll probably tell you that I changed her, but I don't think that I did. Maybe I had an impact on her but one person can't change another, that person changes on their own, their destiny is up to them, not those who surround them. Do you understand? But then again, you being just like your mom excites me for so many reasons. One being the fact that you'll have the most confidence in the world, and that you won't care what others think of you and that you'll have one of the biggest hearts a person can have." Lucas smiled. "But if you're a boy, you'll probably grow up to be just like me, huh? I'll teach you how to play basketball and how to treat a woman with the utmost respect just like my uncle Keith taught me. You're definitely going to be in good hands buddy. With you inside of mommy like that right now and not out here with us is kind of strange. It's like I can feel you in spirit with me right now, but I just can't see you. Buddy, please don't ever tell your mom what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me okay? I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good enough father for you and I'm scared that your mom is going to need me in some way that I can't provide comfort for her or I won't know what to say or do. You see, your mom sees me as Lucas Scott the guy who has everything together and knows exactly how to deal with any situation at any time. But the truth is that's all just a façade I'm just as scared as anyone else, I've just learned how to hide that fear." Lucas said softly as he noticed Brooke beginning to stir. "One more thing, I know that you're going to be the best son or daughter, but just let you're mom know that she's doing a good job okay? She needs reassurance every now and then. Oh, and don't let your mom know we had this little chat okay?" Lucas asked as he smiled. "Night buddy," He whispered as he kissed Brooke's tummy.

Lucas gently returned to his previous position and soon fell asleep with his hand on Brooke's stomach, not noticing the tear that had gracefully made its way down Brooke's porcelain skin.

"Morning husband," Brooke said cheerily the next morning.

"Good morning wife," Lucas mumbled, he really wasn't a big fan of the morning, he preferred the nighttime.

"Come on, you need to get up!" Brooke ordered, as she walked over to the dresser.

"Why?" Lucas asked in a raspy voice.

"Because we have a—" Brooke stopped suddenly and ran into the bathroom, Lucas couldn't have gotten out of bed faster if he tried because in an instant he was by her side.

"Luke, when is this going to stop?" She whimpered after she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Soon, and today when we go to the doctor we can ask him if he can prescribe anything for the morning sickness, okay?" He reassured her as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

Brooke was about to open her mouth again to speak but stopped herself when another round of morning sickness washed over her. Lucas hated seeing Brooke like this; if he could he'd do the whole pregnancy thing for her he would. He couldn't help but feel guilty for once again hurting the one girl he loved, sure they were going to have a son or daughter together in just six short months but she still had to go through a ton of pain to get there.

"Luke, it's okay." Brooke whispered tearing him away from his thoughts.

"What is?" He looked at her curiously.

"I don't mind going through all this, yeah I hate getting sick but it's going to be worth it, so stop feeling guilty about this." She said as she looked up at him.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" He asked.

"I just know you," She responded simply. "Now, get out of here I need to take a shower before the doctors appointment!" Brooke giggled.

"I feel so loved," Lucas said sarcastically on his way out the bathroom door.

"Oh, and Broods," Brooke called after him. "We need to sit down and talk about baby names soon, you can't keep calling our future son or daughter 'Buddy.'" She said as she stepped into the shower leaving a stunned Lucas in the doorway.

After about ten minutes, Brooke reappeared in the bedroom, her long chocolate hair soaked with water droplets that remained from her shower, the little beads of water that covered her entire body that she hadn't dried off and the little bit of mascara that had lingered under her eyes; it was enough to make Lucas go weak in the knees.

"Brooke," Lucas said uneasily.

"What's up Luke?" She asked as she rummaged through the dresser searching for a shirt to wear.

"You heard everything I said to the baby last night?"

"Every word," Brooke smiled.

"It's not that I'm ashamed that you heard me, it's just that I don't want you to think of me any differently." Lucas said softly.

"Luke," Brooke said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "Nothing you say will ever change what I think of you. I know that you aren't this superhuman, I know that there's going to come a time when something comes up and you won't know the right words to comfort me and I won't know what to say to you. I know you're scared Luke, I am too but we have each other and that's more than enough." She told him honestly.

"I love you." Lucas said as he softly kissed her.

"I love you too, Luke," Brooke replied. "But you really need to get ready if we're going to make it to the doctor's on time."

An hour later, Brooke and Lucas had arrived at Doctor Cook's office.

"Hi, my name is Brooke Davis and I'm here for an 11 o'clock appointment with Doctor Cook." Brooke told the receptionist politely upon arriving.

"Alright, I just need you to fill out this form please," The receptionist replied as she handed Brooke a clipboard.

"Thank you," Brooke said as she walked away from the desk.

As Brooke filled out the forms, Lucas thumbed through a few magazines, and then his eyes wandered to find a little girl with and infectious laugh giggling with her mom. Lucas couldn't help himself from imagining Brooke and their future daughter.

"Broody, that's us." Brooke said tearing him from his thoughts.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Doctor Cook wants to see us now," Brooke laughed.

"Oh, right." Lucas smiled as he got up and wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist.

"Hello Brooke, I'm Doctor Cook." He said as he offered his hand to Brooke.

"Hi, I'm Brooke and this is my husband Lucas Scott." Brooke said shaking his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, now I see that you're just over three months pregnant is that right?" Doctor Cook asked.

"Yeah, we would have been in earlier but we've been so busy with the wedding and then the honeymoon there just wasn't a free moment," Brooke explained.

"I understand, how about we do an ultrasound so you can see your baby for the very first time. How does that sound?" He asked as he wheeled the ultrasound cart over to where Brooke was sitting.

"That sounds great," Lucas told the doctor.

"Now Brooke, I'm going to need you to lay back on the bed and just relax, this is going to be pretty cold." Dr. Cook told her.

Brooke nodded, and thought nothing of it because on all the shows she had watched on TV the doctor _always_ said that but she doubted it was true. But she was wrong, because the second the cool gel came into contact with her skin her entire body was engulfed in goose-bumps.

"Doctor Cook?" Brooke asked as he began moving the device over her bump.

"What's your question?"

"I know I'm only three months along but is there any way that you'd be able to tell us what the sex of the baby is?" Brooke inquired.

"Three months is a little early to tell but when you come in for your next appointment we could probably tell you." Dr. Cook responded as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

"That's our baby," Lucas whispered as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Brooke whispered and tears began to fill her eyes too, it was an incredible moment for the newlyweds a moment neither of them would ever forget.

"Would you like me to print some copies of your baby?" The doctor asked Brooke and Lucas as he began to wipe the gel off Brooke's stomach.

"Yes, please." Lucas said.

"Broody, can you believe that's our baby?" Brooke asked her husband as they walked out the hospital doors hand in hand.

"Yeah, what I can't believe though is that in six months we'll be able to hold him or her, it's kind of crazy when you think about it."

"How so?" Brooke asked.

"Just how much our lives have changed in eight months. Between me and Peyton breaking up, Peyton's paternity scare, our wedding and now our baby. It's just hard to think about what could have happened, like how come things worked out the way they did?" Lucas said as they approached their car.

"Everything worked out like this because as I said before, people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end," She said as she winked at Lucas. "And we definitely belong together Broods."

"That we do," Lucas replied as he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Now when we get home, we need to talk about possible names for the little one."

"What about Ellory if it's a girl?" Brooke asked as they cuddled on the couch.

"It reminds me of celery." Lucas simply stated.

"Broody, I love that name." She said in disbelief as she shifted positions.

"I'm sorry but all I'll be able to think about is celery, she'd be Ellory Celery." Lucas laughed.

"Fine, what names do you like then?" She asked.

"Um, let's see. I've always liked the name Ryan for a boy, but I can't really think of any names for a girl." He said.

"Luke," Brooke gasped at which Lucas couldn't read as good or bad. "Ryan James Scott, I love it." She said as she smiled up at him, a real Brooke Davis-Scott smile dimples and all.

"Thank you, but who said his middle name was going to be James?"

"Oh, well I sort of promised Jamie that I'd give his cousin his first name as his middle name, I wanted him to feel important you know?" She bit her lip; she was hoping Lucas wouldn't be mad at her.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, but I love hearing it" Brooke giggled.

The two of them cuddled on the couch watching TV together for most of the night, Lucas was about to carry a sleeping Brooke upstairs to their bedroom when she opened her eyes.

"Melanie." She said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Lucas asked he had no idea what she was talking about.

"The name for our daughter, Melanie." She repeated.

"Melanie Alexandra Scott." Lucas whispered.

"I love it." Brooke said as she climbed the stairs up to their room.

"And I love you." Lucas told her as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Broods, you really are extremely cheesy." Brooke laughed.

"I know." He shrugged.

The next day Brooke had to take care of a few things at the store so Lucas took this as his opportunity to work on his near complete book.

While he was in the kitchen getting himself a snack, the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ Lucas thought to himself. _Brooke has a key, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley all just walk in, who needed to see him on a Wednesday morning?_ The doorbell rang again just as Lucas was about to open the front door and much to his surprise he saw his editor Lindsey Strauss standing on his front porch.

"Linds, hi I wasn't expecting you." Lucas exclaimed.

"I know, I just wanted to come and see you and find out how you're book is coming." She said sweetly.

"It's going well, I'm almost done. I didn't know you made house calls, especially to me since I live down here in North Carolina and you're all the way up in New York. Are you sure there's nothing else you came here to talk to me about like maybe the publishing company's giving up on me or something? I mean because that would be something you'd do in person, not over e-mail. Right?" Lucas rambled.

"No, we have faith in you, but even more importantly I have faith in you Lucas Scott." Lindsey said as she moved closed to Lucas.

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" Lucas asked as he stepped further away from the woman who was advancing towards him.

"C'mon Luke, we both know that we have feelings for each other, they've always been there," She whispered huskily as she moved closer.

"Lindsey, I'm married now." Lucas tried to explain as he held up his left hand showing her his wedding band.

"Why should that stop us?"

"Because I'm _married_ to an incredible woman who is carrying my child." Lucas said sternly. He was not going to allow Lindsey to come on to him and risk Brooke catching him. He knew he and Brooke agreed to be honest with each other but he figured that it would be best if Brooke didn't know about Lindsey's antics.

"Luke, I've wanted you since the day you walked through my office doors." Lindsey groaned as she pushed him down onto the couch.

"Lindsey, stop." Lucas yelled.

"Luke, c'mon you know you want this," She said as she began to unbutton her blouse to reveal a black lace bra.

"Lindsey, get the hell off of me," Lucas screamed as he pushed her onto the ground.

"Luke, there's no need to get forceful," She hissed as she began to straddle him on the couch.

"Lindsey, I'm married to Brooke and I was a bad boyfriend to her in high school and I changed my ways, there's no way in hell I'm going to be a bad husband and risk losing my wife forever by cheating on her with you." Lucas said in disgust.

"She's just trapping you with this baby so she can get you're money. Face it, once this baby's born she's going to kick you to the curb and file for divorce faster than you can count to three. I would never do that to you Lucas," Lindsey whispered in his ear as she began to unzip his pants and unbutton his shirt.

"Brooke's richer than I am right now just for the record," Lucas began to say. He was trying so hard not to give into Lindsey and he was doing a great job and then he just lost it. It had been so long since him and Brooke had made love and he is a guy, something in him snapped and before he could tell what was happening he was smothering Lindsey in kisses and unhooking her bra.

Brooke had finished work early at the shop and figured she'd surprise Luke with some lunch. She closed the shop early and told Millie she had the rest of the day off. Millie was an amazing person and deserved to have some fun, especially with a certain someone named Mouth. When Brooke pulled up to the house, she noticed a car parked in her driveway, a car she didn't recognize, but brushed it off as nothing.

"I knew you'd give in to me," Lindsey groaned as Lucas dug his nails into Lindsey's back.

It was then when Lucas realized what he was doing. He stopped smothering Lindsey's chest in kisses, he stopped running his hands through her long dirty blonde hair, he stopped groaning in pleasure, he could have sworn he stopped breathing when he realized what he had been doing.

But it was too late.

"Not again," Brooke yelped tearing Lucas' eyes away from the girl who was currently straddling him to his pregnant wife standing in the doorway.

"Brooke, it's not what it looks like." Lucas immediately told her.

"It's not what it looks like?" Brooke huffed. "Well then I must be imagining things because it looks to me like my husband has a topless woman straddling him while he has no pants on!" She screamed.

"Brooke, please." Lucas begged.

"Get the hell out of my house you home-wrecking whore!" Brooke yelled at Lindsey as she punched Lindsey square in the face.

Lindsey screamed out in pain as she ran for the door, hooking her bra on the way out.

"Brooke, please let me explain." Lucas pleaded.

"You cheated on me again Lucas, again." Brooke whispered harshly. "This is the third time Luke! You would think I would have learned the first time but no, I came crawling back to you and you did it again. Then four years later, I was convinced you changed so I gave you another shot, hell I _married_ you Lucas! And there you go again, cheating on me. Am I that unlovable? Am I that undesirable? No, I'm just stupid because I fall for your crap every single time."

"Pretty Girl –" Lucas started.

"No! No, Lucas Scott you are not allowed to call me that!" Brooke raged.

"Brooke," Lucas started over again. "You're not stupid, I'm so sorry. She came over here with a plan and that was to have sex with me, I had no idea that's why she was here. I tried to restrain myself but things got heated pretty quickly and I haven't gotten any in such a long time, I couldn't contain myself. I'm sorry Brooke." Lucas told her. He figured he would be honest and just tell her the truth because he figured if he lied to her, he would just get in deeper.

"Sorry you got caught." Brooke huffed. "So what you're saying is that this is all my fault?"

"What?! No!" Lucas cried.

"Pretty much, it's not my fault my hormones are all out of whack and I haven't been in the mood lately, you try being pregnant then tell me how often you feel like having sex. Do you know how ugly I feel Lucas? I've gained 30 pounds in the first 3 months and I've been reading pregnancy books and it says that most women gain about 15 pounds their first trimester. Luke, I'm double that amount so do you really think that I feel sexy enough for you? And now I'm going to be compared to that whore." Brooke cried.

"Her name is Lindsey." Lucas whispered.

"And you're defending her." Brooke cried out in disbelief. "Get the hell out of this house." She screamed.

"Brooke," Lucas tried.

"Get the hell out Lucas, now!"

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Lucas said as he walked to the front door.

"Well you should have thought of that before you cheated on me with that whore." Brooke replied as she slammed the door.

She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was then when she took her wedding ring off and placed it in the kitchen junk drawer.

--

**A/N: **I know what you're all thinking, how could I do that to Brucas?! Well, you'll just have to wait and see how everything works out…

P.S.- Anyone have any ideas for Jeyton's baby's name? ((Remember it's a boy!!))


	20. There Will Be Smoke

Chapter 20: There Will Be Smoke

"Peyton," Brooke cried into the phone. "Can you come over?"

Peyton, who only lived five minutes down the street, was at Brooke's house in record time…for a pregnant woman. Brooke hadn't said anything about what was going on when she called, but Peyton could tell by Brooke's tone it was something bad, something very bad.

Peyton didn't even bother knocking; she ran up the steps leading to the large white house and burst open the red door. When she stepped inside, she saw Brooke kneeling on the ground in front of the couch holding onto a black dress shirt sobbing uncontrollably.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked as she rushed over to her best friend.

"Lucas," Brooke choked out. "Cheated on me."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas and Brooke had just gotten married, hell they had a baby on the way and he goes and cheats on her? Was he really that stupid? Did he remember how much pain he caused Brooke in high school, she certainly didn't deserve to go through that.

"With who?" Peyton asked as she pulled Brooke closer to her and began rubbing her back.

"Some slut named Lindsey," Brooke replied. "She left her slutty shirt here." She said as she showed Peyton the shirt.

"As in editor Lindsey?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I can't believe that whore," Peyton said as she shook her head.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"When Lucas' book reached the number one spot on the New York Bestsellers List, she completely came on to him then; and we were together at the time. I've never liked her Brooke. If you would have told me she was coming into town I could have warned you, hell I could have taken care of her for you." Peyton told her best friend.

"I didn't know she was in town. Lucas claims he didn't know she was here either but he also said he'd never cheat on me again and we know how well that turned out." Brooke sobbed.

"Brooke, I need you to listen to me. You did nothing wrong. No matter what, do not think for one second that you drove him to do this okay?" Peyton asked, as she looked her in the eye.

Brooke slowly nodded.

"How am I going to raise a baby by myself?" Brooke whispered after a few moments of silence.

--

Lucas really didn't know where to go after Brooke kicked him out but after driving around for a while, he found himself at Nathan and Haley's front door.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie cried when he spotted his uncle.

"J Luke!" Lucas said meeting his nephew's enthusiasm.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Haley asked as she walked over to him.

"Hales, I did something today that I swore to myself I would never do again."

"You didn't cheat on Brooke again did you?" Haley joked but stopped laughing when she saw Lucas' facial expression fall.

"Lucas how could you do that to her!" Haley screamed. "You know how hard it was for her to completely trust you again! She's carrying your child Luke, and you're _married _to her!"

Nathan heard his wife yelling so he came out to see what all the racket was about.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Nathan asked, oblivious to everything.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Haley asked as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him and dirty look.

"Lindsey my editor came over today, and well one thing led to another and we kind of…" Lucas trailed off praying Nathan would figure it out.

Obviously Nathan did, because his fist collided with Lucas' face faster than anyone could recollect.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed out.

"Daddy! How could you hit Uncle Luke?" Jamie yelled at his father as he walked over to his doubled-over uncle.

"I guess I deserved that," Lucas said once he regained his composure.

"You sure as hell deserved that." Nathan hissed at his brother.

"Jamie, why don't you take Savannah inside and play a game with her okay? Mommy and daddy need to talk to Uncle Luke about some stuff." Haley said to her son.

"Okay," Jamie replied hesitantly.

"Nathan, I know you're angry but you really didn't have to punch him." Haley scolded her husband.

"Haley, he cheated on Brooke; _again._ Who was it this time Luke?" Nathan asked viciously.

"My editor, Lindsey." Lucas told him, ashamed.

"So where's Brooke?" Haley asked.

"At the house, she kicked me out."

"Good for her, I would have done the same thing." Nathan knew he was being mean, but he knew Lucas deserved it.

"Nate, I really don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say." Lucas told his brother.

"Well too bad for you because I'm guessing you need a place to stay since Brooke kicked your cheating ass out and I suppose you think you're going to stay here." Nathan said.

"Nathan, we can't just let him sleep on the streets," Haley whispered.

"Well that's where he deserves to sleep after what he did to Brooke. Lucas, you know how fragile she is! It took her a lot to open up to you and let you all the way back in. You guys just got married and she's pregnant with—"

"I know Nathan! I know! Haley already lectured me about it. I know what I did was horrible and I am probably the worst man on the planet and given the chance to go back one hour in time, I would have handled things differently! You have to believe me when I say I'm so sorry for what I did to her." Lucas cried.

"You just better hope Brooke believes that," Nathan said harshly. "And you better not sleepwalk either." He added.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"I said, you better not sleepwalk because if you do you're not going to be able to stay here. I don't want to risk walking into my house after a long trip away from home and find my brother in bed with my wife." He hissed.

"I'd never do that!" Lucas yelled.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded. Lucas was her best friend, she could never imagine having sex with him.

"You also said you'd never cheat on Brooke again, but you did. You're just a jackass who can't keep promises." Nathan yelled before walking into his house leaving Lucas stunned and Haley to pick up the pieces.

"Luke, he didn't mean it. He's just really upset right now because he thinks of Brooke as his sister and he'd go to the ends of the earth to protect her." Haley said as she tried to make up for her husband's words.

"It's okay, I deserved that. It's the truth right?" Lucas shrugged.

"Everything is going to be okay, Luke." Haley said softly as she sat down next to Lucas.

"You don't know that," Lucas responded as he dipped his feet into the pool.

"Yes I do." Haley countered.

"How?" Lucas asked growing agitated.

"Because people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Haley whispered before she got up and headed into the house to start dinner.

"Haley!" Lucas called as he jumped up, running after Haley.

"What's up Luke?" Haley asked as she turned around.

"How do I get her back?"

"I can't tell you that. But this time it has to be something unbelievable, she's not going to come running back to you anymore. This time, you're actually going to have to _fight_ for her. She's stubborn as hell, but if she sees that you're intentions are true and you really truly love her and regret what you did, she'll be back. Just give her time." Haley told him.

--

"Oh my god!" Peyton exclaimed after she swallowed the scoop of ice cream that was on her spoon.

Somehow, ice cream seemed to numb the pain Brooke was experiencing. It was as if all her problems just melted away. So once Peyton had calmed Brooke down, they decided to devour the carton of Ben & Jerry's Fish Food ice cream.

"What's going on P.Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"I either just wet myself or I'm going into labor!" Peyton cried as she took off her soaked pants and underwear.

"Oh my god!" Brooke screamed. She had _no_ idea what to do in a situation like this. Sure in health class they watched the Miracle of Life video, learned the stages of the birthing process, and were taught what to do if someone went into labor but Brooke didn't really pay much attention. She thought health class was a waste of time so she sat in the back of the room drawing designs that would later become the first pieces in her clothing line.

"Brooke! What am I supposed to do?" Peyton panicked.

"How am I supposed to know? You're obviously supposed to know this stuff! Isn't that what you and Jake went to all those Lamaze classes for anyways? So you'd know what to do in this kind of situation?"

"Oh my god, call Jake!" Peyton screamed. As she tried to stand up, her knees buckled as a result of her first contraction. Peyton shrieked in pain as the contraction raced through her body.

"It's okay P.Sawyer, just breathe in and out like this," Brooke told her. "Hee hee whoo hee hee whoo…" She continued to coach her friend through her contraction as she dialed Jake's number.

"Brooke," Peyton said between breathing exercises. "My caesarean isn't scheduled for another 3 weeks. Something's wrong, he can't be coming this early, what if -- OWW!" Peyton screamed as she hunched over in pain, another contraction had hit and it was worse than the first one.

"I can't do this Brooke, it hurts to much." Peyton whined as she slouched down onto the floor rubbing her giant stomach.

"Peyton, I need you to listen to me. You need to calm down and just focus on your breathing okay?" Brooke sternly told her friend.

Once the contraction had subsided, Brooke briskly walked into the kitchen to get some ice cubes for Peyton as well as a cold towel to wipe her brow. Brooke knew she had to call 911 but she felt Jake should know first but she couldn't get through to Jake. And with Brooke being stubborn, she wasn't about to give up on Jake and call the ambulance.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed from the living room.

"Coming Peyt!" Brooke called as she ran back into the room.

"Where's Jake?" Peyton asked as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, it was actually more like waddling back and forth. Peyton had one hand on her hip while the other one stroked her belly.

"I can't get through." Brooke told her.

"What?!" Peyton screamed. "His son is about to be born and you can't get a hold of him? Brooke I can't do this on my own!" She began to panic.

"Peyt, listen. With you panicking like this it's going to put more stress on the baby so I really need you to calm down. Just breathe, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Peyton nodded.

Peyton's contractions were getting closer and closer, Brooke remembered reading that you're first child usually takes the longest in the birthing process but that can vary for everyone. Of course, she thought to herself, Peyton just had to be that woman who had her first child in less than 20 minutes.

Brooke disappeared into the kitchen to get some more ice and when she returned she saw Peyton pounding on her stomach.

"Peyton! What are you doing?" Brooke yelled as she hurried over to her.

"I just want him out, Brooke!" Peyton cried as another contraction began causing Peyton to groan in pure agony.

"I know, but you can't do things like that. He'll come out when it's time but for now you just need to concentrate on your breathing with each contraction and you'll be okay."

"Brooke, did you call 911 yet?" Peyton asked as the contraction began to ease up.

"I'm on hold right now," Brooke huffed. "You're not supposed to be put on hold when you call 911, there's obviously emergencies happening that need to be dealt with ASAP." She ranted.

"_911 what's your emergency?" _Brooke heard the dispatcher ask.

"Hi, my name is Brooke Sco—um… Davis. My best friend, Peyton, is in labor and she's in my living room." Brooke told her.

"_Address?" The dispatcher asked. _

"4 Willows Way, Tree Hill North Carolina." Brooke replied.

"Tree Hill? We have a six-alarm fire in the next town over from Tree Hill. All the emergency vehicles in a five-mile radius are at that fire, I'm not sure how fast I could dispatch one of them to your house. Is there any way you could get her to the hospital?" She asked.

"No, she's in a lot of pain I can barley get her to move off the floor let alone get her into my car." Brooke told the dispatcher as she looked over at her best friend who was rocking back and forth on all fours on Brooke's living room carpet.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do. I'm going to stay on the phone with you and talk you through the birthing process okay? You're going to deliver your best friend's baby."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Brooke protested. "I'm not very good with this kind of thing." The truth was, Brooke was terrified. What if she did something wrong? What if she hurt Peyton or the baby?

"Brooke, you have to do this or else something could happen to your friend or her baby. Now is there any way you can move Peyton onto a bed or couch? Preferably a bed so you both can be more comfortable." She asked.

"I can try." Brooke replied as she put the phone down and moved over to a struggling Peyton.

"Peyton, there's no way for an ambulance to arrive so I'm going to deliver your son okay?"

"Just get him out of me, now!" Peyton screamed as she reached out for Brooke's support. Brooke could only imagine how much pain she was in and felt so bad that Jake couldn't be there for the birth of his son.

"Okay, I'm going to do that for you. Is there any way you could get up off the floor and into a bed for me?" Brooke asked as she wiped Peyton's forehead with the cool cloth.

"I don't think so," Peyton huffed as she tried to get through another contraction.

"P, I really need you to try."

"Brooke, I'm telling you I can't do it. It hurts too much to move!" She screamed as the pain in her abdomen became increasingly worse.

"She says she can't move," Brooke said into the phone.

"Can you help her up? She really should be in a bed, anything's better than the floor." The dispatcher whose name was Liz told Brooke.

"I'll try." Brooke said.

"Peyton, just co-operate with me okay?" Brooke said to her friend as she slid behind her and tried to push her up.

"Brooke, you really shouldn't be doing this, you're pregnant too." Peyton said.

"I need to get you up off the dirty floor." Brooke huffed as she struggled to push Peyton up.

"Okay, get out from behind me and try pulling me up."

"1…2…3!" Brooke yelled as she pulled Peyton up from under her armpits.

"Just stand there for one second and try not to fall down." Brooke said as she ran to the table to pick up the phone.

"Okay, she's up."

"Now, lead her up to a bedroom and carefully lay her down on the bed but make sure you have some clean towels underneath her." Liz told Brooke.

"Okay fake Goldie Locks, we need to get you to a bedroom pronto." Brooke barked as she placed her arm around Peyton letting her lean on her for support.

"Whoa," Peyton exclaimed after only a few steps.

"What's wrong?"

"Hee hee whoo hee hee whoo hee hee whoo, contraction…really bad." Peyton yelled as she practically fell into Brooke's arms. Brooke began rubbing Peyton's back trying to make her feel more comfortable but could tell it wasn't working when Peyton let out a deep moan. Boy, did she wish Jake were there with them.

"I have an idea," Brooke said after Peyton regained her composure. "Instead of walking up the stairs, lets go into the guest bedroom." As they walked into the spacious room Peyton almost fell over, the contractions seemed to get closer and closer every time.

"She's on the bed, now what?" Brooke asked Liz

"Have her lay down and take her pants off, you're going to need to check how far dilated she is. For her to be ready to push it should be around 10 centimeters but since Peyton just started labor she shouldn't be anywhere near that yet." Liz told her calmly.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"P.Sawyer, now's not the time to be shy. All I'm going to do is check how far along you are okay?" Brooke explained. "Now take off those pants."

"Brooke, I took my pants off when my water broke," Peyton said flatly.

"I can't see anything." Brooke said into the phone.

"Alright, we need to work on descending his head, is there any way Peyton can squat or sit on a stool or something? Do you have an exercise ball anywhere?" Liz asked.

Brooke scrambled into the other room and retrieved her large pink exercise ball.

"Oh no," Peyton cried once she saw what Brooke was rolling into the room. "I am not getting on that thing. You just got me onto the bed."

"Peyton, the more you co-operate the faster he comes out of you." Brooke pointed out.

"Help me get up." Peyton huffed.

"Now just sit and roll around on this thing. Liz says the head needs to come down so you can start 'active labor.'"

"This isn't labor?" Peyton cried out in disbelief.

"No, this is labor, but you need to start active labor soon; that's when you start pushing that little guy out."

"That's when it's going to really hurt, huh?" Peyton asked as she bounced lightly on the ball.

"Yeah, but you can do it." Brooke told her.

"If I had drugs," Peyton pointed out.

"A lot of women do natural childbirth Peyton."

"I wasn't planning on being one of those women." She replied harshly.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that, this baby is coming now and that's that."

"I just want him out now!" Peyton screamed. "Just wait until you have to go through this hell."

"I can't wait," Brooke replied sarcastically.

Peyton was in an unbelievable amount of pain and Brooke couldn't do a single thing about it. She then got the idea of having Peyton relax in her Jacuzzi. Brooke had been doing a lot reading lately and the books said that in some cases, sitting in a warm tub was as effective as the drugs Peyton so desperately wanted.

"Hey Liz?" Brooke asked, shifting her attention to the dispatcher.

"What's up Brooke?"

"Is it okay if I put Peyton in my tub with some warm water? I read that that can help her relax."

"As long as the tub is big enough, but she shouldn't stay in there too long, she needs to work on descending the head. If it can relax her for a little bit that's great because she's going to need all the energy she can get when she starts pushing." Liz told Brooke.

"Thanks!"

"Peyton, I'm going to fill the Jacuzzi for you." Brooke called out as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"I don't see how that's going to do anything!" Peyton screamed from her position on the exercise ball.

"Just trust me," Brooke smirked as she re-entered the guest bedroom after starting the water.

"How do you expect me to climb the stairs to get into that tub?" Peyton asked bitterly.

"I'm going to help you, duh. The act of sitting in the tub can be as effective as the drugs you want so badly." Brooke said knowing she'd get a rise out of Peyton.

"Bring me to the tub!" Peyton smiled.

"Just three more steps," Brooke exclaimed as they neared the top of the stairs.

"Wait, another contraction," Peyton said as she sank down and sat on the step rubbing her hard tummy. "Just make this easier on mommy and come out." She pleaded.

"You ready?" Brooke asked once she noticed Peyton's facial features change from painful to serene.

"Just three more steps," Peyton repeated as she held onto Brooke the entire time.

The duo had to stop three more times before they reached the bathroom, the pain Peyton was experiencing was excruciating and the only thing that was keeping her going was the thought of how good the tub would feel.

"We're here," Brooke cheered as they reached the full tub.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked weakly. "How am I supposed to get in that thing?" She asked pointing to the three foot high Jacuzzi.

"Lift your leg up and place it in there while holding onto the bar and then I'll support this side of you and ease you in." Brooke replied simply.

"I'm going to make you run a marathon and jump four feet hurdles when you're in labor." Peyton remarked as she gave her best friend a death stare.

Brooke could only laugh at her friend's comment as she helped her climb into the tub.

As soon as Peyton had submerged her body in the warm water, she let out a loud moan. She was amazed at how the water made her feel so much better.

"Now, wasn't that worth all the hard work?" Brooke asked as she sat on the toilet and faced her friend.

Peyton didn't say anything but rather groaned in delight.

More contractions came while she was in the tub, but they were a heck of a lot less painful or so it seemed. When the first one hit while she was in the tub, she felt a big difference from when she wasn't. But as she remained in the tub and more contractions came, she felt them become stronger.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked as she looked over at her best friend who currently had her back to Brooke and was leaning over the lip of the tub.

Peyton really hadn't been forming words lately, she would either moan, grunt or groan at Brooke. She let out a long moan in response to Brooke.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" She asked.

Peyton took her hand off the lip of the tub and waved Brooke over.

"I'm here Peyt," Brooke said as she kneeled down in front of her. "What can I do?"

"Just tell me this pain is going to be worth it,"

"Everything you're going though will be so worth it when you see your son. You're doing a great job buddy." Brooke told her as she began rubbing her back.

"Argh," Peyton grunted as she felt another contraction start up. She began swaying back and forth in the tub trying to make it hurt less but she found that no matter what she did, the pain was always there.

"Do you want to get out? You've been in there for almost an hour." Brooke said as she glanced at the clock.

Peyton nodded.

"Come here," Brooke said as she stood up and leaned in so Peyton could grab onto her. "Now just lean into me for support and step out of the tub."

As Peyton stood up, a shooting pain shot though her abdomen causing her to recoil in pain. She let out a loud groan as she stepped out of the tub onto the tile floor.

"Let's get you back downstairs." Brooke said softly.

"Where the hell could Jake be?" Peyton moaned as she walked up and down the hallway. She had sat and rolled around on the exercise ball for almost an hour and sat in the tub for almost an hour and a half. After Brooke checked to see how much the baby's head had moved only to find nothing had changed, Liz advised her to walk around. It took a lot of persuasion from Brooke to get Peyton to move around, but eventually Peyton got up.

"I don't know," Brooke told her as she held onto her arm as another contraction hit.

"I can't do this alone," She whispered as she sank onto the floor.

"Peyton, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not alone, I'm right here." Brooke said softly as she squatted down on the floor beside Peyton. "You really need to keep walking, his head needs to come down so you can start pushing."

"How am I supposed to push him out? I've been in labor for almost three hours and I'm exhausted. You really think I have enough energy to push a human out of me?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"You just need to believe in yourself," Brooke told her honestly.

"Can you check to see if you can see his head has come down far enough yet because I can feel a lot of pressure?" Peyton grunted as she struggled to sit up on the floor.

"Yeah, but first let's get you back on that bed." Brooke said as she offered her hand to help Peyton up.

"You really think I can pull myself up?" Peyton asked as she stared at Brooke in disbelief.

"Right." Brooke laughed as she bent down.

"1…2…3!" Brooke said as she pulled Peyton up and Peyton pushed up.

"Easy does it." Brooke said as she noticed Peyton beginning to wobble as they walked down the hall into the bedroom.

"You know B.Davis, I'm really glad it's you who's delivering my son." Peyton said as she lay down on the soft mattress.

"Anything for you P.Sawyer." Brooke smiled. "Now let's see if all that rolling, walking, and sitting in a tub did anything for Baby Jagelski."

"I better be ready to push," Peyton exasperated.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she checked Peyton.

"What?!" Peyton frantically asked.

"His head is like right there!" Brooke responded.

"Oh my god. Brooke, I need Jake **now!**" She screamed in agony as another contraction swarmed her body.

"I know honey, but he's not here and I can't do anything. You're my number one priority right now, you and your baby and it's all going to be okay."

"Brooke?" A voice called throughout the house.

Although it was the last person Brooke wanted to see at the moment, it was someone who could help with Peyton.

"Guest bedroom!" Brooke called back.

"Oh my god!" Lucas screamed when he saw Peyton sprawled out on their guest bed.

"Lucas, it's not like you've never seen that part of her before so get over it. Run to Jake's and bring him back her, Peyton's having this baby now!" Brooke hollered emphasizing the last word.

Lucas returned within seconds with Jake in tow. Lucas took over talking on the phone to Liz so Brooke could do her job more efficiently. Jake sat behind Peyton for support.

"Brooke, Liz says Peyton's ready to push." Lucas said.

"Am I supposed to hold the head?" She asked.

"Carefully guide his head out and once it's out gently suction his mouth and nose. Do not pull the baby, he'll come out on his own when Peyton pushes." Lucas told her.

"Luke, come sit behind me." Peyton called out.

"I'm fine over here." Lucas admitted. He really didn't like gory stuff like this.

"Lucas, do what the goddamn pregnant woman wants! She's in pain and all she wants is you to sit behind her for support!" Brooke barked.

"Jake already holds that position." Lucas pointed out.

"I want him to see the birth of our son." Peyton explained.

Lucas ultimately gave in to Peyton's demands and sat behind her holding her legs back while still on the phone with Liz. Jake stood beside his wife holding her hand the entire time, especially when the contractions hit. Brooke squatted at the end of the bed ready whenever the next contraction hit Peyton and she began to push.

"Peyton, I need you to look at me." Brooke said as she rubbed Peyton's ankle. "When you feel your next contraction I need you to bear down for me and push for 10 seconds okay? Lucas will count for you, you can do this." Brooke smiled.

Peyton nodded. Brooke got up to look for some more clean towels and blankets so when the baby was born, he could be wrapped up. She was in the bathroom when she heard Peyton scream out in utter pain.

"Brooke, get in here! It's time!" Lucas screamed from behind Peyton.

"Coming!" Brooke yelled back as she ran into the bedroom.

"Okay, Luke I need you to hold her legs as far back as you can. Jake hold Peyton's hand, and Peyton you just push." She barked as she looked at all of them.

"1…2…3…" Lucas began counting.

"Argh!" Peyton screamed as she began to push.

"8…9…10, breathe Peyton," Lucas instructed.

"How far did he come out?" Peyton asked as she tried to look down.

"He's in the same position as he was before," Brooke replied meekly.

"How?! I just pushed for 10 seconds, he had to have moved!" Peyton screamed.

"Babe, it's okay. This is normal it doesn't just happen like that." Jake explained as he snapped his fingers.

"Push," Brooke said once another contraction swept over Peyton's body.

"…9…10, relax Peyton." Lucas said to the blonde as he wiped the cool cloth over her forehead.

"How's she doing?" Liz asked.

"Brooke, Liz wants to know how she's doing." Lucas told his wife.

"Well, his head is moving slowly, but it's still moving." Brooke replied.

"Tell Brooke that there's a chance the umbilical cord will be wrapped around the baby's neck. She needs to carefully loosen it once his head is out and unwrap it from his neck." Liz explained.

"Brooke," Peyton panted. "I need to push."

"1…2…3…4" Lucas counted but stopped when Peyton relaxed into his arms.

"Peyton, you need to push." Jake told his wife.

"I can't, it hurts too much." She whined.

"I know, but you need to get him out now." Jake tried to reason.

"Jake, you don't know! You don't know how much this hurts right now and it's all your fault!" Peyton screamed.

Brooke gave Jake an apologetic look because she knew how verbally abusive Peyton could be, especially in stressful situations. Both Jake and Brooke knew Peyton didn't mean what she had said, she was just in pain and she needed someone to take everything out on.

"Peyton, you need to push." Brooke calmly told her best friend.

"I'm tired," Peyton complained.

"You can rest once your son is born," Lucas piped in.

"Can't you just pull him out? I've been pushing for almost 30 minutes Brooke,"

"I know, and you're almost done just five more big pushes and you'll be a mom." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, I can do this." Peyton said as she pushed her back into Lucas.

"1…2…3…4…" Lucas began to count again.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Peyton screamed the entire time.

"You're doing great P.Sawyer," Brooke exclaimed as she watched Peyton's son's head emerge.

"Okay, stop pushing for just a second." Brooke said sternly as she unwrapped the cord from around his neck. She then suctioned his little nose and mouth so he could breathe. "Okay, his head's out." Brooke exclaimed.

"The head's out." Lucas told Liz.

"Tell Brooke that the shoulders will be the most difficult part. She needs to maneuver them so that they fit. Have her tell Peyton that this will probably hurt the worst." Liz explained.

Lucas relayed what Liz had said to Brooke who simply nodded.

"You ready to be a mom P.Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"More than ever." Peyton responded.

"Okay, push,"

"Argh!" Peyton grunted as she pushed, causing her face to turn a bright pink.

Brooke carefully shifted the baby's shoulders so they'd fit and seconds after she did that; the baby boy had fully emerged from his mother. Peyton moaned as she felt her son leave her body, the excruciating pain of childbirth was finally over.

"Oh my god," Peyton cried as Brooke held up her crying son.

Jake and Lucas both had tears in their eyes once they saw the little boy for the first time.

"Hi baby," Jake cooed when Brooke laid the baby boy on Peyton's stomach.

"I love you," Peyton said to Jake as she pulled him closer giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Jake responded. "Now what's this little guy's name going to be?" He asked as he tickled the baby's tummy getting him to calm down a little.

"You pick the first name and I'll pick his middle name." Peyton said as she picked up her son's tiny hand.

"Andrew," Jake whispered. "That was my dad's name."

"That's perfect, I wish your dad could see him."

"Me too, but he can see him from heaven. Just think Andrew will always have a guardian angle watching over him." Jake said as he leaned down and gently kissed his son's bald head.

"Jacob." Peyton said after a few moments. "His middle name will be Jacob, after his father." She smiled.

Jake simply smiled at his wife.

"Welcome to the world, Andrew Jacob Jagelski." Peyton cooed at her little baby boy.

"We'll leave you three alone. I have to talk to Liz anyways and see if there's any way to get you to the hospital to be checked out." Brooke said to the new family.

"Brooke," Peyton called after her best friend.

Brooke stopped in the doorway and faced Peyton.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime P.Sawyer," Brooke smiled.

--

"You were great in there Brooke," Lucas said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Thanks but you flattering me isn't going to make up for anything." Brooke responded shortly.

"I'm sorry for everything," Lucas said as he looked down at the tile floor.

"I know, but like I said before; I'm not going to welcome you back with open arms Luke. You've hurt me before and it hurt then too, but to be honest with you this hurts more and you want to know why?" Brooke paused.

"Why?" Lucas asked, finally making eye contact.

"Because we're married," Brooke huffed as she turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen trying to get into contact with the fire department for Peyton's sake.

Lucas leaned up against the counter staring out the front window and wondered how things could go from perfect to disastrous in a matter of hours. Just eight hours ago, he and Brooke had a perfect life; but then he had to go and screw things up just like he did every single time he was with Brooke. As he backed away from the counter, he noticed his pants had become attached to a drawer and as he tried to yank himself away, the drawer spilled open. When Lucas saw what was inside, he could have sworn it felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. There, sitting in the junk drawer was Brooke's diamond wedding ring on top of something he had never considered as junk and wondered how it could have ever ended up in the junk drawer. He swiftly grabbed the ring and the item it was sitting on and stuffed both into his pocket. He then ran upstairs, grabbed his overnight bag and threw some clothes in it. He then fished underneath their bed for something he knew Brooke had no idea about and smiled to himself.

He had a plan to win his Pretty Girl back.


	21. Cookie Dough and Ice Cream Sundaes

Chapter 21: Cookie Dough and Ice Cream Sundaes 

Brooke's house went from bustling with commotion to absolutely serene in only a matter of seconds. After trying to get through to the fire department for almost five minutes, they finally agreed to send an ambulance for the new mom and baby. Jake wouldn't leave Peyton's side, so he jumped in the ambulance too. Lucas darted upstairs, gathered his belongings and left in a hurry leaving Brooke alone in an empty house.

Ask anyone on a given day what they're afraid of and you're most likely to hear snakes, the dark, spiders, maybe someone's afraid of clowns. All of these items are tangible, people can reach out and touch them, but ask Brooke Davis what she was most afraid of and she'd tell you being alone. She was perfectly fine walking into a store by herself because she knew there were other people around her but as she stood in the foyer of her house, she realized that for the first time in almost 8 months she was alone and it absolutely killed her. When Lucas was around she felt safe and protected, and comfortable to be herself in his presence; something she had never felt with any other guy and that though scared her to death. Brooke told herself that there was nothing Lucas could do in order to win her back this time, he had cheated on her three times too many and she was done with his games. But then, she thought about her baby and how he or she would need his or her father in their life and it would be selfish of her to keep Lucas' child away from him. And then she thought about how hard it was going to be to raise a child by herself. Sure, she'd have Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton but it wouldn't be the same as having Lucas there at three in the morning when the baby started to cry and they'd do rock-paper-scissors to decide who had to go calm the baby down. Lucas wouldn't be there to let Brooke know she was a great mom, or tell her that he loved her and this was all because he cheated on her with Lindsey.

As Brooke stripped the guest bed of the sheets and threw them into the washing machine along with the towels and blankets that had dried little Andrew off, she wondered why Lucas had left without even saying goodbye to her. Granted she wasn't his biggest fan at the moment but did that mean that he didn't have the decency to tell her he was leaving? Even though Brooke had told herself that she wasn't going to go running back to Lucas this time she still hoped he would have at least tried fighting for her.

A loud knock at the front door tore Brooke from her thoughts.

"Hales, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked once she opened the door to reveal the petite brunette.

"Lucas came by earlier this afternoon and told me what he did, I'm so sorry Brooke." Haley cried as she pulled Brooke closer giving her a hug.

"Me too," Brooke whimpered.

"Hales! I need you to come and get Savannah out of her car seat!" Nathan called from the driveway.

"Boy Toy's here?" Brooke asked as she pulled away from Haley's embrace.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind but we thought the least we could do was come over here with some dinner and the kids just to get your mind off of everything." Haley told her friend with a smile.

"Hales, you really are a great friend you know that?"

"I just hate to see you and Lucas like this Brooke," Haley responded as she walked towards the car to grab her daughter.

"I'm so sorry about everything," Nathan said as he entered the house with the lasagna. "If it makes you feel any better I punched Luke in the eye." He smirked.

Brooke laughed. "I know that it sounds bad, but thank you."

"Anything for you," Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked.

"What's up buddy?"

"How come the guest bedroom bed doesn't have any sheets on it?" He asked.

"Jamie, you know better than to go exploring in Aunt Brooke's house, this isn't your house." Haley scolded as she sat Savannah down on the floor with her doll.

"Because mom," Jamie huffed. "I had to put my bag in that room, it's where I always stay when I sleepover Aunt Brooke's."

"You're sleeping over?" Nathan and Haley asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, you said 'we're going to Aunt Brooke's for the evening' so I thought we were all sleeping over here tonight." Jamie explained.

Brooke, Haley and Nathan all started laughing at how cute Jamie could be at times.

"What is so funny?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, he was not very amused.

"I meant that we were going to have dinner over here and just hang out with Aunt Brooke for a little bit, we're going back to our house after dinner." Nathan explained.

"It's okay, he can spend the night. It'll help me take my mind off of everything." Brooke offered.

"You sure?" Haley asked.

"Positive," Brooke responded. "It's just you and me tonight buddy." She exclaimed as she bent down to pick Jamie up.

"Brooke," Nathan warned.

"You are just like Luke, Jamie hardly weighs anything!" Brooke protested.

"Still, you're pregnant and you shouldn't be lifting things."

"You still didn't answer my question Aunt Brooke. How am I supposed to sleep on a bed with no sheets?" Jamie whined.

"The reason there's no sheets on that bed is because just about an hour and a half ago, Andrew Jacob Jagelski was born on that very bed." Brooke screamed.

"Oh my god!" Both Haley and Nathan exclaimed.

"I know! I delivered him!"

"You did what?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"There was a six-alarm fire in the area so there were no emergency vehicles so we couldn't get Peyton to the hospital. I didn't have any time to drive her there myself and it's not like I could do that anyways because she was in a ton of pain and constantly screaming, I had to coach her through everything. She was moaning and groaning and grunting the entire time because it hurt so badly. So I got on the phone with the dispatcher and she told me all these things to do like I shouldn't have her on the floor, and she should sit on an exercise ball and do squats to get his head to descend. Then when I told her Peyton was all upset that she couldn't get drugs, I offered to put her in the Jacuzzi and that helped so much with her contractions. She kept moaning while she was in there, so I guess it felt pretty good. Oh, and let me tell you, trying to get a woman in labor to walk around and up a flight of stairs is _not_ easy –"

"Brooke we don't need a play by play," Nathan interrupted.

"Just let me explain," Brooke protested.

"So anyways, it was just me and Peyton for the first like two hours and she was freaking out so I had to keep her calm. Then Luke showed up and completely freaked when he saw Peyton all sprawled out on the bed, I told him to knock it off because he's obviously seen that part of Peyton." Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's comment. "So I told him to get Jake, and within seconds they were back here. Then I looked down and his head was right there so I told Peyton to push, and after a lot of moaning and grunting, Andrew Jacob Jagelski was born!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, Brooke I can't believe you did all that," Haley said.

"I know, thinking that I did that is crazy, I was so scared when Liz told me that I would have to deliver him." Brooke smiled.

"So how are they?" Nathan asked.

"Perfect," Brooke softly smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked once she noticed her tears.

"Is it wrong to be jealous?" Brooke whispered barley audible.

"No," Nathan told her as he pulled her close to him. "Haley and I will always be here for you."

Brooke nodded against Nathan's chest; she finally let the tears fall from her eyes that she had been trying to keep from falling.

--

"Connor," Lucas barked into his cell phone as he weaved in and out of traffic. "I'm going to need you're help. My editor came onto me today and pretty much ruined my marriage to Brooke. I need you to find me a new editor and tell them to call me as soon as they can." He said.

"Thanks," Lucas replied as he slammed his phone shut.

Lucas pulled into the driveway of Nathan and Haley's house and noticed that the lights were out in the house and Haley's car wasn't there. He knew they were at Brooke's house and he didn't blame them; he had done a shitty thing and he knew it.

"At least I can work on winning Brooke back in peace," He mumbled under his breath as he stepped out of his car and headed to the front door.

Lucas proceeded inside and sat the large box he had retrieved from under his bed on top of the coffee table. He was about to take something out of the box when his cell phone started vibrating.

"Lucas Scott," He answered.

_"Hi, Connor told me to call you. I guess I'm your new editor, my name's Eric by the way." He said._

"Hi Eric, glad to know you won't ever try to come onto me and ruin my marriage." Lucas said but figured Eric had no idea what he was talking about when he didn't hear any noise coming from his side. "Can I meet with you tomorrow morning, say 8 am?"

_"I'll see you then." Eric replied politely as he hung up the phone._

Once Lucas got off the phone with Eric, he went over to the box and began taking several things out of it and going through them.

"Perfect," He whispered as he smiled to himself.

--

"Haley, the lasagna was amazing." Brooke stated as she wiped her mouth.

"I didn't make it, Nathan did." Haley smirked.

"Boy Toy can cook?" Brooke asked bewildered.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted defensively.

"Sorry Nate, you just don't come off as the cooking type." Brooke said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Well, people always have a way of surprising you." He replied.

"Kind of like Lucas?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Nathan apologized.

"No, it's okay. I said it." She shrugged.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Haley asked.

"I don't want to but I have to stop thinking about just me, I have a baby on the way and I can't be selfish because of what Luke did to me. So I'm going to have to forgive him for the sake of our child." She said as she placed both hands on her growing tummy.

"You're really going to raise this baby on your own?" Nathan asked.

"I'm scared as hell, but yes I'm going to raise this little one without Luke." Brooke replied meekly as she began rubbing her belly.

"Brooke," Nathan began.

"I don't want to risk getting hurt again." Brooke said as she quickly got up and left the dining room.

"Nice going Nathan." Haley said as she smacked her husband on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You know she's in bad shape right now and you kept asking her all those questions!" Haley whisper yelled.

"I'm sorry but I felt like I needed to ask her the tough questions. Things are only going to get more difficult without Lucas around anymore."

"I know," Haley responded. "I just don't know how to help Brooke." She said as she began clearing the plates from the table.

"We just need to be there for her whenever she needs us, she may give up on Luke but we sure as hell aren't giving up on her." Nathan explained as he kissed his wife.

"You really care about her as if she was your sister, don't you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I love her so much and it pains me to see her being treated like this." Nathan said as he sat down in the chair rubbing his eyes.

Haley had only seen her husband cry three times in the six years they had been married. Once when Jamie was born, again when Savannah was born and again when Brooke was in a coma with the possibility of not waking up, and here he was crying for a fourth time. She knew that she didn't have to worry about Nathan loving another woman like he loved her because he wasn't that kind of guy. She also knew that Brooke and Nathan had known each other since they were babies so she understood that their bond was an unbreakable one.

"I cannot believe Lucas did this again," Haley said as she sat down beside her husband.

"I'm such a wuss." Nathan said as he wiped his eyes.

"No you're not, you're just an amazing guy who hates to see the girl he's known his entire life be treated like crap by the guy she loves. It's okay to show your emotions Nate." Haley told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just don't want to appear weak in front of her, she can hardly keep it together so I feel like I should be keeping it together for her and if I can't do that then…"

"Nathan, don't beat yourself up over this. You've done nothing but be there for her." Haley tried to explain.

"When is Luke ever going to learn? Does he really think that he can continue screwing around with other girls and ruin everything with Brooke and she'll always be there waiting to come back to him?"

"It's going to take something pretty huge on Lucas' part in order for Brooke to take him back."

"This is going to have to be earth-shattering, Hales." Nathan replied.

--

"Hey, Jamie." Brooke said as she walked into the family room where he was playing with his little sister.

"Hi Aunt Brooke," He replied not looking up from his game of Chutes and Ladders.

"What are you doing bud?"

Jamie looked at his aunt with a look of 'what does it look like I'm doing?'

"Where's Uncle Luke?" He asked.

"Um," Brooke really didn't know how to answer the question. "He's not going to be living here anymore."

"Why?"

"Because he did something that no married man should ever do."

"Why can't you just forgive him? Mommy says that if one of my friends does something I don't like but they say sorry and they mean it, then I should forgive them. Did Uncle Luke say he was sorry?" Jamie asked.

"He did say he was sorry, but it's just not that simple Jamie." Brooke tried to explain as she looked down at her hands trying not to cry.

"But if you love him shouldn't you be able to forgive him?" Jamie asked as he moved closer to his aunt.

"Jamie!" Nathan yelled as he entered the family room. "Stop asking Aunt Brooke questions about Uncle Luke."

"But—"

"No buts or else you're not going to be able to sleep here tonight."

"Sorry Aunt Brooke," Jamie said meekly.

"It's okay buddy."

"We're going to head out, are you sure you want Jamie spending the night?" Haley asked as she picked Savannah up.

"I'm positive," Brooke replied smiling at the little boy.

"All right, goodnight guys." Nathan said as he headed towards the door.

"Night daddy!" Jamie called. "Night Momma and Savannah!"

"Night Jamie," They all responded.

"I should be here around 10 to pick him up tomorrow," Haley told Brooke.

"It's okay, I can bring him over."

"Are you sure? You do know that Lucas is staying with us right?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to have to learn how to be in the same room as him and act civil towards him eventually." She replied.

"All right, then we'll see you around 10." Haley said as she gave Brooke a hug.

"Thank you for everything," Brooke told Nathan and Haley as they walked towards their car.

"Anything for you Davis," Nathan smirked.

"Goodnight," Brooke said softly as she walked back into the house.

"Jamie, you ready to have some fun?" Brooke asked once she saw her godson sitting on the floor.

"What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could make some cookies and then make ice cream sundaes."

Jamie's eyes lit up but soon his face fell when he realized something.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked noticing the sudden change in his facial expression.

"It's almost 8:30, momma doesn't let me stay up this late." He said.

"What momma doesn't know won't hurt her," Brooke whispered in his ear as she lifted him up.

"Aunt Brooke! You have a baby inside of you, you can't pick me up!" Jamie scolded.

"You're just like your daddy and your uncle," Brooke huffed as she put the squirming little boy back on the ground.

"Come on Aunt Brooke! We need to make cookies for our sundaes!" Jamie yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

Jamie helped Brooke forget about the pain Lucas had caused her in only a couple of minutes. Brooke had never been the best baker so when they messed up the batter for the cookies, Jamie took it as an opportunity for a food fight. He threw the lumpy chocolate chip cookie dough at his aunt who squealed when it came into contact with her cheek. Brooke retaliated and squirted the whip cream that was supposed to be for their sundaes in his hair. In only a few minutes, the kitchen went from spotless to covered in cookie dough, chocolate syrup, whip cream and sprinkles. Jamie and Brooke were huddled together laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Brooke couldn't remember the last time she didn't have a care in the world, she was just having fun with her godson. Jamie couldn't believe his aunt had allowed him to mess up her entire kitchen and wasn't even mad about it.

"You want to go get cleaned up?" Brooke asked.

"You have chocolate syrup all in your hair," Jamie giggled.

"I wonder who put that there," Brooke joked.

"I have no idea!" Jamie laughed.

"I do!" Brooke smirked as she leaned over and began tickling Jamie who erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Stop Aunt Brooke!" He pleaded.

"If you insist," Brooke said. "Now, you ready to go take a bath to get all that dough off you?"

"I guess,"

An hour later, Jamie was clean and in bed while Brooke was still dirty and cleaning the kitchen. As she was cleaning a drawer that had chocolate syrup all over it, she noticed it had slid open. As she pushed the drawer back in, she realized it was the junk drawer and something inside of it was missing. Actually two things were missing, two things that meant the world to her and she knew exactly who had taken them.

"Shit," Brooke mumbled under her breath.

--

"Luke! We're home!" Nathan called throughout the house.

"I cannot believe him," Haley cried as she walked into their bedroom with a piece of paper.

"What'd he do this time?" Nathan asked.

"Read this," Haley instructed as she thrusted the piece of paper in his face.

_I went to New York for a few days, don't tell Brooke._

_ -Luke_

"What the hell could he be doing in New York?" Nathan screamed as he finished reading the note.

"Screwing some girl he met at a strip club?" Haley suggested.

"Haley," Nathan warned.

"What? He screwed Lindsey while he was married to Brooke, there's no telling what he could be doing now."

"Not that I'm not angry, but I thought you'd be a lot nicer to Luke." Nathan said as he pulled the sheets down on their bed.

"Why's that?" Haley asked.

"Because you've known him since like forever,"

"It doesn't matter how long you've known someone, if they do something that's wrong I'm not going to be on their side just because I've known them longer. Brooke has been nothing but good to him and how does he repay her? By screwing his editor. I can't believe him!" Haley cried.

"Hales, calm down." Nathan begged.

"Brooke doesn't need this, she needs Lucas to be there for her, she's scared to death about being pregnant and he abandons her."

"I know, but we're going to be there for Brooke no matter what," Nathan said as he climbed into bed next to Haley.

Haley nodded as she snuggled up closer to her husband.

"I love you Hales," Nathan told her as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I love you too." She whispered.

--

"Eric, it's Lucas. I just landed in New York, I'll be at the office in 30 minutes." Lucas said as he jumped into a cab.

Lucas knew his plan was a good one but he wasn't so sure as to how Brooke would respond to it. In a perfect world Brooke would think he was an amazing guy for fighting for her like this but he knew his life was far from perfect at the moment.

"Hi Lucas," Eric greeted as Lucas stormed through the office doors.

"Eric," Lucas replied.

"What's your big emergency?" Eric asked.

"I need you to publish this by tomorrow." Lucas told him as he slammed a large box on Eric's desk.

"Lucas, publishing takes months to do. You can't just walk in here and demand I publish something for you by tomorrow!" Eric yelled.

"I need you to do this because I need to get my wife back." Lucas said in a low, ashamed voice.

"What the hell happened?" Eric asked, his expression changing from enraged to compassionate.

"Lindsey came over unannounced and let's just say there was a lot of moaning, groaning and grunting done on mine and Lindsey's part. Then Brooke, my wife, walked in to find Lindsey straddling me naked and me with no pants on." Lucas explained.

"You had sex with Lindsey? On your couch?" Eric shook his head.

Lucas hung his head low.

"I'm assuming I'm your new editor now?" Eric said.

"I'm assuming you won't try to have sex with me?" Lucas asked.

Eric couldn't help but laugh at Lucas' comment.

"What exactly am I publishing for my new client?" Eric asked as he leaned over and peered inside the box.

"346 letters." Lucas responded with a wide smile on his face.


	22. Sex and Morning Talk Shows

Chapter 22: Sex and Morning Talk Shows

"_What exactly am I publishing for my new client?" Eric asked as he leaned over and peered inside the box. _

"_346 letters." Lucas responded with a wide smile on his face_.

"I don't understand." Eric said as she shook his head.

"I need you to publish this by tomorrow." Lucas said slowly.

"No, I get that." Eric laughed. "What I don't get is why I'm publishing 346 letters into a book."

"Letters may not mean anything to the common person but to me and Brooke they mean the world." Lucas explained.

"Why are there 346 of them?" Eric asked.

--

"Naley! Your son is home!" Brooke called as she entered the big house.

When she didn't hear anyone respond, she walked upstairs in search of Nathan and Haley.

"Hales? Nate?" She called as she neared the top of the staircase.

She noticed Savannah's door was open and she was standing up in her crib staring at her.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke said as she walked over to the crib. "Don't tell anyone that I got you out of your crib, I might get yelled at for lifting you." She smiled.

Brooke brought Savannah downstairs to play with Jamie while she continued her search for Nathan and Haley.

As she walked by a closed door in the upstairs hallway, she heard something crash onto the floor.

"Jamie, stay downstairs with Savannah okay?" Brooke called downstairs.

Brooke ran into Jamie's room in search of something she could use to protect her. She found a baseball bat in the corner of his room; she picked it up and proceeded down the hall.

As she neared the door, she heard more things being thrown onto the floor and heavy breathing.

Inside the bedroom, Haley and Nathan had no idea Brooke was standing in the hallway with a baseball bat.

"Nathan," Haley moaned as he pushed her up against the wall causing a picture frame to fall.

Nathan continued to smother Haley in kisses as she wrapped her legs around him and he unhooked her bra. His back was starting to get sore from holding Haley up against the wall so he moved them over onto the bed and gently laid her down. Without missing a beat, Nathan climbed on top of Haley and within seconds they were in sync with each other.

Nathan rubbed Haley's inner thigh driving her wild. All of a sudden, Haley couldn't get enough of Nathan; her hands were groping his strong body. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so alive.

Haley groaned in pure delight once Nathan entered her.

Nathan's breathing began to get heavier and with one swift motion, Haley was now on top of him. Haley let out a loud moan as Nathan dug his fingers into her back begging for more.

"Its…been…too…long." Nathan grunted as he and Haley became one.

"Tell…me…about…it." Haley panted as she continued to shower her husband in kisses.

"Stop!" Brooke screamed as she pushed open the bedroom door with the baseball bat over her head.

"Oh my god!" Haley and Nathan screamed as they tried to cover themselves up with the sheets but it was no use since they had been lying on top of the bedspread.

"Oh my god!" Brooke yelled as she covered her eyes. "In less than 24 hours I've walked in on two sex sessions!"

Nathan quickly pulled out of Haley and fumbled to cover himself up, as did Haley.

"What were you guys doing?" Brooke asked, still covering her eyes.

"Brooke, what did it look like we were doing?" Haley asked.

"Having hot passionate sex." Nathan answered.

"Way too much information!" Brooke screamed.

"You can uncover your eyes now." Haley told her best friend as she tied her bathrobe shut.

"Couldn't you two have locked the door or something? Or waited until you had an empty house? I mean Savannah was in the next room!" Brooke yelled.

"It started off innocent enough, we were on the couch watching TV when Haley said her back hurt so I started massaging her and then I started nibbling at her neck--" Nathan tried to explain.

"Again, too much information." Brooke said as she put up her hand.

"Sorry, but we haven't had a moment of peace lately to you know—"

"Okay, I really don't need to hear about your sex life right now, I –" Brooke stopped short and sprinted to the bathroom. Nathan and Haley were on her heels and followed her right into the bathroom; Nathan held back her hair while Haley rubbed her back.

"Luke's supposed to be here to do that," Brooke said softly once she finished.

Haley and Nathan didn't know what to say to Brooke, they hated seeing her this hurt.

"It's all going to be okay, right?" Brooke asked.

"Right," Haley responded as she continued to rub Brooke's back, trying to believe what she had just said.

--

"We need a title for the book and a dedication." Eric said to Lucas as he sat down at his desk.

"All right, for the title I'm thinking _Dear Pretty Girl_." Lucas told Eric.

Eric couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Lucas yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm not that fond of it."

"Brooke would be, that's what I call her." Lucas replied defensively.

"What you used to call her until you screwed Lindsey." Eric pointed out.

"You know, I've barely known you for a day and you're being a smart ass with me." Lucas said.

"I –"

"I like it." Lucas smirked at his editor. "So what are you thinking for the title?"

"I like _Letters To A Pretty Girl." _Eric replied.

Lucas pondered the title for a while and decided not to go with it, instead he changed one word, which to most wouldn't mean anything, but to Lucas it meant everything.

"_Letters To __**My **__Pretty Girl," _Lucas whispered softly. "Be sure to bold the word 'my' when you print the cover."

"Will do, now for your dedication." Eric said.

"This book is dedicated to the woman who changed my life. The woman who always saw the best in me when I couldn't see it in myself. The woman who is the mother of my unborn children. The woman who I would go to the ends of the earth to protect. This book is dedicated to the woman I love." Lucas whispered with tears in his eyes. "Type that up and then send it to the publishers, we have a book to publish by midnight tonight. Excuse me for a second."

Lucas walked out of the office doors and into the parking lot. He had two calls to make, one to Haley and one to the offices at NBC. He figured the call to NBC would be easier so he called them first. After he hung up the phone, he opened it right back up again and dialed Haley's number.

"Hales?" Lucas asked when she picked up her phone.

_"You better have one hell of a reason as to why you're up in NYC while your pregnant wife is down here –"_

"Hales, I know. I need you to make sure Brooke watches the Today Show tomorrow morning."

"_Why?"_

"Just do it." Lucas said as he slammed his phone shut.

"Everything has just been sent to the printers, you should have 1 million copies of your book by midnight. You better thank me too, I had to pull a ton of strings to be able to do this for you." Eric told Lucas.

"You're amazing," Lucas said.

"Well, you know." Eric laughed.

"So what's you plan to win Brooke back, besides this whole book thing?"

"I just called NBC and they were able to fit me in on their show tomorrow to promote the book, then I called Haley and told her to make Brooke watch the Today Show tomorrow, other than that; I have no idea. That's why I need to go to my hotel and work on what I'm going to say on national television." Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't forget, it's live too." Eric pointed out.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime." Eric smirked.

--

"Brooke, what are you doing tomorrow at 7?" Haley asked as she walked into the kitchen to find Brooke, Nathan, Savannah and Jamie all eating sandwiches.

"7 at night or 7 in the morning?" Brooke asked with her mouth full.

"In the morning." Haley laughed.

"Sleeping," Brooke replied after she swallowed.

"Wrong, I need you to come over here and help me with something around 6:30 in the morning." Haley lied.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed.

"I need you to figure out the best lighting for some pictures I'm going to take of the kids and I know that early morning light is the best so I was hoping you'd be able to help me." Haley rambled.

"I guess I can be here." Brooke grumbled as she got up and walked into the family room.

"We just got pictures of the kids taken." Nathan said after Brooke was out of earshot.

"I know, Luke called and told me to make her watch the Today Show tomorrow. He has something up his sleeve." Haley said as she began clearing the table.

"It better be something big." Nathan replied.

--

"Hales! I'm here!" Brooke called throughout the house the next morning at 6:25. "You better not be having hot passionate sex with Boy Toy!"

"Brooke, keep your voice down!" Haley scolded. "The kids are still sleeping."

"Sorry," Brooke whispered.

"I am too." Haley said.

Brooke gave her a curious look.

"I lied to you. I don't need help picking out a spot to take pictures of the kids, I need you to watch the Today Show with me." Haley explained.

"Why?"

"Because there's something you need to see." Haley tried beating around the bush.

"Okay," Brooke replied.

"You want some tea or something?" Haley offered.

"Tea would be great,"

35 minutes later, the duo found themselves sitting in front of the large TV. Brooke still had no idea what she was about to see and Haley was just as curious.

_"Good morning, today is May 27, 2012," Matt Lauer's voice announced._

"Oh my god," Brooke gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Today would have been mine and Luke's one month anniversary." She said as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Come here, Tigger." Haley said as she pulled Brooke closer.

"_Today we have Carrie Underwood performing out on the plaza, 30 Minute Meals' Rachel Ray and New York Times Best Selling Author, Lucas Scott promoting his new book, 'Letters to __**My **__Pretty Girl.'"_

"I think I'm going to be sick," Brooke declared once Meredith said her husband's name.

"Brooke, come on it can't be that bad." Haley pleaded.

"No I mean, I really think I'm going to be sick!" Brooke yelled as she sprung up from the couch and darted toward the bathroom.

Haley was right behind her and held her hair back as she hugged the toilet.

"I hate being pregnant." Brooke mumbled.

"It's worth it, believe me." Haley comforted her. "You ready to see what Luke has to say?"

"Did you know he had a new book?" Brooke asked as Haley helped her up off the bathroom floor.

"No," Haley replied.

"I bet Lindsey did." Brooke said bitterly.

Both Haley and Brooke thought it was ironic how Carrie Underwood was on the same show as Luke. After she had finished singing 'Before He Cheats' and before going to a commercial break, they showed a nervous Lucas sitting inside the studio.

"We're back here in studio 1-A with famous novelist Lucas Scott, can you tell us about your new book?" Matt Lauer asked.

"It's a book of 346 letters to a girl." Lucas responded simply.

"Why letters?" Matt asked.

"Between this girl and I, letters have always meant something more. When we were in high school she wrote me 82 letters, one a day over the summer, saying what she felt about me but she never sent them."

"Why's that?"

"Because she was afraid of getting hurt again." Lucas said as he looked directly into the camera.

"So why are there 346 letters in this book?"

"Well, I've written her one a day ever since the day I realized she was the one for me. I mailed her the first 96 which she never read and then one night, she read letter number one." Lucas smiled.

"What happened after she read it?"

"She got on a plane and came to my front door, but what she doesn't know until now, if she's even watching, is that I write a letter to her everyday. I've written one letter everyday since the day we got back together which means I've written her 250 letters since the day she came back to me, the day my life changed forever" He said.

"How do you think she'll feel when she finds out that these 346 letters that were supposed to be private were published for the entire world to see?" Matt asked.

"I hope she won't be angry with me, but she has one hell of a temper," Lucas laughed. "No, but seriously she had no idea about the letters before and I'm sure she won't mind letting others read our love story, hell she _wants_ people to read our love story."

"Now I understand that this was a spur of the moment kind of thing." Matt stated.

"Yeah, last night I realized that I had done something no married man should ever do and I needed to come up with a plan to win my Pretty Girl back. So I flew up here, met with my editor, and published my second book." Lucas explained.

"She must be one special lady if you went through all that,"

"She is," Lucas smiled. "And I screwed everything up with her. Brooke Davis, if you're watching, go to Haley's door and down on the front step will be a copy of this book, read it. I know that I've said this in the past, but I mean it, I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and there's no way that I can go on living my life without you in it. I did a horrible thing to you and for that I am forever sorry, but don't you doubt for a second that I don't love you. You've always held my heart and you always will. I know you might not think very highly of me right now, but I still love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I always will. One more thing, you're not fat you're pregnant with our child and I will _always _find you desirable and sexy Brooke. You could weight five hundred pounds and I'd still want to make love to you each and every night. This book may only contain 346 letters, 346 days together and apart, but we have a lifetime to spend together."

Brooke had had tears in her eyes from the first sentence out of Lucas' mouth. She knew that she said she wouldn't take him back, but how could she not? Lucas had gone on national television declaring his love for her and as much as she wanted to listen to her head, she knew when it came to Lucas Scott she had to listen to her heart.

"Haley, hand me the phone." Brooke ordered, not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Haley said.

"Give me the damn phone." Brooke said again.

Haley reluctantly handed Brooke the phone and she dialed the digits that were all too familiar to her.

"Luke?" She asked softly when he answered his phone.

Haley noticed that Lucas was still on the air when he answered his phone.

"Brooke," Haley said pointing to the TV.

"Pretty Girl," said as he realized who was on the other side of the phone.

"I need you to come home," She whispered.

"I'm on my way Pretty Girl," Lucas said as she jumped out of the interview chair across from Matt.

"I'm sorry but I need to go home to my wife!" Lucas exclaimed as he ran out of the studio being filmed the entire time.

"Well, if it isn't a fairytale ending for the power couple of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott." Matt smiled.

--

Brooke soon left Haley and Nathan's house en route to the airport, she knew she was going to be early but she didn't mind.

Nathan was shocked that Brooke had decided to take Lucas back, but after Haley talked to him he realized that the two of them could never be apart for long. Nathan advised her to be careful at which she nodded. He was definitely apprehensive about letting Brooke run back into Lucas' arms but he had to have faith in his brother that he actually learned something this time.

Brooke arrived at the airport and checked the arrival board. Lucas' flight would land in two hours. Brooke took it upon herself to read the book she had brought along with her, the book Lucas had just published. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when she read that first letter, the letter that led her to her Broody. It was also the one letter she had read from him which she kept in the drawer in the kitchen so whenever she needed an instant pick-me-up, it was there to help her feel better. It was also she placed her wedding ring on top of when she took it off.

_Pretty Girl,_

_Well if I know you, you probably aren't reading this letter the day you received it in the mail, you probably waited awhile to read it, unsure of what it had to say. I have so much to say to you; first of all, I miss you like crazy. You are the first thought that pops into my head in the morning and the last thought I have before I fall asleep. I know what you're thinking, "_This isn't fair to Peyton." _Well, you don't have to worry about that because yesterday Peyton and I called it quits. We both knew it was coming but we were holding on to something because we were afraid of what would happen if we let go. Peyton always knew that I would always love you and the whole time in our relationship we had countless fights over my feelings for you. She would argue that I still loved you, I would argue if I were in love with you then why was I with her? She was right though. I was and I still am and I will always be in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize this; I was just scared I guess. Scared that you wouldn't feel the same way, even though I know you do. I know I hurt you in the past and I regret it everyday of my life, I think "_What would my life be like if I never hurt you twice in high school" _personally I believe we would be married with two kids a girl and a boy, live in Tree Hill the place we call home. I could write books from anywhere, and you could open a boutique in Tree Hill; we'd have the perfect life. If only I didn't screw up. I regret this everyday Brooke; I miss you so much, please give me a chance. I want you to need me, like I need you. I know this may sound a little cheesy but I sent along a song that I think you should listen to. Today, when I sat down to write this letter to you, I turned on my iPod to shuffle and this song came on. Please don't laugh at me for having her on my iPod but Celine Dion's "I Want You To Need Me" came on and all I could think about was you. Brooke I love you, I always will. I just want you to need me._

_I love you pretty girl._

_ Love, Your Broody_

She found herself unable to put the book down. Lucas had spilled his heart into every single letter in that book; she was literally speechless.

"That a good book?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

"Um, actually –" Brooke said as she turned around. "Luke," She gasped.

"I'm so _so _sorry Brooke and I know that I've said that so many times to you but I am. I'm not trying to make you relive what happened, but if you had walked in five minutes earlier, you would have seen that I was yelling at her to get off of me; I don't know why I gave into her Brooke." Lucas tried to explain to his beautiful wife.

"I forgive you Lucas," Brooke whispered as she looked up at him.

"You can't, it's way too much to forgive at least right now." Lucas said to her.

"It'll take time for me to trust you again but as I was sitting here today reading your book I thought about a lot of things and that's when I realized that some people spend their entire lives searching for their soul mate and never really find them, so I looked at myself and realized that I found him and I could never let him go, you mean everything to me Lucas and even though you hurt me by having sex with Lindsey, I forgive you. We have a child coming into this world in five and a half months and I want you to be there with me when they do." She said.

"Pretty Girl, I'll always be there for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He replied.

"Good, because I saw how much Peyton needed Jake when she gave birth to Andrew and I can't imagine you not being there when—"

Lucas couldn't hold it in any longer, he knew he was taking huge risk but he knew most people didn't get anywhere in life if they never took risks. He placed his hand on Brooke's cheek and kissed her passionately and to his surprise, she returned the kiss with just as much passion. The couple only separated when oxygen became necessary.

"This is your last chance Lucas, if you mess up again; me and the baby are gone for good." Brooke said to him calmly.

"Trust me, there will be no more messing up on my part," Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Good," Brooke smiled. "I love you." She whispered.

A huge grin spread across Lucas' face, he knew that she still loved him but he didn't know how long it was going to take for her to actually tell him. It felt amazing to have that under his belt, proof that Brooke Davis still loved him.

"So I'm guessing you want this back?" Lucas asked her as he took her diamond wedding ring out of his pocket.

"Yes please." Brooke nodded, and as he slid the ring back into its rightful place on her hand, all she could do was smile.

"I'm glad you're home." Brooke said as they walked hand in hand out of the airport.

"I'm glad to be home with you and our baby," He said to her as he placed his other hand on Brooke's growing bump. "Oh, and happy one month anniversary." He whispered in her ear.

"You remembered?" Brooke asked shocked.

"How could I forget?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.


	23. Just Hold Me

Chapter 23: Just Hold Me 

"I'm so happy to be home." Lucas said as he opened the front door to their house.

Brooke nodded.

"You ready for bed? I'm beat." He said as he followed her up the winding staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brooke asked as she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Up to our bed."

"Not yet, I can't sleep with you yet." Brooke whispered.

"I understand," He said as he looked toward the ground.

"There should be some fresh sheets in the closet for the guest bed or there's the couch." She offered.

"I'll take the guest bed." Lucas was going to do anything and everything to avoid that couch.

"Night Luke."

"Goodnight Pretty Girl." He replied as he headed down the hall.

--

"Hales, what am I supposed to do?" Brooke complained as she slouched down onto her friend's couch.

"You're the one who let him back in." Haley pointed out.

"I know, but I don't know where to go from here. I made him sleep in the guest bedroom last night because I'm scared to sleep in the same bed with him now."

"Why?" Haley asked as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Because I'm this huge whale and he's going to compare me to Lindsey now." She said sadly.

"Okay, one you're not a huge whale and two he will not compare you to Lindsey. And since when do you refer to her as Lindsey? I thought you called her the 'home-wrecking whore' or a slut." Haley laughed.

"That's not the point right now," Brooke huffed. "I don't understand why I'm so insecure right now I mean back in high school I had no problem jumping in the sack with random guys and I wasn't scared that they were going to compare me to their previous hook-ups."

"Did you ever truly care about those guys?" Haley asked.

Brooke remained silent.

"There's your answer. You are madly in love with Lucas and it scares you that he had sex with another woman who wasn't you so now you're paranoid that all he's going to think about while you two are doing it is Lindsey. You really should be talking to your husband about this, not me."

"I'm scared of him." Brooke said meekly.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Brooke screamed. "I just am!"

"Go home, and talk to your husband." Haley exclaimed as she dragged Brooke from the couch to her front door.

"You really aren't being very nice right now." Brooke pouted.

"You'll get over it." Haley laughed.

"I doubt it." Brooke yelled as she walked toward her car.

--

"Lucas!" Brooke called throughout the house when she got home.

"Brooke, I know that you're not going to be happy with me but I needed to get rid of that couch." Lucas said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she looked at him curiously.

"I couldn't walk into our house and see that couch anymore, it would be a constant reminder of what I did to you so I dropped it off at the swap shop at the dump."

"The dump?! Lucas that's a 2,000 couch!" Brooke screamed.

"And I just ordered a 3,500 one. It'll be here by Monday." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

"That was a very nice thing to do but it doesn't mean you're off the hook." Brooke said.

"I understand. What can I do to make things go back to the way it was before?" He asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter-top.

"Honestly, Luke; I don't think things will ever be able to go back to normal." She said as she looked out the window.

"Brooke-"

"But we can try to make things better than before." She smiled.

"You know I love you, right?" Lucas asked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her growing waist.

"Yes. But you do know that this isn't going to be easy. We're really going to have to work at this and just because I want to make things better doesn't mean that you're fully forgiven." Brooke said seriously.

"I know." Lucas nodded.

"I mean seriously, Lucas. This is the third time you've done something like this to me. In high school it still hurt but it hurts so much more now because we are married. And if I'm being honest right now, I'm not really sure why I continue to run back to you." Brooke expressed, her voice shaking.

"Brooke-"

"Lucas, I swear if you pull anything like this again me and this baby will be gone so fast, you won't know what hit you. And I really don't want to do that because I'm terrified at the thought that I'd have to raise our baby by myself I mean I'm already swamped with –" Brooke began to ramble but was cut off by Lucas' lips crashing into hers with such passion.

"Lucas," She started as she backed away from him, her eyes still closed. "You can't just kiss me like that, our problems aren't that easy to fix."

"Brooke, I'm going to be here for you and for our baby." He said as he placed his hands on her small shoulders.

Brooke slowly nodded as she pulled Lucas closer to her, enveloping him into a hug he wasn't expecting but gratefully accepted.

--

"P.Sawyer! Where are you?" Brooke yelled as she entered the Jagleski house.

"Upstairs!" She heard Peyton call down.

"Well hello handsome." Brooke cooed once she saw little Andrew.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said. "Lucas." She nodded.

"Peyton," Lucas mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

"So, how is he?" Brooke asked.

"He's really good. He sleeps through the night which is huge, I didn't realize how much attention he needs though." Peyton smiled.

"Where's Jake?" Brooke asked.

"He took Jenny to the playground for a little while. She isn't really that keen on having a baby brother yet; she was so used to it being just the three of us for so long."

"I'm sure she'll warm up to it." Brooke assured.

"Do you want to hold him?" Peyton asked as she offered Andrew to her best friend.

"It's okay," Brooke told her, panic evident in her voice.

"Brooke, Andrew really wants his godmother to hold him." Peyton pouted.

"Godmother?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Jake and I couldn't think of a better person than you to be his godmother," Peyton smiled. "I mean you were the first person who ever touched him."

"Are you sure? What about Haley?" She asked.

"I already talked to Haley about it and she completely understands, she wants this for you Brooke." Peyton told her.

"So who's his godfather?" Brooke asked once Andrew was placed in her arms.

"Nathan," Peyton said softly. "We just thought that considering the circumstances lately it would –"

"Peyton, it's okay. I understand." Lucas told the curly blonde.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I wouldn't want my son's godfather to be me either." Lucas said.

"So what are you two doing today?" Peyton asked as she got up to get something to drink.

"We were going to look for furniture for the baby's room and then out to dinner later on." Lucas answered.

"Sounds like fun. I'd keep an eye on Brooke though; she tends to go overboard when she shops." Peyton smirked.

"Hey!" Brooke shouted in protest.

"I'm sorry babe, but she's right." Lucas said as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Peyton asked.

"No. We just went to the doctor's a week ago and they said it was too early to tell but he said next time we come in he'll be able to determine the sex." Brooke explained.

"When's that?"

"Next month."

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." Brooke whispered as she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I know," Peyton smiled. "Well as much as I love hanging out with the two of you, you really should be going because you have a long day ahead and you need to talk and try and work things out."

Brooke nodded.

"When Jake gets home can you tell him I want to talk to him?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke headed toward the front door.

"Of course," Peyton nodded. "Have fun you two."

"We will." Brooke smiled.

--

"Brooke, there is no way our child is going to need all this stuff." Lucas exclaimed as he pushed two carts down the aisle as Brooke pushed one.

"Luke, we have to be prepared." She complained.

"I know. But seriously Brooke, do we really need 3 cartfuls worth of baby stuff?"

"Yes." Brooke said innocently.

After nearly five hours of shopping, a very tired Lucas and Brooke finally made their way home. Brooke was beginning to be herself around Lucas again but she still wasn't all the way there and Lucas completely understood why.

"That's the last of it." Lucas announced as he set down the final three shopping bags in the foyer as Brooke stood in the middle of everything.

"Thanks Luke," She smiled.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He said as he started down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"To the guest bedroom." He answered.

"I don't think so," Brooke smiled. "Me and baby missed you last night." She told him.

"I missed you too Pretty Girl, I missed you too." He whispered in her hair as he pulled her body towards his.

"Luke?" Brooke asked as they were lying in bed watching T.V.

"Brooke?"

"Look at my belly." She said as she lifted her shirt to reveal a baby bump.

Lucas chuckled at how random Brooke's request was.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"Just at how random you can be sometimes." He smiled.

"Well, doesn't it look different today?"

"As opposed to yesterday?"

"Well, today when I was in the shower I looked down and I saw that tummy was starting to grow and it officially hit me that there is a little human inside of me. They are depending on me right now as we speak and they will continue to depend on me for the rest of my life." She said as she rolled over in bed to face Lucas.

"You're going to be an amazing mother Brooke Davis." Lucas said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Scott." Brooke mumbled.

"What?"

"My name is Brooke Scott, not Brooke Davis." She smiled.

An enormous grin graced Lucas' face after Brooke's comment. Sure, she had always been Brooke Scott they hadn't gotten a divorce or anything but for her to say that after everything that had happened in the last 72 hours was exactly why Lucas Scott was so madly in love with his wife.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Lucas asked after a peaceful silence had fallen between the two.

"Yeah," Brooke said shakily. "You have a hell of a way of showing that you love me though." She said bitterly.

"Brooke-"

"I'm sorry. I am trying so hard to forgive you for what you did with Lindsey but I just can't. I'm trying to convince myself that you still love me but how can I not doubt that when you slept with her, Luke? You've hurt me before and both times I've come running back to you and I want to do that so badly this time but how am I supposed to go on with my life? Whenever you don't answer your phone I'm going to most likely jump to conclusions. Whenever some girl walks by us, I'm most likely going to get self-conscious and worry that I'm no longer good enough for you. I'm scared that you're not going to love me anymore. I'm scared that you already don't and that's why you screwed Lindsey." Brooke said with tears clouding her vision.

"Brooke, don't doubt for one second that I don't love you. I always have and I always will. I know that this is extremely hard on you; I know that your head is telling you to run and get the hell away from me but yet you're lying in bed with me right now and you know why? Because your heart is telling you that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." He said softly as he wiped the tears that had fallen from her hazel eyes.

"Just hold me." Brooke whispered as she scooted closer to Lucas.

Lucas was quite taken aback by her request. He had expected her to scream and fight him after what he had just said to her, he was not expecting this. It was a simple request really; Brooke needed to know that someone was going to be there for her, she needed to know her Broody was always going to be there for her.

The next morning Brooke woke up to an empty bed. She sat up, startled, but calmed down when she noticed the note Lucas had left on his side of the bed.

_Good morning Pretty Girl, _

_Get dressed and then meet me downstairs; I have a surprise. _

_I love you more than you'll ever know, _

_Broody. _

"Broody?" Brooke called as she made her way downstairs. "Lucas!" She called again but she still didn't get any response.

"Good morning beautiful." Lucas exclaimed once he saw Brooke walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning. So I hear you have a surprise for me?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Follow me." Lucas instructed as he led her into the family room. "Open this." He said as he handed her a large box that was neatly wrapped with a large bow on top.

"I don't understand. It's not my birthday, it's not Christmas and it's not our anniversary." She said as she looked at him quizzically.

"Just open the present." Lucas laughed.

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed when she lifted the lid off the large box.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes!" She squealed as she leaned in to pick it up out of the box.

"Good, because I was worried that with the baby coming and everything you were going to want me to take it back."

"Can you take something like this back?" She asked.

"No. That's why I'm so glad you said yes because if you would have said no I would have had to find another home for her." Lucas said as he scratched the puppy's ear.

"Why'd you get her for me?" Brooke asked.

"I know that you're really worried about being a mom so I thought that with the last four and a half months of your pregnancy you can practice being a mom to her."

"Luke, a puppy and a baby are nothing alike."

"You'd be surprised," Lucas smiled. "So, do you have any names in mind for her?"

"What kind of dog is she?"

"A Puggle. She's half pug, half beagle. I thought that we could get more dogs later on, bigger dogs, but for now I figured with the baby coming we should start off with something small. She'll only get to be about 30 pounds." Lucas explained.

"She's adorable, Luke." Brooke cooed.

"I know, just like her mom."

"I don't know what to name her." She complained. "What do you think?"

"I like Kylie," Lucas suggested.

"Kylie," Brooke called to the sleeping puppy that perked her head up when she heard Brooke's voice. "Kylie it is." She smiled.

--

**A/N: I am ****so**** sorry that I haven't updated lately, I was just experiencing some minor writer's block but I think it's all cleared up for now. The next chapter will be Brooke's doctors appointment where she and Lucas will find out the sex of the baby and how many babies they are having so that's where all of you come into play. What sex should the Brucas baby be and how many should Brooke be having? I'm pretty much up for anything; one baby, twins, triplets… Let me know what you want to see. In the next chapter; just as everything starts to look like it's getting back to normal someone will come back to Tree Hill…and it won't be pretty. **


	24. Feel This

Chapter 24:Feel This

**Five Weeks Later…**

"Luke!" Brooke yelled as she walked through the house searching for her husband.

"In my office!" He called to her.

"You were supposed to be watching Kylie while I went to the store. She had an accident in the hallway." Brooke huffed.

"I'm sorry." He said as he made his way to the kitchen to get the vinegar water and paper towels to clean up the mess.

"What were you doing?"

"Putting the finishing touches on the book." He told her.

"You finished it?!" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yeah, just about." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her large belly. "You're getting so big." He whispered.

Brooke broke their embrace and pushed him away from her at his comment. "Did you seriously just say that to me?" She barked.

"I meant it in a good way, you're getting bigger which means our baby is getting bigger which means it's getting closer to the day we will meet him or her." He smiled.

"I look like a whale," She cried as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Brooke, you are not a whale. You are pregnant with our child."

"Yeah, but me and Haley were looking at pictures the other day of when she was pregnant with Jamie and she was no where near this size when she was 6 months pregnant!" Brooke yelled as she pointed to her belly.

"Babe, you've been stressed lately with everything that's been going on at the store and the deadlines so I'm sure that has something to do with it. You're beautiful, Brooke." He told her as he cradled her head in his hand.

"You ready for our doctor's appointment?" She asked as she began to regain her composure, she hated when Lucas saw her all weak and vulnerable; but lately she couldn't help it. Damn hormones.

"That's today? I have a meeting set up with my publisher."

"Luke! It's been on the calendar for the past month!" She screamed. "How you could you forget something like this?"

"I'm just kidding," He laughed.

"That's not funny." Brooke yelled.

"C'mon you know it was," He said as he elbowed her.

"No, it wasn't." She was trying her best not to smile.

"Brooke,"

"Lucas," Brooke mimicked.

"Let's go. You don't want to be late." Lucas told her as they locked Kylie up in her crate and headed out the door.

"That was pretty funny." Brooke said as she looked out the car window as Lucas drove down the street.

"What?" Lucas asked as he looked over at his beautiful wife.

"I said, your little joke was funny."

Lucas smiled as he reached over and grabbed Brooke's small hand.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, as he turned left.

"I'm more than ready to find out if we are having a little girl or boy."

"I know this is going to sound really bad, but what do you want more?" Brooke asked.

"I want a son so I can teach him how to play basketball and how to treat a woman,"

"Figures you want a son." Brooke laughed.

"But, I'd be ecstatic if we had a daughter because she'd be just like her mother, fearless and confident." He told her as he looked over her. "What do you want?"

"A healthy baby." She replied simply.

"Well, we're about to find out." Lucas announced as he pulled into a parking spot at the doctor's office.

"You have the list of questions I wanted to ask, right?" Brooke asked as Lucas helped her out of the car.

"In my back pocket." He told her.

When the couple got into the doctor's office, Brooke had to fill out a little more paperwork so Lucas busied himself with parenting magazines. He would never admit it to Brooke, but he was scared to death about becoming a father in 3 months.

"Brooke Scott." A nurse called.

"Ready?" Lucas asked as he helped her out of the chair.

Brooke nodded.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Dr. Cook said as he entered the room.

"Good morning." Brooke replied.

"How are we doing today?" He asked.

"Pretty good, the morning sickness is gone which is a relief." Brooke laughed nervously. "Is there anything wrong with me?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just, I feel like I've gained a lot more weight than I'm supposed to. I'm just scared I'm doing something wrong." She told Dr. Cook.

"Each woman is different with her pregnancy. Jane might gain 30 pounds while she's pregnant while Jill might gain 60. You're doing everything right as far as I can see but just to be on the safe side, we'll do a pelvic exam and then we'll do an ultrasound so you can see your baby." Dr. Cook explained.

"Okay," Brooke smiled.

After Dr. Cook had finished Brooke's pelvic exam, he rolled the ultrasound machine over to the bed. He squeezed some of the cold gel onto Brooke's stomach, which caused goose bumps to appear all over her body.

"All right, let's get a look at your baby." He said to the couple as he began to move the device around on her smooth belly.

"There's your baby," Dr. Cook said as he pointed to a small figure on the screen. "Do you want to know the sex?" He asked.

Brooke and Lucas both nodded eagerly.

"It's a boy!" He announced.

"Broody, it's just the way things are supposed to be," Brooke exclaimed as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Pretty Girl?" He asked.

"Our first child is a boy, now he can protect his little sisters." She smiled.

Lucas smiled at his wife as he leaned down and kissed her.

"It looks as though you'll be getting those two little sisters he'll be looking out for sooner than you expected." Dr. Cook told the happy couple.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she looked at the doctor quizzically.

"Those," He said pointing to the screen again. "Are your two daughters."

"You're saying that we're having tr-triplets?" Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was scared to death to be the father to one baby, now he had three on the way.

"I have three babies in me right now?" Brooke asked as she stared at the screen.

"Yes." Dr. Cook smiled. "I'm surprised we didn't detect this earlier. Sometimes when women are pregnant with multiples it's hard to detect because they often hide behind one another, but that would explain the excessive weight gain Brooke was talking about earlier." He said as he began wiping the gel off her stomach. "Do you have any questions?"

Millions of questions were running through their heads at the moment, how could they not? They had just found out Brooke was carrying triplets. That meant three times the dirty diapers, three times the food, three times worth of baths, three times worth of everything. Their lives were about to change more than they ever thought possible. Brooke finally found her voice and asked Dr. Cook a question she had been thinking about ever since Peyton gave birth to Andrew.

"I delivered my best friend's baby at my house and I realized how calm everything was, especially when she was in the tub. So I was wondering if I could do a water birth at my house with the help of a midwife or something but now that I'm pregnant with triplets I can't do that, right?" Brooke asked.

"Most women that are pregnant with multiples have a caesarean because of the risks involved. And most don't carry to term, it's usually a premature birth, but I don't see why you couldn't have your water birth. But there are a few requirements in order to do so. One, all three babies must not be breech. If one of them is, the water birth and natural birth as a whole will no longer be an option, you'll have to have a caesarean. Two, since there is a risk with multiples, you won't just have a midwife present you'll most likely have a team of doctors including me. If everything works according to plan, you'll deliver your babies at your house." Dr. Cook told her.

"Thank you very much." Brooke said as she tried to get up from the examining table.

"Careful, babe." Lucas told her as he helped her up.

"Brooke, you have to take it extremely easy for the next three months. No heavy lifting, no long days on your feet, and make sure you get enough to eat. There are three babies depending on you." Dr. Cook smiled.

"How much bigger am I going to get?" Brooke asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"There's no way to tell exactly how large you'll get, but based on previous patients I've had you'll probably double in size if not triple." Dr. Cook tried to tell Brooke.

"You have got to be kidding me. How am I supposed to get around if I'm that big?!" She asked.

"You'll be depending on Lucas a lot in the next couple of months."

"I don't understand how I'm going to get that big in only 3 months though. I am giving birth in 3 months, right? It's not like triplets have to stay inside for triple the amount of time, right?" Brooke panicked.

Dr. Cook and Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's last comment.

"No, you'll be giving birth in 3 months. You'll be amazed at how fast you'll start to grow, especially since the babies are starting to fully develop now. I'd say by your next visit in three weeks you'll almost be double the size you are right now." Dr. Cook said.

"Do they even make clothes big enough for pregnant women that large?" Brooke asked as she buttoned her pants.

"You'll have no problem finding clothes to fit you." Dr. Cook assured.

"Thank you for your time," Lucas said as he and Brooke moved toward the door. "We'll see you in 3 weeks?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see how Brooke and the babies are doing then."

"Sounds good." Lucas said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you for everything." Brooke said.

"No problem, oh, do you want these pictures of your triplets?" He asked as he held up the sonograms.

"Definitely!" Brooke squealed.

"Thanks again," Lucas said as he and Brooke walked out of the office.

"Broody, we're having triplets." Brooke said as she and Lucas exited the parking lot.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked her.

"Scared and excited at the same time. I was petrified to be a mother to one baby, now we're going to have three! Luke, we can't even hold all of them at the same time!" She exclaimed.

"Brooke," Lucas laughed. "It's not that hard to hold two babies at once."

"You can be the one that holds two then." Brooke smiled.

--

"Naley! Me and Luke are here!" Brooke yelled throughout the house after she let herself and Lucas in.

"Hi, how'd the doctor's appointment go?" Haley asked as she emerged from the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel.

"Oh, good. I was scared I was going to walk in on you two having sex again." Brooke laughed.

"When are you going to drop that? That's the second time you've said that to me and it wasn't funny the first time so it really isn't funny this time." Haley said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Brooke exclaimed.

"Well, I've had a really bad day so far. Jamie and Savannah are constantly fighting and Nathan doesn't see the need for discipline so I've been on my own all day." Haley explained as she sat down on the couch.

"You walked in on my best friend and my brother having sex?" Lucas asked after a couple of minutes.

"You didn't tell him?" Haley asked.

"No. I really want to do all I can to erase that memory from my mind." Brooke chuckled. "Where is Tutor-Husband anyways?" She asked as she looked around the house.

"He's putting Savannah down for a nap and trying to get Jamie to take one too but I'm not sure how well that's going." Haley smiled.

"Well once he gets down here we want to tell you guys something." Brooke couldn't help the huge grin that was beginning to appear on her face.

"Brucas!" Nathan exclaimed as he came into the living room.

"Brucas?" Brooke and Lucas asked at the same time.

"Yeah, since you call us Naley I thought I should think of a nickname for you two. I thought of Brucas all by myself, Haley didn't even help!" He explained.

"You must be so proud of yourself." Lucas said to his brother.

"Actually, I am." Nathan smiled.

"Brooke and Lucas just got back from the doctor." Haley told her husband.

"How'd that go?" Nathan asked.

"Well, let's just say you're going to have three godchildren in three months." Brooke said.

"Oh my god!" Haley exclaimed.

"You're pregnant with triplets?!" Nathan yelled.

"Lucas just had to knock me up with three kids," Brooke laughed.

"Well, you know me." Lucas grinned cockily.

"You guys must be so excited!" Haley squealed.

"We are, but we're also scared to death." Lucas said, his voice becoming more serious.

"Did I hear you correctly when you said three godchildren?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. We want you to be all three of our children's godparents." Brooke beamed.

"What about Jake and Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Lucas brushed off.

"Well you're going to have three kids, why can't one of them have Peyton and Jake?" He asked.

"It'll just be way too confusing. Plus, there'll be more for Peyton and Jake to spoil." Brooke shrugged.

"We're having more kids after these three?" Lucas asked. He definitely wasn't expecting Brooke to say they were going to have more than three kids. Sure, they had always talked about having a big family but with the triplets coming, he thought that was going to be big enough.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" She asked.

"I just thought that after the triplets are born, we'd have a big enough family."

"I want at least five kids Broods." Brooke pouted.

"We'll talk about this later." Lucas told his wife when he noticed Nathan and Haley staring at them.

"So, have you told Jake and Peyton the news yet?" Haley asked.

"No. We're headed there next." Brooke said.

"Well, I don't want you guys to feel like we're kicking you out, but both the kids are asleep and this is the only time we get to ourselves all day –"

"I don't need to hear anymore," Brooke announced as she held her hand up.

"We'll talk to you guys later on?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke advanced toward the front door.

"Definitely. See you guys soon," Haley told her best friends.

"Bye!"

--

"Broody, I'm really tried right now." Brooke panted as she stopped suddenly on the way to the car.

"Whoa, easy Brooke." Lucas said gently as he helped her sit down on the sidewalk.

"Can we go home for a little bit before we go and tell Peyton? I need to rest for a little while." She asked.

"Of course, anything you need just tell me." Lucas assured her. "Can you get to the car or do you want me to carry you?" He asked.

"Luke, I'm pregnant with triplets. I doubt you can carry me." Brooke laughed.

"I'm full of surprises," He grinned.

"I can make it. Just help me up." She ordered.

"There you go," Lucas said softly as he eased Brooke into her seat.

"Thank you." Brooke replied.

"Anything for my beautiful wife."

--

"I'm going to go take a bubble bath." Brooke said as they entered their house.

"Okay, I'll be down here if you need anything." Lucas replied.

"I do need something…" Brooke said as she made her way up the staircase.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You in the tub with me." She smirked.

Lucas practically ran up the staircase at her request.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said huskily as he scooped her up.

"Broody!" Brooke squealed. "If you drop me, I swear I'm going to—"

"I'm not going to drop you," Lucas told her as he gently laid her down on their bed. "I'm going to start the water." He said.

"Luke," Brooke called from the bed.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't get my shirt off." She pouted. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry." Lucas told as he tried to stifle his laughter. "But, this is a good thing." He whispered in her ear causing goose bumps to engulf her body.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I can do this," He whispered as he lifted her shirt off for her. "And this." He said as he helped her slide her jeans off.

"I think the water's ready," Brooke said as she pranced naked into the bathroom. "C'mon Broody, I need help getting in." She said hoarsely.

Lucas eased himself into the warm Jacuzzi before leaning over and carefully lifting Brooke into the water.

"How does that feel?" He asked once she became submerged in the water.

"Amazing, but it would feel so much better if you sat behind me." She told him.

Lucas swiftly moved behind his pregnant wife and began massaging her all over.

"Aahh, Lucas that feels so good." Brooke moaned as he rubbed her lower back.

Lucas could feel Brooke's body relaxing against his, he felt good knowing he was doing something to help her feel better. For once during her pregnancy, he didn't feel so helpless.

"Oh my god," Brooke exclaimed, her body immediately tensed up.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" Lucas panicked.

"Feel this," Brooke instructed as she brought Lucas' hand to her enormous belly. "That's one of our babies." She said with tears in her eyes.

"This is the first time you've felt it?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I think they love their daddy for making mommy feel better."

"I love you." Lucas said as he turned Brooke around so she was facing him.

Brooke's lips collided with Lucas' in one swift motion. She pressed her body against his, her enormous belly pushed against Lucas' hard abdomen.

"Make love to me," Brooke panted between kisses. She knew that she and Lucas hadn't done anything remotely sexual since becoming pregnant with their children. She also knew that the last person Lucas had sex with was Lindsey Strauss.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked as he pulled away from Brooke looking her in the eyes.

"I've never been more sure of something," She assured. "Just not in the tub." Brooke smiled.

Lucas continued to smother Brooke in kisses all over her voluptuous body before he helped her stand up. He rested his hands on the back of her thighs before lifting her up; Brooke immediately wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist. She was amazed at how he could continue to smother her and carry her out of the tub to their bed.

"You're amazing." She smiled.

Lucas couldn't help but stare at his wife's beauty. She had no make-up on and her hair was a mess but he wouldn't have her any other way.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Brooke asked as she gestured to her belly.

"We'll figure it out," Lucas smiled as he began massaging her swollen tummy.

"Luke, that feels so good." She moaned.

It took a lot of experimenting and different positions but eventually, Lucas and Brooke found a way to make love to each other where Brooke was comfortable. When Lucas entered her, Brooke let out a loud groan as she gripped the bed sheets.

"Ah," Brooke grunted as her body tensed up again.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he stopped kissing her.

"More kicking," Brooke panted. "Don't stop." She ordered.

Lucas and Brooke romped in the sheets for most of the day. Brooke couldn't remember the last time Lucas had made her feel so alive.

"That was…" Brooke panted after her and Lucas finished making love.

"Too amazing for words?" Lucas suggested.

"Exactly." Brooke smiled. "You know, I think I like having pregnant sex better than regular sex." She said as she rolled over and faced Lucas.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I love regular sex but this just felt fabulous." She explained.

Brooke and Lucas would have liked to spend the rest of the day in bed together but knew they couldn't when they heard the phone ringing. Reality was calling.

"I'll get it." Brooke said as she reached over to her nightstand for the phone.

Lucas thought he was funny when he pulled the sheet off of her when she rolled over, revealing her naked pregnant body.

"Luke," Brooke laughed. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

Lucas watched the expression on Brooke's face fall in only a matter of seconds.

"You're lying." She said through gritted teeth.

"You bitch!" Brooke screamed before chucking the phone across the room.

"Brooke, babe, what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he reached over for Brooke.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Your little whore." Brooke said harshly as she tried to get up from the bed but she was struggling.

"Lindsey called?" Lucas asked as he helped Brooke stand up.

"She's pregnant. Nice going Dan Scott Jr." She said cruelly as she slammed the bathroom door and locked it.

--

**Review please!**


	25. Picnic Table Love

Chapter 25:Picnic Table Love

"Brooke, please open the door." Lucas pleaded.

Lucas knew Brooke was a stubborn girl so it really wasn't a big surprise to him that she wasn't answering to him. Shortly after she had slammed the door, Lucas had found himself slouched against the bathroom door begging his wife to open it.

"If you open the door we can talk about it." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Brooke sobbed.

"Brooke," Lucas said. "I didn't mean for this to happen –"

"Well it happened Lucas!" She yelled as she whipped the bathroom door open.

Brooke was a mess. She had black stains running down her face, her hair was pulled into a ponytail with some pieces hanging in her face.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke close to him.

"Don't touch me right now." Brooke answered calmly as she pulled away from his embrace.

--

"Don't worry baby, you're going to get the daddy you deserve." Lindsey cooed to her rounded belly.

"Lindsey, are you sure you should be doing this?" Victoria asked.

"You're the one that told me to call Lucas and tell him about the baby." Lindsey countered.

"I know, it was a pretty brilliant plan, huh?" Mrs. Davis smirked.

"It was genius." Lindsey smiled as she grabbed her suitcase.

"You shouldn't be lifting that. You're pregnant remember?" Victoria said as she took the suitcase from the pregnant woman.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Lindsey asked as they walked out to her car.

"Well, let's just say I overheard a few things while I was clearing out Richard's desk at Brooke's office in New York." She smiled devilishly.

"What did you hear?" Lindsey asked as she slammed the trunk shut.

"Rachel was talking on the phone to Brooke, and her being dumb as dirt had it on speakerphone. I heard everything. I heard Brooke's bitching about how Luke slept with you and blah blah blah. To tell you the truth, I think she was being a bit over dramatic. Lucas had an itch that needed to be scratched."

"And who would want to have sex with a pregnant woman?" Lindsey laughed.

"Definitely not Lucas." Victoria smiled. "Their marriage was never going to last. Now you can have Lucas and Brooke can focus on her career."

"What are you going to do about Brooke's child once he or she is born?" Lindsey asked.

"Put it up for adoption." Victoria shrugged.

"You really are good," Lindsey said.

"I know, I just wish you were my daughter instead of Brooke. She cares too much about other people; you'll do whatever it takes to get what you want." Victoria said.

"I'll call you when I get to Tree Hill." Lindsey told the older woman as she started her car.

"I'll be waiting." Victoria smiled.

--

"Why didn't you use protection?" Brooke asked from across the room.

"I don't know." Lucas answered honestly.

"You knew she could have gotten pregnant, Luke! We didn't plan on having them either, but it happened!" Brooke exclaimed as she pointed to her large belly.

"Brooke, you shouldn't be working yourself up; it's not good for the babies." Lucas said as he moved toward her.

"I don't need you telling me what to do! I don't need you telling me how to live my life! I don't need you!" Brooke screamed as she pounded Lucas' chest.

Lucas knew how badly his wife was hurting and that she didn't mean what she was saying; she just needed to get out what she was feeling.

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't know that," Brooke said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'll try my best to make everything okay." Lucas told her.

"I'm not going to be nice to her," Brooke mumbled as she buried her head in Lucas' chest.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's comment.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," He smiled.

--

"Nathan, I need to talk to you." Haley said after tucking Jamie and Savannah into bed.

"In our bedroom!" Nathan called to his wife.

"What's all this?" Haley exclaimed as she walked into the bedroom. The floor and bed were laced with red rose petals, candles were burning and Nathan was sitting in a bubble bath with a smile on his face.

"This," Nathan said. "Is just the beginning of date night." He finished as he leaned over the ledge of the tub and pulled his wife into his embrace.

"What if the kids wake up? We're only two doors down from them—" Haley started but was cut off by her husband's lips crashing onto hers.

"You worry way too damn much," Nathan laughed. "And besides we don't make that much noise." He smirked.

"Brooke would disagree. She thought someone was being murdered." Haley said as she began undressing.

"Let me help you with that," Nathan whispered as he helped Haley unbutton her jeans and unhook her bra.

"Nathan, you didn't have to do all this." Haley said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I wanted to," His told her as he stood up, his body covered in bubbles. Haley began to blush as she looked at her husband's strong body.

"I still go weak in the knees at the sight of you," She said softly.

"I love you so much Haley James Scott." Nathan exclaimed as he lifted Haley's petite frame and walked over to the bubble bath.

Haley and Nathan soaked in the tub for quite a while before they decided to get out and continue their night in bed. Nathan gently lifted his wife out of the tub while she nibbled on his ear. He was almost to their bed when Haley's voice stopped him.

"We always do it in our bedroom on our bed," She said softly.

"What are you suggesting then?" Nathan asked as he leaned up against the bedroom door.

"That we do it somewhere else?" She answered.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

Haley simply nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I've always wanted to make love outside," Haley said dreamily.

"Tonight's your lucky night then," Nathan smiled as he headed out of their bedroom.

"We have to be quiet, the kids are sleeping." Haley reminded him.

All the way down the stairs Haley would do little things that would drive Nathan wild, a few times she had to cover his mouth with her hand because he would let out a loud moan. Nathan was having a hard time keeping his grip on his wife's slippery body, he was thankful they were almost outside and that he didn't drop her once.

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked as she felt herself slipping out of his grip.

"Sorry," Nathan smiled. "You're just so slippery…and hot and sexy." He added.

"We need to grab a blanket to lay down on because I'm not laying naked on the grass." Haley explained.

"We're not doing it on the grass." Nathan said.

"Where then?"

Nathan gently laid his wife down on the large picnic table in their backyard.

"Nathan!" Haley whispered. "We eat out here!"

"So we'll hose it down tomorrow." He shrugged. "I thought you wanted to live on the edge tonight." Nathan said.

"I do but—"

"No buts, you only live once." Nathan said as he began trailing kisses up and down his wife's body.

"You said earlier you had to tell me something?" Nathan panted after he and Haley had returned upstairs to their bedroom after making love out on the picnic table in their backyard.

"I'm pregnant." Haley whispered.

"Hales, we just had sex you can't be pregnant yet it takes a few days for that to happen." Nathan shook his head.

"I know that," Haley laughed. "I found out this morning. I was late so I thought I should take a test since I'm never late and it was positive so I went to the doctor's and she confirmed that I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"We're having another baby?" Nathan asked as he pulled his wife closer to him.

"We're having another baby." Haley confirmed. "You're not upset are you? I mean we talked about having more kids a couple months ago when Brooke got back in town and I thought that—" She rambled but was cut off for the second time that night by her husband's lips.

"I am the happiest man alive right now." He told her, his face inches away from hers. "When did this happen?"

"The doctor said I'm about five weeks along so that would mean this little girl or boy was conceived the day Brooke walked in on us." Haley laughed.

"Of course," Nathan chuckled. "You up for round two?" He asked seductively as he raised his eyebrows.

"You bet." Haley exclaimed as she rolled on top of Nathan.

--

"Who was better?" Brooke asked as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Brooke, don't do this." Lucas groaned.

"She was that good?"

"No, she will never be as good as you." He answered as he moved towards her.

"Good answer." Brooke smiled.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you Broody, remember the make-up sex?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"How could I forget?" Lucas whispered in her hair. "So are we good now?" He asked.

"We were great up until Lindsey's phone call."

"Brooke—"

"Luke, I want to accept Lindsey's pregnancy so badly. I want to pretend it doesn't hurt or mean anything but it does Luke. It hurts so bad!" Brooke sobbed on Lucas' shoulder.

"We're going to get through this, Pretty Girl." He comforted her.

Brooke slowly nodded against Lucas' chest as her tears soaked his shirt.

"Can we go lay down?" Brooke asked meekly.

"Of course." Lucas responded as he helped her up the staircase.

--

"Jenny Penny don't hit Andrew." Peyton scolded.

"But he always cries!" Jenny cried.

"That's what babies do, Bumblebee." Jake told his daughter.

"Well you're the daddy, make him stop." She ordered.

"It doesn't work that way." Peyton laughed.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," Jake said as he looked over at a yawning Jenny.

"Not mine." Jenny said innocently.

"Yes yours," Jake smiled.

"Andrew's not even asleep yet!" Jenny protested.

"He just woke up because he's hungry and needed his diaper changed. He's going right back to bed after mommy feeds him." Jake explained.

"Promise?" The little blonde asked.

"Pinky promise." Jake said as he extended his pinky.

Jenny wrapped her small pinky around her father's as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"You have a crazy big sister, buddy." Peyton cooed as she rocked Andrew in her arms.

--

"Victoria," Lindsey answered her phone. "Why are you calling me?"

"I have some bad news." She said.

"Did the doctor's office call back yet?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes. That's what I'm calling about."

"And?" Lindsey asked.

"The baby isn't Luke's." Victoria said sadly.

"What? It has to be Luke's! They must have done something to alter the test's outcome—"

"Lindsey, if the baby isn't Lucas' then who's is it?" Victoria asked coldly.

"I don't know." Lindsey answered.

"You know damn well who's baby this is!" Victoria screamed into the phone.

"Stop yelling at me!" Lindsey pleaded.

"You stupid whore! You ruined everything!"

"I didn't ruin everything. We can go on and pretend like this baby is Lucas'; he'll never know." Lindsey explained.

"He'll know when the baby comes out and looks nothing like him!" Victoria exploded. "This was our one chance to ruin Brooke and Lucas and you ruined it you little slut."

"Listen, I just got in Tree Hill and I'm almost at Lucas', I'm going to tell him the baby is his. We can still destroy their marriage, Victoria –"

"Lindsey? Lindsey where'd you go? I didn't mean what I said earlier, we can pull this off, Lindsey!" Victoria yelled into the phone but didn't hear Lindsey's voice in return. Instead she heard Lindsey scream and the sound of crunching metal.

--

"Broody?" Brooke thrashed in her sleep.

"I'm right here Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he tried to stop her from tossing and turning. "Brooke wake up, you're having a bad dream. Wake up babe."

"Luke?" She asked as she opened her eyes to see Lucas hovering above her.

"You were having a bad dream." He said as he gently brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "What happened?"

"Lindsey came back for you and then she stole you from me and I was left to raise our kids by myself and then I saw you two at the park with your daughter and –" Lucas cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

"You will never have to worry about that happening." He whispered.

"I can't help it, Luke." She admitted.

Just then the couple shifted their attention to the TV when they saw _Tree Hill, North Carolina_ in the bottom corner of the news.

"That's where we live." Brooke exclaimed as she stared at the TV.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Lucas smiled.

"Hey!" She pouted as she swatted his arm.

"We have breaking news from Tree Hill, North Carolina tonight. This black CR-V behind me here was heading into the small town earlier tonight when she apparently lost control of the car and slammed into this telephone pole." One of the reporters said as she pointed to the pole on her right. "We have no word on her condition yet. We do know that she was rushed to the hospital by helicopter; things didn't look good when paramedics arrived. Be sure to stay tuned to 7 News for the latest on this small town tragedy."

"Oh my god," Lucas whispered.

"What's wrong Luke?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"That's Lindsey's car."

"Are you sure? I mean how many black CR-V's are there when you really think about it and why would she be coming back to Tree Hill I mean—" Brooke stopped mid-sentence when she realized that there was a good possibility Lindsey would be making another appearance in Tree Hill because of the baby situation. "Come on, we need to get to the hospital." She said as she pulled Lucas off the bed.

"Brooke, slow down. You really want to go down there?"

"I may hate Lindsey for what she did to you, to us, but there is no way I will hate the child you created with her. That baby is half you Luke and there is no way I could ever hate anything about you." She said as she got their coats out of the closet.

"You really are something else, Brooke Scott." Lucas smiled as he shook his head.

"Thanks. So are you," She winked. "Now can you please help me put my shoes on?"

Lucas started laughing when he looked at his wife who was trying to bend over and slip her shoes on but her enormous belly was hindering her ability to do so.

"This isn't funny. You did this to me," Brooke exclaimed as she pointed to her tummy.

"I think you're sexy when you're pregnant." Lucas said huskily as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's expanding waist.

"Really?" Brooke cocked her eyebrows.

"Extremely sexy." He whispered as he began rubbing her hard belly.

"Luke, not now," She giggled. "I need to put my shoes on so we can go to the hospital."

"Can't we have a little bit of fun before we go?" He asked as he continued to smother her in kisses.

"We already had sex today!" Brooke laughed.

"You've never turned down sex before." Lucas said as he pulled away from Brooke.

"Well, you try being pregnant with triplets. Sex really wore me out, Luke."

"How about this then? We go to the hospital come home and have sex?" He smiled.

"How does that change anything?" Brooke asked.

"You get to relax at the hospital and in the car. Plus you took a nap a few minutes ago, you should be ready to go when we get home."

"Broody," Brooke laughed. "You really don't get it do you?"

"You want the truth?" He asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, I don't understand how being pregnant can make you tired all the time." He said.

"You would if you took the time to read the pregnancy books I left on your nightstand." Brooke smirked.

"I'm not going to get anywhere am I?"

"Not a chance." Brooke laughed. "Now will you help me with my shoes please?" She asked as she leaned down to try and pick up her shoe as Lucas put on his jacket.

"Luke!" She yelped. "I need help getting up."

"Brooke what happened?" He asked as he bent down onto the floor to help his wife up.

"I fell down while trying to pick up my shoes." She giggled.

"I told you I'd help you, I just needed to slip my jacket on."

"I know but you know me Miss Independent," She said meekly. "Can you help me now?"

"Anything for my wife." Lucas said as he kissed the top of her head.

--

"We're here for Lindsey Strauss." Lucas said once they got to receptionist's desk at the hospital.

"What's your relation to her?" The receptionist asked.

"She's carrying my baby." Lucas said quietly.

"You're Richard Davis?" The woman asked as she glanced down at Lindsey's chart.

"No, I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas answered, clearly confused.

"Then you're not that baby's father. Lindsey is pregnant with a Richard Davis' child. Actually she was pregnant."

"What do you mean was?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."

"I'm Richard's daughter." Brooke said.

"Can you excuse us Sir?" The receptionist asked Lucas.

"He's my husband, what ever you have to tell me you can tell him too." She told the woman.

"Lindsey was pronounced dead on arrival. I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

"She's d-dead?" Brooke stuttered.

"I'm so sorry." The receptionist repeated.

"Thank you." Lucas mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Brooke and turned to leave.

"Can I see her?" Brooke asked as she broke away from Lucas' embrace.

"Are you sure? She's pretty beat up." The receptionist stated.

"I'm sure." Brooke responded.

"Brooke-" Lucas started.

"Luke, I need to do this. I understand if you don't want to go in there with me but I need to do this." She smiled through the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Wait up!" Lucas called as he ran to catch up with the receptionist and his wife.

"This is her room." The woman said as they came to a stop outside room 245.

"Thank you." Brooke mumbled.

"Don't mention it." The receptionist winked.

"You ready?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Lindsey, I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you. You may have done a shitty thing by sleeping with my husband but I understand how it feels to feel lost and lonely and unloved; I've lived most of my life feeling that way but not anymore. I may have hated you because of what you did but you didn't deserve this. You deserved to be a mother to your baby, my half-sister. That is so creepy now that I think about it. I know you can't answer me but why'd you have sex with my dad? Wait until I tell Victoria that one. I hope you find love and whatever else it takes to make you feel complete wherever you are right now Lindsey." Brooke said with tears streaming down her skin.

"Good-bye Linds." Lucas said quietly as he ushered Brooke out of the room.

"You didn't have to do that." He said quietly as they made their way out of the hospital.

"I know. I just felt like it was the right thing to do." Brooke whispered as Lucas pulled her close.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Scott."

"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott."


	26. KLS

Chapter 26: K.L.S

"Wait!" Brooke exclaimed as she pulled away from Lucas and began running back into the hospital.

"Brooke! Where are you going?" Lucas called after his waddling wife; the fact that she was able to run while being six months pregnant with triplets was puzzling him.

"Back into the hospital!" She yelled back.

"I get that," He said as he caught up to her. "I mean, why are you going back in there?"

"I need to know if they can do something." She huffed.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see." She smiled.

"Back already?" The receptionist asked when she saw Brooke and Lucas running toward her desk.

"I know that Lindsey is dead, but is there any way you could save that baby inside of her?" Brooke asked. She knew it was a long shot but the thought of having a brother or sister was exciting, sure it would be weird that they were 23 years apart but Tree Hill's had stranger things happen before.

"Brooke," The receptionist, whose name was Sierra, said. "Lindsey was pronounced dead 38 minutes ago, plus the trauma she was put through during the accident all adds up to the baby having an extremely slim chance of surviving."

"But there's still a chance, right?" Brooke asked, her voice shaking.

"A very slim chance." Sierra repeated.

"Do whatever it takes to save that baby." Brooke whispered.

"I'll see what I can do." Sierra replied as she headed down the hallway in search of Lindsey's doctor.

"Brooke, are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked after Sierra had left them in the waiting room.

"I'm positive," She nodded. "You know when I was little every Christmas I'd ask Santa for a little brother or sister and each year I was let down on Christmas morning. Of course now I know that Santa can't bring siblings but back then I thought it was that simple. I was so lonely as a kid. My parents were always traveling leaving me with the nanny of the week. I had no stability in my life and I thought that if I had a sister or brother someone would love me unconditionally. Now I finally have the chance to have a sibling." Brooke smiled through the tears.

"Pretty Girl, I know that this isn't what you want to hear but with the baby being delivered at five months, plus the trauma he or she was put through in the accident, and Lindsey's death 40 minutes ago things aren't looking that great." Lucas said softly.

"You always have to be a Debbie Downer don't you?" Brooke scoffed.

"I don't mean to be, I'm just stating the facts." Lucas said.

"This baby is going to be a fighter, I can feel it." She said softly.

"Just like their sister." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke close.

"Are they going to call me 'mommy'?" Brooke asked suddenly.

"Whatever you'd feel comfortable with. We could always tell him or her that they're our daughter/son. I don't think they'd figure it out." Lucas suggested.

"So we lie to them?"

"Do you really want to tell them that your dad slept with my editor and then tried to destroy our marriage by telling us she was pregnant with my child? So therefore you're Brooke's sister/brother?"

"Lying sounds like a much better option." Brooke smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Sierra called from the hallway.

Brooke and Lucas rushed down to meet the tall woman.

"When you walk through that door," She said gesturing to her right. "Don't be scared. He isn't in any pain but he is extremely small. Right now, he is doing very well but the next week will be critical. Put this on before you go into the NICU." Sierra said as she handed them the special scrubs.

"They were able to save him?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"They were." Sierra smiled.

"I have a brother!" Brooke exclaimed as tears streamed down her face.

"Congratulations." Sierra told the happy couple.

"Thank you." Lucas replied.

"Luke, I have a brother!" She smiled.

"I know, I have a brother-in-law," He exclaimed. "This is going to take some serious getting used to." Lucas laughed.

"Can you help me put my little booties on my feet?" Brooke asked.

"Of course."

"Luke, he's so small." Brooke whispered once they entered the NICU.

"He's like the size of my hand." Lucas whispered in awe.

"He's going to make it, right?" She asked.

"I hope so," Lucas responded as he rubbed Brooke's back.

--

"So I guess you're all wondering why you're here." Brooke fidgeted nervously as Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake all watched her pace back and forth in the living room.

"Yeah, what's so important that I had to miss the basketball game?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan!" Haley whispered as she swatted his leg.

"What? I'm just being honest. I was all set to watch the game; I had all right snack foods and the fridge was loaded with beer. Sunday's are my day to watch T.V." Nathan pouted.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Haley whispered in his ear.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Peyton asked her best friend.

"Luke, you tell them." Brooke said.

"Lindsey was pregnant with Richard's child but claimed it was mine and she was driving down here to tear me and Brooke apart until she got in a fatal car accident. She died last night and we thought the baby did until Brooke waddled back into the hospital and asked if there was any way to save the baby. There was. So right now Brooke's brother is in the hospital fighting for his life." Lucas explained.

"Wow." Jake exclaimed.

"You have a brother?" Peyton asked.

"Half-brother." Brooke clarified.

"Are you adopting him?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. We're going to raise him as our own; act as if nothing happened." Lucas told the group.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" Nathan asked.

"Do you really think he wants to hear the true story?" Peyton asked.

"I know I wouldn't." Nathan laughed. "But I don't know about the little guy."

"Maybe when he's older we'll explain everything." Brooke suggested.

"Just make sure he won't resent you for not telling him earlier." Jake said.

"It's not like he'd understand it if they told him when he was five." Haley offered.

"What are you going to name him?" Nathan asked.

Haley glared at her husband.

"What? Everyone's being so serious, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Brooke doesn't need this neither does Lucas. Plus, he doesn't even have an name yet." Nathan defended himself.

"Keith." Brooke whispered.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"His name is Keith Lucas Scott." Brooke repeated.

"That name is perfect." Lucas exclaimed as he hugged Brooke.

"Keith would feel so honored." Peyton said.

"So when does he get to come home?" Haley asked.

"Well, he was born 4 months prematurely and normally these babies have a very, very slim chance of making it. We're praying that he does because if he does, he'll be able to come home when the triplets come home." Lucas explained.

"You do know that you're going to have to take care of 4 newborns, right?" Nathan asked.

"Thank you for pointing that out little brother." Lucas laughed.

"I'm just saying, I thought one baby was a lot. I can't imagine four." He said shaking his head.

"We'll all be here for you two. Whatever you need, we have you covered." Peyton assured them.

"Thanks." Brooke replied.

"Nathan and I have something to tell you guys." Haley announced.

"Are you sure?" Nathan whispered in her ear.

Haley nodded as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

"Tutor Mom! That's great!" Brooke exclaimed as she tried to get up to hug her friend.

"Let me come to you." Haley laughed as she got up from the couch to hug Brooke.

"You try being pregnant with triplets." Brooke huffed.

"You're doing great, Brooke." Jake assured.

"Thanks," She smiled shyly.

The group continued to celebrate Haley's pregnancy and the arrival of little Keith. They were having a great time; it had been awhile since they all hung out together. It felt like high school again.

The phone began to ring so Lucas excused himself to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Scott; this is the hospital and I was calling about Lindsey Strauss' baby last night there was a complication, I need you to come down the hospital as soon as possible."

"Can't you tell me over the phone?" Lucas panicked.

"No, we need you here in person."

"Brooke and I are on our way." He said as he slammed the phone down onto the countertop.

"Brooke, something happened with Keith last night, we need to go to the hospital." Lucas calmly told his wife.

Brooke's face upon hearing this went stark white.

--

**A/N: Okay, I know extremely short chapter but I had to leave it at this. I totally wasn't planning on having Lindsey's baby survive but almost all the reviews I received wanted him to survive…so he did! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again I'm sorry it's so short! **

**This fic is only going to be about 3-5 more chapters. I'll update soon, promise!**

**Please leave a review, they motivate me to write which means I update faster!! **


	27. Multiple Blessings

**Previously on I Want You To Need Me**

"_I knew you'd give in to me," Lindsey groaned as Lucas dug his nails into Lindsey's back._

_It was then when Lucas realized what he was doing. He stopped smothering Lindsey's chest in kisses, he stopped running his hands through her long dirty blonde hair, he stopped groaning in pleasure, he could have sworn he stopped breathing when he realized what he had been doing._

_But it was too late._

"_Not again," Brooke yelped tearing Lucas' eyes away from the girl who was currently straddling him to his pregnant wife standing in the doorway._

"_Brooke, it's not what it looks like." Lucas immediately told her._

"_It's not what it looks like?" Brooke huffed. "Well then I must be imagining things because it looks to me like my husband has a topless woman straddling him while he has no pants on!" She screamed._

"_Brooke, please." Lucas begged._

"_Get the hell out of my house you home-wrecking whore!" Brooke yelled at Lindsey as she punched her square in the face._

_Lindsey screamed out in pain as she ran for the door, hooking her bra on the way out._

"_Brooke, please let me explain." Lucas pleaded._

"_You cheated on me again Lucas, again." Brooke whispered harshly. "This is the third time Luke! You would think I would have learned the first time but no, I came crawling back to you and you did it again. Then four years later, I was convinced you changed so I gave you another shot, hell I married you Lucas! And there you go again, cheating on me. Am I that unlovable? Am I that undesirable? No, I'm just stupid because I fall for your crap every single time."_

_--_

"_What exactly am I publishing for my new client?" Eric asked as he leaned over and peered inside the box. _

"_346 letters." Lucas responded with a wide smile on his face._

"_I don't understand." Eric said as she shook his head._

"_I need you to publish this by tomorrow." Lucas said slowly._

"_No, I get that." Eric laughed. "What I don't get is why I'm publishing 346 letters into a book."_

_--_

"_Letters may not mean anything to the common person but to me and Brooke they mean the world." Lucas explained._

"_Why are there 346 of them?" Eric asked._

_--_

"_She is," Lucas smiled. "And I screwed everything up with her. Brooke Davis, if you're watching, go to Haley's door and down on the front step will be a copy of this book, read it. I know that I've said this in the past, but I mean it, I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and there's no way that I can go on living my life without you in it. I did a horrible thing to you and for that I am forever sorry, but don't you doubt for a second that I don't love you. You've always held my heart and you always will. I know you might not think very highly of me right now, but I still love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I always will. One more thing, you're not fat you're pregnant with our child and I will always find you desirable and sexy Brooke. You could weight five hundred pounds and I'd still want to make love to you each and every night. This book may only contain 346 letters, 346 days together and apart, but we have a lifetime to spend together."_

_Brooke had had tears in her eyes from the first sentence out of Lucas' mouth. She knew that she said she wouldn't take him back, but how could she not? Lucas had gone on national television declaring his love for her and as much as she wanted to listen to her head, she knew when it came to Lucas Scott she had to listen to her heart._

"_Haley, hand me the phone." Brooke ordered, not taking her eyes off the TV screen._

"_I don't think that's a good idea." Haley said._

"_Give me the damn phone." Brooke said again._

_Haley reluctantly handed Brooke the phone and she dialed the digits that were all too familiar to her._

"_Luke?" She asked softly when he answered his phone._

_Haley noticed that Lucas was still on the air when he answered his phone._

"_Brooke," Haley said pointing to the TV._

"_Pretty Girl," said as he realized who was on the other side of the phone._

"_I need you to come home," She whispered._

"_I'm on my way Pretty Girl," Lucas said as she jumped out of the interview chair across from Matt Lauer._

"_I'm sorry but I need to go home to my wife!" Lucas exclaimed as he ran out of the studio being filmed the entire time._

"_Well, if it isn't a fairytale ending for the power couple of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott." Matt smiled._

_--_

_About an hour and a half ago, Andrew Jacob Jagelski was born on that very bed." Brooke screamed._

"_Oh my god!" Both Haley and Nathan exclaimed._

"_I know! I delivered him!"_

"_You did what?" Haley asked dumbfounded._

_--_

"_I'm so so sorry Brooke and I know that I've said that so many times to you but I am. I'm not trying to make you relive what happened, but if you had walked in five minutes earlier, you would have seen that I was yelling at her to get off of me; I don't know why I gave into her Brooke." Lucas tried to explain to his beautiful wife._

"_I forgive you Lucas," Brooke whispered as she looked up at him._

"_You can't, it's way too much to forgive at least right now." Lucas said to her._

"_It'll take time for me to trust you again but as I was sitting here today reading your book I thought about a lot of things and that's when I realized that some people spend their entire lives searching for their soul mate and never really find them, so I looked at myself and realized that I found him and I could never let him go, you mean everything to me Lucas and even though you hurt me by having sex with Lindsey, I forgive you. We have a child coming into this world in five and a half months and I want you to be there with me when they do." She said._

_--_

"_I have three babies in me right now?" Brooke asked as she stared at the screen._

_--_

"_Who was on the phone?"_

"_Your little whore." Brooke said harshly as she tried to get up from the bed but she was struggling._

"_Lindsey called?" Lucas asked as he helped Brooke stand up._

"_She's pregnant. Nice going Dan Scott Jr." She said cruelly as she slammed the bathroom door and locked it._

_--_

_Just then the couple shifted their attention to the TV when they saw Tree Hill, North Carolina in the bottom corner of the news._

"_That's where we live." Brooke exclaimed as she stared at the TV._

"_Thank you Captain Obvious." Lucas smiled._

"_Hey!" She pouted as she swatted his arm._

"_We have breaking news from Tree Hill, North Carolina tonight. This black CR-V behind me here was heading into the small town earlier tonight when she apparently lost control of the car and slammed into this telephone pole." One of the reporters said as she pointed to the pole on her right. "We have no word on her condition yet. We do know that she was rushed to the hospital by helicopter; things didn't look good when paramedics arrived. Be sure to stay tuned to 7 News for the latest on this small town tragedy."_

"_Oh my god," Lucas whispered._

"_What's wrong Luke?" Brooke asked, concerned._

"_That's Lindsey's car."_

_--_

"_We're here for Lindsey Strauss." Lucas said once they got to receptionist's desk at the hospital._

"_What's your relation to her?" The receptionist asked._

"_She's carrying my baby." Lucas said quietly._

"_You're Richard Davis?" The woman asked as she glanced down at Lindsey's chart._

"_No, I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas answered, clearly confused._

"_Then you're not that baby's father. Lindsey is pregnant with a Richard Davis' child. Actually she was pregnant."_

_--_

"_Lindsey was pronounced dead on arrival. I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Scott."_

_--_

"_Wait!" Brooke exclaimed as she pulled away from Lucas and began running back into the hospital._

"_Brooke! Where are you going?" Lucas called after his waddling wife; the fact that she was able to run while being six months pregnant with triplets was puzzling him._

"_Back into the hospital!" She yelled back._

"_I get that," He said as he caught up to her. "I mean, why are you going back in there?"_

"_I need to know if they can do something." She huffed._

"_What?" Lucas asked._

"_You'll see." She smiled._

"_Back already?" The receptionist asked when she saw Brooke and Lucas running toward her desk._

"_I know that Lindsey is dead, but is there any way you could save that baby inside of her?" Brooke asked. She knew it was a long shot but the thought of having a brother or sister was exciting, sure it would be weird that they were 23 years apart but Tree Hill's had stranger things happen before._

"_Brooke," The receptionist, whose name was Sierra, said. "Lindsey was pronounced dead 38 minutes ago, plus the trauma she was put through during the accident all adds up to the baby having an extremely slim chance of surviving."_

"_But there's still a chance, right?" Brooke asked, her voice shaking._

"_A very slim chance." Sierra repeated._

"_Do whatever it takes to save that baby." Brooke whispered._

_--_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Sierra called from the hallway._

_Brooke and Lucas rushed down to meet the tall woman._

"_When you walk through that door," She said gesturing to her right. "Don't be scared. He isn't in any pain but he is extremely small. Right now, he is doing very well but the next week will be critical. Put this on before you go into the NICU." Sierra said as she handed them the special scrubs._

"_They were able to save him?" Brooke asked, shocked._

"_They were." Sierra smiled._

"_I have a brother!" Brooke exclaimed as tears streamed down her face._

_--_

"_What are you going to name him?" Nathan asked._

_Haley glared at her husband._

"_What? Everyone's being so serious, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Brooke doesn't need this neither does Lucas. Plus, he doesn't even have an name yet." Nathan defended himself._

"_Keith." Brooke whispered._

"_What?" Everyone asked in unison._

"_His name is Keith Lucas Scott." Brooke repeated._

"_That name is perfect." Lucas exclaimed as he hugged Brooke._

"_Keith would feel so honored." Peyton said._

"_So when does he get to come home?" Haley asked._

"_Well, he was born 4 months prematurely and normally these babies have a very, very slim chance of making it. We're praying that he does because if he does, he'll be able to come home when the triplets come home." Lucas explained._

_--_

"_Nathan and I have something to tell you guys." Haley announced._

"_Are you sure?" Nathan whispered in her ear._

_Haley nodded as she looked down at her hands._

"_I'm pregnant!" She squealed._

_--_

"_Hi Mr. Scott; this is the hospital and I was calling about Lindsey Strauss' baby last night there was a complication, I need you to come down the hospital as soon as possible."_

"_Can't you tell me over the phone?" Lucas panicked._

"_No, we need you here in person."_

"_Brooke and I are on our way." He said as he slammed the phone down onto the countertop._

"_Brooke, something happened with Keith last night, we need to go to the hospital." Lucas calmly told his wife._

_Brooke's face upon hearing this went stark white._

_---------------------_

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Multiple Blessings

Brooke Scott was a planner. She liked when things were scheduled out because everything was organized and had its place. That's why she had planned for her birth to be in the comfort of her own home and she was completely prepared for that. She and Lucas had planned for that. However, the babies inside of Brooke had a completely different plan.

"Oh my god." Brooke exclaimed as she hunched over in pain.

"Brooke?" Lucas questioned as he gently placed little Keith back in his incubator in the NICU. "What's wrong?"

"It's too early for them to be coming, Luke. We still have a month to go." She panicked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The babies are coming now." She stated as she reached out for Lucas' support.

"It's okay," Lucas said softly as he helped Brooke sit down in the rocking chair next to Keith's incubator. "You're going to be okay, Brooke."

"You need to get Doctor Cook, Luke. These babies are definitely coming now." Brooke told him as she rubbed her hard, swollen tummy.

"How do you know that? You could be experiencing false labor, you said yourself that you're a month early yet." Lucas tried to reason.

"Do you really think this is false labor?" She asked as she glanced down at her wet lap.

"Our babies are coming," Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, so you really need to—" Brooke stopped short once she felt an excruciating pain rip through her lower abdomen.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked as he noticed her facial expression turn to one of pure pain.

"Luke, you really need to go get Dr. Cook. I just had my first contraction." She panicked.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself, Brooke. You're in labor."

"And I'll be in labor for the next ten hours Luke, I'll be fine. Just go get the doctor." She tried to reason.

"I'll be right back." He told her.

"Wait!" Brooke called after him. "On second thought, don't leave me." She panted as she tried to get through another contraction.

"How are we supposed to get Dr. Cook down here then?" Lucas asked.

"Run out into the hallway and tell one of the nurses to page him."

Doctor Cook arrived to the room shortly after being paged. Lucas' hand was already sore from supporting Brooke through her contractions and she had only been in labor for twenty minutes.

"Brooke, how are you doing?" Dr. Cook asked as he felt around on Brooke's stomach.

"So far, so good. There's just a lot of pressure in my lower back." She explained.

"That's normal. I need to get you down to the labor and delivery wing though so I'm going to go get a wheelchair for you, okay?" He said as he stood up.

Brooke nodded.

"Lucas, if I were you I'd call everyone right now and tell them the babies are on their way because you won't get a chance after this until they're born." Dr. Cook told him as he made his way out the door.

"Don't call everyone yet," Brooke pleaded. "I just want it to be you and me for as long as possible. We can call everyone together once they're born."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Luke."

Dr. Cook returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair and with the help of Lucas, lifted Brooke into it.

"The next time we see you, we'll have three new little ones." Lucas cooed to baby Keith before leaving with Brooke and the doctor.

"I still can't believe he made it." Brooke smiled back at the little boy.

"He's a fighter." Lucas grinned.

**Flashback**

"_Hi Mr. Scott; this is the hospital and I was calling about Lindsey Strauss' baby. Last night there was a complication, I need you to come down the hospital as soon as possible."_

"_Can't you tell me over the phone?" Lucas panicked._

"_No, we need you here in person."_

"_Brooke and I are on our way." He said as he slammed the phone down onto the countertop._

"_Brooke, something happened with Keith last night, we need to go to the hospital." Lucas calmly told his wife._

"_What do you think could have happened?" Brooke asked as Lucas weaved through the lanes on the highway. _

"_I don't know," He shrugged. "But he's going to be okay, Brooke." _

"_We're here to see Lindsey Strauss' baby." Brooke said once they arrived at the hospital. _

"_Relation?" The receptionist asked curtly. _

"_He's my brother." Brooke responded. _

"_Right this way," The receptionist said as she led them down the hall to a consult room. "Dr. O'Brien will be with you shortly." She told the anxious couple. _

"_Great, more waiting." Lucas groaned once the receptionist had closed the door. _

"_This can't be good. Why would they bring us in a consult room if everything was fine, I—" _

"_Brooke, you need to stop panicking, it's not good for you or the babies." Lucas said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. _

"_Hello, I'm Doctor O'Brien," A tall woman said as she entered the room. _

"_Is he okay?" Brooke asked, immediately on her feet. _

"_Why don't you and your husband sit down and we can talk about things in detail?" The doctor suggested. _

_Brooke and Lucas sat down opposite the doctor and stared nervously at her, waiting for her to say the first words. _

"_Last night your brother stopped breathing so we had to intebate him to get him to start breathing again. We kept trying to get him to breathe on his own but his little lungs just weren't strong enough. So one of our intern nurses volunteered to stay with him and breathe for him when the rest of us thought there would be no use since he was born extremely early. I'll be the first to admit that I, along with all the other doctors that worked on your brother, was wrong. That baby is one of the strongest ones I've ever seen and because of that one intern, your little brother is breathing on his own now." Doctor O'Brien explained. _

"_Can we see him?" Lucas asked. _

"_Of course, follow me." Dr. O'Brien instructed. _

_--_

"Brooke, would you mind lifting your gown for me?" Doctor Cook asked once she was in the labor and delivery room. "I just want to do an ultrasound to see if any of the babies are in the breech position because if they are we're going to have to schedule an emergency caesarean." He explained.

The doctor squeezed some of the cold gel on Brooke's very large tummy and began moving the wand around. The room was engulfed with the loud heartbeats of the three babies and Brooke.

"So?" Brooke asked after the doctor had been staring at the screen for a while.

"I don't want you to get worried but I can only detect two heartbeats right now." Doctor Cook told them calmly.

"There's supposed to be three," Brooke whispered, her voice shaky and uneven as she reached for Lucas' hand.

"I know," He nodded. "And I know that you're going to be disappointed but unfortunately two of your babies are breech so we definitely have to do a caesarean, especially since only two babies' vitals are showing up." He told her as he wiped the gel off her stomach. "I'm going to go book the O.R."

"We're still going to have three babies to bring home, right? Even though they can't find one on the monitor, they're still in there?" Brooke asked Lucas once Dr. Cook left the room.

"We're going to have four babies to bring home, Pretty Girl," Lucas corrected. "You forgot Keith." He smiled.

"Luke, we only have two names picked out." Brooke suddenly realized.

"We'll figure it out once she's born." He shrugged.

"You two ready to become parents?" Doctor Cook asked as he returned to the room.

"That was fast." Lucas said.

"Lucky for you guys, a woman ended up delivering naturally so the OR just opened up." He said.

"You ready to be a mom?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Brooke.

"As long as you're ready to be a daddy." She smiled.

"Lucas, I'm assuming you want to be with Brooke during the delivery?" Doctor Cook asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then put this on." The doctor instructed as he handed him the delivery room attire.

"Dr. Anderson here is going to prep you for surgery while I get the OR ready. I'll be back for you in a couple of minutes." He told the couple.

--

"Alright, Brooke you're going to feel a lot of pressure." Dr. Cook warned Brooke as he reached for the baby.

"You're doing great Pretty Girl," Lucas said softly as he stroked her hair.

The OR was completely silent while Dr. Cook was performing the surgery until he held up their first baby, a boy, and he let out a scream.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Cook exclaimed as he held the little boy up so Brooke and Lucas could see their son.

Tears immediately sprang to the new parents' eyes as they looked up at their baby.

"That's our son," Lucas smiled as he leaned over to kiss Brooke's tearstained face. "You're doing a great job." He whispered.

Doctor Cook then gently pulled their daughter out who, like her brother, let out a loud scream.

Brooke and Lucas nervously awaited the delivery of their third child because they knew that she wasn't showing up on the ultrasound and it didn't take a genius to figure out that was bad news.

"Brooke, when I get your daughter out I don't want you or Lucas to worry. She's smaller than her brother and sister and probably won't cry at first like they did but that's because she's sick. As soon as I deliver her she's going straight up to the neonatal intensive care unit to get the best possible help she can get." Doctor Cook calmly explained.

Lucas reached for his wife's hand and turned her head so that she was looking only at him.

"She's going to be okay, Brooke. She's going to be a fighter just like her mom." He told her while fighting back the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

The next few minutes were a blur in the OR. The baby had been born but she was not the healthy pink color her brother and sister were. Instead she was a bluish color and Lucas was so glad that he turned Brooke's head because if he hadn't she would have seen the baby's lifeless body. Brooke kept her eyes closed, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall inside but it was no use. They escaped anyway.

"Her BP's dropping!" One of the nurses yelled.

"Get a warming blanket!" Another shouted.

"She's flat-lined!" Doctor Cook yelled as he and a bunch of other nurses crowded around the little girl as they rushed out of the OR.

Lucas had been trying to keep a strong front for Brooke but when he looked down and saw her shaking body from all the crying, he could no longer hold all his feelings in. He wept right alongside Brooke while holding onto her hand. They would never get to meet their daughter.

--

After the doctors rushed their baby girl out of the OR, Brooke was stitched up and sent back to her room to wait for the outcome of their daughter. She hadn't said a word since the baby was delivered, she really didn't even remember the events that followed. Lucas visited in the nursery with the two babies that had been delivered and was about to bring them to meet their mommy for the first time.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly as he carried the two infants into her room. "You have two people who really want to meet you." He smiled.

"Hi babies," Brooke smiled when she saw Lucas with them in his arms.

"You want to meet your mommy?" Lucas cooed.

"He looks just like you Luke," She laughed.

"She's a mix of both of us, don't you think?" Lucas asked as he stroked their baby girl's face.

"Who do you think her sister looked like?" Brooke whispered.

"Why don't you two determine that right now?" Doctor Cook asked as he entered the room with a little girl swaddled in a pink blanket.

Brooke and Lucas immediately turned toward the doorway and were stunned to see their baby girl in the doctor's arms.

"I thought—"

"You guys keep proving this hospital wrong. First with Keith, now with this little one," The doctor smiled. "We really didn't think she was going to make it."

"Can I hold her?" Brooke asked softly as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I do have some bad news though." The doctor said as he handed the baby to Brooke.

Her daughter captivated Brooke so she wasn't really paying any attention to her doctor.

"We ran every test imaginable on her to try and figure out what was wrong with her and we found out that she has hypertrophic cardiomyopathy—"

"She has HCM?" Lucas questioned, cutting the doctor off.

"Yes," Doctor Cook nodded. "She's going to have to be carefully monitored for the rest of her life."

"But she's a girl. I thought mostly males got the disease." Lucas said.

"95% of people that are diagnosed with HCM are male, that leaves 5% being female. I'm assuming you're a carrier of it since you knew what it was?" Doctor Cook asked.

"Yeah, I've known since my senior year in high school. I can't believe I didn't think to run any tests on Brooke while she was pregnant." Lucas sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Is there any chance that one of the other babies has HCM?" Brooke asked as she looked at her three sleeping newborns.

"Most likely not, but we're going to run tests just to make sure. However, if you are planning on having more children the risk becomes greater that one of those children will have HCM." Doctor Cook explained. "I'm going to let the five of you get acquainted." He said as he smiled at the new family. "And Brooke?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking at her doctor.

"You did a great job today." He smiled.

"So we know that his name is Ryan James Scott but how are we going to figure out how to name the girls?" Brooke asked once it was just the five of them.

"First we need to figure out another girl name." Lucas pointed out.

"Well what do you like?" Brooke asked.

"Do you still have that baby name book?"

"It's in the overnight bag." She answered.

"Let's just thumb through this and see if we like any names." He suggested.

After about forty minutes of bickering about possible names, the new parents finally settled on Addison Marie.

"So now which one of you wants to be Melanie Alexandra?" Brooke asked her two baby girls. The baby that Lucas was holding yawned after Brooke asked; the young parents laughed. "Well I guess that means you're Addison Marie." Brooke smiled at the little girl she held in her arms.

"I'll be right back." Lucas announced as he handed Melanie and Ryan to Brooke.

"You're leaving me with three babies?" She laughed as she looked down at her full lap.

"You'll be fine." He grinned.

Lucas quickly made his way down several hallways until he reached the NICU where Keith had his own little room.

"How you doing, little guy?" Lucas asked as he bent down to pick him up.

Keith let out a little laugh that made Lucas laugh. Although technically Keith was Brooke's brother, which would make him Lucas's brother in law, Lucas thought of him as his son and wanted to give him the world.

"You ready to go meet your brother and sisters?" He asked as he made his way back to Brooke's room.

"…and he's going to want to teach you how to play basketball. All three of you, actually but you girls don't have to play if you don't want to. You're going to get all sweaty and yucky. Your daddy is going to spoil his little princesses so much and he's going to be the best daddy ever. He's always going to be there for you guys whenever you need him to be. You guys are lucky to have a dad like yours—"

"And they're lucky to have a mom like you." Lucas said as he entered the room.

"Keith!" Brooke squealed. "Come meet Ryan, Melanie and Addison."

Even though Keith was born four months ago, he was just now the same size as the triplets.

Lucas thought he was funny when he placed Keith in Brooke's arms so she was holding all four babies.

"Motherhood looks good on you." He said as he took Ryan and Keith off her lap.

"Now that they're all here, I'm not that scared of being a mom." She replied.

"I told you there was nothing to be scared of."

"What do you say we call everyone and let them know?" Brooke suggested.

"Who would you like to call first?" Lucas asked as he pulled his cell phone out.

"Your mom." Brooke answered immediately.

"Hi Mom," Lucas said once his mother answered. "Brooke and I just wanted to let you be the first to know that you have three new grandbabies." Both Lucas and Brooke laughed when they heard Karen screech in excitement. "Yes, everyone's doing well. We had a scare with Addison but she's going to be okay." He smiled as he looked over at all of his kids. "Anytime you want to come down we'll be here." He told her. "I love you too." He finished as he hung up the phone.

After several more phone calls, everyone had made their way to the hospital to meet the newest Scott members.

"They're adorable!" Haley exclaimed.

"You want to hold one of them?" Brooke asked.

"Why do they look like squished meatballs?" Jamie asked as he looked at the baby in his mom's arms.

"Jamie!" Haley scolded.

"It's fine, Hales." Lucas laughed.

"Peyton, we were wondering if you and Jake would like to be Keith's godparents?" Brooke asked.

"We'd love to Brooke!" She exclaimed as she got up to hug her best friend.

"You doing alright, Davis?" Nathan asked as he made his way over to Brooke's bed.

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she looked at everyone around her. "I think we're all going to be alright." She smiled.

**--**

**I am so sorry that it took me five months to update! I've just been lacking inspiration to write with the limited amount of Brucas scenes. Sadly, there is only one more chapter after this one but I have a new story all planned out and it should be up within the next two weeks. Updates will become constant again so you guys don't have to wait forever for new chapters. **

**I hope you all have a happy and healthy 2009!!! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **


	28. We Really Did It

Chapter Twenty Eight: We Really Did It

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Ryan and Keith you're breakfast is getting cold!" Brooke yelled up the staircase at her two kindergarteners.

"Why does Ryan get to have the Bob the Builder backpack?" Keith complained as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Because you picked out this one," Brooke smiled as she handed him the Finding Nemo backpack.

"I don't like this one anymore." He pouted.

"How about this then," Brooke said as she bent down to the little boy's height. "After I pick you up from school we'll go out to the store and you can get a new backpack. How does that sound?"

Keith's entire face lit up giving Brooke his answer.

"Now why don't you go join your brother and sisters? You all need to eat a good breakfast so you won't be hungry on your first day of school." She said as she stood back up.

Brooke could only laugh on her way into the kitchen when she heard her four kids fighting over which color plate each would eat off of.

"Addison gets pink, I get purple, Ryan gets blue and you get the yucky orange one." Melanie told her brother as she handed him an orange plate.

"But I wanted the blue one!" He yelled as he threw the plate onto the ground.

"Keith," Brooke warned as she picked up the plate.

"Tell Ryan to give me that plate." He demanded.

"You can't always get what you want." Brooke smiled.

"Morning family." Lucas said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen with their nine-month-old daughter Rylee in his arms.

"Good morning, Luke." Brooke replied as she gave her husband a kiss before taking Rylee out of his arms.

"Morning mommy!" Cayden exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, bumping into Lucas' leg.

"Good morning, baby," She smiled.

"I'm not a baby mommy. I'm three!" He pouted.

"Are you really three years old?" Brooke asked feigning shock.

"Yes! Today is my birfday!" He shouted.

"It is?!" Brooke gasped.

"You forgot?" He asks as he tilts his little head to the side while looking at Brooke.

"I could never forget your birthday, Cayden," She laughed as she scooped him up into her arms, covering him in kisses. "What kind of cake do you want your daddy to make for you?" She asked.

"Since when am I making the cake?" Lucas asked as he shut the fridge.

"Do you remember what happened last year?" Brooke asked, kinking an eyebrow.

"Which part?" He asked as he looked at

"All of it."

Flashback

"Brooke?" Lucas said slowly as he walked in the door. "What's going on in here?"

"_Cayden's birthday is tomorrow and he wants a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting." She replied. _

"_I know that," He laughed. "What's with the kitchen looking like a bomb exploded?" He asked as he gestured around the kitchen that was covered in flour, sugar, frosting and sprinkles. "You're covered in batter and frosting."_

"_I messed up a few times." Brooke shrugged. _

"_Where are all the kids?" Lucas asked as he looked around their empty house. _

"_Luke, it's 1:30 in the morning. Obviously they're all in bed." She answered, her tone full of annoyance. _

"_Is it really that late?" He exclaimed as he looked at his watch. _

"_I don't know how much more of this I can take." She sighed tiredly as she began wiping the countertop. "I know that you're living out your dream right now but you're gone for days, Luke on your book tours and sometimes you don't even call while you're away. You don't get to see the disappointed looks on the kids' faces when daddy doesn't call when he promised he would. You're never around anymore, Lucas. I know that it was my choice to give up the company because the kids need me but I was expecting your help. I don't resent you for any of it; I just really need your help once in awhile." Brooke told him. _

"_Where is all of this coming from, Brooke?" Lucas asked as he gave her a puzzled look. _

"_I just miss you," She sniffled. "I miss you a lot, Luke." _

"_I'll stop touring." Lucas said matter-of-factly as he walked over to his wife. _

"_No. I don't want you to give up your dream." _

"_This is my dream, Brooke; you and the kids." He assured her. "Now what do you say I help you clean up the kitchen then you let me clean you up." He said as he kinked his eyebrows. _

"_Luke—"_

"_You're the one who said you missed me." Lucas mumbled; his breath hot against Brooke's neck as he licked some of the frosting off of her body. And that was all it took for Brooke to push everything on the countertop onto the floor. Lucas gently laid Brooke down on the table before he began untying her apron. Brooke giggled as he licked all the frosting and batter off of her body; refusing to let any of it go to waste. _

"_I've missed you so much, Lucas Scott." She smiled as she sat up and looked her husband in the eyes._

"_I missed you too, Pretty Girl." He replied as he leaned in to kiss her before helping her take her clothes off._

End of Flashback

"You do know what happened that night, right?" Brooke asked.

"It was the night we made Rylee," Lucas smiled. "So what do you say you make a mess of yourself again with the batter and frosting tonight?"

"Are you sure you? I mean it won't be the same as the last time considering that-" She rambled.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered cutting her off. "It's always amazing with you." He smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "But why are you so concerned that it won't be?" He asked.

"Because I'm five months pregnant with twins and look like this," She said as she gestured to her growing belly.

"Brooke, I don't care what you look like, I've told you that so many times before." Lucas assured her.

"I know," She nodded. "I just want you to be happy and I feel so bad that I'm always pregnant—"

"Never apologize for being pregnant, Brooke." He cut her off.

"Momma! Let's go! We're going to be late for school!" Addison exclaimed as she ran into the living room tearing both Lucas and Brooke from their conversation.

"Princess, you guys still have twenty minutes." Lucas laughed.

--

"Momma, don't forget I have the science fair after school tomorrow." A ten-year-old Jamie told his mom on the way out the door.

"Your dad and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Haley replied as she kissed her son on the forehead. "Have a wonderful day at school."

"Good morning Haley," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning?" She asked as she turned around to kiss him.

"Oh nothing," He replied.

"Nathan, something's definitely up." She said seriously. "Now spill."

"Well you know how much you and the kids hate how much I'm gone all the time?" He started.

"Yeah, but you kind of have to be gone Nate. You're the star shooting guard for the Spurs." She said shaking her head.

"What if I told you that I don't have to travel anymore; only for away games?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't understand,"

"The Carolina Bobcats want me to play for them, Hales. I won't be making as much money as I was before but I'll always be here for you and the kids instead of only being here three months of the year."

"Oh my god, Nathan!" Haley squealed. "Now our phone bill won't be absurdly high, and now you can actually tuck the kids in at night instead of saying goodnight via webcam—"

"Hales," Nathan laughed. "Slow down."

"I love you so much." She exclaimed as she jumped into her husband's arms.

"What are you two doing?" Savannah asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy just got some really great news." Haley told her daughter.

"I'm home for good, Savannah." Nathan said.

"You're not going to play basketball anymore?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No, I'm going to play for the Bobcats."

"So you're still going to have to leave." She said sadly.

"Yeah. But it won't be like it was before," Nathan said as he bent down to her height. "It will never be like that again."

"Promise?" She asked as she held out her pinky.

"I promise." Nathan smiled as he linked his pinky to his daughter's.

"Momma! Where's my backpack?" Parker, their five year old son, asked as he walked into the kitchen with his shirt on backwards.

"Did you dress yourself this morning?" Nathan asked as he crouched down to help his son fix his shirt.

Parker nodded eagerly.

"I can tell." He laughed.

"Are you excited for your first day of kindergarten?" Haley asked as she set his plate of eggs and toast down at the kitchen table.

"I'm so excited momma!" He exclaimed.

"You are most definitely your mother's son." Nathan said as he stole a bite of Parker's toast.

"Well what do you say we head to school?" Haley asked as she grabbed her coat and bag.

"Race you to the car!" Parker challenged his sister.

Both raven-haired kids raced out of the house, forgetting their backpacks, which Haley picked up for them.

"We really did it." Nathan said quietly.

"Did what?" Haley asked as she turned back to face her husband.

"We made this work," He gestured around himself. "Even though we have been on different coasts for almost four years, we made this work."

"We've always been able to make it work." Haley smiled.

"I love you Haley." Nathan said before kissing his wife goodbye.

"I will always love you, Nathan." She replied.

--

"Jenny!" Jake yelled up the staircase. "You better get down here before I leave without you!"

"Coming!" Jenny's muffled voice replied.

"She takes forever to get ready." Jake said shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"She's a thirteen year old girl Jake, what do you expect?" Peyton laughed.

"It's only going to get worse, huh?"

"Yep," Jenny said as she ran into the kitchen, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and running out to her dad's car.

"Have a good day at work." Peyton said before kissing him.

"I will. See you when I get home." He replied.

"Daddy!" Andrew yelled as he ran into the kitchen. "Don't forget that you have to drop me off at school too!"

"I could never forget you, buddy." Jake told his five year old son as he looked up at Peyton.

"You so were going to forget him." Peyton whispered in his ear as she gave Jake one final kiss.

"I know." Jake smiled.

"Your daddy is a crazy man." Peyton cooed at their two year old daughter, Amy.

"Aunt Brooke?" Amy asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No," Peyton laughed. "Your daddy."

"No," Amy said mimicking her mom. "Can we go to Aunt Brooke's now?"

"You ready to go see all your friends?" Peyton asked as she grabbed Amy's daycare bag.

Amy nodded eagerly as she ran out to the car.

--

"Brooke! We're here!" Peyton announced as she entered the Scott household.

"In the playroom!" Brooke yelled to her best friend.

Peyton retreated to the back of the house where Brooke ran her daycare center just like she did every day before heading to work at her music label. Little kids ran around playing with each other as Brooke sat back, smiling and watching them. This was never her plan, none of it was but she wouldn't have it any other way. Her company had once meant the world to her but that was before she had experienced love. Love for her husband, love for her kids, love for kids in general; which would probably explain why she would soon have eight kids of her own.

"How are we doing?" Peyton asked as she put down Amy's bag.

"We're doing well." Brooke smiled as she looked down at her tummy. "You guys will be able to make it tonight for Cayden's party, right?" She asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright, I don't want to keep you from your rock stars so you better get going."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with all of these kids?" Peyton asked as she looked at the room full of children.

"Peyton, I've been running the daycare for almost three years now. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Brooke laughed.

"I know, I just worry sometimes that you're missing out on the life you always talked about having when we were younger."

"Dreams change, Peyt. And I am _so_ happy with my life, it may not be what I dreamed of when I was younger but it is so much better than that life would have ever been."

"How's the company doing anyway?" She asked.

"Rachel is doing an amazing job running it. I'm so proud of her." Brooke smiled. "Her and Hot Uncle Cooper had a baby girl!" She exclaimed.

"Do you ever regret it? Giving up the company?" Peyton prodded.

"Never." Brooke replied strongly.

"You always find ways to surprise me, ." Peyton said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

--

"Momma! Tell Addison to stop taking my floaty!" Ryan yelled from the pool.

"I wouldn't try to take it from you if you would go get another one!" Addison yelled back.

"Addie, stop harassing your brother. Can't you two ever get along?" Brooke asked.

"Need any help?" Lucas asked as he walked out onto the deck where Brooke was sitting with Rylee.

"You could make the cake?" She suggested.

"Brooke," Lucas laughed, "Everyone is going to be here in forty five minutes and you haven't made the cake yet?"

"I was busy with the daycare all day and then when everyone else's kids went home, I had our kids to take care of."

"How are our little monsters?" He asked as he looked at the pool where his five children were splashing one another and giggling.

"They were good. They all had a really good first day of school, they absolutely love it. It was weird though not having the four of them around today. It was just me, Cayden and Rylee for the first time and it just felt different." She sighed.

"They're growing up way too fast, huh?"

"Way too fast." Brooke agreed.

"Brooke! Lucas! We're here!" Nathan yelled through the house as he walked toward the pool.

"What are they doing here already?" Brooke asked as she jumped up from her chair.

"Apparently Nathan thinks this is his house and can just let himself in," Lucas laughed.

"I do think this is my house, I spend enough time here." Nathan said as he stepped out onto the deck. "How's the birthday boy doing?" He asked.

"He's in the pool." Brooke answered. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"You told us 4:30." Haley replied.

"I did?"

"You did." Nathan laughed.

"Oh, how do you guys feel about getting pizza for dinner then?" Brooke suggested.

"Can we have the one with the white sauce?" Peyton asked as she sauntered onto the deck with Andrew, Jenny, Amy and Jake in tow.

"Peyton!" Brooke squealed.

"Brooke!" Peyton mimicked. "I just saw you an hour and a half ago when I picked up Amy." She laughed.

"I know—"

"Hey slut! Where should I put these presents?"

"Rachel?!" Brooke exclaimed as she turned to face her friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she ran over to her.

"You really think I'd miss my godson's birthday?" Rachel asked.

"Well you missed his first birthday, so yeah." Brooke smiled.

"That was because I was busy with your company."

"It's not my company anymore, I gave it to you." Brooke answered.

"You created it. It will always be your company." Rachel said.

"What are you doing here though? Isn't your life crazy up in New York?" Brooke asked.

"Well here's the thing. I got bored with New York, I got bored with everything up there and once Natalie was born I realized that I didn't want to be one of those moms who see their child for an hour a day. I didn't want to hand her off to some nanny to be raised. I didn't want to be my mom or your mom. I downsized the company and I'm going to reopen the store that you opened down here nine years ago. Me and Coop are moving back to Tree Hill." Rachel explained.

"For good?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry Haley. I have a husband now so I won't have to go after yours again." She smirked.

Haley glared at Rachel. "So where is your husband?"

"He's getting Natalie out of the car but Haley; it's been almost twelve years can we please just pretend like it never happened?" Rachel pleaded.

"I won't pretend like it never happened but I can see that you've grown into a decent woman so I'm willing to give you a chance. Brooke is one of my closest friends and I trust her so if she sees something in you, I guess I can too. But I'm giving you one chance, Rachel so you better not blow it." Haley said. "Now come here."

Rachel stared at Haley skeptically.

"I want to give you a hug." Haley laughed.

"Hey Brooke," Cooper said as he appeared on the deck. "You want to meet your goddaughter?"

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed. "How old is she?" She asked as she bent down to pick the sleeping girl up.

"Three months." Rachel said proudly as she walked over toward Cooper.

"She's adorable." Brooke smiled.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Cayden said as he grabbed his towel off the chair.

"Well birthday boy, what kind of pizza do you want?" Lucas asked as he crouched down to his son's level.

"Cheese!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, then why don't you tell all your cousins and brothers and sisters that dinner will be here in about forty five minutes."

"How long is that?" Cayden asked.

"One full episode of Bob the Builder plus half an episode of Bob." Lucas smiled.

"Okay!" He yelled as he ran back to the pool.

"Don't run!" Lucas scolded.

Cayden immediately slowed down and walked to the edge of the pool where he pulled his floaties on and gracefully slipped back into the water.

After dinner, all the kids swam around in the pool again for a little bit longer before getting out and having the birthday cake that Lucas whipped up in what little time he had. The living room had been transformed into a bedroom for the thirteen children for when they got tired and wanted to sleep. They were all sitting inside watching a movie while their parents sat out on the deck by the fire enjoying the company of each other and a few cocktails.

"I can't believe this is how everything turned out," Peyton said as she looked around at everyone. "Things like this aren't supposed to happen."

"Things like what?" Jake asked as he reached for her hand.

"Things like all of us still being friends nine years after high school. All of us ending up married to the people we met when we were seventeen. All of us just being happy." She smiled.

"Momma. I'm tired." Cayden said as he climbed into Brooke's lap.

"Why aren't you in there watching the movie?" She asked.

"I got lonely." He said softly as he rubbed his eye.

"How about I go back in there and watch the movie with you so you won't be lonely?" She suggested.

Cayden nodded his head as he got out of her lap, reached for her hand and led his mom back in the house to watch the movie. "I'll be right back." Brooke whispered as she stepped into her house.

Her group of friends laughed softly as they watched her retreat with her son, Lucas with the biggest smile on his face.

"Who knew?" Nathan smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Who knew what?" Haley asked.

"Who knew that the Brooke Davis from high school would turn into who she is today?" He said. "She gave up her company, the life she always dreamed of having and had achieved to be a mom and open a daycare. She's a mother of six; soon to be eight. Out of all of us, who knew she would have changed the most?"

"She's a superhero." Lucas said softly.

"I can't believe you guys are going to have eight kids." Rachel laughed. "Do you two go at it like rabbits?"

Lucas shook his head. "We're just blessed."

"He's asleep." Brooke said as she returned to her spot next to Lucas.

"How are all the other kids?" Peyton asked.

"Everyone's asleep except for Jamie and Jenny but they're on the verge of falling asleep." Brooke said.

"So, have you two bought a house yet?" Brooke asked Rachel and Cooper.

Rachel shook her head as she looked over at her husband.

"Where?" Lucas asked.

"The house right across the street from you." Cooper answered.

Brooke squealed as she jumped up to hug Rachel.

"I can't believe we all got this lucky," Brooke said once she returned to her seat. "I guess we really just had to go through all that horrible stuff life threw at us during high school to get where we are today; to be happy and at peace with everything."

After a few more hours of talking and laughing everyone knew they had to get going. Brooke and Lucas smiled as they watched their friends leave couple by couple with their sleeping angels in their arms. It had been a good night and now that everyone lived within a mile from each other many more good nights were to come.

Brooke carried Rylee up to her bedroom since Lucas said they were "too heavy for pregnant women to carry."

After they had tucked everyone into bed, Brooke and Lucas retreated to their bedroom together, hand in hand.

"Have I told you lately how much of a good father you are?" Brooke asked as she climbed into bed.

"No." Lucas smiled.

"Well you're a great father to them Luke." She said as she snuggled up to him.

"You're a superhero." He whispered in her hair.

"Thank you," Brooke said softly. "Thank you for our four perfect girls and four perfect boys." She smirked.

"Pretty Girl…" Lucas smiled.

"The doctor called today and she said we're having a boy and a girl, Luke." Brooke said excitedly.

Lucas passionately kissed Brooke while pulling her body as close to his as possible.

"We really did it, huh?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"We really did it, Broody." Brooke smiled.

"Can you believe that in a couple of months we are going to have a family of ten?" Lucas asked as he rubbed her belly.

"Our life is going to be so crazy once the twins arrive." Brooke said as she looked up at Lucas.

"It may be a crazy life, but it's our life." He told her as he placed her hand on top of his on her belly.

--

**Alright! There it is! I hope everyone liked this final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed and stuck with this story this past year. I already have the first chapter of my new story written so it'll be up hopefully by Monday at the latest; I'll try to get it up before then though! **


End file.
